Faded
by Stella82
Summary: Izzie... J'étais Izzie, chanteuse à la tête des charts internationaux et aux millions de disques vendus...Mais plus une note n'était sortie de mes lèvres depuis presque trois ans désormais...Et dorénavant, j'étais juste Swan... pas même mademoiselle Swan ou Isabella…non, juste Swan avec cette pointe de dédain dans la voix...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir! Voilà plus d'un an que je n'ai pas publié ici. Pourtant, les idées étaient là mais il me manquait un petit je ne sais quoi pour me lancer à nouveau… Mais me revoilà !  
J'en profite donc pour remercier Crime of Passion 06, Ellerinna et Floridianna pour leurs encouragements qui ont réussi à me décider. MERCI les filles !**_

 _ **Pendant ces mois de "silence", je n'ai pas déserté FF : j'ai lu, j'ai commenté et j'ai également expérimenté l'écriture par un autre biais en remplissant le rôle de Beta pour deux supers histoires (que je vous invite à lire d'ailleurs : Better in time et Homeless). Et vivre ces publications m'a donné envie de retenter l'aventure ici. **_

_**J'espère donc réussir à vous embarquer dans « Faded… », qui sera une fic « all humans » avec nos personnages préférés. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais entre le travail, la maison et la vie de famille, je préfère vous annoncer un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. Si je peux raccourcir le rythme, je le ferais sans hésiter.**_

 _ **J'attends maintenant vos impressions, vos questions, vos suggestions, etc….tout ce qui motive un auteur à poursuivre l'aventure !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

-Izzie ! Izzie ! Izzie !

La clameur de la foule envahissait les couloirs sombres du backstage. Là, debout, seule dans le noir, je tentai de calmer mon souffle erratique et mon cœur battant la chamade. J'avais laissé mon manager dans la loge, lui interdisant de me suivre sous peine de me stresser encore plus. A chaque cri de mon nom, mon estomac se tordait, suivant ainsi le rythme binaire inculqué par le public.

-Izzie ! Izzie ! Izzie !

J'avalai la dernière gorgée d'eau de la petite bouteille que je tenais fermement en main, puis l'écrasai brusquement, me permettant de passer mes nerfs sur le plastique avant de la lancer dans la poubelle toute proche.

Je devais y aller.

Je fis quelques pas dans le noir, me repérant aux fines bandes de scotch fluorescent collé au sol avant de m'arrêter de nouveau devant l'ingénieur son. Sans un mot, il me tendit mon micro et mes oreillettes puis pointa son poing fermé vers moi, attendant que je le cogne du mien comme à chaque représentation.

-Izzie ! Izzie ! Izzie !

Les musiciens étaient déjà sur scène, invisibles dans l'obscurité épaisse qui emplissait la scène, m'attendant sans un bruit. Je montai les quelques marches pour gagner le plateau, toujours à l'abri des rideaux de velours rouge. Mon estomac se serra fortement, à m'en faire mal, mais déjà l'adrénaline apparaissait dans mon organisme, m'empêchant de faire marche arrière.  
Mécaniquement, je lissai d'un geste de la main ma robe scintillante et replaçai une mèche derrière mon oreille. Sur ma gauche, le régisseur s'impatientait, me faisant sourire. J'observai une dernière fois le plateau, apercevant, avec mes yeux avertis et connaisseurs, la montagne qu'était mon batteur. Il me sembla qu'il me fit un signe d'encouragement avec l'une de ses baguettes mais peut-être était-ce mon esprit qui l'avait imaginé dans ces ténèbres où même une chatte pourrait y perdre ses petits.  
Je pris une grande inspiration et fis signe au régisseur. Sa voix résonna quelques secondes dans les oreillettes, donnant le top à toute l'équipe puis ce canal se coupa pour laisser place au retour son. La guitare commença doucement, installant le tempo et les bruits de la foule montèrent.

Des applaudissements.  
Des cris.

Comme un papillon vers la lumière, ils m'attirèrent irrémédiablement vers eux et je fis les derniers pas pour sortir de ma cachette de tissu. De nouveaux cris montèrent et enfin les projecteurs se braquèrent sur moi alors que la batterie et les synthés débutaient leurs lignes mélodiques.  
Des frissons envahirent tout mon corps avant que je ne m'élance vers le bord de la scène en m'écriant « Bonsoir Phoenix ! », faisant instantanément disparaitre la boule au fond de mon estomac.

Les chansons s'enchainaient et ma sensation de totale liberté prenait de plus en plus de force. C'était pour cela que je chantais. Pour me sentir libre. Pour me sentir forte. Pour me sentir en vie.

Avant d'entamer la dernière chanson du répertoire de ce soir, j'égrenai un à un les prénoms de toute mon équipe technique ainsi que ceux de mes musiciens car sans eux, rien de tout cela ne pourrait être aussi fort.  
Mon bassiste me fit un clin d'œil et mon batteur fit tourner entre ses doigts sa baguette avant de la pointer vers moi en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je lui envoyai un baiser du bout des doigts avant de me retourner pour faire une ultime fois face à mon public survolté pour la dernière chanson.  
Mais alors que j'entamai le premier couplet, un mouvement sur ma gauche attira mon regard et je ne pus que regarder sans réagir cet homme encagoulé se précipitant vers moi. Puis la douleur m'envahit alors que je sentais la froidure du métal contre ma peau…

-Non ! hurlai-je en me relevant. 

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. J'étais chez moi, assise dans mon lit, trempée de sueur et tremblante.

Comme tous les jours.

Et comme tous les jours, je sortis difficilement de mes couvertures, toujours tremblante, pour gagner la cabine de douche et ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide qui me permettrait de reprendre pied.

Ma douche froide terminée et l'esprit redevenu clair, je passai rapidement ma tenue avant de trainer des pieds vers ma cuisine pour me servir un énorme bol de café fort. Immanquablement, je passai à côté de la petite commode où mon dernier Grammy prenait la poussière en remplissant son rôle de porte-photos improvisé, me laissant entrapercevoir comme chaque jour, le visage souriant de mon père, posant à mes côtés sur le tapis rouge dans son smoking noir, tranchant avec la magnifique robe de dentelle blanche qui m'avait été offerte par l'un de ces grands couturiers français.

Encore une fois, je secouai la tête vivement pour faire disparaitre ces souvenirs d'un passé beaucoup trop douloureux dorénavant et tentai de reprendre pied dans mon quotidien. Dehors, le ciel s'obscurcissait doucement. J'avais dormi une bonne partie de la journée. J'écoutai distraitement le flash infos et la météo avant d'éteindre la télévision et de quitter mon logement, ma casquette vissée sur la tête et mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez.  
Après avoir attrapé le train de banlieue pour rejoindre le centre-ville, je remontai aisément à pied les deux boulevards, me fondant dans la foule de ce mercredi soir sec et chaud. Des femmes en tailleur, des hommes en costume… tout ce petit monde « dans la norme » quittant son travail croisait quotidiennement d'autres hommes et d'autres femmes en tenue de soirée, eux, se dépêchant de rejoindre un restaurant, une avant-première ou une salle de spectacle. Et les autres, comme moi, qui rejoignaient leur travail, passaient alors inaperçus à côté de tout ce clinquant qui attirait tous les regards, nous transformant ainsi en ombres fugaces et anonymes. Los Angeles était une ville qui ne dormait jamais, tout comme Las Vegas.

Je passai devant le kiosque à journaux, me permettant d'observer quelques secondes les dernières unes des magazines. Comme toutes les semaines, ces deux jeunes hommes étaient en couverture et je souris à leur réussite. Comme toutes les semaines, ils posaient tels des mannequins, ensemble ou séparément, faisant hurler les groupies dans les rues à chacune de leur apparition… Ils avaient travaillé dur et ils méritaient cette reconnaissance…

J'achetai un café au Starbucks et passai la grille d'entrée du studio, situé non loin du fameux Sunset Boulevard, presqu'au pas de course, avant de pénétrer dans le batiment. Je filai au vestiaire, déposai mon sac et mes lunettes et enfilai ma tenue avant de réajuster ma casquette. Je remontai le couloir vers les studios d'enregistrement et alors que j'entrouvrais la porte de mon local, la porte du studio 1 s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Jacob et deux hommes qui discutaient en se dirigeant vers le bureau du patron. J'attrapai mon instrument et refermai sans un bruit la porte, ne voulant pas les déranger alors qu'ils s'éloignaient désormais. En soufflant, j'entrai dans le studio et commençai ainsi ma nuit, remettant de l'ordre dans la pièce.

Mon père avait-il imaginé cela pour sa fille lorsqu'il rencontra ces hommes la première fois ? Au début, j'essayais de me réconforter en me disant que non, qu'il avait pensé que tout se déroulerait sans accroc. Mais désormais, la rancœur, la douleur et la solitude étaient beaucoup trop grandes pour que je le lui pardonne. Et à chacun de mes réveils, seule ma colère envers Charlie me permettait de tenir jour après jour et de ne pas me laisser aller à avaler une boite de jolies pilules de toutes les couleurs pour enfin dormir et me reposer éternellement. Il avait parié sur ma vie et cela, je ne pouvais l'accepter venant de lui. Jamais un père ne devrait faire quelque chose qui puisse mettre en danger son enfant.

Un brusque claquement contre la vitre séparant la pièce en deux résonna et me sortit de mes pensées alors que j'avais toujours les mains sur la guitare acoustique que je voulais replacer sur son pied. De l'autre côté de la vitre de la cabine de l'ingénieur, Jacob se tenait là, moqueur, ses deux invités en léger retrait dans la pénombre.

-Je te paie pour faire le ménage, pas pour te laisser croire que tu pourrais être une starlette ! Allez au boulot Swan ! dit-il d'un ton cassant dans le micro alors qu'un rictus narquois était apparu sur son visage.

S'il savait…

Personne ici ne savait qui j'étais, encore moins ce Jacob. Mais si j'avais la force de me relever et de le lui dire, il irait surement se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère, honteux.

Je replaçai aussitôt l'instrument et repris le manche du balai correctement entre mes mains pour poursuivre mon travail sans avoir émis le moindre son.  
Lorsque je relevai la tête quelques secondes plus tard, la cabine était de nouveau vide, me laissant seule avec ma vie…

Izzie... J'étais Izzie, chanteuse à la tête des charts internationaux durant des mois et des mois, des années même, aux millions de disques vendus de par le monde.

Mais plus une note n'était sortie de mes lèvres depuis presque trois ans désormais.

Et dorénavant, j'étais juste Swan, pas même mademoiselle Swan ou Isabella…non, juste Swan avec cette pointe de dédain dans la voix…Swan, la femme de ménage et gardienne de nuit d'un studio d'enregistrement en plein cœur de L.A….

Voyez-vous l'ironie de la situation ? Moi, oui. La vie est une batarde…

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Vos premières impressions ? Montrez-moi que j'ai bien fait de me lancer dans l'aventure :-)**_

 _ **Le chapitre suivant arrivera dans quelques jours, je vous laisse le temps de digérer cette mise en bouche.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Après cette courte mise en bouche, voici le nouveau chapitre pour vous permettre de découvrir un peu plus notre Isabella, ainsi que d'autres personnages.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos premières reviews. Quel plaisir de revoir des noms rencontrés sur mes anciennes fics ! Et bienvenue aux nouveaux/nouvelles !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

Rodée dans mon travail plus que routinier de ménage des studios, je terminai tout ce que j'avais à faire aux environs d'une heure du matin. J'avais désormais la nuit pour moi, les premiers salariés n'arrivant que vers 9h00.

Je fis mon habituel tour d'inspection, vérifiant consciencieusement chacune des portes, éteignant les quelques lumières restées allumées dans les bureaux de l'étage, enclenchai l'alarme et les caméras de surveillance sécurisant l'unique porte du bâtiment et m'enfermai dans le studio 7, le plus petit, tout au bout de cet immense couloir. Je sortis mon vieil ipod de la poche intérieure de ma blouse et le branchai sur la console avant d'ouvrir le fichier du dernier enregistrement pour écouter les derniers arrangements proposés par l'un des ingénieurs son du studio.

Ce studio était un peu devenu mon chez-moi durant toutes ces nuits de travail. Pour quelques heures, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles, je pouvais enfin redevenir un peu moi. Rejouer de la musique. Composer. Arranger. Enregistrer…

Tout cela juste pour moi. Car jamais plus je n'aurais le cran de monter sur scène ou même de chanter devant un public. Tout cela avait cessé cette fameuse nuit, là-bas, au Mexique.

Aujourd'hui, je relativisais : j'étais en vie, j'avais un toit au-dessus de la tête et un travail qui me permettait de vivre sans m'être coupée totalement de la musique. Mais ce discours, je n'aurais pas pu le tenir voilà trois ans.  
Cette « résurrection », je la devais à Billy Black, un vieil ami de mon père, patron, à l'époque, d'un petit studio d'enregistrement à Los Angeles, déjà bien connu dans le monde de la musique mais qui restait « confidentiel ». Billy m'avait vue grandir avant même que je ne sache marcher et avait rempli, sans l'être, le rôle de parrain, m'accueillant quelques jours par an chez lui, m'emmenant voir des spectacles dans tous les fameux théâtres de la ville...  
Lors de mes weekends à Los Angeles, nous enregistrions ensemble quelques maquettes, juste comme ça, sans vraiment travailler pour ma part puisque je ne voyais cela que comme un amusement. Mais il avait une excellente oreille et connaissait du monde, et moins de deux semaines plus tard, un label se montrait intéressé par ma voix.

Billy m'avait donc lancée, avec l'accord de mon père, sur le devant de la scène au lendemain de mes treize ans. J'avais enregistré tous mes albums dans ses studios par la suite. Et même si mon emploi du temps ne me permettait plus de le voir aussi souvent qu'avant, nous restions en contact.

Et Billy avait été là, m'attendant au pied de l'avion qui avait été affrété en urgence par mon producteur pour me ramener aux Etats-Unis. Lorsque la porte du jet s'était ouverte, je n'avais vu que lui au bas des escaliers. Et malgré les multiples pansements qui entouraient mon visage et mes bras, contre l'avis de l'infirmière qui m'accompagnait, je m'étais jetée de toutes mes forces contre lui, recherchant son soutien et surtout la sécurité de ses bras. Il m'avait aussitôt réceptionnée et avait refermé ses bras autour de moi, me laissant pleurer dans son cou alors qu'une équipe d'hommes en noir sortait de la soute le cercueil métallique qui contenait le corps de mon père. Billy avait tout organisé dans le plus grand secret, depuis notre transfert de l'aéroport de LA à l'abri des paparazzis jusqu'à la cérémonie d'enterrement de Charlie, en toute intimité à Forks. La presse avait bien parlé de la disparition de mon père et agent, tout comme de la mienne…mais la vérité n'était jamais sortie dans les journaux.

Billy était le père de Jacob, mais il ne l'avait pas vu grandir puisque ce dernier avait été élevé par sa mère qui en avait obtenu la garde au moment du divorce. Jake, puisque son père l'appelait ainsi, ne voyait quasiment jamais son père et lorsqu'il avait choisi de suivre des études dans la musique et le marketing en Europe, les liens si fragiles que Billy s'évertuait à entretenir avec lui s'étaient encore plus dégradés. Aimant malgré tout son fils unique plus que tout, Billy lui avait légué son studio prospère et reconnu dans le milieu en y plaçant une seule clause non négociable : celle de me garder parmi le personnel du studio. Jacob avait signé tous les documents sans rechigner devant les avocats, à son retour définitif d'Europe, après l'enterrement de son père, et mon quotidien n'avait pas été modifié d'aucune sorte. Je ne sais ce qu'il avait pu penser de cette faveur à mon encontre car Jacob ne savait pas qui j'étais réellement. Il ne connaissait pas mon nom de scène et n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre Izzie et moi. Pour lui, je n'étais que Swan, le fardeau qu'il devait supporter à cause des dernières volontés de son père.

Après l'enterrement de mon père, et alors que je pensais déjà avoir touché le fond de l'horreur, il avait fallu que je fasse face aux secrets de mon père. A vingt ans, je me retrouvais à la rue, sans plus aucun argent en poche et le contrat de ma maison de disque rompu. Désemparée, je ne bougeais plus du canapé de Billy, empilant à mes pieds les magazines people faisant les choux gras de ma disparition inexpliquée qu'ils justifiaient par d'improbables histoires de coucheries ou de grossesses cachées au Mexique, et sur mes genoux des monceaux de mouchoirs en papier usagés.

Après des semaines à ce régime, Billy, excédé, était rentré du studio un soir en déposant sur mes genoux un contrat de travail et un trousseau de clés. Il m'avait rapidement expliqué ce qu'il m'offrait : un travail au studio, à l'abri des regards de tous mais me permettant de subvenir à mes besoins, et un logement dans un petit bungalow auparavant dévolu au gardien, à la périphérie de la ville. Puis, sans attendre de réactions de ma part, il avait enchaîné en me posant un ultimatum : soit j'acceptais ce contrat de travail et ce logement à titre gratuit, soit je sortais de chez lui pour ne plus y revenir. Je n'avais pas réfléchi plus longtemps et j'avais accepté, devenant ainsi son personnel de nuit au studio. Le lendemain, il m'avait emmenée visiter le logement qui n'avait plus été occupé depuis des années, l'ancien gardien ayant son propre appartement en ville. Billy avait fait rafraîchir les peintures et j'avais emménagé quelques jours plus tard avec les quelques petits meubles glanés dans le garage de Billy et les maigres affaires que j'avais réussi à récupérer de ma villa avant la saisie, ne voulant pas que Billy ne dépense encore ses dollars pour moi.

Mes premières journées, seule, dans ce bungalow d'une trentaine de mètres carrés avaient été un enfer pour moi. Non pas à cause du manque d'espace, même si la villa que j'avais achetée avec l'un de mes premiers gros cachets comptait une vingtaine de pièces, mais surtout parce que je me retrouvais seule face à quelque chose d'insurmontable pour moi. Tourner en rond dans ce deux pièces me renvoyait continuellement les fautes de mon père et ma déchéance après mon dernier concert en pleine face.

Puis, rapidement, il avait fallu que je reprenne le dessus. Pour payer les factures qui tombaient chaque mois. Pour tenter de boucher petit à petit les dettes qui, elles, ne s'étaient pas effacées avec la mort de Charlie. Mes tubes passaient encore parfois en radio et l'infime partie de droits auxquels j'avais droit était aussitôt absorbée par les créanciers. Autant essayer de vider la mer avec un gobelet…J'avais pour toute ma vie désormais cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Une vie entière avec le salaire que m'offrait Billy ne suffirait jamais. Mais je mettais un point d'honneur à vouloir rembourser et ainsi, d'une certaine façon, effacer un peu mes erreurs.

xxx

-Veuillez accueillir la star numéro 1 des charts internationaux ! s'écria Jimmy Fallon, présentateur vedette de la chaine NBC alors que le public en plateau applaudissait à tout rompre. Izzie ! hurla-t-il dans son micro, faisant surement grimacer l'équipe de techniciens dans la régie.

J'entrai sous les applaudissements nourris des spectateurs et m'installai face à lui.

Depuis plusieurs semaines désormais, on me prêtait une relation avec l'un des membres du groupe Twilight, que j'avais coaché et mené à la victoire, mais j'étais bien trop débordée pour cela, même si, il fallait l'avouer, j'avais un faible pour l'un des deux. Mais peut-être était-ce dû aux nombreuses heures passées ensemble, à travailler, à partager, à vivre la musique… Ces rumeurs infondées perturbaient mes déplacements mais également ceux de mes « poulains » alors, je voulais, même si nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis plus de six mois, encore un peu « veiller » sur eux et leur permettre de faire leur musique plus sereinement.

-Bonsoir Izzie. Toujours aussi magnifique ! Si vous étiez célibataire, me laisseriez-vous vous accompagner aux Grammy demain soir ? commença-t-il direct, fidèle au schéma de son émission qui explosait les audiences chaque samedi soir depuis des années.

-Si j'étais en couple, je vous répondrai non, Jimmy, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas…répondis-je du tac au tac, habituée et surtout briefée à ces questions.

Jimmy partit dans un grand cri qui fit hurler le public et se jeta à mes pieds en m'offrant un bouquet de fleurs sortis de sous son bureau, suivant le semblant de script que nous avions mis en place en coulisses quelques temps auparavant.

Car rien n'était naturel à Hollywood. Tout était joué, surjoué et amplifié pour accrocher les gens et faire vendre.

-…mais ne vous emballez pas, Jimmy. Je ne suis la femme que d'un seul homme et cet homme, c'est mon père. Mais j'accepte néanmoins vos fleurs. Je n'en reçois jamais assez ! le rabrouai-je en riant, amenant ainsi comme prévu le sujet sur mon manager, tandis que le public en plateau se moquait du présentateur.

-Charlie Dwyer ! L'homme de l'ombre ! Il gère tout ce qui touche votre carrière d'une main de maitre. Est-il vrai qu'il a abandonné son métier pour vous suivre à L.A. lorsque vous avez été découverte ? reprit-il, plus posément en se rasseyant.

-Oui, c'est vrai. A l'époque, Charlie ne concevait pas de me laisser partir seule et d'être dirigée par des étrangers. Alors, il a fait le choix de me suivre. répondis-je en souriant tendrement, sachant que mon père regardait l'émission en direct chez nous.

-Mais aujourd'hui, vous êtes majeure et connaissez bien le milieu. rebondit le journaliste.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui, je dirais plutôt qu'il veille sur sa fille, comme n'importe quel père. J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à mes côtés. souris-je en fixant la caméra rapidement. Et puis, ainsi il peut profiter des petits fours et des tapis rouges ! terminai-je en riant plus franchement, faisant s'esclaffer Jimmy.

-Je me disais aussi ! appuya-t-il. Izzie, nous vous souhaitons une magnifique tournée à travers notre pays mais aussi pour une petite escapade pour un concert caritatif chez nos voisins mexicains. Et j'espère que vous viendrez me revoir à votre retour. termina-t-il en me tendant la main.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, Jimmy, c'est promis ! conclus-je avant d'attraper mon micro et de me diriger vers la petite scène installée pour l'occasion. 

Un bruit de verre cassé et quelques cris me réveillèrent brusquement. Les enfants des voisins avaient encore brisé une fenêtre avec leur ballon en jouant dans le jardin. Péniblement, comme chaque jour, je me levai, repoussant ces souvenirs jusqu'à mon prochain sommeil, et repris ma routine en me posant une seule question : sur quelle ébauche de maquette allais-je travailler cette nuit ?

(EPOV)

-Je n'en peux plus Tanya ! m'exclamai-je en me vautrant dans le canapé du bureau de notre agent alors que Jasper refermait la porte derrière lui. Plus aucune interview avant la sortie du prochain album, c'est clair ?  
-Edward…grinça des dents notre agent.  
-Stop Tanya ! Soit tu nous laisses le temps de bosser correctement sur notre prochain album avec l'équipe, soit on rompt le contrat. la coupa Jasper d'une voix glaciale, signe qu'il était lui aussi exténué.

Depuis quand les interviews de journalistes et les émissions de télévision prenaient plus de temps que notre musique sur nos emplois du temps ?

Tanya s'enfonça dans le dossier de son siège et souffla d'exaspération. Elle ne faisait que son boulot mais nous n'en pouvions plus. La musique nous manquait. Jouer nous manquait. Composer de nouvelles choses nous manquait.

Jasper et moi avions grandi ensemble, jamais l'un sans l'autre, tout au long de notre enfance puis de notre adolescence. Nos parents étaient voisins et nos mères avaient vécu leurs grossesses quasiment en même temps, ce qui fit que nous avons été élevés comme des frères et que, pourtant sans aucun lien de sang, la famille de l'un était également la famille de l'autre.  
Et naturellement, lorsque l'un des deux revint avec une guitare, l'autre suivit. Jasper se concentra sur la guitare et la basse tandis que j'optais également pour le piano, nous permettant des duos plus riches. D'abord dans le garage de mes parents, puis au fur et à mesure de nos progrès, dans les bals des lycées environnants ou les fêtes de quartiers. C'était durant l'une de ces soirées que Jasper avait rencontré Alice, jeune fille survoltée mais ô combien attachante qui partageait toujours sa vie et nous soutenait à 200%.

Voilà quatre années, nos mères nous avaient inscrits secrètement à un gigantesque télé crochet qui rassemblait les talents des Etats-Unis. Et Jasper et moi avions été retenus sur le visionnage d'un petit clip que nous avions montés nous-mêmes durant un été, pour nous amuser. L'aventure _X-Factor_ était en route. Nous avions dû nous trouver un nom de scène et nous avions opté pour « _Twilight_ ». Nous avions passé aisément toutes les étapes des sélections avant d'arriver aux épreuves finales. Et pour ces dernières émissions, chaque candidat avait reçu l'aide d'un « parrain » qui choisissait son « poulain ». Jasper et moi craignions un peu cette étape mais nous n'avions pu qu'être flattés par notre parrain, ou en l'occurrence notre marraine : Izzie elle-même ! Izzie, grande star internationale nous avait choisis, nous ! La première rencontre avait commencé difficilement car nous étions tous les trois stressés par ce moment. Mais rapidement, la musique et le talent parlants, nous avions eu une première super séance de travail.  
Lorsque nous étions rentrés à l'hôtel où la production nous logeait et où nos parents étaient venus nous voir pour le week-end, nous n'avions pu cacher notre enthousiasme à travailler avec Izzie.

-Cette petite doit être un ange si elle réussit à vous plaire à tous les deux ! avait noté en riant Esmé, ma mère.

Et au fur et à mesure de nos séances de travail et des épreuves de l'émission, nous ne pouvions qu'être en admiration devant Izzie. Elle donnait tout pour la musique. Elle vivait musique. Et nous ne terminions jamais nos moments sans chanter tous les trois.

Le soir de la finale, Izzie était restée à nos côtés jusqu'à notre entrée sur scène, nous aidant à gérer notre stress, et nous avait observés depuis le backstage, juste derrière l'un des lourds rideaux de velours rouge. A peine sortis de scène et à l'abri des caméras, elle nous avait sauté dans les bras en nous félicitant encore et encore pour notre prestation.

-Vous allez gagner ! C'est sûr ! nous avait-elle prédit avant de regagner sa place auprès du jury et du présentateur pour le final de l'émission.

Et elle avait encore une fois eu raison. A l'annonce des résultats, lorsque notre nom résonna dans les haut-parleurs, elle se leva et nous applaudit à tout rompre alors que nous recevions notre trophée au beau milieu de la scène et que la production laissait nos familles monter sur le plateau.

Un peu plus tard, une fois les caméras éteintes et le public parti, Izzie nous avait rejoints dans notre loge où nos parents nous avaient accompagnés.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle, c'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer. J'adore vos chansons et…la salua ma mère, totalement fan d'elle.  
-Maman ! la coupai-je avant qu'elle ne commence à faire sa groupie, faisant sourire Izzie.  
-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Izzie. lui répondit-elle doucement avant de la serrer dans ses bras, faisant surement chavirer le cœur de ma mère.

Puis, naturellement, elle avait passé la soirée avec nous autour du repas qui avait été préparé par la production, discutant avec mes parents comme n'importe quelle personne et répondant à toutes leurs questions sur le milieu dans lequel nous venions d'être projetés.  
Lorsqu'elle était repartie, ma mère ne pouvait plus arrêter de parler d'elle, allant même jusqu'à me certifier qu'elle était celle qu'il me fallait, ma moitié. Nous avions tous bien ri à cette phrase puis avions regagné l'hôtel dans une voiture aux vitres teintées, les premiers paparazzis nous attendant déjà au pied du studio d'enregistrement de l'émission.

Izzie avait veillé sur nos débuts, tenant à être là à notre grande première au studio d'enregistrement. Puis nous nous étions rencontrés au détour de plateaux télé. Des torchons people nous avait prêtés une liaison à grands renforts de photo-montages et d'images floues. Pas que j'aurais été contre car elle avait réellement pris une place très importante dans mon cœur et mon esprit, mais nous n'avions pas un moment à nous et la musique prédominait sur tout. Puis plus rien. Izzie avait disparu. Nous avions vu les images de la télé mexicaine retransmettant son dernier show à l'occasion d'une soirée caritative mexicaine avant son retour aux Etats-Unis, la semaine suivante. Mais elle n'était pas rentrée pour ses concerts prévus au Texas. La presse à scandale racontait qu'elle était en fait cachée au Mexique car elle était enceinte ou encore qu'elle s'était mariée avec un baron de la drogue locale. En bref, toutes ces inepties qui font vendre. Mais ni Izzie, ni son agent n'avaient démenti ces folles rumeurs. Quelques-uns des techniciens et musiciens avaient témoignés dans des talk-show de leur licenciement brutal par la production du jour au lendemain, ce qui avait donné du grain à moudre aux détracteurs d'Izzie et de sa maison de disques. Le Noël suivant, une brève people était tombée : une femme mexicaine annonçait que Charlie Dwyer était en fait décédé depuis plusieurs mois et que son corps avait été rapatrié discrètement aux Etats-Unis. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que les unes des journaux à scandales se déchainent de nouveau. Mais comme la fois précédente, personne n'y avait répondu et aucun journaliste n'avait trouvé de tombe…encore de la presse de bas étage…Mais toujours ce silence radio. Où était Izzie ?

C'est à cette période que notre premier album est sorti et le succès fut tel que le raz de marée médiatique sur notre groupe effaça l'affaire « Izzie ». Depuis, nous n'arrêtions pas. Le groupe « _Twilight_ » était réclamé partout. De plateaux en salles de spectacle, nous avions traversé tous les Etats-Unis avec les musiciens qui nous avaient rejoints pour la tournée. Depuis, nous avions gardé des liens particuliers avec notre batteur, Emmett, et notre bassiste, Rosalie. Ces deux-là formaient un couple détonant, à la ville comme à la scène. Ils avaient travaillé avec de nombreuses stars, ensemble ou chacun de leur côté, et avaient parcouru des milliers de kilomètres dans d'immenses tournées. Le contact était passé dès notre première rencontre dans l'un des bureaux de notre maison de disque et depuis, nous étions plus que de simples collaborateurs. Alice et Rose s'adoraient, et nous formions ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme une famille. Nos parents avaient immédiatement « adopté » le couple et lorsque nous rentrions chez nous, il n'était pas rare que ces deux-là fassent le voyage avec nous.

-C'est bon, les garçons. C'était la dernière interview. La prochaine ne sera que…répondit Tanya, me sortant de mes pensées.  
-Rien du tout, Tanya. Nous entrons en studio dans trois jours alors plus rien jusqu'à la sortie de l'album. la coupai-je alors que Jasper allait répondre, exaspéré par notre agent qui consultait son agenda.  
-Mais enfin…  
-Rien du tout, Tanya. A compter de ce soir, Jasper et moi coupons nos portables et nous te ferons signe lorsque nous serons prêts. C'est compris ? poursuivis-je en me relevant, suivi de Jasper.  
-Prends quelques jours de vacances, ça te fera le plus grand bien ! A bientôt ! lui conseilla en riant Jasper avant de refermer la porte du bureau sur l'air abasourdi de la grande blonde.

Nous traversâmes le bâtiment, riant toujours de notre comportement envers cette pauvre Tanya, avant de gagner notre voiture, garée au sous-sol à l'abri des paparazzis, puis de nous rendre au studio d'enregistrement qui nous accueillerait durant toute la période d'enregistrement de notre prochain disque.

Le nom du studio me disait vaguement quelque chose mais je ne réussissais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je n'avais pas fait de recherches poussées sur celui-ci mais je savais de renommée que nous allions travailler avec des gens très compétents.

Le rendez-vous avec le patron dura plus longtemps que ce que nous avions prévu. Jacob Black, après avoir discuté des modalités de travail et d'enregistrement, travaillait un peu différemment des autres studios par lesquels nous étions passés, suivant ce que son père, le fondateur du studio, avait mis en place. Ainsi, nous aurions des accès privilégiés à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit pour accéder au studio n°1, le plus grand, qu'il venait de nous attribuer. Il nous avait également attaché les services du meilleur de ses ingénieurs son, Demetri Volturi, qu'il avait fait venir d'Europe voilà un an. Nous avions terminé l'entrevue par une visite du studio n°1 avant de repartir dans son bureau pour récupérer nos effets.

Jacob Black était des plus serviables mais quelque chose me chiffonnait dans son comportement. On voyait tout de suite qu'il ne pensait qu'à l'immense coup de pub qui allait mettre en avant son entreprise qu'il avait héritée de son père. Notre album serait son premier « trophée » et lui permettrait de sortir de l'ombre de Billy Black. Mais nous croisions quantités de personnes comme lui dans notre milieu, se pensant supérieures aux autres alors qu'elles étaient tout simplement comme tout le monde. Sa manière de traiter la femme de ménage qui travaillait dans le studio juste avant notre départ n'était qu'une confirmation de ce comportement que nous détestions Jasper et moi. Mais heureusement, nous n'aurions pas à le fréquenter tous les jours…

En sortant, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit, nous regagnâmes notre loft sur les hauteurs de L.A., heureux de pouvoir enfin faire ce qui faisait battre nos coeurs : de la musique.

* * *

 _ **J'attends vos impressions, vos questions, vos suggestions, etc….tout ce qui motive un auteur à poursuivre l'aventure !**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera pour dans 2 semaines (à moins que…**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Je me permets un petit coup de pub pour une fic que je découvre et qui est, pour moi, une pépite : « Yiruma river ranch » de Rosy-quileutes. Elle comprend pour le moment 2 chapitres mais croyez-moi, elle vaut le détour et mérite bien plus de reviews !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Comme vous le voyez, je publie avant le délai annoncé car mon chapitre est prêt depuis peu. Ce ne sera pas comme ça à chaque fois, mais si je peux le faire, je le ferais !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews et mises en favori. J'avais oublié cette petite sensation si particulière pour l'auteur lorsqu'il découvre les impressions de ses lecteurs !**_

 _ **J'aime beaucoup découvrir vos « pronostics » sur la suite mais pour le moment, je ne dis rien de plus et vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre qui installe un peu plus l'action.**_

 _ **Pour répondre à quelques questions reçues en PM, je n'ai pas pensé à une star précise lorsque j'ai créé mon personnage d'Izzie. Je ne lui ai pas attribué de style musical non plus. Mais je dirais que question « engouement du public depuis l'enfance » et « poids médiatique au moindre mouvement », elle se rapproche de ce que pouvaient être Britney Spears et Miley Cirus, ou de ce que sont aujourd'hui Taylor Swift ou encore Selena Gomez.**_

 _ **Il en va de même pour le groupe Twilight. Je ne vois pas d'équivalent mais leur révélation au public pourrait ressembler à celle de James Arthur (justement grâce à X Factor) ou encore à celle d'Ed Sheeran.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous voyez un peu où je veux en venir pour nos artistes.**_

 _ **Bon, assez parlé, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre et attends vos avis !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

(BPOV)

Une nouvelle semaine commençait, à mon grand soulagement : je détestais les week-ends.

Invariablement, le samedi matin, sur le chemin du retour de ma dernière nuit au studio, je me dépêchais à faire quelques maigres courses. Puis, en rentrant, je balançais mes blouses de travail et mon jean dans la machine à laver et gagnais mon lit pour y dormir. De temps à autre, lorsque je me réveillais à temps, j'allais voir un film, petit luxe que je me permettais encore si je n'avais pas eu d'achats spécifiques, et explosant mon mince budget mensuel, à faire, et achetais un hot-dog à un coin de rue avant de rentrer. Lorsque je ne pouvais faire autrement, je faisais un rapide tour dans une friperie du côté de Compton, quartier chaud et pauvre que j'avais appris à traverser pour ne pas tomber sur une bande susceptible de me malmener, pour y dégoter un nouveau jean ou des baskets à la mesure de mes moyens.

Le lundi fut comme tous les autres lundis. Je croisai quelques minutes, à mon arrivée au studio, Harry Clearwater, seul utilisateur du studio 7. Ami de longue date de Billy, ce dernier l'avait embauché en tant qu'ingénieur son dès la création du studio. Harry avait participé à tous mes enregistrements depuis mes débuts et était le seul à être au courant, dans les grandes lignes, de ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous avons discuté de sa famille quelques minutes dans le hall, de sa retraite qui approchait puisqu'il lui restait moins de deux semaines avant de quitter le travail, de son déménagement prochain vers Seattle pour se rapprocher de ses terres natales, puis, connaissant mes occupations nocturnes, Harry me demanda de lui faire quelques propositions pour un essai enregistré dans la matinée, demande à laquelle j'allais m'atteler dès que possible, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Le mardi et le mercredi se passèrent normalement et je laissai sur l'ordinateur d'Harry trois nouvelles propositions d'orchestration.

A mon arrivée du jeudi, Harry m'attendait devant l'entrée pour me remettre un petit sac empli de douceurs ainsi que mon café préféré de chez Starbucks. Harry me connaissait depuis tellement longtemps... Il était le seul à encore m'appeler Bella, surnom qui m'avait été attribué dès ma naissance. Le seul à le connaitre et à l'utiliser encore...

J'en avais même perdu mon nom….

Toutes ces années à m'appeler Izzie pour préserver un tant soit peu de vie privée, à entendre mon père se faire appeler Monsieur Dwyer alors que c'était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère qui nous avait quittés alors que je n'avais pas huit ans... J'avais tempêté durant toutes ces années pour reprendre mon nom, parce qu'au fond de moi, j'étais une Swan, mais Charlie avait tenu bon, m'expliquant que je serais beaucoup plus tranquille avec ce pseudo. Et aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais que le constater. Les paparazzis n'avaient traqué qu'Izzie et Charlie Dwyer, interrogeant des employés d'hôtels et d'aéroports peu scrupuleux à fournir nos emplois du temps ou nos déplacements. Personne ne connaissait ma véritable identité, hormis le service des impôts et mes créanciers tenus au secret professionnel... Aujourd'hui, j'étais redevenue Isabella Swan…mais à quel prix ?

Ce jeudi soir, alors que je terminais le ménage du studio n°3, je fus surprise de trouver une jeune femme brune au beau milieu du couloir. Aussitôt, je resserrai mes mains autour du manche, pur réflexe de défense devenu automatique depuis toutes ces années.

-Bonsoir ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant en sautillant vers moi.

En sautillant ? Qui de nos jours sautillait ainsi en dehors des cours d'école ?

-Bonsoir. répondis-je d'une voix plus cassante que je ne le souhaitais, trace de la peur qui me hantait à cet instant.  
-Je suis Alice ! poursuivit-elle en me tendant la main pour me saluer.

Instinctivement, je serrai encore plus fortement mon balai.

-Que faites-vous là ? aboyai-je, sur la défensive, sans répondre à son geste.  
-Je…euh…bredouilla-t-elle, sûrement étonnée par ma réaction. Je suis venue avec mon mari qui enregistre dans le studio n°1.  
-Les enregistrements se terminent à 19h normalement. répliquai-je un peu moins vivement, attendant son explication.  
-Monsieur Black nous a laissé un accès spécial pour travailler ainsi que ces badges. poursuivit-elle sans me lâcher des yeux en me tendant un badge d'accès à notre bâtiment.  
-Il aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de me prévenir ! Je suis quand même le gardien de nuit ! grognai-je en regardant la carte avant de la lui rendre. Désolée pour l'accueil. m'excusai-je rapidement en m'éloignant vers le studio n°4 que je devais nettoyer, tournant le dos à cette jeune femme.

Un jour je ferais payer tout çà à Jacob Black ! Un jour ! Quand je n'aurais plus besoin de ce job pour vivre…autant dire à ma mort…et mon fantôme aura encore du boulot pour quelques années…  
.

(EPOV)

Enfin ! Enfin le travail de composition du prochain album était commencé ! Tanya, à notre grande surprise, il fallait l'avouer, ne nous avait plus rien organisé dans nos agendas, nous laissant libres de faire ce que l'on voulait. Et ce que nous voulions, c'était faire de la musique.

Nous avions convenu avec Jacob Black que nous débuterions nos séances de travail au milieu de la semaine suivant notre visite car nous voulions profiter de notre temps libre pour passer quelques jours chez nos parents dans la banlieue de Seattle.

Notre premier jour au studio se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Jacob Black nous avait fourni des badges particuliers, nous autorisant à utiliser ses installations quand nous le souhaitions, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit. Nous avions rencontré l'ingénieur son qui allait gérer notre album, Demetri, avec qui nous avions discuté un long moment. Il nous avait montré ses consoles et nous avait posé quelques repères pour que nous puissions utiliser un minimum le matériel en son absence. Black ne nous avait pas lâchés d'une semelle, satisfait que nous ayons validé le choix de son studio par notre maison de disque. Nous avions, bien entendu, insisté lourdement auprès de lui pour que notre présence dans ses locaux ne soit pas divulguée afin de pouvoir travailler sereinement et de ne pas avoir à subir les paparazzis. Tout cela était noté dans le contrat signé mais nous préférions le rappeler plutôt que d'avoir une mauvaise surprise.

Alice nous avait accompagnés le second soir, juste après sa journée de travail. Fidèle à sa curiosité, elle nous avait rapidement abandonnés pour aller fureter dans les couloirs à la recherche de la machine à café. Au retour, elle affichait une mine chagrinée alors qu'elle déposait ses gobelets de café chaud sur la petite table près de moi.

-Chérie ? la questionna aussitôt Jasper.  
-Je…j'ai rencontré la femme de ménage et je crois que j'ai fait une boulette. avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur, repensant immédiatement à cette silhouette fragile alpaguée par Black l'autre soir, attendant la suite de ses explications.

-Je l'ai aperçue dans le couloir, j'ai voulu aller la saluer mais je pense que je lui ai fait peur. Et j'ai appris qu'elle était aussi le gardien de nuit.  
-Tu iras la prévenir lorsque nous partirons, je suis sûr que tu pourras arranger tout çà, Darling. la rassura Jasper avant que nous ne reprenions un peu notre composition.

Alice sourit de nouveau avant de se rasseoir.  
.

(BPOV)

-Bonsoir ! me fit sursauter une voix cristalline que je commençais à connaitre désormais.  
-Bonsoir mademoiselle. répondis-je sans relever la tête, concentrée à ramasser le pot de crayons tombé sur la moquette.  
-oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Alice ! Après tout, on doit avoir le même âge ! réagit-elle aussitôt.

Etonnée de cette réaction à laquelle je n'étais plus habituée, je relevai la tête pour la regarder. Elle n'avait pas perdu son immense sourire et ses yeux pétillaient toujours autant. Quelques années en arrière, j'avais vu ces étincelles dans ses yeux ébahis par tout le milieu du showbiz, comme ceux d'un enfant lorsqu'il entrait pour la première fois à Disney World…En fait, Alice me ressemblait un peu…à l'époque où tout allait bien…à l'époque où le simple fait de tenir un micro dans une main ou de poser le pied sur une scène me transportaient dans d'autres dimensions et faisait pétiller de la même manière mes prunelles...

J'avais aimé cette Bella. Beaucoup. Énormément. Et elle me manquait horriblement. Alors, mon cœur fléchit et je greffai pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois face à un « étranger » un petit sourire sur mes lèvres.

-D'accord. acceptai-je avant de reprendre ma tâche.  
-Quel est ton nom ? poursuivit-elle.

Quel était mon nom désormais ? Qui étais-je ? ou plutôt dans la peau de qui étais-je dorénavant ?

-Je… mon nom…c'est Isabella. Isabella Swan. finis-je par la renseigner, sans toutefois lui serrer la main qu'elle tendait toujours.  
-Tu as le temps de prendre un café ? Ce n'est pas très marrant de rester avec les deux gars là-bas et je dois avouer que discuter quelques minutes avec une fille devient vital ! tenta-t-elle.

Sa proposition me surprit. Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un avait voulu prendre un café avec moi ? Bien entendu, Harry le faisait de temps à autre mais cela n'était pas la même chose. Je ne fréquentais plus depuis longtemps des personnes de mon âge. En fait, je ne fréquentais plus personne depuis longtemps…

Je ne sus quelle petite voix dans mon subconscient me poussa à le faire mais je répondis « oui » avant de déposer mon balai sur le chariot réservé au ménage, mon fidèle compagnon depuis tout ce temps.  
Alice prit le chemin du hall principal mais je la stoppai aussitôt.

-Non. Le café du hall est vraiment infect. Viens, on va aller dans ma salle de pause. lui expliquai-je avant de la conduire vers le studio 7.

J'attrapai 2 mugs, y versai du vrai café bien fumant et refermai la porte du studio sous les yeux emplis d'incompréhension d'Alice.

-Ma salle de pause est là-haut. dis-je mystérieusement avant de l'emmener vers les escaliers de secours menant au toit de l'immeuble, tout en jouant avec le trousseau de clés.

Une fois là-haut, je laissai Alice faire le « tour du propriétaire » et admirer la vue tandis que je m'installai dans l'une des chaises longues que Billy avait installées là alors que nous faisions les essais de ma toute première maquette, déposant sur la petite table les deux tasses de café. Tout cela me semblait si loin… Comme dans une autre vie…

C'était la première fois depuis la mort de Charlie que quelqu'un venait ici avec moi. Jacob n'avait jamais daigné monter jusque-là, se fichant bien du superbe panorama qu'offrait le lieu. Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il ait un double des clés d'accès et cela me réconfortait. J'avais l'impression que ce lieu n'était qu'à moi et je m'y sentais chez moi, au contraire de mon logement.

Je me souvenais encore nettement de la première nuit où Billy m'avait amenée ici.  
J'étais en studio depuis presque trois semaines et le travail était épuisant. Charlie n'étant jamais satisfait des prises, les heures s'enchainaient, fatigantes aussi bien nerveusement que physiquement. Il m'avait même presque poussée à l'aphonie et Billy avait dû intervenir alors que j'étais en pleine crise de larmes.  
Il avait renvoyé mon père à l'appartement que nous louions pour quelques mois, le temps des premiers enregistrements, et m'avait fait découvrir cette terrasse. La lune brillait et la nuit était plus que douce sous ce climat californien que je découvrais avec mes yeux de gamine débarquée de sa campagne pluvieuse et froide.  
Depuis, à chaque enregistrement, à chaque coup de stress ou chaque coup de blues, j'étais venue sur ce toit, seule ou avec Billy, et y étais restée quelques minutes ou quelques heures.

Alice s'installa sur la seconde chaise, la faisant légèrement grincer, me sortant de mes souvenirs. Instinctivement, je baissai légèrement la tête, laissant mes cheveux masquer complètement le côté de mon visage et sirotai en silence le café.

-Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu ici ? me demanda Alice, brisant le silence nocturne.  
-Plusieurs années. répondis-je simplement, ne cherchant pas à engager la conversation.  
-oh ! Tu as connu Billy alors ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.  
-Oui.  
-J'adorais son travail. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il puisse s'occuper des gars ! poursuivit-elle. Jacob est sympa mais…  
-différent de Billy! Oh oui! En tous points. terminai-je pour elle.

Alice acquiesça et se tut pour regarder le ciel quelques minutes.

-Oh mais tu as dû en voir du monde dans les studios ! Des immenses stars sont passées ici… même si le studio est plutôt confidentiel ! reprit-elle en sautillant sur son siège.  
-Personne ne s'intéresse à la femme de ménage. la coupai-je.  
-Qui as-tu vu ? continua-t-elle sur sa lancée, n'ayant surement pas entendu ma dernière phrase. L'idole de la famille a fait tous ses albums ici, tu la connais surement : Izzie. Izzie Dwyer…

Avait-elle fait le rapprochement ? M'avait-elle reconnue ? Me testait-elle ? Je ne l'avais rencontrée que trois fois lors des plateaux de X Factor…Et aujourd'hui, j'étais méconnaissable…enfin, je le pensais...  
Sur la défensive, je me relevai rapidement et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je devais m'éloigner…

-Hé ! Isabella ! me héla-t-elle.

Je me retournai légèrement pour l'observer. Alice s'était redressée sur sa chaise, tenant toujours fermement sa tasse de café qu'elle n'avait pas encore goutée. Son visage reflétait l'incompréhension suite à mon départ.

-J'ai des choses à faire. Prends ton temps pour le café. Tu laisseras le mug dans le studio d'enregistrement, je m'en occuperai. Bonne nuit Alice. terminai-je avant de passer la porte sans lui laisser le temps de parler et de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Rapidement, je fis mon tour d'inspection des couloirs des étages, éteignant les bureaux, verrouillant les portes. Dans le hall principal, le jeune homme blond, Jasper, terminait un gobelet de café.

-Bonsoir monsieur. dis-je doucement en ouvrant la porte du vestiaire.  
-Bonsoir. répondit-il automatiquement avant de se rattraper. Oh ! Excusez-moi mais avez-vous vu ma fiancée ? Nous allons partir et je ne sais pas où...  
-Elle termine son café dans ma salle de pause. le renseignai-je aussitôt.  
-Oh, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas allée vous déranger. Elle est incorrigible et…s'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

Sa phrase me fit sourire. Jasper était resté Jasper…

-Ne vous en faites pas. Il y a bien longtemps que personne n'avait parlé avec la femme de ménage. répondis-je d'une voix basse alors qu'Edward et Alice faisaient irruption au bout du couloir. Ne vous embêtez pas à fermer le studio, je m'en occuperai après votre départ. Bonne nuit, monsieur. terminai-je en pénétrant dans les vestiaires et en refermant la porte derrière moi avant qu'Alice et Edward n'arrivent à ma hauteur.

J'attendis de longues secondes derrière la porte, dressant l'oreille. En vain. Comme dans tous les studios d'enregistrement, les locaux étaient très bien insonorisés…même les vestiaires du personnel de ménage…  
Je perçus malgré tout quelques pas s'éloignant dans le couloir. Puis mon bipper me permettant de gérer les alarmes s'illumina, inscrivant « _verrouillage entrée principale ?_ ». Ils étaient partis. Je confirmai la fermeture et m'assis sur le vieux tabouret au beau milieu de la pièce en soupirant longuement.

Comme chaque soir, j'ôtai alors ma blouse et mes sabots de plastique gris, enfilai mon vieux sweat et mes baskets puis resserrai, comme par réflexe, les mitaines de coton sombre que je ne quittai plus depuis l'accident. Debout devant le petit miroir, j'observai longuement le côté droit de mon visage, intact, puis je relevai les longues mèches brunes qui camouflaient le côté gauche pour découvrir la cicatrice. Une large cicatrice, encore gonflée par endroit, partait du haut de mon oreille et descendait vers ma mâchoire en passant vers le milieu de la joue. Mais ce n'était pas ma seule cicatrice. Juste peut-être la plus visible…

A cause d'elle, je n'étais plus moi.  
Je n'osais même pas y passer le doigt, ravivant beaucoup trop de douloureux souvenirs. Je n'avais plus vraiment de nom et mon visage m'était devenu étranger.  
Les larmes au bord des yeux, je relâchai mes cheveux qui reprirent leur place et masquèrent de nouveau tout cela. Je soufflai une bonne fois et sortis du vestiaire pour fermer le studio 1 avant de gagner mon refuge habituel.

Quelle surprise en entrant dans le studio : la pièce était rangée, les instruments à leur place, les feuilles chiffonnées dans la poubelle et l'ordinateur en veille. Ils étaient les premiers à laisser un endroit aussi propre après une journée de travail. Je trouvais sur la console mon mug avec un petit post-it sur lequel Alice avait inscrit « Merci Isabella ». Touchée par ce simple geste, je décollai le carré et l'enfonçai dans ma poche, avec pour objectif de le recoller dans la porte de mon vestiaire. J'allais éteindre l'ordinateur lorsque, prise par la curiosité, je cliquai sur le fichier du dernier enregistrement. Et ce que j'entendis me fit rire. Pas par moquerie. Non. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ris par plaisir, par libération. Car ce que les enceintes diffusaient était bon. Vraiment très bon. Et pourtant ce n'était qu'une ébauche… Je m'empressai d'en faire une copie sur mon ipod avant de tout refermer et de me précipiter vers le studio 7, impatiente de commencer.

A partir de ce soir-là, ma vie s'embellit un peu. Bien entendu, je faisais mon travail quotidien, récurais les toilettes, ramassais les déchets, époussetais les consoles. Puis, Alice venait discuter quelques minutes avec moi avant leur départ, toujours vers minuit. C'était devenu une nouvelle routine. Je ne parlais pas de moi mais ce moment me faisait du bien. Alice discutait musique, cinéma, fringues, maquillage, voyages, et moi je répondais par petites phrases. Alice était comme un repère dans mon quotidien et lorsqu'elle ne venait pas au studio, le café du soir sur la terrasse n'avait pas vraiment le même gout.

Mais j'attendais surtout avec impatience le moment où je me retrouvais enfin seule dans le studio. Le premier soir, je l'avais passé à retranscrire sur papier la composition originale. Puis le lendemain, j'avais saisi une guitare sèche et avais commencé à chercher des harmonies. Et de soir en soir, j'agrémentai le morceau d'Edward. Car il portait la signature musicale d'Edward. Jasper était bon lui aussi mais Edward avait ce petit truc en plus que j'avais immédiatement senti dès les premières notes du morceau.

J'avais perçu son immense talent dès les premières répétitions sur le plateau de X Factor. Nous avions beaucoup parlé ensemble. Et j'avais attendu impatiemment chacune de nos rencontres, des papillons dansant dans l'estomac. Nous n'avions que quelques années d'écart et j'étais tellement admirative de la vie qu'il avait eu : une enfance heureuse avec ses parents, des souvenirs de collège et de lycée, de véritables amis…Il avait pu s'essayer à de nombreux sports, camper dans les parcs nationaux avec sa famille…tandis que moi, je n'avais que les souvenirs de mes innombrables heures en studio ou de mes interminables voyages pour promouvoir mes albums ou mes concerts.

Edward était intelligent, cultivé, foncièrement gentil et, à l'époque, si j'avais été une jeune fille comme toutes les autres, mon cœur aurait surement chaviré face à ce jeune homme. Mais nous étions dans le monde du showbiz avant d'être dans celui de la musique ou de la vie quotidienne… Mon manager tentait de rentabiliser chacune de mes minutes…Eux commençaient à peine leur carrière… Alors, j'avais rangé tous ces sensations inconnues et difficilement contrôlables bien au fond de mon esprit et avais espacé nos « rencontres » pour éviter de franchir le pas que j'étais de plus en plus tentée de franchir.

Puis le pire était arrivé. Et j'avais été éjectée de ce monde du jour au lendemain, avec comme seule possibilité d'observer les couvertures glacées des magazines ou les images télévisées. Edward restait une parenthèse spéciale dans ma vie même s'il n'en avait certainement jamais eu conscience. Un moment heureux mais fugace, juste pour moi et mes émotions de jeune femme.

J'écoutai et réécoutai l'enregistrement, le cœur heureux, et si le travail de mixage de Demetri s'avérait aussi bon que ce que Jake prétendait, Edward et Jasper ne quitteraient plus les sommets des charts.  
Cette ébauche m'avait époustouflée…Elle réveillait tellement de choses en moi. Cette sensation indescriptible qui pousse le musicien à reprendre, et reprendre, et reprendre sa partition et son texte jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfait, faisant fi de la fatigue et de l'environnement, pleinement enfermé dans sa bulle de création…

J'écrivais beaucoup à l'époque…tout le temps…des phrases sans queue ni tête, des ritournelles de quelques secondes, mais aussi des morceaux entiers. J'avais constamment un petit carnet dans mon sac. Mais il m'était arrivé d'écrire sur une serviette en papier ou au dos d'un tract quelconque lorsque l'inspiration me prenait et que j'avais oublié mon bloc. A mes débuts, ma maison de disque m'imposait des morceaux d'autres auteurs et compositeurs sur mes albums mais Charlie avait réussi à négocier et après avoir pu placer deux morceaux sur le second album, le troisième était composé à 75% de mes œuvres. Si je m'étais écoutée, j'aurais souhaité composer la totalité des morceaux de mes albums mais les collaborations diverses étaient également enrichissantes et me donnaient souvent des inspirations différentes pour de nouveaux morceaux que je testais en concert ou alors lors de grands évènements télévisés.

Depuis le Mexique, toutes mes compositions, griffonnées dans des petits cahiers d'écolier, dormaient dans la vieille malle qui me servait dorénavant de chevet. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à la jeter lorsque j'avais dû déménager. Elle avait tout vécu avec moi. Depuis mon départ vers L.A. alors que j'étais une enfant jusqu'à mes tournées. Je n'étais pas superstitieuse, contrairement à de nombreuses stars qui ne pouvaient à l'aise sur scène qu'avec un objet bien précis dans l'une de leurs poches, mais cette malle, c'était un peu mon « chez-moi » lorsque je passais de chambre d'hôtel en chambre d'hôtel aux Etats-Unis mais aussi à l'étranger ou que je vivais 4 ou 5 mois dans l'un des bus affretés pour mes tournées nationales. Et aujourd'hui encore, même si je ne l'ouvrais plus, la regarder quelques minutes suffisait à mon cerveau mais aussi à mes doigts pour retrouver cette impression de plénitude qui m'envahissait quand je chantais.

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant au loin la voix d'Alice. Comme tous les soirs désormais, je nous versai deux mugs de café frais et me dirigeai vers le couloir pour rejoindre ma nouvelle amie dans le hall avant de monter sur le toit. Ainsi, nous ne gênions pas le duo.

Alice avait réussi, je ne sais comment, à se rapprocher de moi. Même après mes mauvais accueils. Même après mes brefs coups de gueule. Même si je restais silencieuse la majorité du temps. Alice était apparue dans mon quotidien brumeux, froid et triste et mes lèvres avaient repris l'habitude de faire un certain mouvement : sourire.  
Je l'avais pourtant croisée à quelques reprises lors de l'émission mais nous n'avions pas eu le temps de discuter. Elle était tellement ébahie par tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux ! Je me souviens d'une Alice, bouche bée dans un coin de l'immense loge qui avait été attribuée aux garçons, alors que j'y entrai maquillée, habillée et coiffée pour monter sur scène. Elle était restée pétrifiée jusqu'à mon départ, ne sachant formuler une syllabe, les yeux ronds.

Je tournai à l'angle pour déboucher dans le hall et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Alice mais également avec Jasper et Edward.

-Oh ! Pardon ! réagis-je aussitôt en reculant de deux pas, ne souhaitant pas trop approcher.  
-Salut Isabella ! s'écria joyeusement Alice.  
-Bonsoir. ajoutèrent doucement les garçons.

Mon regard croisa quelques secondes à peine le regard d'Edward et mon cœur tressauta.

Comme lors de ce fameux soir.  
Comme lors de cette inoubliable danse.  
Comme lorsque je m'étais retrouvée tout contre lui, en sécurité dans ses bras, mes yeux dans les siens.  
Comme lorsque nos lèvres s'étaient trouvées durant quelques secondes.

Avec le recul, je pouvais dire que ces secondes avaient été les meilleures de ma vie. Celles durant lesquelles j'avais tout oublié. Celles durant lesquelles je m'étais enfin sentie aimée pour moi et non pour ma position de star internationale. Celles durant lesquelles je n'avais été qu'une simple jeune femme de 21 ans heureuse de se retrouver dans les bras du jeune homme qui faisait battre son cœur différemment…

Cette interaction ne dura que quelques secondes à peine, mais devant moi, son visage se transforma aussitôt, curieux et interrogatif.

* * *

 _ **La mise en page ne me plait pas trop mais impossible de réussir une mise en page plus claire comme je le faisais dans mes précédentes fics...je vais continuer à chercher ! ;-)**_

 _ **J'attends vos impressions, vos questions, vos suggestions, vos hypothèses, etc….tout ce qui motive un auteur à poursuivre l'aventure ! et je vous dis à dans 2 semaines (sauf si…**_ _ **)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hé hé ! Et encore un chapitre publié avant le délai annoncé !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews et mises en favori qui me motivent à écrire plus vite ! -)**_

 _ **J'aime beaucoup vos idées et pronostics sur le passé de Bella et je peux vous dire que certaines sont sur la bonne voie.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, je vous laisse le découvrir et attends vos avis !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

 _Cette interaction n'avait duré que quelques secondes à peine mais devant moi, son visage se transforma en une seconde, curieux et interrogatif._

M'avait-il reconnue ? Ma voix m'avait-elle trahie alors que j'avais pris l'habitude de parler doucement pour être moins reconnaissable ? Avait-il perçu l'emballement de mon cœur ? Ou alors m'étais-je montrer trop grossière en le fixant ainsi ? Aussi rapidement, je baissai légèrement la tête de manière à me dérober à son regard et Alice me sortit de mes pensées.

-Oh, Isabella, je suis désolée, je…je voulais écouter les garçons ce soir. Ils ont terminé l'écriture et…s'exclama-t-elle, surement en apercevant les tasses coincées dans mes mains.  
-Ce…ce n'est rien Alice. répondis-je aussitôt en reculant d'un pas supplémentaire, sans pour autant relever davantage la tête. Je… Ce sera pour une autre fois et…bégaillai-je presque, ma voix reflétant malgré moi la déception qui m'avait envahie et le trouble que je tentais de cacher.  
-Mais tu peux venir écouter également si tu le souhaites. me rattrapa Jasper.  
-Oh oui ! Et je suis sure qu'Isabella a un avis très bon. Après tout, avec toutes les stars qui sont passées ici…s'écria Alice ne remarquant pas que j'avais pali suite à la proposition.  
Sans me demander mon avis, elle se saisit des deux mugs et pénétra dans le studio 1, me laissant pantoise au beau milieu du couloir devant les deux musiciens. Mon regard tomba sur Jasper, souriant, surement amusé de ma réaction.  
-C'est Alice. dit-il simplement, comme une excuse à ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
-Je…oui…Alice. soufflai-je.  
Edward rit à ma réponse et se détourna sans ajouter un mot pour entrer dans la pièce.  
-Tu viens ? demanda une nouvelle fois Jasper.  
-Je…oui, j'arrive. Je vais juste chercher deux autres cafés. acquiesçai-je avant de reculer vers le studio 7, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Et s'ils me reconnaissaient ?  
Tout en attrapant deux nouveaux contenants, mon cerveau ne cessait de rebondir d'idée en idée. Et si…et si…  
Reposant la cafetière sur son socle, je relevai machinalement la tête et suspendis tout mouvement en observant le reflet présent dans la vitre de séparation.

Un reflet…  
Mon reflet…  
Le reflet du visage d'une jeune femme épuisée, les yeux ternes et tristes, une vieille casquette enfoncée sur de longs cheveux sombres masquant la moitié du profil, les joues creusées et pâles, …  
Je n'étais plus Izzie…  
et c'était impossible qu'ils me reconnaissent encore…  
Non…J'étais Bella…juste Bella. Une Bella trop longtemps enfermée dans sa solitude et qui avait effacé toute sa vie d'avant...  
Alors j'empoignai les tasses, refermai la porte derrière moi et marchai vers le studio n°1.

Quelques notes de guitare se faisaient entendre par la porte restée ouverte et je m'immobilisai, silencieuse dans l'encadrement, n'osant entrer.

Passer cette porte m'était à chaque fois douloureux. Et aujourd'hui, cette sensation était encore plus forte.  
J'avais l'impression que le fait d'entrer là, dans cette pièce, alors que le dernier groupe tout en haut des charts y jouait, alors que les musiciens que j'avais fait sortir de l'ombre étaient réapparus dans ma vie, alors qu'Edward s'y trouvait, allait changer ma vie.  
Je n'allais pas juste passer une porte…Non…. Passer cette porte ce soir, c'était tourner définitivement la page Izzie. Et donc enterrer au plus profond de moi toute cette période. Devenir réellement l'Isabella anonyme, femme de ménage et gardienne de nuit d'un studio d'enregistrement. Et ne plus jamais revenir en arrière.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, la soirée se passa très bien. En musique avec les premières compositions des garçons. En discussions avec Alice. Aucune demande sur mon passé, aucune question sur ma vie personnelle…je m'étais inquiétée pour rien.

Et lorsqu'ils reposèrent les instruments pour rentrer chez eux, je verrouillai la porte d'entrée principale des studios avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je fonçai dans le studio 7 après avoir récupéré leurs fichiers sur le poste de Demetri et ne voyais pas passer la nuit, plongée dans la musique.

.

(EPOV)

Nous avions enfin terminé l'écriture de nos morceaux. Cela ne nous avait pris que trois semaines tant nos esprits bouillonnaient. Jasper et moi étions ravis et soulagés. Tout se déroulait plutôt bien avec le studio. L'accueil avait été très bon, l'ingénieur du son, Demetri, était très professionnel et après avoir entendu nos ébauches, il semblait avoir de bonnes idées sur la tonalité à donner à l'album. Bref, tout se passait sans anicroche. Alice avait même réussi à se faire une nouvelle amie en la personne d'Isabella.

Isabella…Petite brune aux longs cheveux, mince sous des vêtements deux fois trop grands pour elle, une casquette des Mariners constamment vissée sur la tête, nous n'entendions jamais le son de sa voix hormis pour nous saluer d'un filet de voix.

Deux mots par jour.

« Bonsoir » lorsque nous arrivions...  
« Bonsoir » lorsque nous repartions...

Deux petits mots susurrés d'une voix douce mais presque éteinte. Parfois, nous entendions quelques mots supplémentaires, toujours sur ce ton si feutré…presque comme si elle avait la sensation de gêner, d'être de trop.

J'avais réussi parfois à croiser son regard, toujours fuyant et partiellement brouillé à cause de ses longues mèches brunes sur son côté gauche.  
Je l'observais de temps en temps, à son insu, lorsqu'elle faisait le ménage dans la pièce dévolue à l'enregistrement alors que nous travaillions sur le bureau de l'ingénieur son, n'ayant pas besoin de tous les instruments installés de l'autre côté de la vitre. Les épaules voutées, les mâchoires serrées, camouflée dans des vêtements beaucoup trop larges pour elle et usés jusqu'à la corde, elle semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle dégageait d'elle tant de souffrances et éveillait en moi un besoin de l'aider, de m'approcher d'elle et de lui assurer qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur moi. Mais elle restait toujours aussi mystérieuse et je restais toujours aussi concentré sur ma musique. Je me sentais égoïste mais le milieu dans lequel nous avions été propulsés ne faisait pas dans le sentiment, lui.  
Alice nous racontait en partie leurs discussions. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de discussion. De son propre aveu, Alice nous avait expliqué qu'elle seule parlait. Isabella répondait parfois, donnant son avis mais jamais elle ne lançait de sujet de discussion ou parlait de sa vie.

Ce jeudi soir, nous venions au studio dans le but de faire entendre l'intégralité de nos compositions à Alice. Elle était notre auditeur-test depuis nos débuts et n'hésitait pas à critiquer nos morceaux, donnant des arguments pertinents et justes, contrairement aux gens de la maison de disque, désirant simplement nous lécher les bottes.  
Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment en riant alors qu'Alice nous lisait les derniers potins du tout Hollywood. D'après ces torchons, j'avais été vu deux jours plus tôt devant l'une des nombreuses chapelles de Las Vegas, une belle blonde platine au bras.

-Tu te rends compte, Edward ! Tu ne m'as même pas invitée à ton mariage ! Je pensais tout de même être ton témoin ! tenta de bouder Alice avant de repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.  
-Tanya va encore être folle de rage devant cet article. nota Jasper, alors que nous entrions dans le hall encore éclairé.  
-Je vais aller prévenir Bella et je vous rejoins. lança Alice.  
Mais quelques pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et Isabella apparut dans le hall, dans sa fidèle tenue trop large.

Si, aux premiers jours, elle était restée distante et invisible, Isabella s'était détendue et semblait tenir à sa rencontre quotidienne avec Alice. La preuve : les deux mugs fumants qu'elle tenait dans ses mains gantées.

-Oh ! Pardon ! réagit-elle lorsqu'elle nous remarqua avant de reculer de quelques pas, comme à chaque fois.

Faisions-nous si peur que cela ?

-Salut Isabella ! s'écria joyeusement Alice.  
-Bonsoir. ajoutai-je en même temps que Jasper sans quitter Isabella des yeux.

Son regard croisa le mien. Cela arrivait rarement car elle semblait toujours faire attention à placer son visage légèrement baissé pour ne pas nous regarder directement. Et malgré la visière de sa casquette qui assombrissait son visage et ses longs cheveux qui mangeaient sa joue et sa mâchoire gauches, je vis enfin ses yeux. De grands yeux sombres et mélancoliques qui firent se tordre mon estomac instantanément. Qu'avait pu vivre cette fille pour être brisée ainsi ? et pour se cacher de la sorte ?

-Oh, Isabella, je suis désolée, je…je voulais écouter les garçons ce soir. Ils ont terminé l'écriture et…s'exclama Alice en faisant quelques pas vers la femme de ménage  
-Ce…ce n'est rien Alice. Je… Ce sera pour une autre fois et…répondit-elle aussitôt, son visage se fermant totalement, comme blessée, avant de baisser légèrement la tête.  
Je risquai un regard vers Jasper, juste à côté de moi. Comme moi, il semblait avoir remarqué le changement de comportement de notre hôtesse.  
-Mais tu peux venir écouter également si tu le souhaites. risqua Jasper, devançant mon invitation.  
-Oh oui ! Et je suis sure qu'Isabella a un avis très bon ! Après tout, avec toutes les stars qui sont passées ici…s'écria Alice en attrapant les deux tasses et d'entrer dans notre studio sans laisser à Isabella le temps de répondre.  
Cette dernière se tenait la bouche entrouverte, incrédule, les mains tenant encore les tasses fantomes.  
-C'est Alice. s'excusa Jasper, sortant Isabella de son hébétude.  
-Je…oui…Alice. souffla-t-elle, encore chamboulée, me faisant sourire alors que je passai la porte du studio n°1.  
Alice était déjà assise sur le canapé de cuir, les jambes croisées tout en sirotant son café. Jasper entra à son tour, seul.  
-Isabella ne vient pas ? demanda Alice.  
-Elle est partie chercher des cafés supplémentaires. nous informa-t-il. Tu devrais y aller un peu plus doucement avec elle, chérie. Je crois que tu lui as fait peur et elle ne semble pas avoir l'habitude de rencontrer beaucoup de monde.  
-Mais non, elle me connait maintenant. roucoula-t-elle en se relevant pour embrasser son mari sur la joue.

J'attrapai ma guitare et commençai à jouer le premier morceau. Jasper me rejoignit et les notes emplirent la pièce. Notre premier morceau était une ballade. J'avais déjà quelques idées sur les arrangements à lui apporter et avais déjà écrit les partitions d'Emmett et Rose. Alors que je pinçai la dernière corde, je relevai les yeux pour trouver Isabella, immobile et silencieuse dans l'encadrement de la porte, deux nouveaux mugs de café dans les mains.

-Entre Isabella. Installe-toi. réagis-je aussitôt, la faisant sursauter.

Timidement et sans aucun bruit, elle se déplaça vers la console centrale pour y déposer les cafés avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du tabouret de Démétri. Lorsqu'elle releva son visage vers moi, je lui fis un rapide clin d'œil auquel elle répondit automatiquement d'un faible sourire et je débutai alors le second morceau, suivi de Jasper.  
A la fin de celui-ci, Alice bondit du canapé pour s'accrocher au cou de Jasper, joyeuse.

-C'est superbe ! J'adore ! Vous allez encore tout exploser avec cet album ! s'écria-t-elle, fidèle à elle-même. Qu'en penses-tu Bella ?  
-oh...euh...c'est...c'est vraiment très beau. commenta-t-elle d'une petite voix, presque gênée d'être là, parmi nous.  
-Merci. la remerciai-je, totalement étonné qu'elle ose parler.  
-oui, c'est pas mal. enchaina Jasper, mais la fin est...je ne sais pas trop. Il manque quelque chose. Tu vois, Ed', cette mesure...expliqua-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole et les dernières notes du morceau résonnèrent une nouvelle fois.  
Je comprenais ce que Jazz voulait dire mais impossible de débloquer la situation. Après plusieurs minutes d'essais infructueux, nous relevâmes la tête pour trouver les filles assises ensemble sur le canapé, discutant à voix basse. Isabella semblait s'être habituée à notre présence et cela me fit sourire.  
Je repris une dernière fois les quelques mesures contestées mais abandonnai aussi vite. La soirée était bien trop avancée pour réfléchir et composer sereinement. Aussi, nous reprîmes le chemin de notre loft après avoir salué une dernière fois Bella qui nous avait suivis pour verrouiller la porte d'entrée.

J'avais remarqué qu'elle s'était détendue durant la soirée et la voir sourire ainsi m'avait fait plaisir. Bella, puisqu'elle nous avait invités à l'appeler ainsi, était vraiment une personne mystérieuse. Petite, camouflée dans des vêtements beaucoup trop larges, une vieille casquette des Mariners toujours vissée sur la tête, masquant ainsi son regard, quasiment muette… elle aurait pu être un fantôme.

.

Le weekend avait filé beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût, ne pouvant passer suffisamment de temps auprès de mes parents qui avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'à notre loft pour le weekend. Puis lundi était arrivé et avec lui, le début des séances de répétitions et d'enregistrement avec les musiciens et Demetri. Et je ne pus retenir un rire lorsque la voix tonitruante de notre batteur se fit enfin entendre à la porte du studio n°1. Il connaissait déjà les lieux pour y avoir enregistré avec d'autres chanteurs, dont Izzie, et nous abreuvait d'anecdotes de cette époque où les studios étaient dirigés par Billy, le père de Jacob.  
Emmett était un phénomène à lui seul. Rieur, blagueur mais foncièrement bon et fidèle, il ressemblait un peu à mon image idéale du frère ainé.

Nos journées étaient harassantes mais tellement plaisantes. Enfin, nous faisions ce pourquoi nous étions là : de la musique. Et les sessions avec Emmett et Rose étaient vraiment formidables. Nous en sortions toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Nous avions fait connaissance avec Peter, au clavier, et son épouse Charlotte, notre choriste pour cet album. Du même âge que nous, le lien s'était très rapidement établi et nous nous entendions parfaitement.  
Nos horaires de travail s'étaient modifiés, Demetri ne souhaitant pas travailler en soirée, et désormais, nous quittions le studio aux environs de 19h. Parfois, nous apercevions Isabella qui, elle, arrivait seulement pour prendre son poste, petite silhouette sombre au beau milieu du trottoir de l'avenue, casquette et lunettes de soleil masquant toujours son visage. Nous lui faisions un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondait toujours avant de disparaitre dans le Starbuck situé juste à côté du studio, tandis que nous remontions dans nos voitures.

Alors que nous dinions tous ensemble au loft, Emmett et Rose s'étaient interrogés sur Isabella qu'ils avaient aperçue le long de l'avenue. Nous leur avions expliqué que Bella travaillait la nuit dans les studios et que nous avions fait connaissance avec elle. Jasper avait poursuivi la discussion en revenant sur la manière dont Jacob la traitait.

-C'est totalement honteux de traiter les gens de cette manière ! avait réagi aussitôt Rosalie.  
-Il fait surtout cela parce qu'il est obligé de la garder dans l'entreprise. expliquai-je, repensant aux explications données par Jacob lors de cette fameuse première soirée où nous avions trouvé Bella dans le studio 1, guitare à la main. Jacob a hérité des studios de son père mais Billy avait fait ajouter une clause non modifiable quant à l'emploi de certains personnels, dont Isabella, dans l'entreprise.  
-Bella m'a parlé un peu de çà. renchérit Alice. Quand je lui ai fait remarquer que Jacob n'avait pas à la traiter ainsi, elle m'a répondu qu'il devrait s'y faire puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais la virer.  
-Je n'aime pas ce type. poursuivit Emmett. Trop poli pour être honnête à mon avis. Et puis, quand tu as connu son père, la différence est choquante. Pour moi, il profite juste de ce que son père a bâti pendant tant d'années alors que lui ne venait jamais le voir.  
La discussion se poursuivit ainsi, avec des souvenirs d'enregistrement ou des anecdotes de tournées.

Le vendredi après-midi, Jacob nous rejoignit pour une session d'écoute des arrangements après notre séance de travail. Demetri faisait un bon boulot et l'album prenait forme. La réunion s'éternisa et lorsque Jacob décida que nous en avions fini pour cette fois, il était déjà 20h. Gagnant le couloir, je vis arriver Isabella, poussant son chariot de matériel.

.

(BPOV)

-Hé ! Swan ! me héla Jacob en s'arrêtant au beau milieu du couloir, m'obligeant à me tourner un peu vers eux pour ne pas paraitre malpolie. Le studio 1 est libre ! Va faire ton boulot !

J'acquiesçai sans un mot, n'offrant au trio qui se tenait dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de moi, que mon profil camouflé par mes longues mèches brunes. A travers le rideau de mes cheveux, je distinguai clairement Edward et Jasper, juste derrière Black. Je ne les avais pas revus depuis plusieurs semaines désormais, leurs séances d'enregistrement se déroulant la journée dorénavant. Et mon cœur fit, malgré moi un bond dans ma poitrine. Après tout, ils étaient, avec Alice, les seuls à me parler normalement et à faire un peu attention à moi. Un sourire léger sur les lèvres, ils m'observaient alors que Jacob faisait quelques pas vers moi.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'enlever cette fichue casquette des Mariners ! reprit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait posée et charismatique, comme celle d'un grand patron ou encore celle de son père, mais qui ne s'avérait être en réalité que totalement ridicule et pitoyable.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il tendit brusquement le bras pour me l'ôter mais, effrayée, je fis un pas en arrière et son bras se balada dans l'air alors que mon dos cognait sur le haut de mon chariot poubelles. Instinctivement, j'attrapai la première chose qui me passa sous la main et serrai fortement le manche de la balayette avant de la brandir devant moi pour me protéger.

-Ne me touche pas ! réagis-je d'un ton trahissant la frayeur qui m'habitait.  
Et une voix que je n'avais plus entendue depuis longtemps s'éleva dans le couloir :  
-qu'as-tu contre les Mariners, Jacob ?  
-rien mais cette casquette me…grogna Jacob sans même se retourner sur l'homme musclé qui venait tout juste de rejoindre Edward et Jasper, me fixant.

Mais je ne voulais pas quitter des yeux Jacob, surveillant ainsi le moindre de ses gestes. Je pouvais lire dans ses pupilles à cet instant que je n'étais qu'un vulgaire moucheron, quelque chose de gênant dont il voudrait se débarrasser mais que Billy lui imposait encore malgré sa mort.

-La demoiselle fait consciencieusement son travail alors qu'elle ait une casquette ou non sur la tête importe peu, non ? poursuivit le musicien sans bouger du bout du couloir.

Emmett…  
Emmett était là, me protégeant à son insu, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il était dans mon équipe. Me protégeant des fans hystériques. Eloignant les paparazzis.  
Emmett…Emmett allait de nouveau faire partie de cet album des _Twilight_ , comme il avait fait partie des miens…Emmett…  
Le revoir là, ici, à cet instant, me rappela tant de souvenirs que je ne pus retenir mes larmes silencieuses. Mais, il ne devait pas savoir que c'était moi…

-Jake ? questionna-t-il encore une fois faisant enfin se retourner Black qui arrêta de me fixer méchamment.  
-Ouais, ouais…je…ouais, t'as raison Emmett…abdiqua-t-il avant de passer devant moi, bousculant au passage la poubelle de la machine à café qui se déversa sur la moquette avant de sortir du hall en claquant la porte.

Encore secouée, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la porte d'entrée par où avait disparu mon patron.

-Bella ? Isabella ? me sortit de mes pensées une voix douce.  
Edward était debout devant moi, à un mètre environ, les mains relevées, en signe de paix. Ses yeux verts étaient emplis d'inquiétude. Depuis quand quelqu'un s'était-il inquiété pour moi ? Billy avait été le dernier, voilà si longtemps maintenant.  
-Bella ? répéta-t-il, me faisant revenir à la réalité, sa main me tendant un mouchoir en papier.  
Ne comprenant pas son geste, je fixai quelques secondes le mouchoir avant de relever un peu les yeux vers lui.  
-Tu pleures. dit-il doucement, me faisant prendre conscience à cet instant des larmes salées qui coulaient sur mes joues.  
-Oh ! Je…ce n'est rien…bafouillai-je alors que j'essuyais rapidement avec mes doigts les perles salées. Je…je dois y aller…m'excusai-je en attrapant mon chariot avant de me diriger vers le vestiaire, délaissant totalement mon travail, beaucoup trop secouée pour le faire pour le moment.  
J'ouvris rapidement la porte du local et y poussai mon chariot alors que de nouvelles larmes réapparaissaient. Machinalement, je tournai la tête vers le couloir pour y découvrir que les trois garçons attendaient, me regardant, sans un mot, alors qu'une jeune femme blonde attendait derrière eux. Cette jeune femme que je reconnus aussitôt pour l'avoir croisée plusieurs fois puisqu'elle était la fiancée d'Emmett lorsque nous travaillions ensemble…il parlait tellement d'elle durant nos voyages…Rosalie….  
-Merci. leur lançai-je en retenant difficilement les sanglots qui montaient dans ma gorge avant de m'engouffrer dans la pièce et de fermer la porte à double tours derrière moi.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'étais restée dans cette position, assise tout contre mon armoire, pleurant tout en tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur depuis l'altercation avec Jacob, mais lorsque je me redressai enfin calmée pour retourner travailler, il était près de 23h. J'achevai très rapidement le nettoyage du studio 1 que le groupe Twilight avait laissé en ordre, comme à son habitude, puis je me précipitai vers mon studio-refuge avec dans la tête les arrangements de guitare acoustique que je voulais ajouter dans le premier morceau composé par Edward. J'avais besoin de musique pour me remettre des dernières heures.

Comme à chaque fois, je lançai l'enregistrement et rejoignis la pièce insonorisée. J'attrapai la Gibson qui attendait sagement sur son pied, ajustai les micros et commençai à gratter doucement les cordes, tout en fermant les yeux.

.

(EPOV)

Lorsqu'Alice nous trouva dans la cuisine, discutant encore de ce qu'il s'était passé voilà deux heures, son sourire se fana instantanément.

-C'est grave ? demanda-t-elle simplement en rejoignant Jasper.  
-Oh, pas vraiment mais…commença Emmett  
-Jacob s'en est encore pris à Bella. expliqua simplement Jasper avant d'entrer dans les détails.  
-Je vais la voir ! s'écria Alice en se relevant de sa chaise alors que Jasper venait de terminer.  
-Ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution, Alice. essaya de la raisonner Rose. Comment cela se passera pour elle lorsque les enregistrements seront terminés et que nous n'irons plus là-bas ?  
-Mais enfin, Bella n'a que nous ! Et à en juger par ses réactions, elle a dû subir des choses difficiles auparavant ! Faites ce que vous voulez mais moi, j'y vais ! répéta-t-elle avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.  
Nous nous regardâmes tous les quatre quelques secondes avant que Jasper ne réagisse.  
-Vous connaissez Alice. J'y vais, on ne devrait pas en avoir pour très longtemps. expliqua-t-il.  
-Je te suis. décidai-je, laissant Rose et Emmett dans la cuisine.

Le trajet jusqu'au studio prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes, dans un silence empli de la tension muette d'Alice qui s'inquiétait visiblement pour son amie.  
Jasper se gara habilement à quelques mètres de l'entrée, sur la place réservée à Jacob. La rue était plutôt calme, heureusement puisque nous étions partis sans notre garde du corps. Quelques passants sortaient des restaurants de l'avenue. Minuit approchait.

-Je vais aller lui chercher un petit truc chez Starbuck, çà la réconfortera surement. annonça Alice, nous laissant rejoindre seuls le bâtiment plongé dans la pénombre.  
Je posai machinalement la main sur la poignée et réussis à ouvrir la porte sans l'aide du badge.  
-Elle n'a pas verrouillé l'entrée principale et surtout, la porte était mal fermée. notai-je en regardant Jasper qui, tout comme moi, s'inquiéta un peu.  
Qu'allions-nous trouver derrière cette porte ?  
-Elle est peut-être rentrée chez elle ? suggéra Jasper, pas vraiment convaincue par ses propres paroles.  
-Sans fermer le studio ? Non. Elle est surement encore là. répondis-je en avançant.

Et si elle avait eu un malaise, seule dans ce bâtiment ? ou une mauvaise visite ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir retrouver Bella au plus vite et m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Si jamais quelque chose lui était arrivé après notre départ, je m'en sentirais responsable. Nous n'avions pas notre garde du corps mais nous savions nous battre. Alors, je fis un signe de tête à Jasper et nous entrâmes, prêts à bondir sur le moindre visiteur indésirable.

Je traversai rapidement mais silencieusement le hall, suivi de près par Jasper, avant de gagner le couloir des studios au bout duquel se trouvait son vestiaire.  
Une lumière apparut au bout du long couloir. La porte du studio n°7 était entrouverte. Prudemment, je passai la tête dans la petite pièce, vide de toute présence humaine, et fus étonné d'y trouver une grande table de mixage allumée et fonctionnant, les boutons s'allumant et s'éteignant en rythme, tandis qu'une musique se faisait entendre en sourdine.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que çà ? murmura Jasper en passant la porte sans bruit.  
-Mais c'est mon morceau. chuchotai-je à mon tour en reconnaissant l'air diffusé vraiment bas dans la pièce.

Jasper s'était avancé sans bruit dans la pièce et, après avoir observé quelques secondes au travers de la vitre teintée, m'avait regardé avec un visage tellement ébahi que je n'avais pu résister plus longtemps à l'envie de m'approcher de lui et de regarder ce qui l'étonnait tant.  
Et devant moi, ou plutôt de l'autre côté de la vitre, une petite brune grattait une Gibson acoustique, assise sur un haut tabouret, le visage baissé vers ses mains, l'instrument correctement placé devant l'énorme micro servant à la prise de son. Une petite brune portant une casquette des Mariners…Isabella…  
Le son ne nous parvenait que faiblement mais il semblait parfait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer ses mains fines à moitié gantées, ne laissant qu'apercevoir ses doigts qui allaient et venaient sur les cordes comme si ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Bella connaissait la musique. Plus que çà, elle était musicienne. Et à un excellent niveau. Jamais encore elle ne nous avait parlé de cela. Jamais elle n'avait fait une quelconque allusion à la musique devant nous. Cette découverte me laissait stupéfait. Elle avait un réel niveau et pourrait, à n'en pas douter, être professionnelle. Comment pouvait-elle accepter de rester femme de ménage ici alors qu'elle pourrait aisément travailler dans les studios en tant que musicienne ?

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Jasper qui me secoua plusieurs fois l'épaule.  
-Ne nous faisons pas remarquer, Ed. me chuchota-t-il en me tirant vers le couloir puis vers l'entrée principale.  
Il ouvrit la porte extérieure et me poussa sur le parking en veillant à bien refermer la porte derrière lui.  
-Alice va arriver. Dieu seul sait combien j'aime ma femme mais il faut être réaliste, si jamais elle voit Bella ainsi, elle va la harceler et Isabella se renfermera encore plus. raisonna-t-il.  
-Mais on ne peut pas taire ça quand même ! Avec son talent, on a l'opportunité de la sortir d'ici !  
-Si tu y vas frontalement, elle va se braquer et ne nous laissera jamais plu lui parler. me freina Jasper. On va trouver un moyen.  
-d'accord. abdiquai-je alors que la silhouette d'Alice apparaissait sur le parking.  
Elle arriva en sautillant jusqu'à nous, tenant un plateau de boissons chaudes ainsi qu'un sachet de beignets.  
-Bah, où est Bella ?  
-Nous t'attendions pour entrer, Darling. Nous ne voulions pas lui faire peur à cette heure-ci. Et à la vue de sa réaction face à Jacob, il est surement préférable qu'il y ait une présence féminine avec nous. argumenta aussitôt Jasper.  
-Tu as raison, chéri. répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de se diriger vers la porte en appelant Isabella de sa voix haut perchée, tandis que Jasper passait devant le capteur le badge donné par Jacob pour déclencher l'ouverture de la porte. Nous savions que ce geste allait faire sonner le bipper d'Isabella, restait à savoir si elle l'avait avec elle…

J'entrai le dernier dans le bâtiment, veillant à faire suffisamment de bruit avec la porte d'entrée, croisant les doigts pour que Bella nous entende. Et lorsque je remarquai que la porte du studio n°7 était grande ouverte, laissant apparaitre la silhouette d'Isabella sur le qui-vive, je soufflai de soulagement. Notre secret ne serait pas découvert par Alice ce soir et j'aurais ainsi la possibilité de parler musique avec Isabella. Car j'avais une idée en tête désormais. Ce que j'avais entendu n'avait duré que quelques courtes minutes mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle pourrait aisément travailler avec nous sur l'album puis la tournée. Il me restait désormais à trouver le bon moment pour lui en parler et à trouver les arguments efficaces pour qu'elle accepte.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci pour vos reviews et mises en favori qui me motivent !**_

 _ **Je vois que Jacob et Emmett ont provoqué des réactions et des pronostics.  
Je vais répondre à quelques remarques sur Jacob puisque celui-ci semble tout particulièrement vous plaire ! lol  
Pour résumer, Jacob a grandi en Europe avec sa mère et a hérité des studios à la mort de son père, Billy. Donc il ne peut pas avoir croisé Izzie auparavant entre ces murs. Pour protéger Izzie, Billy a fait inclure une clause dans l'héritage obligeant Jacob à la garder dans son personnel. D'où l'animosité de Jacob à son égard. **_

_**Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que je provoquais quelques palpitations cardiaques désordonnées durant mes précédents chapitres…et bien, ça ne va pas s'arranger avec celui-ci ! Vous êtes prévenues ! -)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! et je vous attends pour vos impressions !**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

Et quelques jours plus tard, plus exactement le dernier jour de la semaine, j'obtins enfin le coup de pouce qu'il me fallait : comme tous les matins, nous croisâmes Bella dans la cour du studio, elle, terminant son service de nuit et nous, arrivant pour les enregistrements. Emmett, fidèle à lui-même et surtout survolté par une nouvelle orchestration qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la veille, chahutait près de l'entrée principale. Alors que j'arrivai près de lui, il me décocha une magistrale bourrade dans l'épaule qui me fit reculer sous sa force. Bella, qui passait juste derrière moi à cet instant, eut tout juste le temps de lever les mains pour me rattraper avant que je ne m'écrase au sol.

-Waouh, Emmett, quelle force ! s'esclaffa Jasper, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se moquer de moi.  
-Bah non, Jazz, c'est juste Ed' qui est aussi musclé qu'un plat de nouilles...répondit Emmett, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.  
Je me remis correctement sur mes pieds, la main de Bella soutenant toujours efficacement mon coude.  
-Merci beaucoup Bella. la remerciai-je en me tournant vers elle.  
-de rien. répondit-elle avec un large sourire, le premier depuis que je la connaissais.  
Elle se retenait de rire de la scène !  
-Oh, tu te moques toi aussi ? Je suis outré ! réagis-je théâtralement, le dos de ma main droite venant se poser sur mon front et la main gauche se portant sur mon cœur, pour la faire sourire plus longtemps.  
Et cela ne manqua pas, nous entendîmes un bref éclat de rire sortir de sa bouche qu'elle masqua presqu'aussitôt avec ses mains, toujours gantées.  
-Pardon, Edward. réussit-elle à dire en tentant de contrôler son fou-rire, les yeux brillants d'une malice qui me semblait familière.

Peut-être parce que c'était ce genre de regard pétillant que je croisais le plus souvent chez les jeunes femmes de notre âge ou encore chez Alice qui ne s'en séparait jamais depuis l'enfance.  
Bella ne le savait pas mais entendre son petit rire et voir ses yeux pétiller me faisait plaisir. Ce n'était trois fois rien mais la voir se détendre quelques minutes et échanger avec nous me confortait dans le fait qu'elle pourrait être une très bonne amie. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi mais j'avais ce feeling, cette sensation indescriptible lorsque je la croisais. Comme une évidence.

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à mes acolytes, souriants eux aussi devant le comportement de la jeune femme.  
-Bon, il est temps que je rentre. annonça-t-elle finalement. Bonne journée et bon courage pour les enregistrements. poursuivit-elle en se remettant en marche.  
-Bonne journée, Bella ! lui souhaitai-je alors qu'elle avait déjà mis plusieurs mètres entre nous.  
Elle se retourna un peu pour nous saluer de la main puis disparut par la barrière pour rejoindre la rue.  
-T'exagère Emmett ! grognai-je alors que je ramassai les quelques partitions que j'avais noircies la nuit dernière et qui s'étaient éparpillées sur le goudron.  
Parmi mes feuilles, un lecteur mp3 gisait au sol.  
-Merde, çà doit être à Bella. soufflai-je en le prenant entre mes doigts.  
-Quoi ? s'intéressèrent aussitôt Emmett et Jasper.  
Je courus rapidement vers l'entrée de la cour pour observer le boulevard mais, trop tard, Bella avait disparu.  
-Quelle mouche t'a piqué, chef ? me demanda Emmett alors que je les avais rejoints.  
-Je crois que Bella a perdu çà. Et elle est déjà partie. expliquai-je en montrant l'objet à Jasper.  
-On lui rendra mardi matin en la croisant. suggéra Jasper alors qu'Emmett attrapait le lecteur.  
-Elle va surement le chercher partout. Notai-je.  
-On peut travailler plus longtemps lundi après-midi et attendre son arrivée si tu veux. offrit Jasper.  
-Oh ! C'est pas un modèle tout jeune, çà ! commenta-t-il en le tournant dans tous les sens. Et en plus, édition spéciale « Izzie » ! Si je n'avais pas tant de rancœur à son encontre, j'aurais approuvé le choix de Bella ! poursuivit-il alors que nous entrions dans le studio n°1.

Comme tous les jours, nous n'étions que trois, Demetri nous rejoignant aux environs de 10 heures. Nous profitions de ce moment de calme pour faire quelques essais entre nous sur ce que nous avions pu composer la veille ou durant la nuit. Emmett s'installa à la console, tournant toujours dans ses doigts le lecteur mp3 d'Isabella, faisant briller par moment sous la lumières des spots du plafond l'écriture dorée et brillante « Izzie ».  
-Fais gaffe, Emmett. Ne le casse pas, je ne pense pas qu'Isabella ait les moyens de s'en payer un neuf. notai-je, ne quittant pas l'objet des yeux.  
-T'en fais pas, Ed. Même si parler d'Izzie me fait remonter de vilaines envies de règlements de compte, je ne veux pas rendre Bella plus triste qu'elle ne l'est. Tiens, on va voir ce qu'écoute notre petite femme de ménage ! réagit Emmett, branchant aussitôt le lecteur sur la station d'accueil installée près de l'ordinateur sans nous laisser le temps d'intervenir.  
-Em', arrête. C'est personnel…souffla Jasper alors que notre batteur fouillait déjà dans le menu de l'appareil.  
-Vous avez peur de découvrir que Bella préfère un groupe concurrent ! s'esclaffa-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton de lecture. Tiens, on va juste mettre le dernier fichier écouté et après, au boulot ! finit-il alors qu'une ligne de basse se faisait désormais entendre.  
Puis des notes apparurent, nous laissant totalement hébétés.

Ces notes, c'étaient les nôtres...les miennes plus exactement. Mais dans une orchestration totalement différente de celle réalisée par Demetri. Et ô combien plus grandiose !

-c'est superbe ! Demetri a refait une orchestration ? nous fit sursauter Rose qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec des cafés dans les mains.  
-euh...c'est...bégaya Emmett alors que les derniers accords s'estompaient finalement.  
-c'est Isabella... l'aidai-je, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion.

.

(BPOV)

-Swan, dans mon bureau dans 5 minutes! annonça sèchement Jacob alors que je passai à quelques mètres de lui pour rejoindre mon vestiaire en ce lundi soir.

Que faisait-il encore là à cette heure ?

Je me pressai pour déposer mes affaires dans mon armoire et fis demi-tour pour regagner le couloir principal. Je passai devant les studios et aperçus par la porte du studio n°1 le groupe Twilight qui répétait encore. Ils avaient certainement eu une réunion avec Jacob pour être encore là à cette heure. Emmett m'aperçut et me salua en levant l'une de ses baguettes, comme il le faisait toujours…avant…  
Je lui adressai à mon tour un petit signe de la main et repris mon chemin vers le couloir de la direction.

La porte du bureau de Jacob était ouverte. Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil et frappai trois légers coups sur le bois. Jacob, assis à son bureau, la tête penché sur un dossier ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder et aboya un « entrez » sec qu'il voulait intimidant mais qui s'avérait en réalité complètement risible.

Je connaissais bien Jake désormais. Colérique, impulsif, hautain mais également calculateur. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait convoquée ici remontait au jour où il était devenu le directeur, après la mort de Billy. Il avait voulu s'affirmer comme mon nouveau patron, me rappelant bien que si j'étais encore là, c'était grâce à Billy qui avait laissé des conditions dans son testament. Jacob m'avait clairement expliqué que je n'étais qu'un poids imposé par son père et que je ne valais rien. Je n'avais pas répondu à ça, bien trop émue par ce dernier geste de Billy envers moi. Alors, depuis ce jour, j'avais pris sur moi à chaque pique, à chaque remarque désobligeante et à chaque raillerie. Je ne relevais jamais ses coups d'éclat, ne voulant pas qu'il m'approche. Mais je n'en pensais pas moins et rêvais au jour où je pourrais le rembarrer une bonne fois pour toute.

Que me voulait-il aujourd'hui ?

Je m'avançai silencieusement jusqu'à son bureau. Deux sièges design en cuir noir, réservés aux « visiteurs » attendaient, vides. Devais-je m'y asseoir ? Le connaissant, je choisis de me tenir debout derrière ces chaises, les mains dans le dos, ne souhaitant pas commencer cet « entretien » par une remarque perfide, et j'attendis que mon « patron » ne prenne la parole.  
Jacob releva la tête quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.  
-Bien. Isabella. Chère Isabella. Je me rends compte que nous avons mal commencé tous les deux...déclama-t-il en me regardant, me mettant tout de suite sur mes gardes. La dernière fois que je t'ai reçue ici, c'était pour t'expliquer que mon père t'avait imposée dans cette entreprise et je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de toi...poursuivit-il en ouvrant un dossier posé jusque-là sur la droite de son bureau.  
Que me valait ce revirement de situation après toutes ces années ? Méfiante, observant attentivement le bureau, j'essayai de déchiffrer les petits caractères sombres imprimés sur la feuille que Jacob regardait en silence.  
-Je regrette ces phrases, Swan. Donc excuse-moi. continua-t-il en relevant la tête pour me regarder.  
Je ne pus retenir l'expression de surprise qui se dessina sur mon visage. Avais-je mal entendu ? Jacob venait de s'excuser pour son comportement et je n'en revenais toujours pas. Mon cœur s'était légèrement affolé au cours de l'entretien et il ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir sa course folle, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
-Car je m'étais trompé. Vois-tu, il ne m'est pas impossible de me débarrasser de toi. reprit-il sans cesser de me fixer, un sourire inquiétant au coin des lèvres. Il existe une seule clause dans ton contrat qui me permet de casser cet accord, celle qui concerne le vol…  
-Mais non, je n'ai rien volé…intervins-je instinctivement mais d'une voix tremblante.  
-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que me dit ceci. me coupa-t-il sans hausser la voix, en sortant un objet rectangulaire d'un tiroir de son bureau.  
Je reconnus aussitôt mon lecteur mp3 et là, je compris.

Je l'avais cherché tout le weekend et m'étais résolue à penser que je l'avais perdu quelque part sur le chemin du retour dans un bus ou encore dans le train de banlieue. Mais c'était pire que ce que je pensais.  
Sur cet objet, j'y avais stocké quelques albums de musique mais également les fichiers sur lesquels je travaillais la nuit…et je compris instantanément ce qui allait se passer.

-Quand je suis arrivé au bureau vendredi matin, je suis passé saluer les Twilight qui écoutaient une orchestration. Quelle surprise quand ils m'ont expliqué qu'il s'agissait de ton travail et qu'ils souhaitaient tes talents pour…

A cet instant, je décrochai de la discussion tandis que mon esprit s'emballait déjà. Comment faire pour rembourser mes dettes si je n'avais plus d'emploi ? Qui voudrait employer quelqu'un comme moi ?  
Mes jambes me tenaient à peine, mes mains tremblaient et je m'appuyai discrètement sur le haut du fauteuil afin de ne pas tomber. Ce mouvement me fit reprendre le fil de la discussion au moment où Jacob se mit à rire à pleines dents.

-…donc tu seras payée jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Pas besoin de te présenter ici, tes accès sont annulés. clama-t-il tout en tapant sur son clavier d'ordinateur, me rayant surement de la base informatique qui gérait les accès. En sortant du bureau, vas vider ton casier. Et dernière chose, je veux récupérer les clés de ton logement de fonction avant vendredi soir. termina-t-il, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.  
Je ne pus répondre, tellement ma gorge était serrée.  
-Tiens, je n'ai plus besoin de ça, désormais. annonça Jacob en me tendant mon lecteur mp3.  
Je le récupérai d'une main tremblante avant de le ranger dans la poche de mon jean. Je fis quelques pas pour rejoindre la porte où se tenait Jacob, m'attendant.  
-Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'aux vestiaires. me dit-il simplement en prenant la direction du local.  
Abrutie par les nouvelles, je ne pus que le suivre mécaniquement, mon corps fonctionnant en mode « automatique » alors qu'un affolement généralisé envahissait mes pensées.

Sans un bruit, j'ouvris la porte métallique de mon armoire et entassai dans un carton qui trainait là, mes maigres affaires personnelles : quelques médicaments pour la douleur, des vêtements de rechange, une petite bouteille de savon, quelques magazines récupérés dans les poubelles de l'entrée et un album photo que Billy m'avait remis quelques mois après le début de mon travail ici. Il y avait glissé toutes les photos qui avaient été faites ici, à mon insu, lorsque j'étais en séances d'enregistrement de mes albums. On y voyait mon père, Billy et mes différents musiciens.  
Très vite, le placard fut vide tandis que le carton ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Je remis rapidement mon blouson, enlevai alors de la porte le cadenas que Billy avait placé pour moi et l'enfonçai dans l'une des poches de mon manteau.  
Je me tournai ensuite vers la porte pour quitter ce local et trouvai Jacob dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur, attendant, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait réussi. Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait depuis son retour à Los Angeles.  
-Tu connais le chemin de la sortie. se contenta-t-il de dire lorsque je passai devant lui.  
Sans répondre, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée, d'un pas plutôt lent, comme si mon corps avait lui aussi du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et alors que je posai la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, le rire de Jacob résonna dans le hall, s'amplifiant encore et encore, jusqu'à devenir assourdissant…

Je me réveillai en sursaut et tombai rudement sur le sol du salon. Chez moi…J'étais chez moi…Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…Encore…Depuis deux jours, cet épisode de ma vie se jouait dans mes rêves encore et encore, s'ajoutant à mes cauchemars plus anciens mais ô combien tenaces…  
J'émergeai péniblement, prenant appui sur la vieille table de salon. La luminosité était déjà bien forte et un coup d'œil à l'horloge du micro-ondes suffit à me renseigner. J'avais dormi quatre heures à peine…dans mon vieux canapé défraichi.

Me tournant et retournant dans mon lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, je m'étais finalement installée sur le sofa avec mon exemplaire plus qu'usé des _Hauts de Hurlevent_ et avais finalement sombré dans un sommeil agité.  
Je ramassai mon ouvrage, le posai sur le haut d'un carton déjà bien empli et me dirigeai vers la cuisinette pour me faire un café. Aujourd'hui, je devais terminer mes cartons et aller déposer ceux qui m'importaient le plus chez le garde-meubles que Billy m'avait « offert » lorsque j'avais dû vider la villa. Le local qui m'était réservé pour une durée de vingt années était déjà quasi plein et je ne pouvais presque plus rien y mettre. Alors, tout le surplus resterait ici et Jacob pourrait bien en faire ce qu'il voulait. Je me doutais déjà du sort réservé à ces objets mais j'étais obligée de m'en séparer alors…

Je terminai de vider la pièce principale, laissant contre le mur les deux cartons que je devrais emmener, ajoutant sur le dessus la grosse pochette qui contenait tous mes documents administratifs depuis mon acte de naissance jusqu'aux copies de mes anciens contrats de maisons de disque et les documents des créances héritées de Charlie avant de me diriger vers la chambre, la tête plongée dans mes pensées. Comment allais-je pouvoir régler tout cela ?

Je ne réalisais toujours pas comment j'avais pu me retrouver dans cette situation. Lundi encore, je travaillais normalement au studio, comme tous les jours. Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouvais dans mon bungalow à tenter d'empaqueter le peu de biens que je possédais encore. Dans 48 heures tout au plus, je devrais avoir quitté ce refuge, cet endroit qui m'avait permis de redresser un peu la tête après la mort de Charlie.

Terminant rapidement de vider ce qui me servait de penderie, j'attrapai la housse sombre siglée en lettres d'or « Dior ». Elle dormait là depuis tant d'années. Je n'avais jamais osé la rouvrir. Mais désormais, tout était fini. Mon fragile nouveau monde s'était effondré voilà quelques jours.

Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Toujours cette même question… Il y a quelques années, j'avais refait surface tant bien que mal, mais aujourd'hui, Billy n'était plus là pour me sauver la mise…

Errer ? Mourir ? Voilà mes deux seules options…

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, mes doigts entrouvrirent la longue glissière agrémentée d'un ruban de satin doré et de la mousseline blanche surmontée de dentelle légère surgit de la housse. Immanquablement, je passai la main sur ce tissu qui faisait remonter tant de souvenirs.  
J'entendais encore la voix de la coiffeuse s'acharnant sur le superbe chignon qui lui avait pris plus de trois heures pour être parfait. Je me rappelais comme si c'était hier le mur aveuglant des flashs des photographes alors que je remontai le tapis rouge au bras de Charlie. La voix survoltée du présentateur annonçant ma victoire au micro…  
Je luttai vainement pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient mais les gouttes perlées devinrent trop rapidement de profonds sanglots douloureux. Aveuglée et secouée, je m'assis maladroitement sur le bord de mon lit, bousculant la malle qui me servait de chevet, la faisant se renverser au sol.  
Sous l'impact, la vieille malle en cuir s'entrouvrit, laissant s'étaler sur le vieux lino tous mes petits cahiers noircis de textes et de mélodies. Et c'est là que j'eus une révélation : je pouvais encore faire une chose, une seule. Une chose qui me permettrait d'exister encore un peu malgré tout après mon départ.

Fébrilement, j'attrapai le carton contenant le reste de mes vêtements, le vidai d'un coup sur mon lit et commençai mon œuvre.  
Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, je plaçai précisément le dernier morceau de scotch marron avant de poser le carton dans les bras de Mike.  
-Tu as bien compris, Mike ? demandai-je une dernière fois.  
-Oui, oui. bredouilla le fils des voisins en mâchonnant son chewing-gum. Je porte ce colis jusqu'au bureau DHL de Lawndale et je leur dis de le livrer là en urgence. termina-t-il en pointant la carte de visite qu'Alice m'avait glissée un soir en m'expliquant que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je ne devais pas hésiter.  
-C'est çà. Tiens, çà c'est pour la livraison. ajoutai-je en lui tendant deux billets de 20 dollars que le jeune garçon s'empressa de fourrer dans sa poche. Et celui-là, c'est pour toi. finis-je en lui tendant mon dernier billet de 10 dollars. Je peux compter sur toi, Mike ?  
-Oui, madame Isabella, j'y vais tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant son pourboire.  
Le petit blond sortit précipitamment de chez moi, referma correctement le portillon de la clôture extérieure et me salua d'un signe de la main auquel je répondis. Mike était un bon garçon, serviable, intelligent et poli. Son seul défaut était d'être coincé ici, dans cette zone éloignée de la ville où semblaient s'être regroupées certaines catégories de la population ouvrière qui refusaient de vivre dans les ghettos du centre-ville car trop violents et malfamés mais qui étaient également jugées « trop pauvres » pour vivre dans les quartiers paisibles de L.A, désormais réservés à la classe supérieure et aux riches starlettes.

Je le regardai s'éloigner sur son vélo, mon paquet fermement attaché sur le porte-bagages. Mon colis arriverait à destination avant la nuit. Je refermai ma porte, la verrouillai et réajustai les stores avant de me retourner vers les cartons qui attendaient patiemment. J'avais donné mes derniers dollars à Mike et n'avais plus de quoi payer un voyage en taxi vers le garde-meubles.

.

(EPOV)

L'après-midi se terminait. Rose et Charlotte avaient rejoint Alice pour une après-midi shopping. Isabella n'allait pas tarder à venir prendre son poste. Jacob avait prévu de s'entretenir avec elle suite à notre demande pour travailler avec elle. Jasper et moi étions particulièrement enthousiastes à cette idée, surtout après avoir écouté les trois maquettes qu'elle avait arrangées toute seule en partant de nos premiers essais.

Elle avait un talent incroyable et nous étions surs que l'intégrer à notre équipe rendrait l'album encore meilleur. Et puis, nous espérions qu'avec cette occasion, elle pourrait changer de travail et vivre un peu mieux.

Alors que nous répétions l'introduction de l'avant-dernier morceau de l'album, porte ouverte pour être certains de voir Bella, la voix de Jacob retentit dans l'entrée :  
-Swan, dans mon bureau dans 5 minutes !  
Je tournai la tête aussitôt vers Jasper et Emmett, un sourire sur les lèvres. Nous étions persuadés que dans quelques minutes, Jacob nous l'amènerait pour l'inclure dans notre équipe.  
Des pas pressés dans le couloir se firent entendre et bientôt la fine silhouette de Bella passa devant la porte. Emmett leva une de ses baguettes pour la saluer.  
-Elle file chez Black. nous expliqua-t-il.  
Nous reprîmes nos répétitions mais n'y étions pas vraiment, impatients du retour d'Isabella.

Les minutes filèrent et s'allongèrent. Bientôt dix minutes qu'Isabella était chez Black. Ne pouvant jouer correctement, nous décidâmes tous de stopper et de prendre une pause en attendant l'issue de l'entretien. Alors que nous étions installés autour d'un café dans les canapés de l'entrée, Bella traversa le hall, tête basse, un carton sous le bras.  
-Hé Bella ! s'écria Jasper.  
La brune releva la tête vers nous et ce que je vis m'alerta aussitôt. Un visage pâle comme la mort, les mâchoires serrées par la tension…il s'était passé quelque chose.  
-Vous êtes contents de vous ! s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant un peu de nous rapidement, serrant contre son flanc un carton. Vous ne pouviez pas la fermer et me laisser tranquille !  
-Mais, on veut juste que tu travailles avec nous et…tenta de se justifier Emmett.  
-Je ne vous ai rien demandé, moi ! J'étais très bien en femme de ménage ! cria-t-elle.  
-Mais que s'est-il passé ? reprit aussitôt Jasper.  
-Je suis virée ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup de vous être mêlés de ma vie ! Et je n'ai même plus de logement maintenant ! poursuivit-elle du même ton, des larmes dans la voix désormais.  
-Mais, ce n'est pas ce qu'on…pris-je la parole.  
-Non, je sais ! C'était toujours la même chose ! Tout le monde pensait bien faire mais personne ne me demandait mon avis ! me coupa-t-elle alors que quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.  
De quoi parlait-elle ? Je regardai Jasper, tout aussi surpris que moi.  
Derrière Isabella, apparut Jacob, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage :  
-Swan, laisse travailler les professionnels ! aboya-t-il.  
Je vis le corps de Bella sursauter à cette intervention, geste qu'elle essaya de contenir en resserrant son carton contre elle.  
-Bella…essaya Emmett sans prêter attention à Jake mais la brune reculait déjà, tenant toujours contre elle son carton.  
-et un conseil Isabella, passe à une star de notre époque, Izzie fait partie des archives maintenant ! termina Jacob avant de rire ouvertement, ne me donnant qu'une seule envie : lui envoyer un bon coup droit dans les dents.  
A cette phrase, Bella ne put retenir un sanglot plus bruyant, qui fit certainement jubiler son ancien patron.

Nous ne pouvions pas laisser passer cela. Nous ne pouvions pas rester là sans intervenir. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Isabella n'était peut-être qu'une femme de ménage comme le disait Jacob mais elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Tant pis pour les conséquences, je ne pouvais plus rester là sans rien faire et cautionner le comportement de ce type.

Isabella s'était retournée désormais et avançait, tête basse, vers la porte d'entrée. Instinctivement, je la rattrapai et saisis son poignet pour la stopper dans sa progression. Isabella sursauta franchement à ce contact, faisant tomber son carton au sol alors qu'elle tirait sur son bras pour le libérer de ma prise. Elle se retourna vivement pour me faire face et ce fut à cet instant que tout fut bouleversé : dans le mouvement, la casquette de Bella tomba elle aussi, relâchant ses longs cheveux qui laissèrent apparaitre à nos yeux le visage entier de la jeune femme.  
Elle était marquée d'une longue cicatrice qui barrait sa joue, rouge et légèrement gonflée. Comme nous l'avions pressenti, Bella avait donc bien été agressée et resterait marquée à vie. Elle avait un visage fin, une peau diaphane et d'immenses yeux chocolat. Sans cette blessure la dévisageant, elle aurait eu un visage de poupée. Un visage de poupée étrangement familier… tout comme la teinte de ses iris…

-Bella, je suis désolé…m'excusai-je après ces quelques courtes secondes de silence mais une phrase d'Emmett bouleversa tout le monde :  
-Izzie ? Izzie, c'est toi ? dit-il d'une voix calme, contrastant avec toute la tension qui régnait dans le hall.  
Sans répondre, la jeune femme ramassa sa casquette et se redressa lentement avant de lever les yeux vers Emmett.  
-Oui, Em'. C'est moi… murmura-t-elle difficilement.  
Jasper et moi eûmes un sursaut à cette révélation. Nous étions devant Izzie Dwyer, celle qui nous avait lancés dans le milieu, celle qui avait permis notre carrière, celle qui avait vendu des millions de disques. Derrière elle, Jacob était désormais blême et avait perdu son sourire de vainqueur.  
-Putain mais tu étais où ?! se mit à hurler Emmett. On t'a attendue une semaine à Dallas avant d'annuler la tournée ! Tu aurais au moins pu donner des nouvelles ! Et nous expliquer pourquoi on se retrouvait sans boulot du jour au lendemain ! poursuivait Emmett, toujours en criant, tandis qu'Izzie ne bougeait pas, attendant certainement que notre batteur se calme un peu.  
A cette phrase, le visage d'Izzie se modifia, la colère effaçant la tristesse.  
-tu crois peut-être que c'était mon choix, Em ! Tu penses que me faire défigurer était un choix ! Tu n'étais pas là, Em ! Putain ! Tu n'étais pas là pour me protéger ! Tu n'étais pas là ! cria-t-elle à son tour alors que de nouvelles larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux.  
Emmett resta silencieux face à cette phrase.  
Un silence plana durant plusieurs longues secondes alors qu'Izzie et Emmett se fixaient, debout, face à face.  
-Et Charlie ? reprit Emmett, un peu calmé.  
-Mort. finit-elle par répondre avant de se baisser de nouveau, pour attraper son carton, resté à ses pieds.  
Cette révélation fut un choc pour nous tous. Izzie brutalisée. Charlie Dwyer mort. Depuis quand ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Et pourquoi ne pas être revenue expliquer tout cela ? Des dizaines de questions naissaient dans mon esprit.  
Izzie se dirigea sans plus un mot, son carton sous le bras, vers la porte d'entrée.  
-Izzie…intervint Jasper, l'arrêtant dans son geste.  
-Non, Bella. Juste Bella. Izzie est morte au Mexique en même temps que Charlie. répondit-elle en nous regardant une dernière fois.  
Puis elle remit sa casquette des Mariners et plaça ses cheveux devant sa cicatrice, nous masquant de nouveau son visage, avant de pousser la porte et de sortir du bâtiment, nous laissant hébétés. 

* * *

_**Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci pour vos reviews et mises en favori qui me motivent ! FF « coince » depuis plusieurs jours : publication, reviews, PM, etc….j'espère qu'ils vont nous réparer ça rapidement.**_

 _ **L'histoire avance et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! et je vous attends pour vos impressions !**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

-Mais ! Enfin ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Et je n'ai rien vu ! répétait Alice pour la quinzième fois depuis que nous étions rentrés.

Après quelques longues secondes de flottement suite aux révélations d'Izzie, nous étions sortis du studio pour la retrouver, courant jusqu'au boulevard. Mais trop tard. Elle n'était déjà plus là.  
A notre retour dans le hall, Jacob avait disparu de l'entrée où nous l'avions laissé hagard. Emmett avait foncé vers son bureau, prêt à le secouer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Izzie, mais celui-ci était désert. Emmett avait aussitôt bondi sur le téléphone, appelant toutes les 5 minutes le portable de Black, laissant des insultes et des menaces sur le répondeur. Mais Jacob n'était toujours pas réapparu lorsque nous décidâmes de rentrer chez nous, une heure plus tard à la maison, le cœur lourd.

Les filles étaient installées autour de l'ilot central de la cuisine, des dizaines de sacs éparpillés au sol, des tissus de toutes les couleurs devant elles. Elles riaient. Mais lorsqu'elles nous virent, leurs visages se refermèrent aussitôt. Notre peine et notre désarroi se voyaient-ils autant ?  
Jasper avait devancé les inévitables questions d'Alice tandis qu'Emmett s'était affaissé dans l'un des canapés, le visage fermé.

Je m'installai face à lui, laissant Jasper et Peter donner toutes les explications nécessaires.  
-Emmett ? questionnai-je simplement car, perdu dans ses pensées, mon ami ne m'avait pas entendu arriver.  
Il releva les yeux sur moi et souffla longuement.  
-Je ne l'ai pas reconnue, Ed'…finit-il par avouer, tourmenté.  
-Je sais. Moi non plus. Ni Jasper. Et encore moins Alice pourtant tu sais comme elle était fan d'Izzie. lui répondis-je.  
-Comment ai-je pu ne pas la reconnaitre ? reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus assurée. J'ai passé trois années avec elle. Tous les jours. Je la voyais tous les jours. Dans les bons moments mais aussi dans les moins bons…Et là, rien…  
Je ne répondis pas, pensant la même chose. Jasper et moi avions côtoyé Izzie durant des mois et nous ne l'avions pas reconnue.  
-Et tu as vu son visage ? Comment ont-ils pu la défigurer ainsi ? Et moi qui étais persuadé qu'elle nous avait fait un caprice. Izzie ne…  
-Bella. le coupa Jazz en nous rejoignant suivi par tous. Je crois qu'elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella. On peut au moins faire cela pour elle. ajouta-t-il, un peu sèchement, en s'asseyant à mes côtés.  
-Donc, Black l'a virée ? demanda Charlotte.  
J'acquiesçai d'un simple mouvement de tête. Oui, Bella avait été virée par notre faute. Ou plutôt par ma faute…si je n'avais pas absolument tenu à faire reconnaitre son talent, elle travaillerait toujours chez Black.  
-Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas comprise. reprit Peter. Pourquoi a-t-elle dit qu'elle n'avait plus de logement ?  
Je levai les épaules en signe d'impuissance et nous étions restés là, silencieux ou presque, jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

.

Le lendemain, pas d'Isabella. Et pas de Jacob Black… Emmett tournait comme un lion en cage et je n'en menais pas large.

J'étais allé chercher mes parents à l'aéroport en début d'après-midi. Mon père devant assister à un congrès de chirurgie, je les avais invités à venir chez nous plutôt qu'à l'hôtel. Je leur avais expliqué la situation dès que nous avions repris la route et ma mère était morte d'inquiétude pour Izzie.

Le surlendemain, toujours pas de Jacob Black ! Nous avions espéré pouvoir lui demander l'adresse d'Isabella mais nous ne réussissions pas à le joindre. Alors, Emmett, Jasper et moi avions fait le tour de tous les bureaux de l'étage, cherchant des informations auprès du personnel du studio. En vain...personne n'avait eu de nouvelles du patron depuis son départ précipité lundi.

Alice nous avait sauté dessus dès notre retour, inquiète. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que nous n'avions aucune nouvelle et aucune adresse, elle avait couru vers sa chambre avant de revenir aussi rapidement, un ordinateur portable à la main.  
-On doit essayer de la retrouver. clama-t-elle en s'installant sur la table de salon alors que la télé diffusait en sourdine les images d'une chaine d'info en continu.  
Nous nous approchâmes tous, patientant alors qu'elle tapait rapidement sur les touches du clavier, attendant qu'elle nous explique enfin ce qu'elle avait en tête.  
-Ce n'est pas possible ! s'énerva-t-elle avant de refermer un peu brusquement son ordinateur.  
-Darling ? osa Jasper.  
-Rien dans l'annuaire. Rien sur Facebook ou les autres réseaux. Rien de rien. Comment est-ce possible ? nous apprit-elle.  
-Tu sais, Alice, je ne pense pas qu'Isabella avait de quoi se payer le téléphone ou encore internet. suggérai-je, déçu malgré tout de ne pouvoir la retrouver.  
Mais malgré ses idées farfelues, Alice essayait de retrouver son amie.

Dans la soirée, Alice avait ressorti sa collection de magazines sur Izzie. Rose, ma mère et Alice s'étaient installées au beau milieu du salon, les magazines éparpillés au sol. Elles les épluchaient, commentant les photos.  
-Oh, sur celle-là, tu étais tout timide, Em, ! s'esclaffa Rosalie tandis qu'elle tendait la page de magazine à notre batteur.  
Emmett sourit en regardant la photo.  
-C'était juste avant notre concert à Vegas. Mon premier concert avec Izzie. J'étais mort de peur. Mes mains tremblaient et j'étais persuadé que j'allais vomir tout le contenu de mon estomac. Izzie s'est assise à côté de moi et m'a pris la main. Et elle a commencé à me parler. Me raconter son enfance. Ses souvenirs de vacances. Ses mauvaises notes à l'école…

Je souris à ces informations car elle avait fait de même avec nous. A cet instant précis, je l'avais trouvée tellement simple, tellement proche de ce que j'avais vécu, à mille lieues de la superstar inaccessible qu'elle était depuis son enfance, que si j'avais pu, je l'aurais courtisée. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un technicien du backstage l'avait appelée, brisant ainsi cette bulle qui m'avait complètement fait oublier ce qui m'entourait. Izzie était restée dans un coin de ma tête depuis ce moment en tête à tête et je n'avais plus rencontré personne capable de me faire ressentir cette sensation…

-Elle devait être tellement rodée à tout çà. rêvassa Alice.  
-Non, Izzie était morte de trouille elle aussi. Mais elle voulait nous montrer l'exemple alors elle ne laissait rien paraitre aux yeux des autres… expliquait Emmett lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée résonna, coupant la discussion.  
-J'y vais, les enfants. nous indiqua Carlisle qui passait près de l'entrée à cet instant.  
Moins d'une minute se passa avant que mon père ne réapparaisse, un carton assez conséquent siglé des autocollants des services rapides de DHL dans les bras.  
-c'est pour toi, Alice. indiqua-t-il en posant la boite sur la table de salon.  
Curieuse, Alice le rejoignit et entreprit d'ouvrir le colis.  
-Ah ! Dior ! hurla-t-elle en sortant une housse sombre du carton avant de la secouer dans tous les sens, faisant tomber une enveloppe au sol que ma mère s'empressa de ramasser.  
En un instant, Alice saisit le ruban doré et ouvrit la fermeture éclair. Un nuage de tissu blanc surgit de la housse et Alice s'empressa de sortir le vêtement de son enveloppe avant de lever haut le cintre pour regarder ce qui s'avérait être une robe.  
Voir cette robe me fit une sensation étrange. Je ne savais dire ni comment ni pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression de connaitre ce vêtement.  
-Je connais cette robe…dit-elle, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver la provenance. Oh mon Dieu…finit-elle par murmurer, quelques secondes plus tard, en plaçant une main devant sa bouche.  
-Alice ? demanda aussitôt Rose.  
-C'est…c'est la robe d'Izzie quand elle a chanté pour ses derniers Grammy…finit-elle par avouer, les larmes au bord des yeux.  
Et j'eus l'impression qu'une pierre tomba au fond de mon estomac. La robe d'Izzy…de ce fameux soir…  
-Mais, comment est-elle arrivée là ? demandai-je, ne comprenant rien.

Malgré moi, je fis deux pas pour me rapprocher d'elle et ne pus m'empêcher de saisir entre mes doigts la dentelle délicate, me ramenant aussitôt quelques années en arrière, alors que j'avais sous la paume gauche la même caresse délicate du tissu.

-Tiens ma chérie, tu as fait tomber çà en prenant la housse. indiqua Esmé d'une voix douce mais inquiète.  
Alice laissa la robe dans les mains de Rose et attrapa l'enveloppe pour la décacheter. Elle déplia une feuille de papier blanc et la lut rapidement.  
-C'est une lettre de Bella. dit-elle, des larmes dans la voix.  
-que dit-elle ? demanda aussitôt Emmett.  
-Je vais vous la lire. décida-t-elle d'une petite voix avant de s'éclaircir un peu la voix.

« _Très chère Alice,_

 _Peut-être ne veux-tu plus entendre parler de moi maintenant que tout est découvert. Oui, je suis Izzie. Izzie Dwyer. Ou du moins, j'étais…_

 _Ma vie, ces dernières années, a été plutôt sombre et solitaire. Je ne côtoyais plus personne. Et je ne cherchais pas à côtoyer les gens. Mais tu es arrivée avec les garçons et m'as rendu un peu de cette normalité qui manquait à ma vie. Un peu de lien avec la société._

 _J'ai plusieurs fois cru que tu allais découvrir qui j'étais réellement mais j'ai dû finalement m'avouer que j'étais totalement méconnaissable désormais et me résoudre à essayer d'accepter la vérité. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus qu'Isabella Swan… fille paumée de 25 ans… mais j'ai l'impression d'en avoir 80 tant je suis lasse de tout ça…_

 _Je n'ai plus de travail…et qui pourrait accepter de m'embaucher en me voyant ?_

 _Je n'aurais plus de logement dans 24 heures puisque Jacob a enfin réussi à se débarrasser de moi… oui, bête comme je le suis, je lui ai moi-même donné la solution pour me virer enfin de sa vie…_

 _Je n'ai plus d'argent…Mes derniers billets ont servi à te faire parvenir ce colis. N'ayant plus de quoi payer un taxi pour mettre mes affaires en box de stockage, j'y ai mis tout ce qui m'était le plus cher et t'en fais cadeau au nom de notre amitié. Car pour moi, tu étais ma seule amie. Tous les moments passés avec Edward, Jasper, toi et vos familles voilà plusieurs années sont gravés dans ma mémoire comme les preuves qu'une vie réelle faite d'amour et de bonheurs simples existe._

 _Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaitre l'amour d'une famille même si Charlie était toujours à mes côtés. Et vous côtoyer un peu voilà quelques années m'a fait comprendre que seule la musique pouvait me rendre un peu de cette force que vous dégagiez tous ensemble. Alors je m'étais investie deux fois plus._

 _Ce concert au Mexique a bouleversé tout ce en quoi je croyais et m'a laissée seule dans cette vie misérable. Sans famille. Sans amis. Et surtout sans musique._

 _Je me suis toujours battue : d'abord pour chanter, pour faire ma musique, puis pour plaire à mon public, pour répondre aux demandes des journalistes alors que j'étais épuisée, pour m'échapper de leurs griffes et enfin pour tenter d'effacer l'épée de Damoclès que Charlie a déposé sur mes épaules depuis ce terrible voyage… A mon retour du Mexique, Billy Black s'est battu pour moi. Mais il est parti lui aussi…Aujourd'hui, j'en ai assez de me battre. Assez de me battre contre des moulins à vent. Assez d'essayer de vider la mer avec une petite cuillère. Assez. Je suis juste fatiguée alors je cesse de me battre._

 _Tu trouveras dans ce carton mes dernières possessions de valeur ainsi que tous les documents administratifs me concernant. Ne sachant pas où je vais et ce que je vais devenir, je préfère qu'ils soient entre tes mains plutôt que quelque part au fin fond d'une décharge californienne quand Jacob et ses gros bras seront venus vider mon logement. Fais-en ce que tu juges être bon : brûle-les, enterre-les au fond d'un jardin ou encore dévoile-les à la presse…au moins, la vérité sera rétablie sur mon compte et je ne resterai pas dans les pensées de mes anciens compagnons et fans comme une starlette superficielle égoïste n'assumant pas son statut ou faisant des caprices de petite fille._

 _J'y ai également glissé mes cahiers de composition et mon lecteur mp3 sur lequel j'ai enregistré plusieurs orchestrations des derniers morceaux des garçons. Je les offre à Edward, Jasper et Emmett qui, j'en suis persuadée, sauront en faire bon usage et pourrons ainsi me faire vivre encore un peu à travers leurs futurs albums._

 _J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue de mon comportement mais te parler de tout cela était bien trop insurmontable pour moi._

 _Prends soin de toi et du groupe,_

 _Bella Swan »_

Un silence régnait dans le salon, bientôt interrompu par les reniflements des filles présentes dans la pièce. Près de moi, Emmett avait la larme à l'œil. Alice se pencha au-dessus du carton et en sortit un à un tous les objets que Bella y avait placé. Elle tendit à Jasper le lecteur mp3 et un petit paquet entouré d'un lien sombre avant de déposer dans les mains d'Emmett un album photo en cuir marron.  
Emmett la questionna du regard, se demandant surement le pourquoi de ce geste.  
-Elle a laissé ton nom dessus. se contenta de répondre la brune.  
Je m'approchai d'Emmett qui ouvrit religieusement l'album. Il en feuilletait lentement les pages, me laissant apercevoir des photos d'Isabella depuis le début de sa carrière. Des photos ayant fait les unes de magazines, des pochettes de disque où elle était savamment maquillée et coiffée. Mais aussi des photos plus intimes, le plus souvent prises dans des studios d'enregistrement ou sur des scènes. On y voyait Emmett et d'autres musiciens que j'avais déjà croisés au hasard des concerts et des plateaux télé. Emmett s'arrêta sur une photo prise devant une immense scène en cours d'installation à l'extérieur. Isabella était juchée sur le dos d'Emmett, trempée mais riant aux éclats tandis que d'autres étaient autour d'eux, des bouteilles d'eau à la main.  
-Eux, ce sont Embry et Quil, nos ingénieurs son et lumière. Ils sont arrivés dans l'équipe juste après moi. expliqua Emmett, remarquant mon intérêt pour cette photo. Les photos ont été prises par Leah, la sœur d'Embry. Elle est arrivée dans l'équipe pour un stage d'été sur notre avant-dernière tournée et Izzie l'a tout de suite adoptée. Pendant un weekend de relâche, leur père est mort. Pour ne pas que Leah soit obligée d'abandonner ses études, Izzie s'est battue auprès de la maison de disque pour l'embaucher. Mais ils ont refusé. Alors, elle l'a embauchée elle-même en la déclarant sa secrétaire particulière ce qui a permis à Leah de suivre ses cours par correspondance. Leah s'est alors fait un devoir de prendre tous les jours des photos de tout : les concerts, les interviews mais aussi les petits riens de ce qui était notre quotidien. Izzie adorait Leah et elle était la seule de l'équipe à qui Izzie laissait un appareil photo entre les mains. continua Emmett en tournant les pages, dévoilant ainsi des images de la vie d'Isabella.  
-Si elle était sa secrétaire particulière, elle était avec Bella au Mexique ? demandai-je.  
-Non. Charlie avait refusé que Leah ne les suive pour ce voyage-là. Il lui avait même acheté un billet d'avion pour qu'elle puisse aller voir sa mère quelques jours avec Embry. La pauvre n'a pas supportée de se retrouver sans emploi et elle a sombré dans une profonde dépression avant de se suicider. expliqua Emmett tout en tournant les pages de l'album religieusement.  
Des clichés à mille lieues de ce que le public imagine lorsque l'on est une super star. Sur quasiment toutes ces photos « off », on pouvait apercevoir Charlie, toujours à l'arrière-plan, observant sa fille.  
-Et dire qu'elle était là, sous mes yeux, depuis toutes ces semaines… moi qui clamait être son meilleur ami, voire son frère, je ne l'ai même pas reconnue….remarqua Emmett en passant lentement le doigt sur le papier glacé. Et je ne réalise toujours pas que Charlie soit mort… que s'est-il passé ? poursuivit-il en fermant l'album avant de le serrer contre son torse.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il a laissé des millions de dollars de dette sur la tête de Bella. coupa Jasper, un dossier épais dans les mains.  
Son annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe car toute la famille tourna la tête vers lui.  
-Je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais ces documents parlent de saisies de biens et d'échéanciers de remboursement car elle était déclarée garant pour des emprunts faits par Charlie. nous renseigna-t-il.  
Mais Jasper n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car Alice nous cria de nous taire tout en montant le son de la télévision du salon.

A l'écran, une scène que l'on ne connaissait que trop bien une fois sous le feu des projecteurs : un attroupement de dizaines, peut-être même d'une centaine de paparazzis et journalistes, encerclant un vieux bungalow miteux. Une chroniqueuse que nous connaissions bien, Irina, malheureusement cousine de Tanya, prit la parole sur le plateau de son émission people, les images de la scène d'émeute incrustées en fond.

 _« Chers amis, ceci est inimaginable ! Inconcevable ! Totalement surprenant ! Izzie ! Oui, vous avez bien entendu : Izzie Dwyer, cette chanteuse interplanétaire, est réapparue ce jeudi ! Oui, aujourd'hui même ! »_ annonça-t-elle de sa voix haut perchée.

Dans le salon, tout le monde était silencieux, suspendus aux lèvres de cette bimbo blonde que je détestais.

 _« Oui, après 3 années d'un silence total, Izzie réapparait. Mais dans quelles conditions ?! s'exclama-t-elle de son ton si moqueur. Regardez donc les images qui ont été filmées voici quelques minutes devant ce qui semble être le domicile de celle qui était la « petite fiancée de l'Amérique »._

Irina disparut, laissant la place à une vidéo montrant une femme apeurée, un sac poubelle à la main, devant un vieux bungalow. Des cris fusaient : « _Izzie ! Izzie !_ » « _Un mot s'il vous plait !_ » hurlaient les paparazzis et journalistes présents. Le cameraman fit un zoom sur le visage terrorisé et choqué d'Isabella. Le film dura encore quelques secondes ainsi, sans qu'Isabella ne bouge. Puis, elle se retourna et courut vers l'habitation, s'y engouffrant. Le reportage s'arrêta là et on revint sur le plateau. Irina n'était plus seule, rejointe par deux autres « journalistes people » alors qu'en fond, une image en direct du bungalow permettait de suivre la situation.

-On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! s'écria Emmett tandis que les trois dindes s'étaient mises à décrire la tenue d'Isabella, se demandant en gloussant si elle ne l'avait pas volée à un sans-abri.  
Cette réflexion me broya l'estomac comme si l'on m'avait mis un coup de poing. Comment osaient-elles parler de Bella ainsi ?  
-Alice, coupe le son tout de suite ! réagis-je alors que j'attrapai mon portable pour composer un numéro que je connaissais par cœur.  
-Edward ? demanda ma mère mais je lui fis signe d'attendre quelques secondes.  
-Edward, un souci ? m'accueillit la voix forte de Sam, notre garde du corps depuis deux ans maintenant.

Lorsque nous avions choisi ce loft, nous avions également opté pour les deux appartements situés à l'étage du dessous où avaient emménagé Rose et Emmett pour l'un tandis que Sam s'était installé dans l'autre. Notre notoriété faisait que nous devions suivre certaines règles de sécurité. Et il nous avait semblé plus facile que tout le monde soit logé au même endroit pour faciliter le travail de Sam. Ainsi, il était toujours disponible.

-Sam, monte nous rejoindre s'il te plait. lui demandai-je.  
Il ne répondit pas et moins de trois minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit. Il nous rejoignit en quelques enjambées et je lui montrai alors l'écran.  
-Rassemble quelques-uns de tes gars, on va la chercher. lui dis-je.  
-Je viens ! rugit aussitôt Emmett.  
-Moi aussi ! annonça Jasper.  
-Et moi ? demanda Alice en se plantant dans le passage, nous bloquant.  
-Alice, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à Bella mais…on ne sait pas vraiment comment va évoluer la situation là-bas. lui dit gentiment Jasper alors que des larmes apparaissaient dans les yeux de sa fiancée.  
-Alice, prépare-lui une chambre et tout ce que tu penses être utile pour elle. Elle va surement être totalement perdue. demandai-je alors, rendant ainsi à Alice son entrain et son assurance.  
Alice acquiesça et nous laissa passer tandis que Rose et ma mère se proposaient déjà pour l'aider.

Nous rejoignîmes le parking souterrain en moins de cinq minutes tandis que Sam discutait au téléphone. Il prit le volant de son 4x4 aux vitres teintées et s'inséra dans la circulation. Dans la voiture, tout était silencieux. Emmett, lui d'habitude si souriant, avait le visage fermé et se tordait violemment les mains sous le coup du stress.  
Après quelques kilomètres, Sam entra dans un parking et se gara aux côtés de deux autres 4x4 sombres.  
-Ce sont les renforts. dit-il simplement avant de descendre du véhicule.  
Nous l'imitâmes pour saluer ses collègues.  
-Je vous présente Riley, Eric et Ben qui vont nous donner un coup de main. J'ai aussi contacté le lieutenant Meyer pour qu'elle envoie une patrouille qui va éloigner un peu les paparazzis. On va changer de véhicules car les paparazzis reconnaitraient les plaques à coups surs.  
Nous montâmes donc, avec Sam, dans l'un des deux 4x4 tandis que les trois amis de Sam prenaient l'autre.

Après quelques kilomètres, les voitures stoppèrent le long d'une rue d'un quartier plutôt modeste de Gardena. Pas des plus modernes et des plus propres mais au moins, le lieu ne semblait pas dangereux comme certains autres quartiers de L.A. Deux voitures de police étaient garées en bas d'une rue, interdisant l'accès à un groupe de photographes. Sam passa un coup de fil rapide. Au travers du pare-brise, je vis l'une des policières répondre à son téléphone puis faire un signe dans notre direction. Mike redémarra et nous passâmes le « barrage » sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir l'une des vitres fumées.  
-Elle doit particulièrement t'apprécier, Sam ! nota Emmett en plaisantant.  
Sam ne répondit rien, se contentant de grogner à la remarque, signe qu'Emmett avait touché là où il fallait.  
Puis, tout aussi rapidement, les voitures s'immobilisèrent de nouveau. Je reconnus la façade du bungalow, rapidement aperçue à la télé.  
-Ne bougez pas de là, je viendrai vous chercher. ordonna Sam en sortant de la voiture alors que ses deux amis faisaient de même, garés juste devant nous.  
Nous les observâmes en silence ouvrir la petite barrière en bois peint, qui aurait bien besoin d'un rafraichissement. Puis ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Sam passa devant les autres, gravit les 2 marches et frappa. Mais rien ne bougea. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Les rideaux ne bougèrent pas.

-Comment peut-elle vivre là ? murmura Emmett, scrutant attentivement les lieux. Je ne comprends pas…elle…elle pesait des millions de dollars et… parlait-il pour lui-même, obnubilé par la porte qui ne bougeait pas.  
-Elle n'ouvrira pas. Il faut qu'on y aille. intervint Jasper qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.  
J'acquiesçai tandis qu'Emmett entrouvrait la fenêtre pour faire un signe à Sam qui nous rejoignit aussitôt. La minute suivante, nous étions tous devant la porte, capuches larges sur la tête pour ne pas être reconnus des voisins curieux. Emmett frappa le bois en s'annonçant, essayant ainsi de convaincre la jeune femme que l'on imaginait apeurée. Il fallut trois minutes de plus pour que nous entendions du bruit à l'intérieur. Puis trente secondes supplémentaires avant que ne se fasse entendre le bruit significatif d'un verrou que l'on ouvre, puis d'un second…. Dans quelques secondes, la porte allait s'ouvrir et nous pourrions emmener Izzie avec nous…. Mais le bois ne s'écarta pas. Nous nous observâmes, silencieux et interloqués, et ce fut finalement Emmett qui fit le premier pas.  
-Bella ? Bella ? Iz', c'est moi…c'est Emmett. dit-il tout en ouvrant lentement la porte qui grinça.  
Nous entrâmes doucement dans ce qui semblait être la pièce principale du logement, vieillot mais propre. Un coin cuisine sur la droite, une fenêtre masquée par un rideau épais. Au milieu, un vieux canapé à côté duquel attendaient des cartons. Quelques rares meubles dépareillés. Mais aucune trace de Bella.  
-Bella ? retenta Emmett.  
-Je suis ici, Emmett. finit-elle par dire d'une voix tremblante, sortant timidement de derrière une porte.  
-Oh Bella ! soupira Emmett en lui ouvrant les bras.  
Elle s'arrêta juste dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses bras enserrant son torse. Emmett fit un pas pour la rejoindre mais elle recula d'un pas aussitôt.  
-Je suis désolée, Em'…dit-elle d'une voix emplie de larmes.  
-Tu n'avais pas peur de moi avant…nota-t-il, attristé.  
-Mais c'était avant ça…chuchota-t-elle en écartant ses cheveux, laissant voir son visage entier, marqué.  
Emmett ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer, tout comme nous, la jeune femme qui se tenait à deux mètres de nous, regardant ses pieds après avoir placé ses longues mèches brunes derrière ses oreilles, dégageant ainsi son visage. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques longues secondes silencieuses avant qu'Emmett n'intervienne à nouveau.  
-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as subi mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu ne vas pas rester ici. lui dit-il en avançant rapidement vers Bella.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Emmett resserrait ses bras autour d'elle. Bella se raidit quelques instants mais bien vite, elle s'accrocha aux bras du batteur et se mit à sangloter, le visage dans la poitrine masculine.  
-Oh Em'…sanglota-t-elle d'une voix déchirée, me serrant le cœur.

Qu'avait-elle pu subir pour être brisée à ce point ?

Jasper et moi ne pouvions, impuissants, qu'assister à la scène. Ce furent quelques légers coups contre la porte d'entrée qui me sortirent de mes pensées. Sam entra lentement, jaugeant la situation.  
-Il faudrait y aller. La police veut lever son barrage. me dit-il sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme pleurant dans les bras d'Emmett.  
Jasper nous rejoignit, entendant surement la demande de notre garde du corps.  
-Avons-nous suffisamment de place pour emmener ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt les quelques cartons rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce.  
-Oui, sans problème. J'appelle les gars et on va charger ça dans les voitures. confirma Sam avant de sortir du logement.  
Jasper fit rapidement le tour du bungalow et se rapprocha de Bella.  
-Bella, tu vas venir chez nous, lui dit-il doucement pour ne pas la brusquer plus, veux-tu que nous emmenions autre chose que ces cartons ?  
Bella tourna un visage défait vers nous,  
-Ne…je ne veux pas vous embêter, je… bredouilla-t-elle en tentant d'échapper à Emmett.  
-Non, Bella, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne te lâche plus. lui dit fermement Emmett sans desserrer sa prise.  
-Mais, je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous…vous avez votre carrière à gérer et….  
-Rien du tout, Iz'. Tu viens avec nous et c'est non négociable. Maintenant, que veux-tu que nous emmenions ? trancha Emmett.  
Bella le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire, fit quelques pas vers le milieu de la pièce et finit par pointer du doigt les cartons déposés sur une vieille malle.  
-Ok. Tu n'as rien d'autre ? poursuivit-il, voyant qu'elle acceptait d'obtempérer. Les meubles ?  
-Non. Ce tas est tout ce qui est à moi, tout le reste est à Jacob. répondit-elle dans un murmure.  
-Jacob ? réagîmes-nous en même temps tandis que Sam et son équipe commençaient à déplacer les cartons.  
-Je…oui…ce logement est réservé au gardien de nuit du studio…et…je n'ai pas le courage de parler de cela...je…je veux juste…dit-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux.  
-Que veux-tu, chérie ? intervint Emmett d'une voix douce.  
-mourir…chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ayant eu un peu plus de temps perso que prévu durant la semaine, voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance ! Et je dois avouer que je voulais vous le remettre avant de partir en voyage.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews et mises en favori qui me motivent !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! et je vous attends pour vos impressions !**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

 _-Que veux-tu, chérie ? intervint Emmett d'une voix douce._

 _-mourir…chuchota-t-elle._

Puis, Bella secoua la tête, serrant fortement les mâchoires, surement pour retenir ses larmes mais elle ne put y arriver et éclata en sanglots, baissant la tête.  
Emmett la rejoignit en deux pas et la prit de nouveau contre lui, non sans nous avoir regardés une fraction de secondes, nous faisant passer d'un regard sa détresse face à Izzie.  
Ne pouvant en supporter plus pour le moment, je me détournai d'eux pour aider Sam dans le transfert des cartons. J'attrapai la première boite venue et ne pus qu'y voir le Grammy qui s'y trouvait, déposé au milieu d'autres objets et livres plus qu'usés.

Comment pouvait-on être aux sommets des charts durant toutes ces années, être une star internationale, classée parmi les 10 meilleures mondiales, être adulée par autant de millions de personnes et tout perdre ainsi ? Mais surtout, comment, en étant autant entourée durant la carrière, par des managers, des conseillers, des avocats et autres spécialistes, comment pouvait-on se retrouver seule du jour au lendemain…rayée de la liste…effacée… ?

Nous fîmes le trajet retour dans le silence, Bella blottie contre Emmett, les mains tremblantes, les yeux fermés, le visage livide. Lorsque nous descendîmes de la voiture une fois dans le garage de notre immeuble, elle s'accrocha au dos du blouson de notre ami, comme s'il était son garde du corps et que nous devions traverser une foule dense. Son comportement lorsque le groupe qui nous attendait arriva me rappela nos premières rencontres au studio de Jacob. Alice dut penser la même chose car elle se reprit bien vite et dirigea Bella, toujours accrochée à Emmett, jusqu'à l'une des chambres d'amis.  
-Elle est en état de choc. annonça mon père une fois le trio suffisamment éloigné. Je vais aller l'examiner. Chérie, dit-il en se tournant vers ma mère, peux-tu lui préparer une boisson chaude et bien sucrée ?

.

(BPOV)

J'avais fait le trajet à l'arrière d'un énorme 4x4 aux vitres teintées, dans un état second, blottie contre Emmett qui n'osait pas me lâcher. De peur que je ne disparaisse ? De peur que je ne me jette du véhicule pour mourir ?

J'avais de nombreuses fois pensé au suicide depuis mon retour du Mexique mais à chaque fois, j'avais relevé le menton et fais face. Mais là…c'était trop pour moi. Je n'avais de toute façon plus personne et des dettes beaucoup trop lourdes pour les résoudre, même si je vivais centenaire…

Plus de travail, plus de logement, plus d'argent…je m'étais résolue à vivre dans la rue quelques temps…mais là, tout avait explosé en quelques heures. Les paparazzi devant chez moi… la police… Edward, Jasper et Emmett… j'avais énormément pris sur moi pour laisser Emmett me serrer contre lui, fuyant le toucher des autres depuis le Mexique. Hormis les quelques gestes médicaux, seul Billy avait pu me prendre la main ou me serrer dans ses bras depuis ce jour. Il me fallait une confiance aveugle en la personne pour que je la laisse faire. Parfois, Harry osait me tapoter l'épaule mais il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin sauf si j'étais celle qui initiait le geste. Je veillais toujours à ne pas me retrouver trop près des autres pour éviter d'être touchée.  
Comment allais-je pouvoir gérer cela auprès d'eux ? J'avais confiance en eux, du moins, je le pensais…mais allait-ce être suffisant pour approcher la vieille machine cassée que j'étais désormais ? J'allais être un poids pour eux, pour leur groupe, pour leur carrière…j'aurais voulu leur dire non lorsqu'ils avaient proposé de m'emmener avec mes « meubles » mais ma gorge était restée aphone. Je me sentais comme dans du coton, n'entendant pas clairement les bruits autour de moi, incapable de faire un geste de mon propre chef, et encore moins de réfléchir à autre chose. Je me sentais mal, comme au bord du malaise, le cœur serré, l'estomac vrillé, la bouche sèche et la tête résonnant comme la nef d'une cathédrale.

Combien de temps dura le trajet ? Je n'en sus rien car je ne sortis de mes pensées lugubres que lorsque le véhicule stoppa son moteur dans un parking en sous-sol. Je n'avais plus aucune force et me laissai « guider » par Emmett sans opposer aucune résistance. Il m'avait aidée à sortir de l'énorme voiture et, comme lorsque nous fuyions une foule de fans hystériques ou un groupe envahissant de photographes, j'avais attrapé fermement le dos de son blouson pour ne plus le lâcher. Je suivais docilement le groupe, ne desserrant surtout pas mon emprise sur celui qui apparaissait à l'instant comme ma bouée de secours. Nous prîmes un ascenseur et je me laissai à déposer mon front contre le dos de mon batteur pour tenter de calmer mon cœur et ma respiration. Un léger « ding » retentit dans la cabine et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un palier élégamment décoré tandis que je me redressai. Jasper passa devant nous et ouvrit la porte tandis que Sam passait derrière moi pour la refermer. J'entrai à la suite d'Emmett, à 20 cm de son dos, dans ce qui me semblait être un immense loft. La lumière allumée me fit remarquer que la nuit était tombée.

-Nous sommes rentrés. annonça Jasper en s'éloignant vers une double porte donnant sur une autre pièce.  
Aussitôt, un groupe apparut et je reconnus aisément Alice en première ligne, les yeux fixés sur moi, au bord des larmes.  
-Oh Bella ! dit-elle en faisant un pas.  
Mais j'en fis aussitôt un sur le côté, me collant ainsi contre le bras d'Emmett, cherchant sa sécurité. Je savais qu'Alice ne me ferait rien mais mon corps réagissait de lui-même, mon esprit étant encore trop embrumé pour réagir conventionnellement.  
Elle s'arrêta net, son visage s'attristant encore plus et Jasper vint à ses côtés. Derrière eux, les parents d'Edward ainsi que les deux magnifiques femmes que j'avais déjà aperçues plusieurs fois au studio.  
-Bonsoir Alice. finis-je par la saluer d'une petite voix. Je suis désolée pour…tout ça…m'excusai-je alors qu'Emmett passait son bras sur mes épaules, consciente que je devais faire quelques efforts.  
-Non…Ce n'est rien. Tu es notre invitée. Nous t'avons préparé une chambre. Viens ! se reprit-elle en avançant pour se diriger dans le couloir qui débutait sur ma gauche.  
-Viens. Tu as besoin de te reposer. me dit Emmett en m'emmenant sous son bras.  
Nous rejoignîmes ainsi Alice dans une chambre presqu'aussi grande que mon bungalow, aux tons chocolat tandis que le reste du mobilier jouait entre le sombre et le blanc, donnant un caractère moderne mais intime aux lieux.  
-Là, tu as ta salle de bain et ici le dressing. annonça Alice en pointant tour à tour les portes.  
-Sam t'apportera tes affaires dans quelques minutes. me chuchota Emmett en me serrant encore plus fort contre lui. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Je…euh…je ne sais pas trop… murmurai-je, sentant monter les larmes devant la bonté de ces gens.  
-Tu trembles et tu es glacée. Tu devrais prendre une longue douche. me suggéra-t-il.  
Il voulut s'écarter mais je resserrai quelque peu ma prise sur sa taille, ne me sentant pas prête à le quitter pour le moment.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes de plus avant d'entendre frapper contre la porte. Le fameux Sam me fit un signe de tête avant de déposer deux cartons près de la commode et s'effaça pour laisser passer Monsieur Cullen, le père d'Edward, une tasse fumante entre les mains.  
Il la déposa sur le chevet le plus proche et avança jusqu'à nous. Je m'écartai à regret d'Emmett et me tournai vers le docteur.  
-Comment vous sentez-vous Isabella ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en attrapant doucement mon poignet pour y prendre mon pouls, me faisant sursauter malgré moi.  
-Je…je ne sais pas vraiment…chuchotai-je en baissant les yeux, honteuse de mon geste et poursuivit en relevant lentement mon visage pour observer mes pupilles.  
-Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Personne ne vous veut de mal. Reposez-vous, vous êtes épuisée. me dit-il, m'attirant de nouvelles larmes silencieuses.  
-Tiens, bois ça. Nous allons te laisser un moment. Rejoins-nous dans le salon quand tu le voudras. dit Emmett en me tendant la tasse de porcelaine fumante.  
Je le remerciai d'un mouvement de tête et m'assis au bord du lit, fixant le breuvage.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais seule dans la pièce. J'avalai quelques gorgées du thé et le redéposai sur le chevet, souhaitant le finir lorsqu'il sera un peu moins chaud. Perdue, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, je me roulai en boule sur l'épaisse couette et fermai les yeux pour tenter de calmer mon angoisse.

.

Un bruit de verre cassé me sortit de mon sommeil en sursaut. Je mis plusieurs secondes à me situer avant de me rappeler que j'étais dans l'une des chambres de l'appartement des _Twilight_. Un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, dont les rideaux avaient été tirés, me fit comprendre qu'il faisait jour et que j'avais dû m'endormir sur le lit au lieu de rejoindre mes bienfaiteurs. Je remarquai également que mon sac à dos avait été déposé près de la porte du dressing. Je me levai alors, pris une douche rapide et enfilai les quelques vêtements déposés près du lavabo à mon attention. Surement un geste d'Alice.  
Je m'observai plusieurs minutes dans le miroir, peinant à me reconnaitre dans ce pantalon de toile noir et ce débardeur beige. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais porté une tenue féminine…Heureusement, un gilet long et léger complétait l'ensemble. Je soufflai une bonne fois et me décidai à quitter ma cachette.

Je retrouvai facilement l'entrée avant de me diriger vers la double porte. Je ne pus retenir un petit cri de surprise lorsque je tombai nez à nez avec la mère d'Edward, visiblement aussi surprise que moi, car elle poussa, elle aussi, un couinement.  
-Oh ! Excusez-moi ! s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt alors que son mari sortit précipitamment de ce que je devinais être la cuisine.  
-Non, c'est moi. Pardon Madame Cullen. répondis-je aussitôt.  
-Oh ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ! réagit-elle aussitôt, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Chérie ! la stoppa aussitôt son époux.  
-Non, ce n'est rien. intervins-je aussitôt. Je…C'était ma vie et…je…je suis contente de retrouver quelqu'un qui appréciait mon travail. terminai-je en baissant un peu la tête, laissant s'installer le silence.  
-Mais venez déjeuner. Tout est prêt. Les enfants sont partis au studio. me coupa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la pièce où je la rejoignis.  
-Tenez, installez-vous. m'offrit le père d'Edward en dégageant un haut tabouret de sous l'ilot central.  
-Du thé ? du café ? enchaina son épouse, ne me laissant pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait.

Tout cela me semblait si étrange…si lointain…depuis quand n'avais-je pas pris un petit déjeuner, ou même un repas, à table avec des gens ? Trop longtemps. Je ne me souvenais même pas d'un petit-déjeuner de ce genre avec Charlie. Nous étions toujours occupés, toujours pressés par le temps ou dérangés par je ne sais quel représentant de la maison de disques ou journaliste...

-Izzie ? m'interrogea de nouveau Mme Cullen, me sortant par ce nom de mes pensées.  
-Pardon. Du café s'il vous plait.  
Elle me servit en souriant et son mari m'offrit une corbeille remplie de brioches.  
-Je sais que de nombreuses boulangeries pourraient en livrer ici quotidiennement mais ce sont les préférées d'Edward. Alors, quand je suis ici, je mets la main à la pâte. expliqua mon hôte.  
J'en pris une, ne pouvant me retenir devant quelque chose d'aussi alléchant et mordis dedans. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas mangé quelque chose de ce genre…le manque d'argent…le manque d'envie…la lassitude…  
il m'était bien entendu arrivé d'acheter une pâtisserie au Starbucks mais je n'en ressentais plus vraiment l'envie…je mangeais parce que mon corps le réclamait mais mon esprit, lui, n'avait plus envie de ces choses simples. Dépression, solitude…je bataillais avec cela depuis bien longtemps désormais…  
-Hum… ne pus-je m'empêcher de réagir lorsque les petits grains de sucre fondirent sur ma langue. Je n'avais pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon depuis longtemps ! complimentai-je en ramassant du bout du doigt les grains de sucre tombés sur la table.  
-Du jus d'orange, Izzie ? m'offrit le père d'Edward en tendant une carafe de jus de fruit.  
-Bella, s'il vous plait…juste Bella. Izzie, c'était dans une autre vie. osai-je lui dire.  
Il acquiesça et se saisit du verre que je lui tendais.  
-Alors, pour nous, ce sera Carlisle et Esmée. Et puis, tutoie-nous, ça nous fera sentir moins vieux. ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
Mme Cullen, elle, ne cessait de me fixer, des larmes dans les yeux.  
-Ce n'est rien, Esmée. J'étais juste mal entourée et je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. tentai-je de la réconforter maladroitement.

Sans doute craignait-elle cela pour son fils…Après la célébrité, la déchéance et la mendicité…

Elle fit quelques pas vers moi et vint m'enlacer sans me laisser le temps de m'échapper. Je répondis, après quelques secondes, à son étreinte maternelle maladroitement. Elle reprit sa place et nous mangeâmes en silence.  
-Tes cicatrices te font souffrir ? demanda son mari, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.  
Surprise par la question, je relevai les yeux sur lui pour remarquer qu'il regardait mes mains, pour une fois totalement nues de tout tissu, ayant oublié de remettre mes mitaines avant de sortir de la chambre.  
-Je suis neurochirurgien à Seattle. expliqua-t-il, me faisant me rappeler de ce détail que j'avais pourtant appris lors de notre collaboration sur X Factor…  
Monsieur Cullen me sourit doucement, attendant que je ne lui réponde. Je pris une bonne inspiration et me lançai, consciente que j'allais dévoiler des choses que je n'ai jamais racontées, pas même à Billy.  
-Ah…euh…c'est…on s'habitue à la douleur. répondis-je en traçant de l'index la longue estafilade qui courrait du tranchant de ma main droite au milieu de mon avant-bras. L'avantage avec la douleur, c'est qu'elle est invisible aux autres…alors que ça…poursuivis-je en soulevant un peu le poignet droit pour le lui montrer.  
-Section du tendon ? tenta-t-il.  
-Partielle. répondis-je du bout des lèvres.  
-Qu'as-tu eu comme traitement ? Tu as dû avoir un lourd suivi vue l'importance.  
-Je…hormis les soins et les pansements durant quelques jours, je n'ai jamais rien eu depuis…Quand mon poignet me fait trop souffrir et que bouger les doigts est difficile, j'avale quelques anti-douleurs.  
-tu as quand même pu faire un peu de rééducation ? demanda-t-il, dérouté.  
-Non. J'ai juste suivi les conseils donnés par l'infirmière qui refaisait mes pansements. avouai-je, penaude.  
Carlisle resta silencieux quelques secondes, m'observant intensément.  
-Tu immobilises ton poignet un peu lorsque tu souffres ?  
-Non…je…je serre les dents. J'ai déjà tout perdu alors si on m'enlève la possibilité de jouer de la musique et de gratter une guitare, je n'ai plus de raison de me lever.  
Je ne sus pas ce qu'il me prit à cet instant. Son écoute… son regard de médecin vide de toute pitié…alors, je me tournai naturellement vers lui et poursuivis la discussion comme si nous n'étions que tous les deux :  
-Celle-ci par contre, dis-je en soulevant le rideau formé par mes longs cheveux, dévoilant ainsi volontairement mon visage marqué, est vraiment douloureuse au quotidien.  
J'entendis le hoquet de stupeur d'Esmée à mes côtés et je serrai les dents à m'en faire mal pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer.  
-Elles sont dûes à ? reprit le docteur, d'un ton très professionnel, me faisant ravaler mes larmes naissantes pour lui répondre avec le peu de fierté qui me restait.  
-agression au couteau. Et celle-ci, ajoutai-je en relevant la manche de mon gilet pour dévoiler mon biceps, est une brulure avec le bout du canon d'un pistolet.  
-Je peux ? demanda Carlisle en me montrant ses mains, me faisant comprendre qu'il souhaitait les toucher.

Plus personne n'avait posé ses doigts sur mes cicatrices depuis mon arrivée chez Billy. Bien entendu, à ma descente d'avion, une fois de retour aux Etats-Unis, j'avais été soignée mais certains gestes avaient déjà été faits au Mexique et étaient malheureusement déjà irrécupérables, sauf avec des opérations de chirurgie réparatrice plusieurs mois plus tard. Mais je n'avais pas eu la tête à cela…et puis je n'avais même plus eu les moyens financiers…Alors, j'avais appris à vivre – ou plutôt à survivre - avec ces cicatrices et les douleurs occasionnées.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement tandis que Carlisle se levait souplement de son tabouret et contournai l'îlot central pour me rejoindre. Il me présenta ses mains, ses yeux clairs sondant les miens pour y trouver mon accord. J'eus quelques secondes de flottement, incertaine. Puis, je soufflai une bonne fois et lui tendis tout d'abord mon bras. J'étais pleinement consciente que je retardais juste l'échéance quant à mon visage, mais commencer ainsi me rassurait…un peu…

Carlisle posa ses doigts frais sur ma peau et le masque du médecin prit place, modifia légèrement ses traits. Il promena lentement la pulpe de ses doigts sur la cicatrice, palpant et bougeant l'articulation, tirant çà et là sur la peau pour y découvrir je ne sais quoi durant de longues minutes, ne disant aucun mot. Finalement, il lâcha ma main puis planta son regard dans le mien. C'était le moment, mon esprit l'avait bien compris, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'étais effrayée de le laisser toucher à mon visage. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était chirurgien, de surcroit très réputé, et qu'il n'avait qu'un regard clinique sur celui-ci. Mais une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre ce geste auquel je n'étais plus habituée depuis ce fameux jour… Esmée dut percevoir le dilemme qui se jouait en moi car elle vint se poster à ma droite sans un bruit en m'offrant sa main. Je la saisis telle une bouée et fermai les yeux.  
-Je vais faire le plus doucement possible. dit-il d'une voix douce, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure et j'eus la surprise de retrouver dans cette phrase, un petit quelque chose de la voix d'Edward.  
Carlisle déposa délicatement ses doigts sur mes mâchoires, inclinant ainsi comme il le souhaitait mon visage. Puis, ses pouces bougèrent lentement, survolant la cicatrice sans vraiment la toucher. A mes côtés, Esmée s'était rapprochée de moi et son flanc se trouvait désormais contre le mien, me rassurant même si je ne les connaissais pas depuis longtemps.  
-Je vais devoir appuyer un peu plus fort. Surtout, dis-moi si tu as mal. annonça le médecin avant de faire courir la pulpe de ses doigts plus fortement sur ma balafre.  
Je grimaçai sous son toucher mais le laissai faire. Il tira un peu sur la peau, me faisant siffler de douleur cette fois.  
-Pardon. dit-il aussitôt en relâchant la peau, me faisant rouvrir les yeux.  
Je tombai aussitôt dans son regard clair et bienveillant tandis que ses longs doigts maintenaient toujours mon visage tourné vers lui.  
-Tu sais, Bella, je connais un collègue qui pourrait s'occuper de ça. annonça-t-il en fixant ma joue. Si tu es d'accord, bien entendu.  
-et ça consisterait en ?  
-une opération de chirurgie réparatrice suivie des soins adéquats. Bien sûr, il y aurait quelques examens pré opératoires mais…  
-Je…je ne sais pas… je…je n'ai pas d'argent pour ça…je n'ai même plus de travail, ni de logement… bégaillai-je, totalement prise au dépourvu.  
-pour le logement, ne t'en fais pas. intervint soudainement Edward qu'aucun de nous trois n'avait entendu rentrer, accompagné d'Emmett et Jasper. Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaites.  
-Iz… que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda soudainement Emmett, en me rejoignant, tandis qu'Esmée lâchait ma main pour embrasser le batteur.  
Je baissai les yeux alors que Carlisle avait relâché mon visage, ne souhaitant pas répondre.

Mais Emmett était Emmett et je savais pertinemment qu'il allait revenir à la charge.

-Bella ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.  
Il déposa sa large main chaude sur le dos de la mienne et me fixa d'un regard tellement triste que je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Puis, il écarta mes cheveux pour découvrir totalement ma cicatrice. Et son regard changea. De la tristesse et quelque chose que je ne pus identifier…du dégout ? de la pitié ? Oui, ça devait être ça…de la pitié.

Au fond de moi, une boule se forma. Un mélange de honte et de colère, trop longtemps enfouies en moi. C'était pour cela que je m'étais coupée du monde. Pour ne plus voir ce regard de pitié sur moi. Les Cullen ne l'avaient pas eu mais ils ne me connaissaient pas comme Emmett.

Je me dégageai brusquement de sa prise en sautant en bas du tabouret et reculai, le fixant toujours.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Emmett ! assénai-je d'une voix dure, emplie de colère.  
-Iz…tenta-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi.  
Mais je reculai aussitôt, me dirigeant vers la porte. Edward et Jasper s'étaient écartés du passage et nous observaient sans dire un mot, craignant surement ma réaction.  
-Et arrête de m'appeler Izzie ! Izzie est morte, putain ! Morte ! criai-je cette fois en passant la porte de la cuisine, m'amenant au salon, souhaitant aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre un moment.

Là, je fus surprise de trouver Rose et l'autre jeune femme, Charlotte il me semble, debout devant l'un des canapés, près de l'écran plat accroché au mur, allumé. Je leur jetai un regard surement furieux à la vue de leurs visages étonnés tandis qu'Emmett continuait à m'appeler « Bella » depuis la cuisine. Mais mon regard fut bien vite attiré par l'écran allumé derrière elles, affichant une photo en gros plan de…Charlie…je stoppai aussitôt ma marche et me figeai devant l'écran.  
-Du son, Rosalie, s'il te plait. demandai-je dans un murmure alors que la photo venait de s'effacer pour laisser place à une vidéo prise dans un cimetière que je reconnus aussitôt.  
La blonde me fixa quelques secondes mais finit par appuyer sur la télécommande.  
Une voix off expliquait que Charlie était décédé depuis plus de trois années et qu'il avait été enterré en toute discrétion à Forks sous son vrai nom « Charlie Swan ».  
Bien entendu, une image de moi apparut : celle de mon dernier tapis rouge aux côtés de Charlie, dans ma robe Dior, pendue en ce moment même dans la chambre que j'occupais… La voix off poursuivit en parlant de ma disparition inexpliquée jusqu'à ce que les paparazzi viennent me surprendre chez moi hier. Une vidéo prise hier, me montrant derrière la barrière du bungalow, un sac poubelle en main, les yeux exorbités par la peur qu'ils m'avaient infligée. Mais surtout, un arrêt sur image se figea sur l'écran, me montrant en gros plan, mes cheveux légèrement écartés de ma joue, laissant dévoiler une partie de ma cicatrice. L'image rétrécit pour passer sur un studio télé d'une émission people à laquelle j'avais plusieurs fois participé. Les deux journalistes discutaient alors que deux photos étaient incrustées cote à cote : celle d'hier et l'une de mes couvertures d'album.

« _Nous avons enquêté afin de savoir si cette femme est bien Izzie car, il est vrai qu'avec les cheveux bruns, négligés, et ce qu'il semble être une cicatrice, il est difficile de confirmer ou infirmer cette info. Il faut avouer qu'on est bien loin de l'image d'Izzie avec ses superbes cheveux longs aux reflets blonds californiens savamment travaillés par les meilleurs coiffeurs de L.A., toujours dans des vêtements de marque et avec un maquillage fantastique... Reprenons le cours des évènements : tout d'abord, un informateur, bien placé dans le milieu de la musique, nous révèle enfin le vrai nom d'Izzie – qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais filtré. Izzie s'appelle en fait Isabella Swan et est originaire de Forks, état de Washington. C'est à partir de cette information que nous avons débuté notre enquête auprès de la mairie de Forks…_ »

A partir de cet instant, je fermai les yeux pour tenter de contrôler la terreur qui montait en moi. Je me cramponnai au dossier du canapé qui se trouvait devant moi pour ne pas m'effondrer et rouvris les yeux.  
-Bella…murmura Emmett en approchant mais je levai la main pour le stopper, sans un mot, souhaitant entendre la fin.

Et tout défila : les images de ma maison d'enfance, de mon école avant de passer sur le cimetière et la tombe de mon père…au moins, ils n'avaient pas trouvé celle de ma mère… quelques personnes parlèrent au micro, se présentant comme des voisins mais pour lesquels je n'avais plus vraiment de souvenirs, stupéfaits que la petite Isabella soit Izzie… Une photo d'une fête d'école apparut même, me montrant à l'âge de 6 ou 7 ans, brune…

Dans mon esprit, je déroulai, en même temps que le reportage, le fil de leur « enquête » et compris que tout, ou presque, était désormais dévoilé. Ce qui m'acheva fut l'interview d'une employée de la mairie qui se rappelait bien m'avoir vue chez eux, un énorme pansement sur la joue et un autre sur le bras, pour signer les documents d'inhumation de Charlie voilà trois ans. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les présentateurs n'en arrivent à la vérité : « _oui, Izzie est bien Isabella Swan, cette femme brune ressemblant presqu'à une mendiante…_ »

Et ces mots durs de la potiche qui présentait l'émission me transpercèrent le cœur. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre dans tous les sens et la nausée monter. J'eus juste le temps de courir vers la salle de bain de ma chambre malgré les cris derrière moi avant de vomir dans la cuvette des wc. Quelques secondes plus tard, une main attrapa mes cheveux et une autre me tendit un linge. Lorsque je pus enfin me redresser, Esmée était là.

Telle la mère qu'elle était, Esmée me fit asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et passa doucement le linge humide et frais sur mon visage. Je fermai les yeux sous la sensation, tentant de me rappeler si ma mère avait eu des gestes comme ceux-ci pour moi. En vain. Esmée ne cessait de murmurer que j'étais en sécurité ici, que je n'étais pas seule…mais je ne l'entendais pas vraiment, bien trop obnubilée par tout ce qu'ils avaient raconté.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? vos avis ? vos idées ?**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin Mai et à dans 2 semaines !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me voilà rentrée en France ! et voici donc le tout nouveau chapitre, terminé voilà quelques heures. J'ai comme l'impression que le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas vraiment plu alors j'espère que celui-ci vous conviendra. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions pour que je puisse rectifier si l'histoire ne vous accroche plus autant.**_

 _ **Merci aux quelques fidèles pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! et je vous attends pour vos impressions !**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

(EPOV)

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'emboiter le pas à ma mère lorsqu'elle rejoignit en courant Isabella qui s'était sauvée, pâle comme la mort, vers sa chambre.

J'entrai dans la chambre, surpris de n'y trouver personne mais les bruits me parvenant de la salle de bain me permirent de comprendre ce qu'il s'y passait. Emmett arriva juste derrière moi, me questionnant du regard.  
-Bella est malade. Viens, maman s'occupe d'elle. lui dis-je en l'emmenant vers le salon pour y rejoindre les autres, discutant devant la télé.

Au milieu de l'écran, une image de Bella quand les paparazzis l'avaient retrouvée hier.

-Ils ne se calmeront pas de sitôt. intervint Peter. S'ils découvrent que Bella est ici…  
-On devrait prévenir Tanya. Elle saura certainement gérer la crise. suggéra Jasper, à mes côtés.  
-Non. réagit aussitôt mon père, silencieux jusque-là. Cette jeune femme est bien trop fragile pour se retrouver face à ces vautours. Il faut qu'elle se repose et qu'elle reprenne un peu confiance. J'ai à peine eu le temps de lui proposer mais j'aimerais la présenter à l'un de mes confrères chirurgien esthétique, à Seattle. Mais, une opération dans son état psychologique et physique actuels serait totalement impossible.

Ma mère revint alors dans le salon, expliquant qu'elle venait préparer un thé pour Bella. Je la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine et lui proposai de l'amener moi-même à notre invitée. Je ne savais pas vraiment d'où me venait cette envie de rassurer Bella, de la serrer dans mes bras pour la protéger, de lui assurer qu'elle n'était plus seule et que rien ne lui arriverait tant que je serais là. Mais j'avais ce besoin au fond de moi de m'asseoir quelques instants à côté d'elle et de lui faire comprendre que nous étions là pour elle.

Je rejoignis donc la chambre de Bella, la tasse dans une main. Je la trouvai assise sur le bord du lit, la tête dans les mains. Je fis un peu de bruit en entrant dans la pièce pour ne pas la surprendre et m'installai à côté d'elle.

-Tiens, Esmée dit que ça ira mieux après avoir bu cela. lui dis-je doucement en tendant le mug.  
-Merci. chuchota-t-elle en se redressant pour attraper la boisson chaude.  
Elle en avala quelques gorgées en silence avant de reprendre la parole d'une petite voix.  
-Je suis désolée pour tout ça, Edward. Vous avez un album à préparer, vous n'avez certainement pas besoin d'un poids comme moi en ce moment.  
-Tu n'es en rien un poids pour nous, Bella. lui répondis-je en déposant prudemment ma main sur son épaule.

Je sentis son corps se contracter un peu à ce geste qu'il jugeait certainement trop envahissant mais je fis semblant de ne rien remarquer, notant mentalement que je devrais aborder ce sujet avec elle dans quelques jours. Des bribes que nous avions entendues lorsque nous étions rentrés à l'appartement tout à l'heure, j'avais compris qu'elle avait été agressée durement…

-Tu nous as tellement aidés pour que nous puissions vivre de notre passion, tu m'as tellement aidé voilà quelques temps à exprimer ces musiques qui vivaient dans ma tête. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je ne pouvais pas t'aider un peu à mon tour.

Bella releva un peu plus son visage et finit par poser ses yeux dans les miens. De nouvelles larmes menaçaient et je ne pus rester là sans rien faire plus longtemps. Alors, je plaçai instinctivement mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirai contre mon torse malgré sa raideur. Bien vite, ses épaules se mirent à trembler et je la sentis craquer, se laissant aller contre moi avant que ses larmes ne se mettent à mouiller ma chemise. Doucement, je me mis à la bercer. Comme ma mère le faisait pour moi lorsque j'étais enfant. Elle finit par se calmer après de longues minutes, tandis que je fredonnais l'une des chansons de notre futur album. Elle me remercia d'un pauvre sourire lorsqu'elle finit par quitter mes bras.

-Et si on rejoignait les autres au salon ? lançai-je, espérant qu'elle me suivrait.

Elle acquiesça et nous rejoignîmes les autres dans le salon après qu'elle ne soit passée quelques secondes par la salle de bain. En jetant un coup d'œil sur la pendule du salon, je me rendis compte qu'une bonne demi-heure s'était écoulée. 

Emmett et Peter jouaient à la console sur l'écran plat du salon tandis que Jasper gratouillait sa guitare, assis dans l'un des fauteuils, d'un air distrait. Ma mère accueillit aussitôt Bella avec un grand sourire et lui proposa de l'aider en cuisine pour le déjeuner, ce que Bella accepta aussitôt. J'attrapai alors à mon tour ma guitare et m'installai dans le canapé juste à côté de Jasper pour travailler quelques arrangements du morceau qui bouclera notre album. J'avais une idée en tête mais aucun de nous deux ne réussissait à trouver les quelques notes qui rendraient ce morceau fantastique. Non, tout le monde était bien trop obnubilé par ce qu'il s'était passé ici même voilà une demi-heure. En apparence, nous semblions vaquer à nos occupations mais je sentais que tous étaient tendus et pensifs. Pourquoi ce comportement ? Peut-être juste pour préserver Isabella…

-Jasper devrait passer une tierce au-dessus et toi, augmenter ton accord sur trois mesures. La ligne mélodique du morceau restera avec le chant. entendis-je dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter.

Jasper et moi nous retournâmes aussitôt, tombant sur Bella, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, un torchon dans la main, nous observant. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

-Bah, viens donc leur montrer, Blondie ! lança Emmett en abandonnant la console pour se tourner vers le centre de la pièce et ainsi faire face à Isabella.  
-Retourne donc taper sur tes tambours ! rétorqua-t-elle sans bouger d'un centimètre.  
De la manière dont Emmett jeta un regard vers Bella, je compris que cela devait être un jeu habituel entre eux.  
-Je ne tape sur mes tambours que parce qu'un bon compositeur ne me le demande. Poursuivit-il, une lueur de défi dans le regard.  
Bella le fixa quelques secondes, le visage totalement insondable. Je tentai un peu le destin, me levai et lui tendis ma guitare par-dessus le canapé. Je restai ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se décide à approcher et à la saisir avant de contourner les canapés.  
-Et de toi à moi Emmett, ta fiancée est bien plus apte à jouer à Blondie que moi désormais. grogna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la table de salon, ses genoux touchant les miens.  
-Ma femme, Bella…Rosalie est désormais ma chère et tendre épouse depuis deux ans. répondit Emmett.

Bella l'observa, muette, et un éclair de tristesse traversa son regard. A quoi pensait-elle à cet instant précis en fixant ainsi Emmett ?  
Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles Emmett soutint son regard, attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas, elle ferma les yeux, souffla longuement tout en plaçant ses mains et les premières notes sortirent. Je levai les yeux vers les autres, complétement stupéfaits par ce qui se passait au beau milieu de notre salon. Peter s'arma de son téléphone pour filmer sans dire un mot. Bella, elle, ne percevait rien de tout cela puisqu'elle gardait les yeux fermés, concentrée sur sa musique.

-Tu vois, si tu passes à cet accord…juste là…expliqua-t-elle tandis que je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle.  
-Je crois comprendre. dit doucement Jasper avant de se mettre à jouer lui aussi.

Et les harmonies prirent vie. Cela sonnait tellement bien que je ne comprenais pas comment je n'avais pas pu y penser avant.  
Sans un bruit, mes parents et les filles apparurent des quatre coins de l'appartement, totalement ébahis par ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Je croisai le regard plein de larmes d'Emmett que je n'avais encore jamais vu pleurer.  
Personne n'osait intervenir, ni même bouger de peur de rompre ce moment irréel. Qui aurait pu penser que nous nous retrouverions à composer notre nouvel album avec l'aide de celle qui nous avait lancés ? Certainement pas moi.

-Si le chant garde la ligne mélodique de base, tu peux aussi modifier un peu de cette manière pour donner plus d'emphase à la fin de ton morceau. ajouta Bella en déplaçant un peu ses doigts sur le manche, me faisant ainsi prendre conscience de toutes les possibilités offertes pour cette chanson.  
Bella arrêta de jouer et rouvrit les yeux, tombant immédiatement dans les miens.  
-Merci. murmurai-je du bout des lèvres alors que ma main vint se poser malgré moi sur son genou.  
Elle me sourit puis tourna légèrement la tête vers le reste des spectateurs.  
-Charlotte, c'est ça ? Pourrais-tu fredonner la ligne mélodique s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle, surprenant ainsi la grande blonde qui s'approcha alors de nous.  
-Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas, Bella ? demanda doucement Em'.  
-Je ne chante plus, Emmett. Ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas chanté. Et je ne le referai jamais. révéla-t-elle.  
Elle se remit à gratter quelques accords sans en dire plus, vite rejointe par Jasper et Charlotte. Sous nos yeux, le morceau prenait vie.  
-Il faudra quelques arrangements supplémentaires, tu vois. Demetri aura certainement quelque chose à proposer. On peut ajouter quelques petites choses avec les claviers mais je pense que cela résout grandement ton souci, Edward. dit Bella une fois le morceau terminé.  
J'acquiesçai simplement, ne pouvant parler sans laisser entendre l'émotion qui m'avait envahi.

Jasper avait reposé sa guitare mais Bella continuait à pincer les cordes de la mienne, le visage baissé sur ses mains.

-Mais que s'est-il passé pour que tu ne chantes plus ? tenta Emmett d'une voix douce alors que nous écoutions religieusement Bella jouant les autres morceaux de notre futur album, me faisant prendre conscience qu'elle les avait écoutés et travaillés dès leurs naissances.  
Elle plaqua plus rudement un accord avant de relever la tête pour fixer Emmett.  
Le silence dura plusieurs secondes et je pensai qu'elle allait une fois de plus se taire alors qu'elle reprenait les arpèges.  
-Un concert privé au Mexique qui a mal terminé. dit-elle tout en continuant à jouer, comme si cela l'aider à raconter son histoire.  
-Mais…tu étais partie pour un concert caritatif à Veracruz ! Tu refusais toujours les concerts privés ! s'étonna Emmett, se redressant instinctivement dans son fauteuil.  
Je ne pouvais que lire la surprise sur son visage.  
-Je sais ! Je…je n'étais pas au courant avant de partir…Charlie me l'a annoncé dans l'avion, je…je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, j'étais obligée…  
-Je t'ai déjà vu refuser des projets farfelus de ton père…  
-Ce n'est plus mon père ! le coupa-t-elle en haussant la voix et en arrêtant de jouer, surprenant Emmett et surement tous les autres. Tout ça, c'est à cause de lui ! poursuivit-elle en montrant son visage. Il…il...Jamais un père ne ferait ça à son enfant ! Jamais !  
-Bella, calme-toi. Je ne comprends pas. Que s'est-il passé avec Charlie ? reprit Emmett après quelques secondes de silence.  
Isabella le regarda durant un long moment, les larmes au bord des yeux et finit par ouvrir la bouche :  
-Charlie avait des dettes de jeu. Il flambait à des tables de poker clandestines depuis plusieurs années…finit-elle par avouer en soupirant. Et pour éponger ses dettes, il contractait des emprunts sur mon dos ou demandait des avances sur les recettes de mes prochains albums à sortir...révéla-t-elle en se remettant à jouer doucement. J'étais une très bonne vache à lait pour ma maison de disques à l'époque alors ils n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient. Et puis, c'était également une manière pour eux de me tenir. Si j'avais eu l'envie de changer de label, je me serais retrouvée au tribunal…Une fois dans l'avion pour le Mexique, il m'a parlé de cet engagement qu'il avait pris pour l'anniversaire de la fille d'un grand patron mexicain. J'ai refusé mais il a fini par m'avouer son vice. Et je suis tombée de haut…Pour la première fois, les banques avaient refusé sa demande de prêt mais il avait un besoin énorme de liquidités. Donc il a emprunté de l'argent à un financier mexicain. L'argent du concert privé devait servir à le rembourser car le gars devenait très pressant et Charlie semblait en avoir peur. Alors, j'ai abdiqué. Je lui ai dit que je le ferais et qu'une fois rentrés aux Etats- Unis, il ne serait plus mon manager, qu'il devrait partir de chez nous et que j'allais prendre un nouvel avocat pour régler toute cette histoire. J'ai fait le concert caritatif de Veracruz comme prévu, et lorsque je suis sortie de la salle de spectacle avec Charlie, une voiture avec chauffeur nous attendait sur le bord du trottoir. Je ne me suis pas méfiée, j'ai cru bêtement que cela faisait partie de l'organisation de Veracruz et que la voiture nous ramenait à l'hôtel… Ce que j'ai découvert ce soir-là, c'est que Charlie avait emprunté un million de dollars à un cartel et que la voiture était la leur… ils avaient vu les publicités sur ma participation au concert caritatif. Ils savaient donc que Charlie et moi venions puisque nous étions inséparables… A un carrefour, le chauffeur s'est arrêté et trois hommes armés sont montés dans la voiture. Deux des hommes se sont assis de chaque côté de Charlie et le troisième s'est collé à moi et a déposé le canon de son pistolet sur ma gorge…et la voiture est repartie comme si de rien n'était…dit-elle dans un souffle, tremblante.

Elle déposa la guitare à plat sur ses genoux et baissa la tête vers celle-ci tandis que des larmes venaient s'écraser sur le bois vernis.  
Je tendis la main et attrapai l'une des siennes pour la serrer prudemment. Bella releva la tête, en larmes et poursuivit tout en me regardant.

-La voiture a roulé un moment et elle s'est engagée dans un chemin de terre. Ils nous ont emmenés dans un hangar et nous ont jetés au sol. Je leur ai expliqué que le concert privé allait m'être payé le jour même et qu'ils pourraient prendre la somme aussitôt. Ils m'ont répondu que le grand patron qui avait demandé ma présence était l'un des leurs. Je leur ai aussitôt promis de l'argent pour qu'ils nous laissent repartir. Mais ils se sont mis à rire en disant que mon père avait déjà tout dépensé. Je leur ai promis ma villa. Mais Charlie a fait une telle tête que j'ai alors compris qu'il avait dû l'inclure dans ses plans et que je l'avais sûrement perdue elle aussi. Un téléphone a sonné et ils se sont éloignés. J'en ai profité pour demander des comptes à Charlie mais il ne savait que me répondre en pleurant qu'il était désolé. Les autres sont revenus, des armes à la main. Ils parlaient vite, en espagnol, et semblaient nerveux et en colère. J'ai compris que la police était en route et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils comptaient faire de nous mais je ne pensais qu'à une chose : réussir à nous sortir de là. Un des gars m'a attrapée pour me remettre sur mes pieds et m'a ceinturée en me menaçant de son arme. Charlie a voulu se relever mais le chef du groupe lui a donné un coup de pied si fort qu'il s'est de nouveau retrouvé au sol. Des sirènes ont commencé à se faire entendre alors mon ravisseur a voulu m'emmener et je me suis dit qu'ils allaient me vendre ou m'utiliser dans un réseau de prostitution. Pourquoi cette idée, je n'en sais rien mais j'étais terrifiée et je ne pouvais pas compter sur mon père. Je me suis mise à crier et à me débattre. Charlie s'est relevé pour venir m'aider mais l'autre a levé son arme et l'a abattu de trois balles. Et aussitôt, il a collé le canon brulant de son flingue sur mon bras en hurlant dans mes oreilles que la prochaine serait pour moi s'il entendait encore une fois le son de ma voix. Il a commencé à me tirer vers l'extérieur mais on a entendu des voitures se garer en catastrophe autour du hangar, avec les lumières des gyrophares. Mes ravisseurs ont commencé à paniquer, cherchant une autre sortie alors que la police nous hurlait de sortir. J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Je me suis débattue, j'ai réussi à frapper dans le genou celui qui me tenait. Sur le coup, il m'a lâchée alors je me suis mise à courir vers le fond du hangar. Mais un autre s'est planté devant moi avec un immense couteau. Il a hurlé des mots en espagnol, surement des insultes, et a voulu m'attaquer. J'ai juste eu le temps de lever le bras ainsi…dit-elle en mimant le geste, pour essayer de me protéger. J'ai senti la lame entailler mon visage et ma main et j'ai hurlé. Et puis, il y a eu un fracas énorme, une explosion, des tirs et celui qui voulait me poignarder est tombé sur moi, mort, abattu par la police. Je me suis dégagée et me suis couchée en boule, au sol, par réflexe et j'ai attendu que… finit-elle, ne semblant pouvoir aller plus loin, gênée par son souffle erratique et ses larmes.

J'attrapai le manche de ma guitare, en équilibre de plus en plus précaire sur les jambes tremblantes d'Isabella, pour la déposer au sol et enlaçai énergiquement la jeune femme en pleurs juste à côté de moi. Bella enfouit son visage dans mon tee-shirt, laissant entendre des sanglots douloureux et désespérés, tandis que je remarquai que nous pleurions nous aussi.

.

(BPOV)

Je parlais…je leur expliquais cette fameuse journée au Mexique…si loin et pourtant si proche dans mon esprit… ma bouche fonctionnait toute seule alors qu'au fond de moi, j'étais horrifiée de ce que je leur disais. J'avais senti une once de courage en moi lorsque j'avais attrapé la guitare d'Edward, là, au beau milieu du salon, devant des yeux curieux. Moi, qui n'avais plus jamais joué devant quelqu'un depuis ce fameux jour…certes, ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Et parmi eux, il y avait Emmett. Mon Emmett. Celui qui avait pendant plusieurs années joué le rôle du frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Je lui devais au moins ça, à lui.

Pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir tout en racontant, je m'étais mise à jouer de la guitare, laissant mes doigts virevolter sur l'instrument sombre. Mais malgré cela, les sanglots m'avaient rattrapée, m'empêchant de terminer mon histoire. Des larmes de tristesse, de peur également car je n'avais toujours pas exorcisé ce moment de ma vie, mais également de colère. Une main chaude m'avait enlevé la guitare et je m'étais retrouvée la seconde suivante, le nez enfoui contre un torse masculin. Celui d'Edward…encore une fois…

Me blottir contre lui me procurait une sensation de bien-être et de sécurité que je n'avais jamais connue depuis mon arrivée à Los Angeles. Lorsque j'avais travaillé avec Jasper et lui, voilà presque cinq années désormais, j'avais tout de suite senti que le courant était passé très facilement entre nous. Edward avait des étoiles plein les yeux lorsqu'il me côtoyait, comme tous ceux qui approchaient LA star du moment. Mais nos vies allaient à cent à l'heure et cela ne me permettait pas d'approfondir ce lien étrange que j'avais ressenti dans son giron.  
Et aujourd'hui, avec le recul et nos « retrouvailles », je ne pouvais que constater que quelque chose de particulier existait entre nous deux. Bien entendu, j'avais retrouvé Emmett et toute la tendresse qu'il me portait mais lorsqu'il me tenait serrée contre son torse, il n'y avait pas cette vague de calme qui me permettait de respirer de nouveau.

Après un moment, nous finîmes par nous séparer et je m'installai tout à côté d'Edward dans le canapé, faisant face aux autres. Ce fut à cet instant que je remarquai la présence d'Alice dans les bras d'Esmée, le visage larmoyant.

-Comment as-tu réussi à rentrer ici ? me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, serrant entre ses doigts un mouchoir en papier en piteux état.

Bien malgré moi, je soufflai longuement devant ce qu'il me restait à leur dire. Mes yeux cherchèrent la guitare mais celle-ci avait été reposée sur son pied. Edward dut percevoir mon désarroi puisqu'il attrapa mes mains dans les siennes pour me montrer son soutien. Je pris encore quelques secondes puis finis par me lancer :

-des policiers m'ont aidée à me relever et m'ont sortie du hangar. J'ai voulu rejoindre Charlie mais ils m'en ont empêchée. Ils m'ont installée dans une ambulance et nous sommes aussitôt partis à l'hôpital. Là-bas, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais choquée, perdue. Des médecins se sont occupés de moi et on m'a mise dans une chambre avec un policier devant la porte. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir et le lendemain matin, une équipe de la maison de disques, accompagnée de deux infirmières, est arrivée. Je n'ai même pas pu passer récupérer nos affaires à l'hôtel puisqu'ils s'en étaient déjà chargés. Ils m'ont juste expliqué qu'un jet nous attendait à l'aéroport pour nous rapatrier à Los Angeles… expliquai-je en tentant de ne pas pleurer de nouveau. En descendant de l'avion, c'est Billy Black qui m'a accueillie sur le tarmac. Il était en larmes. Ensuite, c'est lui qui a tout pris en charge. Il a organisé l'enterrement de Charlie à Forks. J'étais surprise de ne pas trouver de paparazzis sur notre chemin mais personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé et tout le monde me croyait encore au Mexique. La semaine suivante, je me suis enfermée dans ma villa. Et les huissiers ont commencé à se montrer…soufflai-je en fermant les yeux, chassant mes dernières larmes.

A mes côtés, Edward serra mes mains un peu plus fort, ce qui me donna un peu de courage pour continuer.

-Je devais douze millions de dollars à plusieurs banques. Ma maison de disques m'a lâchée en me réclamant les trois millions de dollars avancés à Charlie sur mes prochains albums. Ma maison a été saisie pour tenter d'éponger un peu la dette. En quelques jours, je me suis retrouvée à la rue. Là encore, Billy m'a aidée, m'accueillant chez lui. Et puis, il y a eu tous ces ragots dans la presse, à la télé…relançai-je avec quelques sanglots dans la voix. Et ces interviews de mon équipe. finis-je par souffler en relevant la tête pour regarder Emmett.  
-Iz… murmura-t-il à mon geste, comprenant surement que j'avais vu la réaction de mes musiciens furieux et médusés d'être abandonnés ainsi.  
-Je comprends tout à fait, Emmett…Je sais très bien que je vous ai fait du mal à tous. le coupai-je, mais je ne pouvais plus me montrer…c'était trop pour moi…Embry, toi, Leah…j'aurais tant voulu me réveiller de ce cauchemar, revenir sur scène en vous criant que c'était une mauvaise blague…mais à la place de ça, je suis devenue un monstre…terminai-je en enfonçant mon visage dans l'épaule d'Edward pour ne pas leur montrer mes larmes.  
Mon voisin libéra mes mains pour passer un bras sur mes épaules, me permettant de me rapprocher un peu plus près de lui.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis les grandes paumes chaudes d'Emmett entourer mes mains, déposées sur mes jambes, me forçant ainsi à me redresser et à le regarder. Mes yeux emplis de larmes tombèrent sur les siens, humides eux aussi. Et je me lançai dans ses bras en sanglotant de plus belle, lui murmurant « Pardon Emmett…pardon… »

Soudain, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux.

-J'y vais. annonça Carlisle tandis que je tentai de me calmer, toujours dans l'étreinte d'Emmett.  
-Les garçons, on a un énorme problème ! Black s'est tiré en Europe ! s'écria une voix féminine haut perchée.  
Dans la seconde qui suivit, une grande blonde apparut dans le salon. Et je la reconnus aussitôt malgré mes larmes : Tanya Denali, l'agent des garçons.

Tanya… celle que la maison de disques avait tenté de placer à mes côtés pour évincer Charlie. Mais cela ne s'était pas fait. La maison de disques avait bien eu trop peur des menaces paternelles qui scandaient qu'Izzie pourrait très bien aller travailler chez un concurrent. Elle avait gardé de ce rejet une animosité sans pareille à mon égard. Mais elle avait dû faire avec ma présence ponctuelle autour des Twilight, prenant sur elle en montrant de grands sourires faux devant la presse et le milieu du showbiz alors qu'en coulisses…

-Izzie Dwyer ! s'écria-t-elle en s'arrêtant net au beau milieu de la pièce, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ah…mais non, ce n'est pas possible ! Ah non, les garçons ! Non, non, non ! poursuivit-elle en agitant ses mains, devenant légèrement hystérique. Ce n'est vraiment pas la pub qu'il nous faut en ce moment ! Elle va tout gâcher ! Non, non, non !

Et malgré ma méfiance à son égard, je compris ce qu'elle avait en tête.  
Et objectivement, elle avait tout à fait raison… Si je restais avec eux, cette info prendrait le dessus sur la sortie de l'album en préparation…

Comme elle avait raison…

Je me détachai brutalement d'Emmett à cette constatation, me levai tel un ressort alors qu'Edward et Jasper tentaient de « calmer » leur agent qui, en bonne professionnelle, avait la réaction juste, et m'éloignai de là, bredouillant quelques vagues excuses à qui pouvait les entendre avant de retrouver ma chambre.  
Je refermai la porte et m'adossai contre celle-ci, soufflant longuement en fermant les yeux pour calmer mon cœur et ma respiration. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de cette vie en groupe et de toutes les émotions qui en découlaient.  
Et puis ces dernières minutes avaient été plus qu'éprouvantes…

Que devais-je faire ? Alors qu'hier, j'étais prête à dormir sous un pont et à attendre la mort, aujourd'hui, j'étais perdue. Je savais que j'allais être un poids et un handicap pour les Twilight, surtout en ce moment. Des dizaines de scenarios tournaient dans mon cerveau et tous aboutissaient à la même conclusion : je ne devais absolument pas être associée aux Twilight.

Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'eux, que je sorte de leur vie, que je disparaisse de leur carrière...

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure : midi…j'étais souvent passée devant un centre pour SDF, du côté de Westmont. Si je m'y présentai avant la nuit, je pourrais surement y dormir. D'ici, j'en avais pour 2 bonnes heures de marche avant de prendre le bus traversant Westpoint. C'était jouable. Et de toute manière, il fallait que je disparaisse de nouveau…  
Puis, il faudrait que je trouve un emploi pour pouvoir me loger de nouveau. Peut-être devrais-je quitter L. tout redémarrer dans une petite ville sans prétention ? Caissière, femme de ménage, gardienne de nuit…j'étais prête à n'importe quel poste tant que celui-ci me permettrait d'avoir un toit et de payer mes dettes, ou tout du moins un peu de mes dettes.

Machinalement, je tournai la tête vers la table de chevet et y vis l'épaisse pile de documents administratifs qui résumaient ma vie. Et je sus ce que j'allais faire.

Alors, j'attrapai mon vieux sac à dos, le vidai sur le lit et entrepris de n'y placer que le strict nécessaire : quelques vêtements, du savon, mes papiers d'identité. Je glissai dans la poche de mon blouson, une paire de gants ainsi que mon bonnet et plaçai dans la poche intérieure mes derniers dollars en monnaie ainsi que mes derniers tickets de métro éparpillés sur l'épaisse couette. Je passai par la salle de bain pour y attraper ma brosse à dent et m'arrêtai quelques secondes devant le miroir.

Comment passer inaperçue maintenant que mon visage était de nouveau à l'écran ? Avant, j'aurais coloré mes cheveux ou mis une perruque…mais je n'avais plus les moyens ni le temps pour cela… et puis cette cicatrice… Ce fut à cet instant que j'eus une idée : les paparazzis cherchaient une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, avec une cicatrice au visage…je me ruai sur tous les tiroirs de la salle de bain et finis par dégotter une paire de ciseaux et plusieurs échantillons de fond de teint… je me fixai devant le miroir, attrapai les ciseaux, rassemblai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et…

-Bella ? Tout va bien ? demanda soudain Esmée au travers de la porte de la chambre.

Je sursautai à cette intervention et reposai les ciseaux pour aller entrouvrir la porte. Il fallait juste que j'aie un peu plus de temps seule.

Le visage inquiet de la mère d'Edward apparut dans l'embrasure.

-Tout va bien, chérie ? Ne t'en fais pas pour Tanya, elle ne dira rien…  
-je suis juste fatiguée…  
-tu es sûre ? me sonda-t-elle tout en plongeant son regard si aimant dans le mien. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?  
-peut-être…un chocolat chaud…et…un petit quelque chose à manger…demandai-je d'une petite voix, pleinement consciente de ma lamentable ruse pour l'éloigner d'ici durant les cinq prochaines minutes.

Esmée me regarda quelques secondes sans un mot. Avait-elle compris que je cherchais juste à gagner du temps pour pouvoir sortir d'ici en toute discrétion ?  
Alors que je pensais qu'elle m'avait percée à jour, elle finit par sourire et s'éloigna en me disant qu'elle en avait pour une petite dizaine de minutes. J'écoutai attentivement les bruits de l'appartement, tous semblaient discuter plutôt vivement dans le salon. Et j'étais persuadée qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à venir me chercher.  
Je refermai la porte et me dirigeai de nouveau vers la salle de bain pour quelques minutes. Puis, j'enfilai mon blouson, enfonçai profondément ma casquette sur ma tête, et attrapai mon sac à dos.

Je traversai le plus silencieusement possible le couloir. Des voix fortes se faisaient entendre du salon. Nul doute que le groupe avait une discussion houleuse avec Tanya par ma faute…La porte d'entrée fut de mon côté, s'ouvrant et se fermant sans un bruit, me permettant de gagner le palier. Je me retrouvai alors face à deux portes : l'ascenseur ou les escaliers. Je soufflai une dernière fois et passai la porte sans plus regarder derrière moi.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vos impressions ?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre avec quelques petits jours d'avance.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews. Je vois que le dernier chapitre a suscité des émotions et des réactions. Pile poil ce que je cherche à vous transmettre avec mes é , vous vous doutez bien que quand je découvre vos impressions, cela m'aide, m'inspire et me fait plaisir . Donc, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace. ;-)  
**_

 _ **Nous avions terminé sur une Bella fuyant ses soutiens pour ne pas leur causer de soucis…qu'allons-nous trouver dans ce nouveau chapitre ? Sans trop en dévoiler, je peux déjà vous dire que Bella et le groupe seront là, bien entendu. Pas de Jacob ici mais il reviendra, soyez-en sûrs !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! et je vous attends pour vos impressions !**_ _ **Oh, et prévoyez peut-être un ou**_ _ **deux mouchoirs !**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

(EPOV)

-Elle est partie ! s'écria ma mère en revenant au pas de course dans le salon, une tasse encore fumante dans la main.

A cette annonce, mon cœur et mon estomac se serrèrent de peur. Je ne dis pas un mot et me dirigeai aussitôt vers la chambre tandis qu'Emmett tenait Tanya pour responsable du départ de Bella. Alice et Jasper me suivirent aussitôt.

-Mais où a-t-elle bien pu partir ? murmura Alice, blanche de peur, alors que nous entrions dans la pièce.  
-Cherchons un peu, elle aura peut-être laissé un indice. dis-je alors que j'ouvrai la porte du dressing. Elle ne peut pas être bien loin de toute manière.  
La housse Dior était toujours là, tout comme les quelques cartons que Sam avait déposé au sol. Seuls manquaient son manteau et son sac à dos.  
-Elle a pris son manteau et son sac à dos. leur dis-je en refermant la porte tandis que Jasper s'était assis au bord du lit pour feuilleter une liasse épaisse de papiers déposée sur le chevet.  
-Oh mon Dieu ! sanglota presque Alice depuis la salle de bain, nous poussant aussitôt à la rejoindre.

Alice était seule dans la pièce, debout, devant le lavabo, ses yeux fixés sur de longues mèches de cheveux bruns laissées dans la vasque, dans sa main des échantillons de fond de teint fraichement vidés.  
Sans un mot, je ramassai la paire de ciseaux déposée sur le bord de la porcelaine blanche et la rangeai dans le premier tiroir venu. Derrière nous, la voix forte et paniquée d'Emmett se fit entendre.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-elle coupé ses cheveux ? demanda-t-il.  
-Tous les paparazzis recherchent une jeune femme brune, avec de longs cheveux. Alors, je pense qu'elle essaie de se transformer un peu… répondit Jasper en emmenant Alice par les épaules, de la salle de bain à la chambre.  
-Où peut-elle bien être ? intervint Emmett tandis que je repartais vers le salon.

Je tombai sur les yeux rougis de ma mère, inquiète, et attrapai mon portable pour contacter Sam. Je le briefai en quelques secondes et il me promit de commencer aussitôt les recherches.

-Mais enfin ! Vous n'allez quand même pas la rechercher ! lança Tanya une fois que j'eus raccroché. Elle a très bien compris toute seule qu'elle est un boulet pour votre carrière si elle reste ici ! poursuivit-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, réduite au silence par une gifle des plus sonores de la part de…ma mère.

-Tanya, vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! Vous faites votre travail, d'accord. Mais là, vous dépassez les bornes. N'oubliez pas que c'est grâce à elle que nos garçons ont cette carrière aujourd'hui et que vous avez cet emploi ! Sortez d'ici tout de suite ou cela pourrait très mal se terminer ! Et si vous osez encore dire un seul mot concernant Bella, je me charge de vous arracher une à une vos extensions de bimbo bas de gamme ! Et n'essayez même pas de revenir ici avant que je ne vous y autorise personnellement ! lui dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Jamais je n'avais entendu ma mère tenir de tels propos mais je devais avouer qu'à cet instant, j'étais fière d'elle.  
Tanya se ratatina malgré ses échasses à talons aiguilles de 10cm et finit par battre en retraite vers l'entrée en chuchotant des excuses que personne n'écoutait vraiment.

-Chéri, il faut la retrouver. Coute que coute. me dit ma mère, les larmes aux yeux.  
-On va le faire. Sam va ratisser les environs, elle ne peut pas être loin. tentai-je de la rassurer alors qu'en moi, un tumulte de sentiments se déchainait.  
-On va lui donner un coup de main. A plusieurs, on sera plus efficaces. indiquèrent Peter et Charlotte.

Emmett, Rose et mon père leur emboitèrent le pas, nous laissant dans l'appartement silencieux. Si seulement nous avions pu sortir comme eux. Mais arpenter ainsi les rues en pleine journée allait forcément amener des fans et des paparazzis… Jasper s'absenta quelques instants et revint au salon avec la liasse de documents laissée par Bella. Je le rejoignis, frustré d'être ainsi cloisonné dans un moment pareil, et nous commençâmes à étaler les documents sur la table de la salle à manger, essayant de les trier intelligemment tout en attendant un appel de l'un de nos amis.

Après quelques minutes, ma mère finit par nous rejoindre, les yeux rougis.  
-Cette petite souffre tant… son père l'a trahie et elle l'a vu mourir horriblement… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer pour elle. dit-elle d'une petite voix en tamponnant ses yeux humides d'un vieux mouchoir en papier déjà tout fripé.  
-Je sais maman. Elle a tant fait pour nous…Elle mérite qu'on prenne soin d'elle. lui répondis-je.  
-Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fui ainsi ? Elle aurait très bien pu nous parler et nous aurions pu l'emmener avec nous à Forks… poursuivit ma mère.  
-D'un point de vue purement factuel, on sait pertinemment que si elle réapparait au grand jour, la presse ne va plus parler que de ça. Et la sortie des prochains albums de n'importe quel groupe n'aurait pas la couverture médiatique optimale. expliqua Jasper. J'imagine déjà aisément les couvertures de la presse people de demain alors qu'ils ne l'ont aperçue que quelques minutes…imaginez donc si elle se montrait plus…Et si jamais elle est vue avec nous, ça sera encore pire car toutes les questions lors de nos interviews ne reviendront que sur elle. Je pense qu'en fuyant, elle veut continuer à nous protéger, comme elle l'a fait depuis le début. Dans un sens, elle se sacrifie pour nous. conclut Jasper avant de se remettre à la lecture d'un dossier de plusieurs pages.

Devant nous s'étalaient les contrats de Bella depuis ses débuts mais aussi des dizaines d'emprunts contractés par Charlie indiquant Bella comme garant. Des échéanciers. Des courriers d'huissiers…tout ce qui avait achevé la vie d'Izzie et qui continuait d'achever la vie de Bella…

-Je vais parler de tout cela à mon père, je suis certain qu'il réussira à mettre cela au clair. suggéra Jasper avant d'attraper son téléphone pour l'appeler.  
Je l'entendis parler à la secrétaire du cabinet d'avocats que les parents de Jasper avaient monté et fait prospérer, expliquant que la situation était extrêmement urgente.

.

Voilà une demi-heure qu'ils étaient partis et toujours aucune nouvelle. J'envoyais régulièrement un message à Sam qui continuait à chercher activement mais qui restait bredouille pour le moment. Allions-nous la retrouver si facilement ? Ma mère, elle, avait disparu dans la chambre d'Isabella et avait entrepris de vider les quelques cartons ramenés la veille. Elle voulait créer pour Bella un cocon rassurant pour qu'elle puisse se sentir chez elle lorsque Sam nous la ramènerait.

Face à moi, Jasper discutait calmement au téléphone avec son père, lui lisant quelques-uns des nombreux documents après lui avoir expliqué succinctement la situation. La décision avait d'ores et déjà été prise de recevoir les parents de Jasper pour le weekend. Alice, quant à elle, s'était réfugiée sur la terrasse qui donnait sur l'entrée principale et guettait le retour de nos amis.

Au détour d'une enveloppe kraft, je tombai sur un contrat de location longue durée d'un box de stockage, signé par Billy Black au bénéfice de Bella. Au dos, une liste manuscrite de la main d'Isabella énumérant plusieurs meubles et de nombreux cartons avec leurs contenus.  
Je compris alors que Bella avait réussi, grâce à Billy, à garder quelques-unes de ses affaires personnelles avant que tout ne soit saisi. Son berceau, ses guitares, sa collection de trophées, ses cahiers d'écolière, des objets venant de ses grands-parents,…. A la lecture de cette liste, je compris que tout ce qui lui restait de sa vie d'avant était là-bas. Et j'eus une intuition : je devais y aller. Au fond de moi, j'étais certain qu'elle y serait.  
J'en informai rapidement Jasper, Alice et ma mère qui trouvèrent l'idée plus que sensée.

-Tiens, prend notre voiture, tu ne seras pas suivi ainsi. ajouta ma mère en me tendant les clés de leur voiture de location.

Jasper m'emboita le pas, comme toujours. Le trajet se fit en une trentaine de minutes, nous amenant à la périphérie Est de L.A., dans la banlieue de Pasadena. Je craignais de rencontrer un vigile qui nous reconnaitrait et vendrait alors la mèche aux journalistes mais nous stoppâmes la voiture devant un portail muni d'un simple digicode. Je tapai donc rapidement les codes inscrits sur les documents que Jasper tenait. La barrière s'ouvrit et une voix informatique nous indiqua de nous diriger vers la porte du bâtiment 5. Là, un second digicode déverrouilla l'immense volet roulant qui fermait le hangar et nous permit ainsi de nous garer à l'intérieur, à l'abri des regards extérieurs. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez et casquettes sur la tête, nous mîmes quelques minutes à trouver le box 5201. Le volet était baissé et aucune lumière ne filtrait en dessous. Etions-nous venus ici pour rien ? Au fond de moi, j'étais persuadé qu'elle serait ici. Et me trouver devant ce box fermé fit monter mon angoisse : si Bella n'était pas venue ici, où pouvait-elle bien être ? Errant dans les rues ? Cachée au fond d'une ruelle sombre ? Allongée sous un pont d'autoroute ? Toutes ces probabilités me faisaient froid dans le dos. Mais soudain, un léger bruit se fit entendre. Un couinement étouffé, qui serait passé inaperçu si le bâtiment n'était pas plongé dans un silence si oppressant. Jasper, tout comme moi, tendit l'oreille, espérant réentendre le son. Nous restâmes ainsi deux bonnes minutes avant que Jasper ne me fasse signe que nous devrions repartir. Mais le murmure étouffé nous revint aux oreilles et nous fûmes certains qu'il venait du box.

-Bella, c'est moi, c'est Edward. dis-je à voix haute en approchant du volet. Jasper est là également. Ouvre-nous s'il te plait.

Le silence dura une bonne minute et je tentai de remonter le volet métallique, malheureusement verrouillé. Mais derrière celui-ci, des pleurs francs se laissaient entendre désormais.

-Bella, Darling, ouvre s'il te plait. essaya Jasper en se rapprochant du volet qui nous séparait d'elle.  
-Je ne veux pas foutre votre carrière en l'air. Partez ! nous dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Je secouai de nouveau le volet, de frustration puisque j'étais pleinement conscient qu'elle avait dû le verrouiller de l'intérieur.

-Bella, ouvre ce putain de volet ou je te jure que je vais le faire moi-même. Et avec le bruit que ça va faire, je suis certain que la sécurité va débarquer ainsi que la police et la meute de paparazzi quand ils sauront que nous sommes ici ! dis-je alors d'une voix plus forte.

Jamais je ne lui avais parlé ainsi mais je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle comptait énormément pour nous.

-Ed'…murmura Jasper, face à ma réaction, tu vas lui faire encore plus peur.  
-Je m'en fous Jazz ! répondis-je à voix haute pour qu'elle puisse entendre. Je veux juste qu'elle comprenne que je ne partirai pas d'ici tant qu'elle n'aura pas ouvert ce volet et qu'elle n'aura pas fait entrer dans son cerveau qu'elle fait partie de nos vies désormais !

Après quelques secondes, un bruit métallique se fit entendre et le volet bougea un peu, envoyant une légère vague de soulagement en moi. Je pris ce mouvement comme un signal et empoignai le crochet extérieur pour relever le rideau. Derrière celui-ci, Bella se tenait assise sur un carton, en larmes, une petite lampe de camping posée au sol éclairant légèrement le box. Autour d'elle, des cartons empilés, des meubles maladroitement recouverts de draps poussiéreux, des housses de vêtements accrochées à des portants, etc…

-Oh mon Dieu… Bella…chuchotai-je en me précipitant vers elle.

Je m'accroupis juste devant elle, mes mains se posant automatiquement sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle me regardait de ses yeux emplis de larmes. Ses larmes avaient dilué par endroit le fond de teint qu'elle avait étalé grossièrement sur sa cicatrice. Jasper vint se placer à mes côtés, éclairant la pièce de son téléphone. Je le sentais tremblant, surement bouleversé par toute cette journée et encore plus par la douleur irradiant de la jeune femme détruite qui était devant nous.

-Allez, tu vas rentrer à la maison avec nous. annonça Jasper.

Mais Bella secouait la tête, refusant la proposition.

-Je ferais mieux de mourir, ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde…murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots, me fendant le cœur. Laissez-moi ici.  
-Non, on ne te laissera pas. Nous tenons à toi, je tiens à toi, et je ne veux pas que tu passes une minute de plus seule ici. répondis-je fermement, la faisant me regarder, surprise par mon ton.  
-Mais, je ne vais vous attirer que des ennuis…les paparazzis…et puis votre album…tentait-elle de justifier entre deux hoquets.

Je comprenais très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire…et Tanya l'avait compris également, mais elle ne brillait vraiment pas par son tact et nous allions devoir discuter sérieusement de tout ça dès demain. Bella voulait juste que nous obtenions la meilleure publicité pour la sortie de notre nouvel album et pour la tournée qui suivrait. Mais, l'avoir auprès de nous était bien plus important que tout cela.

-Tu es plus importante pour nous que tout ça. la coupai-je. On peut aisément trouver une solution. Et puis, on a connu les concerts au fond de bars miteux, les fêtes municipales et les répétitions dans le garage, Bella. Donc, s'il faut se remonter les manches une nouvelle fois et aller chercher notre public parce que la presse ne nous accordera aucune attention, on le fera.

Bella, elle, ne voulait pas croire en mon discours, secouant la tête en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir de nouvelles larmes qui parvenaient malgré tout à sortir. Jasper, à mes côtés, acquiesça à mes mots et je savais sans même lui demander qu'il était d'accord avec moi.

-Arrête, Chérie, lui demandai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour qu'elle me regarde de nouveau.

Dans mes paumes, sa peau, pourtant froide et mouillée de larmes, était si douce. Me rappelant cette sensation fugace mais tellement forte que j'avais ressenti lorsque nous nous étions embrassés ce soir-là, après la remise de son Grammy. Elle était tellement belle, tellement rayonnante, tellement confiante lorsqu'elle avait accepté de danser avec moi à cette soirée organisée par sa maison de disques voilà un peu plus de trois ans…notre seul et unique baiser…J'avais cru à l'euphorie du moment, pour elle comme pour moi, surtout que nous ne nous étions plus revus suite à cette soirée…Elle partait la semaine suivante en tournée et désormais je connaissais la suite tragique qui l'avait fait disparaitre de ma vie.  
Mais là, cet après-midi, dans ce box austère, froid et poussiéreux, elle faisait toujours autant battre mon cœur. Même si elle était perdue, à mille lieues de la jeune artiste sûre d'elle-même que j'avais fréquentée. Même si elle pleurait…Surtout si elle pleurait…  
Alors, je laissai parler mes sentiments et approchai mon visage du sien pour déposer délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes sans détacher mes mains de ses joues. Deux secondes…Peut-être trois…mais les meilleures secondes de ma vie depuis ce fameux soir.

En reculant un peu, je ne pus que voir le questionnement dans ses pupilles. Je savais que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'elle devait remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Je ne savais même pas si ces embryons de sentiments étaient réciproques mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher ce fugace moment de douceur.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment. Je sais que tu es perdue et que de mon côté, la vie du groupe va être bouleversée dans les prochaines semaines. Mais, Bella, si jamais tu disparaissais une nouvelle fois de ma vie, je ne m'en remettrai pas. Même si nous ne partageons pas les mêmes sentiments, je ne pourrais plus avancer sans te savoir en sécurité et non loin de moi. lui chuchotai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Elle me fixa longtemps sans un mot, ses pupilles chocolat semblant sonder mon âme. Puis, de nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition et je craignis d'être allé trop loin.

-Mais je suis un monstre, Edward. murmura-t-elle en pointant sa joue marquée.  
-Pas pour moi, Darling. Je me fiche de ça. Tu es Bella, un point c'est tout. lui répondis-je en me redressant. On rentre à la maison ? questionnai-je en lui offrant ma main.

Je me tournai vers Jasper mais remarquai que ce dernier était sorti du box, sans doute pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.  
Il avait subi mon béguin de jeune ado pour Izzy lorsqu'elle avait été révélée. Il connaissait mon attachement profond. Et surtout, il était le seul à savoir pour ce fameux soir puisque malgré le monde qui nous entourait à cette soirée, personne n'avait capté ce moment unique hormis Jasper.  
Lorsque nous sortîmes du box, mon meilleur ami me fit un clin d'œil et se rapprocha de Bella pour l'enlacer quelques secondes.

-Veux-tu que nous emmenions quelques affaires ? Le coffre de la voiture est à ta disposition. lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
Elle se tourna légèrement, observant l'intérieur du box, sans dire un mot. Je vis sur son visage qu'elle avait une idée en tête mais n'osait pas nous le dire.  
-Ton dressing est immense et vide. On peut emmener quelques vêtements. proposai-je, devançant ainsi Jasper qui avait ressenti comme moi ce blocage chez Isabella.  
Elle acquiesça et entra de nouveau dans le box pour regarder sur les différents portants stockés.  
-On devrait envoyer Sam ce soir pour vider le box. Si jamais l'adresse fuite…chuchota Jasper à mes côtés.  
J'acquiesçai, parfaitement d'accord avec lui. J'envoyai donc un message à Sam, lui donnant les détails nécessaires pour organiser ce déménagement express. Une fois reçue la confirmation que Sam s'occupait de tout cela, j'entrai de nouveau dans le box pour rejoindre Bella et Jasper. Au pied de mon ami, un sac de voyage empli et fermé.  
-Des vêtements. me renseigna Jasper alors que Bella semblait hésiter devant un carton ouvert.  
-Prend ce que tu veux, Bella. dis-je en m'approchant pour voir qu'elle tenait entre ses mains des livres. Prend-les tous, Darling. poursuivis-je alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi, le regard perdu.  
J'eus de nouveau mal au cœur de la voir ainsi. Mais j'allais devoir prendre sur moi car j'étais certain qu'elle mettrait du temps à reprendre confiance. Qu'importait le temps, je serais à ses côtés pour l'épauler. Nous serions tous là.  
-Mais, ça risque de prendre de la place…dit-elle, la gorge serrée.  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Si tu y tiens, alors nous les prenons. Allez, on rentre chez nous. Tout le monde s'inquiète. conclus-je en attrapant le carton.  
Bella me regarda puis finit par marcher vers l'extérieur. En passant la porte, je ne pus m'empêcher de capter le long regard qu'elle posa sur plusieurs housses, dans le coin droit du box, tellement caractéristiques pour nous autres, musiciens : elle avait réussi à garder ses guitares.  
-Hé Jazz ! appelai-je en lui montrant du menton les housses de guitare.  
Il comprit surement et me rejoignis aussitôt pour en attraper deux et en passer les sangles sur ses épaules.  
-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire…je ne…tenta de nous dissuader Bella.  
Mais je déposai de force le carton, que je portais, entre ses bras, pour la stopper, et attrapai les trois derniers étuis avant de sortir.  
Bella resta quelques secondes muette, la bouche entrouverte, des larmes au coin des yeux.  
-Allez, chérie, on ferme et on rentre chez nous. lui dit Jasper, la ramenant ainsi au présent.  
Elle me rejoignit dans l'allée centrale et je lui repris le carton des mains tandis que Jasper lui passait une sangle sur l'épaule. Sans dire un mot de plus, nous retrouvâmes la voiture, chargeâmes le carton, le sac et trois guitares dans le large coffre. Les deux dernières prirent place à côté de Bella, sur la banquette arrière. Je repris le volant et en quelques minutes, nous nous retrouvâmes sur la route.

Le trajet se fit en silence. A l'arrière, Bella semblait exténuée. Les yeux enfoncés, des cernes prononcés, les joues creusées et le teint pâle, elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Ses cheveux, coupés arbitrairement juste en dessous de sa mâchoire, renforçaient cette sensation d'état critique.

En entrant dans le garage de notre immeuble, je ne pus que remarquer Emmett, Sam et Peter qui attendaient devant la porte de service que je ne coupe le contact. Jasper sortit le premier, les rejoignant tout en leur parlant. Emmett s'agitait, le visage en colère. J'espérais franchement que Jasper réussirait à le calmer car Bella n'était pas en état pour une confrontation. J'observai dans le rétroviseur la jeune femme assise à l'arrière, perdue dans ses pensées.

-On est arrivés, Darling. Ne bouge pas, je viens t'ouvrir la porte. dis-je doucement pour la prévenir tandis que du coin de l'œil, je voyais Emmett s'avançant vers nous, décidé.  
Je sortis rapidement de la voiture pour aller à sa rencontre.  
-Elle va m'entendre ! Me faire ça, à moi ! dit-il, visiblement en colère.  
-Em', calme-toi, s'il te plait. Elle n'est vraiment pas en état pour ça. Pas aujourd'hui s'il te plait. intervins-je en le freinant un peu sur sa lancée.  
-Je m'en fous, Ed' ! Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas me faire ça ! me coupa-t-il, totalement hors de lui.

Je le comprenais, il avait eu peur pour elle et il fallait que cela sorte maintenant qu'on l'avait retrouvée. Mais le moment était mal choisi…

J'entendis le bruit de la portière, signe que Bella venait de l'ouvrir, et me retournai.  
-Bella ! rugit Emmett en me passant à côté, marchant à grandes enjambées vers la voiture.  
Mais il stoppa sa marche aussitôt que la fragile silhouette d'Isabella sortit du véhicule et se tourna vers nous.  
-Pardon Emmett… dit-elle d'une voix faible avant de s'évanouir.  
Debout, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, je la regardais dormir depuis un bon moment. Je m'étais levé à l'aube, n'ayant pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit et depuis, j'étais là.

Bella était là, endormie sous l'énorme couette depuis notre retour fracassant de la veille.

Lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie, Emmett s'était précipité et l'avait empêchée in extremis de se cogner la tête au sol. Je l'avais rejoint la seconde suivante, tout comme Sam, Peter et Jasper. Aussi rapidement, Emmett l'avait soulevée dans ses bras, maigre poupée de chiffon entre les bras puissants de notre batteur puis nous étions remontés en vitesse au loft. A peine la porte d'entrée passée, mon père avait pris les choses en main, ordonnant à Emmett de la déposer sur son lit. Je n'avais pas osé passer la porte de la chambre, alors, j'attendais juste devant, observant la scène. Ma mère avait accouru, tenant entre ses mains une petite pochette sombre que mon père emmenait toujours partout avec lui, me bousculant un peu pour que je lui laisse le passage. Cette pochette de cuir, je la connaissais depuis ma plus tendre enfance et il l'avait utilisée de nombreuses fois devant moi si la situation le demandait. Mais le voir là, s'affairant près d'Isabella, prenant son pouls, écoutant son cœur, examinant ses yeux… cela m'angoissait beaucoup trop. Rosalie, sortie de je ne sais où, avait dû percevoir mon malaise et m'avait emmené au salon en me tirant par la main. Après plusieurs minutes, mon père était réapparu, nous disant que ce n'était qu'un simple malaise mais qu'il lui avait tout de même administré un léger sédatif pour qu'elle dorme plusieurs heures car elle était épuisée.

La soirée s'était passée silencieusement, nos esprits bien trop accaparés par la situation. Nous avions donné un coup de main à Sam pour décharger au sous-sol les affaires d'Isabella restées dans le box, puis nous étions tous partis nous coucher.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? vos impressions ?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Merci pour vos reviews. J'aime lire vos réactions et constater que mes idées vous plaisent.**_

 _ **Du coup, voici le chapitre 10 avec 2 jours d'avance. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! et je vous attends pour vos impressions !**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

(BPOV)

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu, Bella ? me demanda Alice de sa voix si emplie de joie, me sortant de mes pensées sombres en ce mardi matin.

Je relevai les yeux et croisai mon reflet dans la psyché installée dans ma chambre. Alice avait réussi à rattraper ma tentative de coupe faite dans l'urgence juste avant ma fuite. Après un shampooing et un soin, elle s'était escrimée durant une bonne heure avec sa paire de ciseaux, ses brosses, son sèche-cheveux et sa trousse de maquillage. A mon grand désarroi car derrière sa gentille proposition de s'occuper un peu de moi, je n'y voyais que de la pitié envers la pauvre Izzie déchue de son piédestal. Mais malgré cette sensation, j'avais pris sur moi, sachant pertinemment qu'Alice n'était pas comme cela. De plus, les filles avaient semblé tellement enthousiastes à cette idée la veille au soir que je ne pouvais refuser et les blesser. Et puis, je devais réapprendre à vivre « en communauté ».

Ils m'avaient aidée. Ils m'aidaient encore. Et je savais depuis qu'Edward m'avait retrouvée au beau milieu de mon box, qu'ils m'aideraient encore. Je ne pouvais empêcher mon cerveau de ressasser encore et encore tous mes soucis, mais pour eux, je me devais au moins de me remettre debout. Ou tout du moins d'essayer. Alors, je faisais tout mon possible pour faire taire les petites voix qui tentaient de m'enfoncer dans ma tristesse et ma dépression en participant à la vie de l'appartement.

L'image renvoyée par le miroir me surprit. Le résultat, il fallait le reconnaitre, était plutôt réussi. Je n'avais plus fait attention à moi depuis le Mexique, laissant mes cheveux vivre leur vie comme ils le voulaient, ne les coupant que sommairement lorsqu'ils étaient bien trop abîmés. Alors, me voir là, dans ce miroir, avec un brushing plutôt réussi qui faisait briller mes cheveux et un teint légèrement travaillé fut un choc pour moi.

-Tu vois, si on les discipline bien, on peut cacher ta cicatrice, même si tu as coupé plutôt court. me dit Alice.

Mais je ne l'écoutai pas, m'approchant du miroir tout en passant mon doigt sur ma cicatrice camouflée par le fond de teint et la poudre appliqués par Alice. Elle était toujours là, oui, mais elle n'était plus aussi rouge. Alice avait rapidement retravaillé la ligne de mes sourcils et avait appliqué un peu de fard irisé sur mes paupières, remettant ainsi en avant mon regard d'une manière très naturelle. J'avais du mal à me reconnaitre dans le miroir et touchai du bout des doigts la psyché pour être certaine que c'était bien mon reflet. Comment cette jeune femme avec un visage plutôt joli pouvait être moi ? Dans mon esprit, j'étais à des années-lumière de cette image que me renvoyait ce satané miroir.

-Je sais que ça doit être difficile, Bella, mais c'est toi. me dit doucement Alice en se plaçant juste derrière moi pour que je puisse la regarder grâce au miroir.  
-Je me sens tellement loin de cette femme qui est là. répondis-je dans un chuchotement en pointant le reflet.  
-ça va revenir Bella. On est là, avec toi, désormais. Ça va revenir. tenta-t-elle de me rassurer mais je ne pus m'empêcher de verser une larme.

La remarquant, Alice passa son bras autour de mes épaules et se serra contre mon dos, tentant de me rassurer. Je devais me reprendre. Je devais essayer de passer au-dessus de tout cela. Car, comme Alice me le répétait dans mon oreille pendant que je pleurais, je n'étais plus seule désormais.

Les parents d'Edward étaient repartis hier, accompagnés des parents de Jasper qui étaient venus jusqu'à L.A. à la demande de leur fils après mon arrivée fracassante en fin de semaine dernière. Les parents de Jasper étaient des avocats d'affaires réputés et leur fils avait souhaité leur expertise quant à ma situation financière. Nous avions donc passé une partie de la journée du dimanche à parler de mon dossier, après un déjeuner avec Emmett, Rosalie et Sam puisque tout le monde vivait dans le même immeuble. Alors que les filles et Esmée s'étaient éclipsées vers la cuisine pour officiellement « préparer le café et quelques douceurs », j'avais enfin osé attraper la liasse de documents qui résumait ma vie. En réalité, j'avais compris que les filles souhaitaient m'épargner le stress de devoir tout raconter devant un nombre conséquent de personnes. J'avais dû expliquer aux parents de Jasper le rôle que jouait Charlie lorsqu'il était mon agent : les négociations de contrats, les contrats de sponsoring et de publicité, mes différents engagements rémunérés… J'avais reparlé de toutes mes années de gloire mais par le prisme des affaires et cela s'était avéré un peu moins difficile que je ne l'avais pensé. A chaque élément expliqué, je leur tendais les documents correspondants et les parents de Jasper les survolaient en silence tout en écoutant mes explications. J'avais bien entendu eu quelques moments plus difficiles, surtout lorsque j'avais dû aborder la saisie de ma villa et les annulations en cascades des contrats qui me liaient à certaines marques. Il y avait également eu ce passage, après une question précise du père de Jasper concernant les différents échéanciers de remboursement de mes dettes, où j'avais dû expliquer que chaque mois, je payais une toute petite part à chacun des membres de mon équipe de l'époque, dont Emmett… Ce dernier n'en revenait pas, me disant qu'il avait touché une somme unique il y a trois ans, venant d'une assurance professionnelle, à cause de la rupture de contrat et qu'il ne pensait pas que cela aurait pu être répercuté sur moi. J'avais juste souri à son constat mais n'avais rien dit de plus. Charlie avait vraiment tout mis sur mon dos alors que je lui faisais une confiance aveugle….et ces requins de la maison de disques n'avaient pas fait mieux…

Tout au long de cet « interrogatoire », Edward, Jasper et Emmett étaient restés à mes côtés. Je savais que ma situation n'allait pas s'arranger ainsi en un coup de baguette magique mais les voir si professionnels sur mon dossier m'avait en quelque sorte redonné un peu d'espoir. Peut-être allaient-ils réussir à négocier quelques reports pour ne pas m'accabler davantage alors que je n'avais plus aucun revenu…

-Bon, il va falloir que j'aille travailler. annonça Alice, me sortant de mes pensées. Les garçons rentreront vers 17h, ça ira ? me demanda-t-elle, de l'inquiétude dans le regard.  
-Oui, Alice, ne t'en fais pas.  
-Tu es certaine ? insista-t-elle.  
-Alice, je serais là quand tu rentreras ce soir, je te le promets. la rassurai-je, ayant compris ce qui inquiétait ma nouvelle amie.

Certes, j'avais toujours dans un coin de la tête que la seule manière de laisser les _Twilight_ tranquilles était de disparaitre. Mais actuellement, je me sentais bien trop lasse pour franchir le pas. Et puis je savais que si je quittais l'appartement, tout le groupe serait touché et je ne voulais pas affecter par la même occasion leur album en cours d'enregistrement. Ils m'avaient aidée, je ne pouvais pas les blesser…

Alice sonda mon regard quelques instants, y recherchant je ne sais quoi, et finit par acquiescer.

-Ok. Esmée a laissé quelques petites choses dans le réfrigérateur.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, Alice, je sais encore prendre soin de moi. répondis-je en souriant.  
-Bon, j'y vais. A ce soir, Bella. lança-t-elle en me faisant une bise sur la joue avant de quitter l'appartement.

En quelques secondes, tout redevint silencieux. Aucun bruit de l'extérieur ne filtrait, contrairement à mon bungalow. Et ce silence pourtant normal me mit mal à l'aise. Je me hâtai d'attraper un yaourt dans le réfrigérateur et revins m'installer sur le canapé avant d'allumer la télévision. Cette dernière n'avait pas été allumée depuis vendredi et je voulais savoir quelles proportions avait pris l'affaire « Izzie ». Je zappai quelques secondes avant de tomber sur une chaine people qui parlait justement de moi. J'écoutai avec attention ce qui était raconté et rien de plus n'avait été découvert. Bien entendu, quelques pseudos journalistes avaient fait le pied de grue devant mon ancien bungalow, filmant ainsi mon quartier et surtout Mike. Mon petit voisin avait eu un sourire jusqu'aux dents lorsque la journaliste l'avait approché pour le questionner mais dès qu'il avait su que cela me concernait, il s'était refermé comme une huitre, leur criant simplement que j'étais une personne très gentille qui avait toujours fait attention à lui et qu'il espérait que j'étais heureuse loin d'ici. J'avais versé quelques larmes devant l'image de Mike qui m'avait défendue à sa manière et me jurai de trouver un moyen de le remercier pour cela.

Après avoir revu pour la quatrième fois la façade de ma maison d'enfance puis la tombe en gros plan de Charlie, j'avais fini par éteindre le téléviseur, frustrée de ne pas savoir comment les journalistes avaient trouvé ma véritable identité et mon adresse.

J'aurais aimé avoir de quoi m'occuper les mains et l'esprit mais l'appartement était d'une propreté irréprochable, m'empêchant de me mettre au ménage. Alors, je repartis dans ma chambre. En entrant dans la pièce, mon regard tomba aussitôt sur mes cartons qui attendaient çà et là depuis que Sam et les garçons avaient tout remonté du garage, et je pris la décision de ranger mes affaires dans le dressing, à côté de celles qu'Esmée avait rangé pour moi vendredi.  
Je déballai rapidement mon carton de livres ainsi que le sac de vêtements que j'avais choisis dans le box. Souhaitant pendre sur cintre l'un de mes longs manteaux de laine sombre, je dus écarter la housse Dior qui attendait toujours là alors que je l'avais offerte à Alice. Je la décrochai de la barre, avec pour objectif d'aller la pendre dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper, mais une forme caractéristique apparut derrière, me faisant totalement oublier ce que je souhaitais faire. Sagement déposées contre la cloison en bois brillant, certainement par Jasper, je ne pouvais lâcher du regard mes housses de guitare. Ma main trembla lorsque je décidai d'ouvrir le coffret de ma dernière guitare de concert. Mais je poursuivis le geste et bientôt, je pus enfin reposer mes doigts sur les cordes, caresser l'arrondi de bois vernis,… me ramenant en arrière, à ces lointaines semaines, voilà un peu plus de quatre ans, où j'avais impatiemment attendu ma Gibson sur-mesure, pour laquelle j'avais choisi les essences de bois, la couleur des touches, la calligraphie de mon prénom en incrustation, le travail du cuir de la lanière, etc….  
J'avais rêvé de cette guitare pendant des mois et lorsque je l'avais en main, plus rien autour n'existait. Pas même le public. Elle était ma seule amie à l'époque, à écouter mes craintes, mes espoirs, mes joies et mes peurs…Elle aurait certainement valu quelques milliers de dollars mais je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à la vendre. Tout comme mes autres guitares d'ailleurs. Elles étaient un prolongement de mes doigts, de mon cœur et de mon âme. J'avais bien entendu possédé d'autres guitares auxquelles j'étais attachée, puisqu'elles étaient ici également, mais celle-ci avait ce petit plus lorsque je faisais sonner ses cordes qui me tordait les tripes.  
Alors, je m'assis à même le sol sans plus de cérémonie, serrant ma guitare contre moi et pleurai tout mon soûl.

Ce fut là qu'Emmett et les autres me trouvèrent à leur retour en fin d'après-midi. A peine la porte d'entrée franchie, ils m'avaient appelée mais je n'avais pas répondu aussitôt, occupée à jouer quelques ritournelles nostalgiques, assise dans le dressing, au beau milieu de tous mes cartons.

-Bella ! appela Emmett en franchissant la porte de ma chambre et en s'arrêtant au beau milieu, pile devant la porte ouverte du dressing. Ah, te voilà ! Tu m'as fait peur ! réagit-il.  
Je perçus le soulagement dans sa voix et m'en voulus aussitôt de l'inquiéter autant.  
-Elle est là, c'est bon ! cria-t-il, certainement à l'intention des autres. Je peux ? demanda-t-il plus doucement en me montrant le dressing.  
-Bien sûr, Em'. répondis-je doucement, continuant à pincer les cordes sans plus prêter aucune attention à ce que mes doigts jouaient.  
Jasper et Edward apparurent tout à coup dans l'embrasure de la porte :  
-Salut Bella ! lancèrent-ils tous deux, du soulagement dans la voix.  
-Salut les garçons. dis-je sans changer de position.  
-on prend un café sur la terrasse si vous voulez vous joindre à nous. annonça Edward en me souriant.  
-Je vais rester là un moment. répondit Emmett, ce à quoi les garçons acquiescèrent avant de disparaitre.  
Emmett s'installa face à moi, souriant, malgré le voile d'inquiétude qui hantait ses pupilles.  
-Je suis désolée de t'inquiéter ainsi, Em'. lui dis-je.  
-Tout va bien…me répondit-il.  
-Em', tu n'as jamais su mentir. le coupai-je. Et ton visage est un livre ouvert.  
-contrairement à toi. Tu as toujours maitrisé cet art. opposa-t-il, un peu sèchement.

Cette remarque, fondée, on me l'avait souvent faite. Ne pas montrer ses émotions, ne pas laisser de prise à quelqu'un qui pourrait te blesser ensuite ou te mettre dans une situation embarrassante devant des milliers de gens. Montrer l'exemple. Sourire en toutes circonstances. Encourager les autres, même si au fond de vous, vous crevez de peur…oui, j'avais fait tout ça. Peut-être parce que j'avais connu la tristesse tôt dans ma vie en perdant ma mère. Certainement parce que j'avais été propulsée jeune adolescente sur le devant de la scène et étais devenue la « petite fiancée de l'Amérique », prise en modèle par des millions de jeunes et que le moindre de mes gestes avait été épié, décortiqué, analysé et reproduit. J'avais très tôt eu un poids certain sur les épaules…et mon père en avait profité pour en ajouter un complètement ingérable et inhumain

Mais là, énoncée ainsi par Emmett, je ne pus retenir mes larmes.

-Oh non, Iz'…ne pleure pas. s'affola-t-il en se déplaçant rapidement pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…Iz'…pardon. s'excusa-t-il alors que ma guitare glissa et tomba au sol.  
Je profitai de cette étreinte si chaude et sécurisante de mon batteur sans dire un mot et resserrai même les bras autour de son torse lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner un peu.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, silencieux, moi recroquevillée dans ses bras, lui, caressant doucement mon dos. Emmett allongea un bras pour attraper un livre déposé non loin de nous, et je reconnus alors l'album photo que j'avais placé dans mon colis. Emmett l'ouvrit sans dire un mot pour s'arrêter sur une photo de lui et moi, assis l'un contre l'autre dans le bus, ma tête sur son épaule, endormie.

-Notre seconde tournée ensemble. notai-je. Nous étions où ?  
-dans le Tennessee, quelque part entre Memphis et Nashville.  
-J'espère que cette photo ne t'a pas apporté d'ennuis avec Rosalie. m'inquiétai-je aussitôt.  
-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Elle savait parfaitement qu'avec cette histoire de harceleur, tu ne te sentais plus qu'en sécurité à côté de moi.

Et oui, c'était aussi cela la célébrité…les fans qui attendent au bas de ton hôtel toute la nuit, les milliers de lettres demandant un autographe ou m'offrant un dessin ou une peluche, les paparazzis…et les fous persuadés que vous leur êtes envoyée par Dieu et qu'ils doivent à tout prix vous libérer…J'avais vécu cela…au début, ce n'était que des lettres menaçantes ou des bouquets de fleurs envoyés dans mes loges accompagnés d'un mot « _Ne t'inquiète pas Izzie…je viens bientôt te délivrer_ ». Beaucoup, moi y compris, avait ri, comparant cela au film _Bodyguard_ … Puis, ça avait pris de l'ampleur jusqu'à ce fameux soir où il avait réussi à atteindre le bord de la scène et à se hisser dessus avant de se faire plaquer au sol par l'équipe de sécurité…A ce souvenir, je frissonnai un peu, ce qu'Emmett sentit aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là, Iz…je t'avais promis que plus rien ne t'arriverait et…  
-j'ai eu tellement peur, Em'…tellement peur…murmurai-je. Et puis ensuite, j'avais tellement honte. J'aurais dû avoir le courage de vous appeler pour vous expliquer la situation…mais je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais perdue…et je le suis encore…expliquai-je.  
-On va s'occuper de ça, je te le promets. Tu n'es plus seule, Iz'. me coupa-t-il en me reprenant dans ses bras puissants.  
Après quelques minutes, je me remis correctement et attrapai l'album photo pour en tourner les pages avec Emmett. Je tombai sur la série de photos prises par Léah, tout au long d'une de mes tournées.  
-Comment vont-ils ? Tu as encore des contacts avec eux ? demandai-je à Emmett en pointant du doigt Embry et Quil.  
-Quil tourne toujours. En ce moment, il bosse avec Maroon 5. On s'appelle de temps en temps.  
-Et Embry et Léah ? demandai-je, curieuse.  
-Embry a arrêté pour s'occuper de sa mère. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait désormais. Leah…s'interrompit-il, me cachant quelque chose.  
-Et Leah ? répétai-je, un peu plus sèchement que je ne le pensais.  
Au fond de moi, j'avais une mauvaise impression. Et l'attitude d'Emmett ces dernières secondes ne faisait que m'inquiéter davantage.  
-Leah est décédée, chérie. me dit-il doucement en attrapant ma main. Elle s'est suicidée voilà deux bonnes années désormais.  
-suicidée ? Leah ? répétai-je, choquée. Mais, elle était tellement heureuse d'aller voir sa mère avec Embry quand je suis partie au Mexiq…c'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ?  
-Leah était très sensible et tu étais son idole…rentrer chez sa mère a été difficile pour elle. dit-il en choisissant ses mots.  
-Elle s'est suicidée par ma faute…elle a cru que je l'abandonnais…Oh mon Dieu…soufflai-je, totalement horrifiée. Embry doit m'en vouloir…  
-Non Iz. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Elle était entourée, ses frères et sa mère étaient là. Elle a juste fait son choix. Et si tu veux attribuer la faute à quelqu'un, c'est à ton père qu'il faut le faire. Puisque tout cela est arrivé à cause de lui. me coupa Emmett en attrapant férocement mes mains dans les siennes.  
-Il n'est plus mon père. Je…Pour moi, jamais un parent ne devrait agir ainsi avec ses enfants. Ils peuvent se tromper, c'est humain, mais ça… Au final, je n'étais que sa vache à lait et il ne voyait qu'en mon argent. M'a-t-il seulement aimé pour moi et pas pour les dollars que je représentais ? Il n'a même pas pensé une seconde que fricoter avec ces types allaient forcément être dangereux et nous coûter la vie. Il y a d'ailleurs laissé la sienne et….n'en parlons plus s'il te plait…stoppai-je en sentant des sanglots monter dans ma gorge.  
Emmett ne répondit rien et se contenta de me serrer de nouveau contre lui.

Ce fut la sonnette de l'interphone, annonçant un visiteur, qui nous sépara.

-C'est Tanya. me renseigna Emmett. Elle doit faire une mise au point avec les gars à propos du studio. Tu veux venir ?  
-Non. Je vais rester là et terminer mon rangement. déclinai-je, ne souhaitant pas revoir tout de suite Tanya.

Je n'avais aucunement peur d'elle et de ses réparties auxquelles j'étais plus qu'habituée depuis le début de ma carrière mais je devais lui montrer que je ne voulais en aucune manière m'immiscer dans le groupe. Emmett m'embrassa furtivement sur le front, se leva et s'éclipsa de ma chambre tandis que je reprenais mon rangement.

.

(EPOV)

La journée au studio me parut étrange. Dans un sens, cela faisait du bien de reprendre les enregistrements mais, d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Bella, restée à l'appartement. Sera-t-elle encore là lorsque nous rentrerons ? Alice avait passé la matinée avec elle et nous avait assurés, lorsqu'elle avait appelé Jasper peu après 13h, que Bella serait bien là à notre retour en fin de journée. Secrètement, j'espérais qu'elle tiendrait suffisamment à nous - et à moi - pour ne pas s'enfuir de nouveau.

Dès notre arrivée au studio, Emmett avait couru vers le bureau de Jacob, prêt à le secouer comme un prunier pour avoir flanqué ainsi Bella à la rue. Mais le bureau était fermé et personne ne savait quand Black allait rentrer. Tanya avait téléphoné pour nous donner quelques informations quant au photographe choisi pour la couverture de l'album. Depuis que ma mère l'avait giflée, elle n'avait pas osé remettre un pied au loft, même si Esmée l'avait appelée juste avant son départ pour Seattle pour discuter un peu.

Le travail avec Demetri avança plutôt bien durant l'après-midi et nous faisions le chemin du retour heureux, discutant du planning du prochain weekend. Nous voulions aller passer quelques jours non loin de Santa Barbara, loin du tumulte incessant de Los Angelès, histoire de souffler un peu. Et nous espérions que cette sortie ferait plaisir à Isabella.

En arrivant à l'appartement, Emmett ne put s'empêcher d'appeler immédiatement Isabella lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le salon et la cuisine étaient vides de toute présence. Cette constatation nous crispa aussitôt et je ne pus retenir mon soupir de soulagement lorsqu'Emmett nous annonça de sa voix forte qu'elle était avec lui, dans sa chambre. Aussitôt, je me dirigeai vers celle-ci, talonné par Jasper. Et lorsque je vis Bella assise au beau milieu de son dressing, sa guitare dans les bras, un poids s'ôta de mes épaules. Elle était restée.

Je leur proposai de prendre un café sur la terrasse mais je compris aussitôt au regard d'Emmett qu'il souhaitait parler à notre amie en tête à tête.

Jasper et moi nous installâmes alors, un café à la main, sur l'un des nombreux sièges installés par ma mère lorsque nous avions acheté le loft.

-ça va, Ed' ? me demanda Jasper. Je t'ai senti un peu absent toute la journée.  
-ça va. Je pensais juste…  
-tu avais peur qu'elle ne soit de nouveau partie. me coupa-t-il.  
J'acquiesçai sans ajouter un mot. Jasper avait toujours été bon pour percevoir les sentiments des autres.  
-C'est une possibilité mais je crois qu'elle ne le fera pas. Je pense que sa dernière tentative était plus un appel au secours. Et nous y avons répondu. S'il y a bien une chose que nous avions immédiatement remarqué sur le plateau d'X Factor, c'était sa loyauté et son dévouement. Alors, je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper qu'elle ne nous fera plus un coup de ce genre. Et puis désormais, elle t'a toi. ajouta-t-il.  
-Elle nous a nous tous ! Et surtout Emmett. répliquai-je, gêné par cette dernière phrase.  
Jasper laissa planer un silence de quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole :  
-Si tu veux…oui, nous sommes tous là, avec elle. dit-il, son sourire moqueur en coin.  
Mais je n'eus pas le temps de discuter plus, coupé par la sonnerie de l'interphone. Tanya. Je levai les yeux vers Jasper, incertain quant à la réaction de Bella face à notre manager. J'espérais juste qu'Emmett avait eu le temps de la prévenir… n'allait-elle pas fuir de nouveau si Tanya décochait une de ses phrases acerbes ?  
-ça va aller. Bella ne fuira plus, je le sens. me rassura Jasper avant de rentrer dans l'appartement pour ouvrir à notre manager.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jazz et Tanya firent leur entrée sur la terrasse, suivis de près par Emmett. Seul. Je questionnai Emmett du regard et celui-ci approcha pour me dire du bout des lèvres qu'Isabella préférait rester dans sa chambre, avant de prendre un siège pour s'asseoir pile en face de Tanya. Emmett ne faisait pas partie à proprement parlé de notre groupe et n'avait aucun pouvoir de décision mais nous aimions l'associer à nos réunions auxquelles il participait, toujours silencieux, ne nous donnant son avis que si nous ne le questionnons. Tanya avait rapidement dû s'habituer à cela lorsqu'Emmett était devenu un véritable ami et ne s'étonnait plus de sa présence. Notre manager sortit un paquet de photos qu'elle étala sur la table et prit un siège.

-Isabella n'est pas là ? commença Tanya de but en blanc.  
-Je te préviens Tanya, je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire pendant ces réunions mais si un seul mot déplacé à propos de Bella s'échappe de tes lèvres, je n'hésiterai pas à remplacer Esmée. répliqua aussitôt Emmett d'une voix horriblement calme.  
-Non, Emmett, je…je voudrais m'excuser. Je n'avais pas à réagir ainsi, ce n'était pas professionnel. balbutia Tanya qui avait légèrement pali.  
-En effet, ça faisait plutôt pétasse hollywoodienne, un peu comme ta cousine. rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.  
-Ne me compare surtout pas à elle. J'ai fait une erreur et ça ne se reproduira pas. dit-elle sèchement, faisant sourire notre batteur.

Tanya détestait qu'on la compare à cette mégère d'Irina. Elles se côtoyaient un peu. Forcément. Le monde de L.A. était tellement petit. Tanya nous avait avoué qu'elle aurait pu couper les ponts avec Irina mais continuer à la voir de temps à autre était un bon moyen pour la surveiller et indirectement, surveiller la presse people.

Je fis un petit signe à Jasper, lui indiquant ainsi que j'allais voir Bella pour lui répéter les mots de Tanya et peut-être, la ramener avec nous. Après tout, cela serait des plus utiles par rapport à ce que nous souhaitions évoquer avec Tanya.

Je frappai quelques petits coups à la porte de la chambre de Bella, restée entrouverte et entrai pour trouver Bella affairée à vider ses cartons. A cette vue, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Si elle rangeait ses affaires ici, c'est qu'elle comptait rester avec nous quelques temps !

-Bonjour Edward. dit-elle doucement en se stoppant devant moi.  
-Bonjour Bella. répondis-je en l'observant plus attentivement, notant qu'Alice avait mis sa patte sur la coiffure de la jeune femme. Cette coiffure te va très bien. poursuivis-je.  
-Tu trouves ? Je…c'est un peu court, j'y suis allée trop fort et…bredouilla-t-elle en tirant un peu sur les mèches qui, désormais, cachaient à peine sa cicatrice.  
Mais Alice avait également fait son tour de passe-passe avec sa trousse de maquillage et l'entaille était assez bien estompée pour ne pas attirer immédiatement le regard sur elle.  
-Non, tu es très jolie ainsi. la coupai-je en levant bien malgré moi la main pour replacer la mèche qu'elle maltraitait derrière son oreille.  
Sous mes doigts, je sentis Bella se raidir un peu, me faisant prendre conscience de mon geste qui m'était venu des plus naturellement.  
-Vraiment très jolie. murmurai-je en retirant ma main alors que j'avais juste envie de caresser sa joue rougissante.  
Bella chuchota un « merci », ses pupilles chocolat se relevant sur mon visage. Lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, elle rougit un peu plus, me donnant envie de l'embrasser. Mais je me devais d'être patient. Et puis, j'étais encore incertain quant à ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi.  
-Bella, Tanya est là et…dis-je alors pour reprendre un peu de contrôle sur la situation.  
-Je ne…je ne veux pas vous déranger…  
-Tanya voudrait s'excuser pour son comportement. révélai-je  
Bella ouvrit des yeux ronds, étonnée de cette annonce.  
-Elle a compris qu'elle était allée trop loin et qu'elle n'avait pas à te traiter ainsi. De l'extérieur, Tanya semble être une garce dépourvue de sentiments mais elle sait reconnaitre lorsqu'elle a eu tort. continuai-je.  
Bella prit quelques secondes, me regardant en silence. Que pensait-elle à cet instant ?  
\- nous sommes sur la terrasse. repris-je en lui tendant la main, espérant qu'elle ne me suive.  
-Non, Edward…je…je ne me sens pas prête à être de nouveau confrontée au milieu…refusa-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Mais, il n'y a que nous, Bella et…  
-je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis en train de faire un caprice mais…je n'ai pas la force…je…il faut juste que je me prépare parce que me retrouver face à Tanya, pour moi, c'est me frotter de nouveau à tout ce monde qui m'a effacée et…je…balbutia-t-elle en se tordant les doigts nerveusement.  
Je la stoppai en posant ma paume contre sa joue, lui faisant lever les yeux sur moi.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, Darling. Je comprends. Tu viendras une prochaine fois, quand tu seras prête. la coupai-je alors que je la sentais tremblante sous mes doigts.  
Elle esquissa un petit sourire, comme si elle était soulagée que je comprenne aussi rapidement. Je laissai ma main une ou deux secondes supplémentaires, profitant de ce toucher si spécial pour moi, et finis par récupérer ma main.  
-Si tu as besoin, on est sur la terrasse. A tout à l'heure. lui dis-je avant de reculer de quelques pas pour sortir de la pièce.  
Bella, elle, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement et avait baissé la tête et les épaules, comme fatiguée.  
-Hé, Darling…je sais que ce n'est pas un caprice. Tu as toujours été la plus adulte de nous tous. ajoutai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors que je passai la porte pour rejoindre les autres.

Je rejoignis les autres sur la terrasse, expliquant aux autres que Bella était occupée pour le moment, sans rien dévoiler de notre conversation.

Après nous avoir parlé pendant une bonne demi-heure du photographe choisi, de son projet et du déroulement de la prochaine séance photo, Tanya referma son dossier puis en ouvrit un autre. Elle parcourut rapidement deux ou trois pages, les retournant rapidement avant de les reposer et de s'adosser au fond de sa chaise, le visage soudainement plus fermé.

-Bon, les garçons, nous avons une décision rapide et très sérieuse à prendre pour votre carrière.  
A mes côtés, Jasper se crispa tandis qu'Emmett, bien que resté silencieux, nous jeta un regard inquiet.  
-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'album a pris du retard. Avec les…bouleversements de la semaine dernière, débuta Tanya en choisissant ses mots avec soin, nous avons 5 jours de retard sur les enregistrements voix et instruments. Ce n'est pas insurmontable et s'il n'y avait que ça, je n'aurais aucune crainte. Mais, ce qui me pose problème, c'est tout le travail de mixage de l'album…  
-Demetri s'en sort assez bien, non ? intervint Jasper, surpris par notre agent.  
-Oui, là n'est pas la question. Non, ce qui me chagrine, c'est l'absence de Black qui ralentit tout le travail. Il a laissé son studio en roue libre, sans aucune directive. Les ingénieurs son m'ont avoué que certains avaient déjà été approchés par d'autres studios qui leur offraient une prime conséquente pour les rejoindre.  
-c'est vraiment un milieu de requins…soupirai-je tout en pensant à ce que Bella avait dû vivre face à ce milieu.  
-Donc si Black ne réapparait pas rapidement, son studio coule, c'est ça ? éclaircit Jasper.  
-Je tente de le joindre depuis plusieurs jours pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui mais impossible de le contacter. nous informa Tanya. J'ai été obligée d'en parler à la maison de disques et, après consultation de l'équipe juridique, il s'avère que nous avons une possibilité de casser le contrat avec son studio et de lui demander des dommages et intérêts pour le préjudice subi. lâcha-t-elle, sérieuse.

J'observai Jazz puis Emmett, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

-Attend, attend, attend. Si j'ai bien compris, tu nous proposes de changer de studio d'enregistrement alors que l'album est presqu'entièrement enregistré ? demandai-je pour être certain d'avoir compris.  
-C'est pas comme ça qu'on va récupérer notre retard…grogna Jasper.  
-Mais ce connard de Jake crachera du pognon pour avoir osé se comporter ainsi avec Bella…nota Emmett d'un ton plutôt réjoui.

Moi aussi, je voulais faire payer Black pour ce qu'il avait fait à Bella mais l'avenir de notre album était en jeu.

-On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre trop de retard, les garçons. Si la date de sortie de l'album est décalée, on va devoir décaler votre campagne de promo et surtout repousser les dates de votre tournée. Et ça, ce n'est pas possible. Certaines grandes salles sont réservées depuis plusieurs semaines et on ne pourra pas retrouver d'aussi grands espaces comme ça. Et vous le savez, l'annulation couterait cher…La maison de disques a déjà trouvé deux autres studios qui pourraient vous accueillir et en plus, nous pouvons partir de chez Black avec nos bandes d'enregistrement. On ne prendrait donc aucun retard supplémentaire. répondit Tanya.  
-Mais le boulot avec Demetri ? questionnai-je.  
-On trouvera aussi bien que lui chez les autres. Les studios _Push_ sont déjà prêts à nous dérouler le tapis rouge et on peut commencer le travail dès demain si vous le souhaitez. Ils acceptent même de démarcher Demetri pour cet album.  
- _Push_ ? ils font plutôt dans la country d'habitude, non ? osa Emmett.  
-Ils veulent ouvrir leur catalogue. poursuivit Tanya, ayant déjà visiblement bien étudié la question.  
-Je ne ferais pas un album au rabais parce que la maison de disques veut faire des économies... grognai-je, ne réussissant pas à réaliser à quelle vitesse tout ceci était arrivé et comment chaque petite chose était comprise dans une bien plus grosse mécanique.

Si l'un des éléments était défaillant, tout le reste le devenait rapidement. Je me remémorai les mots de Bella ce weekend qui expliquait aux parents de Jasper combien elle avait été désemparée et effrayée devant le mécanisme qui s'était mis en marche et qu'elle ne pouvait ni stopper, ni même ralentir pour tenter de reprendre un peu son souffle.

-Mais comment tout cela a-t-il pu prendre une ampleur pareille ? demanda Jazz

Tanya nous regarda tous les trois puis soupira, nous annonçant ainsi que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas nous plaire.

-il y a un bruit qui court depuis ce weekend sur Black…soupira Tanya.  
-ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'une rumeur court à Hollywood. Je devrais déjà être marié à 6 ou 7 femmes si on les écoute…la coupai-je, ironique.  
-Mais là, ça prend de l'ampleur dans le milieu professionnel. Continua-t-elle  
-On les connait les rumeurs démenties le lendemain. Intervint Jasper.  
-j'ai eu la confirmation par Irina. Black…  
-bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? grogna Emmett, tendu.  
-c'est Black qui a appelé les médias pour donner l'adresse d'Isabella en disant qu'elle était Izzie Dwyer. avoua finalement Tanya.  
-Putain, je vais le tuer une fois de plus ! rugit Emmett en se levant de sa chaise, la faisant tomber bruyamment, nous laissant entendre un couinement de peur derrière nous.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Coucou ! vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre m'ont motivée alors voici le chapitre 11 avec quelques jours d'avance ! J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? lol**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! et je vous attends pour vos impressions !**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

(BPOV)

 _« Hé, Darling…je sais que ce n'est pas un caprice. Tu as toujours été la plus adulte de nous tous »_

Edward avait quitté ma chambre voilà plusieurs minutes mais sa dernière phrase ne voulait pas sortir mon esprit. Oui, j'avais toujours été la plus adulte malgré mon âge.

Être propulsée sur le devant de la scène à peine adolescente m'avait fait murir plus vite…beaucoup plus vite. J'aurais pu jouer la starlette avec sa crise d'adolescence et ses problèmes psychologiques comme Britney ou Cristina que j'avais forcément admirées et croisées sur des plateaux, suite logique d'une surmédiatisation durant l'enfance, mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Perdre ma mère à 7 ans, prendre les responsabilités de la maison à 9 ou 10 ans, réfléchir à tout pour aider Charlie, anticiper pour garder un certain contrôle et pour décharger Charlie qui faisait de longues journées de travail pour nous permettre de vivre correctement tous les deux…tout cela m'avait fait devenir adulte bien jeune.

Plus adulte que mon père.

Billy et Harry avaient été les seuls à interagir avec moi en ayant conscience de mon âge alors que tous les autres me voyaient comme une adulte accomplie, y compris Charlie. Bien sûr, j'étais plutôt fière de cette considération du milieu mais il m'avait manqué ces petits moments plus légers qui créent des souvenirs si forts pour plus tard.

Plus adulte que mes équipes de tournées qui s'éclataient comme si nous étions en colonie de vacances. Bien entendu, je participais à leurs jeux mais jamais suffisamment longtemps pour me sentir en phase avec mon âge. J'avais toujours été coupée dans mon élan d'insouciance par Charlie qui me trouvait des contrats, par la maison de disques qui m'envoyait des journalistes, par ma coiffeuse ou ma maquilleuse qui craignaient de voir « s'abimer leur travail »…adulte…

Oui, Edward avait raison, nous étions des adultes et m'enfermer dans ma chambre n'était pas un comportement d'adulte. Personne ne m'en avait fait le reproche mais je voyais bien qu'ils voulaient que j'évolue au milieu d'eux, pas que je ne sois qu'une simple « colocataire ». Je devais relever la tête et retrouver une vie normale…au moins entre ces murs…

Forte de cette bonne résolution, je me mis en tête de leur préparer le diner. Je pourrais m'affairer en cuisine pendant la fin de leur rendez-vous avec Tanya et si jamais je devais la croiser…et bien, j'agirais en adulte, la saluant d'un simple signe de tête en attendant de voir ses réactions.  
Je terminai donc rapidement le rangement du carton qui trainait au milieu de la pièce, passai par la salle de bain pour me laver les mains et attrapai mes mitaines déposées sur le coin de la commode pour les enfiler.

Je traversai le couloir puis le salon sans un bruit pour rejoindre la cuisine. J'ouvris le réfrigérateur, y cherchant une idée pour le repas du soir, et commençai ma préparation. Je n'étais pas un fin cordon bleu mais je savais cuisiner. Apprendre la cuisine avait été vital pour moi, ne supportant pas les plats tout préparés que Charlie réchauffait au micro-onde ou le poisson frit, invariable plat du dimanche, lorsqu'il rentrait de la pêche.

Je préparai rapidement tomates, carotte et oignon, fis revenir la viande hachée, et mis à mijoter ma préparation. Il ne me resterait plus qu'à cuire les pâtes. Simple et efficace. Et surtout, j'espérais leur faire plaisir. Je rangeai rapidement mon plan de travail, fermai les yeux quelques secondes puis soufflai une bonne fois avant de me diriger vers la porte-fenêtre entrouverte qui menait à la terrasse, percevant de plus en plus clairement leurs voix, avec l'idée de leur proposer un rafraichissement. Je me stoppai à peine passé le pas de la porte. Les garçons me tournaient le dos et Tanya ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence :

-il y a un bruit qui court depuis ce weekend sur Black…soupira Tanya _.  
_ -ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'une rumeur court à Hollywood. Je devrais déjà être marié à 6 ou 7 femmes si on les écoute…réagit Edward, d'un ton plutôt moqueur.  
-Mais là, ça prend de l'ampleur dans le milieu professionnel. continua Tanya, le visage grave, signe que cela allait être négatif pour les garçons.  
-On les connait les rumeurs démenties le lendemain. intervint Jasper.  
-j'ai eu la confirmation par Irina. Black…  
 _-_ bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? la coupa Emmett, impatient, comme toujours.  
-c'est Black qui a appelé les médias pour donner l'adresse d'Izzie et son véritable nom. avoua finalement l'agent, me laissant pantoise, jambes tremblantes devant la vérité que, il fallait l'avouer, je soupçonnais au fond de moi.  
-Putain, je vais le tuer une fois de plus ! rugit Emmett en se levant de sa chaise, la faisant claquer violemment sur le sol de béton.

Bien malgré moi, je couinai de peur en faisant un bond en arrière et tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

-Bella ? réagirent aussitôt Edward et Emmett.

Ce dernier se précipita aussitôt vers moi alors que j'amorçai un pas pour rentrer dans l'appartement, les bras levés devant moi en protection.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. me dit-il en m'ouvrant ses bras, se stoppant à un mètre environ de moi, se doutant certainement que j'allais mal réagir à une intrusion trop vive de mon espace personnel.

Je le scrutai une ou deux secondes, cherchant au fond de ses prunelles le moindre signe de violence à mon encontre. Mais Emmett était Emmett et j'avais confiance en lui. Je me réfugiai entre ses bras bien volontiers, comme lorsqu'il était devenu mon « garde du corps » personnel. Je pris quelques secondes pour me calmer avant de reculer.

-Tu viens me tenir compagnie ? me chuchota-t-il en indiquant du pouce les trois autres.

Je lui répondis d'un léger hochement de tête, oubliant totalement ce pourquoi j'étais venue, et il attrapa ma main pour m'emmener à sa suite. Il ramassa sa chaise pour la remettre sur ses pieds et me la désigna.

-Tiens, Bella, il y a une place pour toi. annonça-t-il en se décalant d'un siège pour que je puisse m'installer entre Edward et lui tandis que Tanya se trouvait face à Jasper.  
-Bonjour Tanya. dis-je d'une petite voix en prenant place alors qu'Emmett s'empressait d'attraper ma main de nouveau.

Se doutait-il de la bataille que je livrais face à mes insécurités qui m'ordonnaient de me réfugier dans ma chambre ? Certainement.  
Aujourd'hui, il agissait comme il avait agi tous ces soirs où je tremblais de peur avant de monter sur scène, craignant d'y retrouver mon harceleur. Il m'avait fallu du temps pour vaincre cela et Emmett avait été un précieux allié à mes côtés.

Tanya sembla surprise et m'observa quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

-Bonjour Izzie…  
-Non, Isabella. Cette période de ma vie est terminée depuis longtemps. la coupai-je, avec un peu plus d'assurance dans la voix puisqu'elle ne s'était pas aussitôt mise à hurler.  
-Pardon. Bonjour Isabella. Je…Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour mes mots plutôt déplacés la semaine dernière.  
-Déplacés ? Dis plutôt que tu as été une vraie garce et…enchaina aussitôt Emmett.  
-Em'…le coupai-je en tirant un peu sur son énorme main qui camouflait entièrement la mienne, c'est bon, c'est du passé. Merci Tanya. repris-je en hochant la tête.  
-Non, je…je veux vraiment m'excuser…je…j'ai le sang un peu chaud et te revoir là, avec les garçons alors qu'une horde de paparazzis ratisse la ville pour te trouver…et puis à l'époque, nous n'étions pas vraiment…je…je n'ai pensé…balbutia-t-elle, ayant visiblement du mal à exprimer sa pensée.  
-Tu as réagi pour protéger tes intérêts. Je le sais, Tanya. Et j'aurais fait pareil…  
-quoi ?! Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler comme cela à quelqu'un qui t'a maltraitée ! Donc tu es d'accord avec ce qu'elle a pu te dire ? me coupa Emmett à côté de moi en lançant un regard meurtrier à la manager.  
-Em…s'il te plait…soupirai-je avant de poursuivre. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si j'avais été leur agent, j'aurais moi aussi cherché à protéger l'image et le travail du groupe…avec des mots différents. ajoutai-je pour faire plaisir à mon batteur. Je suis consciente que je vais être un boulet pour eux et surtout pour l'album. J'ai voulu partir mais ils ne m'ont pas laissée faire. expliquai-je en me tournant vers la jeune femme, souhaitant lui montrer que j'avais pleinement conscience de l'impact de ma présence ici et que je n'étais pas ici pour jouer les pots de colle.  
\- Tu es et tu seras toujours l'une des meilleures musiciennes que je connaisse, Bella. me coupa Edward en attrapant ma main libre, m'amenant ainsi à le regarder. Et puis, si on est ici aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. Tu es importante pour nous et maintenant que nous t'avons retrouvée, je refuse de te voir t'éloigner de nous. déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard d'émeraude dans le mien,…et de moi…murmura-t-il ensuite, juste pour moi, avant de caresser de son pouce le dos de ma main.

Un frisson remonta mon bras, se logeant le long de ma colonne et je ne pus lâcher des yeux le regard d'Edward plongé dans le mien. Comment cette sensation pouvait-elle ressurgir aussi vite malgré tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis mes années de gloire ?

-Bon, la situation est réglée. Bella reste ici, avec nous, pour une durée indéterminée. Et si ça ne te plait pas, Tanya, dis-toi qu'elle est mon assistante. clama Emmett, coupant ainsi la connexion fugace mais forte entre Edward et moi. En plus, elle a déjà résolu un problème sur lequel les garçons bloquaient depuis des jours.

Rougissante, je tirai d'un coup sec sur la main d'Emmett pour qu'il se taise. Je ne voulais pas être mise en avant.

-Ton assistante ? lu chuchotai-je.  
-Non, mieux que ça ! ma stagiaire ! je vais t'apprendre à taper sur mes tambours ! plaisanta-t-il en reprenant cette blague que je lui lançais perpétuellement pendant nos tournée.

Jasper et Edward rirent à notre échange tandis que Tanya attrapa son téléphone pour en couper la sonnerie qui retentissait.

-Donc tu penses qu'on doit changer de studio ? relança Jasper en regardant Tanya.  
-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Les studios Black sont les meilleurs que je connaisse et…ne pus-je m'empêcher de réagir avant de plaquer ma main sur ma bouche. Pardon…je n'ai pas à intervenir dans vos décisions. m'excusai-je aussitôt en regardant Jasper puis Edward.

Edward se tourna vers moi, avec un sourire tendre.

-Jacob n'est toujours pas réapparu depuis ton…licenciement. expliqua-t-il en choisissant ses mots. Et il laisse ses équipes en roue libre. Notre album prend du retard et la maison de disques songe à nous faire aller enregistrer ailleurs pour tenir nos engagements.  
-Sans oublier de faire cracher à ce cher Jake quelques dollars ! asséna froidement Emmett, toujours en colère.  
-Jacob n'est plus en odeur de sainteté dans le milieu depuis que l'on sait que c'est lui qui a renseigné les journalistes sur ton adresse. poursuivit Tanya en me regardant.  
-Je me doutais que cela ne pouvait venir que de lui…soufflai-je en le regardant avant de baisser les yeux sur mes mains. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir mon dossier d'embauche pour trouver les infos…  
\- S'il est capable d'un tel coup bas, de quoi est-il capable envers les musiciens qui enregistrent dans son studio ? questionna Edward en posant sa main quelques secondes sur mon bras pour me montrer son soutien.  
-Certains craignent qu'il ne fasse fuiter des maquettes à la presse pour faire le buzz. Alors, tout le monde parle de quitter le studio. Nous devons donc vite nous positionner si on veut…renchérit Tanya.  
-Mais, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! réagis-je en comprenant que cela allait entrainer la fermeture des studios. Si vous partez, les autres vont le lâcher aussi et…  
-Mais enfin ! Bella ! Tu le défends après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'écria Emmett.  
-Non…mais…Jacob est un enfoiré de première mais je ne souhaite pas…tentai-je d'expliquer alors que je sentais poindre des larmes. Je…on ne peut pas laisser fermer les studios Black ! C'est…c'est ma maison là-bas… on ne peut pas effacer tout le travail de Billy ainsi…me mis-je à pleurer bien malgré moi.

Les garçons me regardèrent avec une lueur de tristesse…ou n'était-ce pas plutôt de pitié ? Tanya, elle, restait silencieuse, le visage fermé, attendant certainement la fin de ma petite scène pour poursuivre son travail.

-Je…Pardon, je dois aller vérifier mon plat en cuisine…m'excusai-je alors en me relevant de ma chaise, pleinement consciente que mon comportement n'était pas approprié et surtout que je n'avais rien à dire sur les choix des _Twilight_.

J'eus le temps de faire quelques pas avant qu'Emmett ne réagisse.

-Bella ! Bella s'il te plait ! entendis-je derrière moi mais j'allongeai le pas et passai la porte-fenêtre sans me retourner alors que Jasper disait à Emmett de me laisser tranquille.

Je trouvai refuge dans la cuisine, tremblante. Après une ou deux minutes, j'entendis du bruit venant du salon alors j'attrapai la cuillère en bois et me mis à remuer lentement ma préparation pour tenter de retrouver une attitude normale. La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi et je contractai mes muscles pour tenter de stopper mes tremblements.

-Hey…ça va ? me demanda d'une voix douce derrière moi Edward.

J'hochai la tête, incapable de formuler un seul mot sans risquer de me remettre à pleurer, et me penchai un peu pour gouter du bout des lèvres ma préparation que je savais déjà très bonne.

-ça sera à point quand Alice rentrera. dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais légère pour ne pas entamer une conversation sur mon comportement.

Mais ma voix était bien trop fragile pour donner le change.

-Bella…. souffla aussitôt Edward, signe qu'il n'avait pas cru un instant à ma tentative minable.

Je reposai ma cuillère, posai mes mains à plat sur le bord du plan de travail et soufflai une seconde, mes épaules s'affaissant sous le poids des émotions que je ressentais depuis que j'avais compris que le travail de Billy allait disparaitre.

-Bella, calme-toi. dit doucement en Edward en venant se placer juste à ma gauche.  
-Je…je sais que je n'ai rien à dire sur vos choix…mais…c'est Billy tu comprends ! il…c'était ma maison toutes ces années et je ne peux pas croire que tout ça va disparaitre comme ça…expliquai-je difficilement en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser les larmes gagner.  
-Viens là. répondit simplement Edward en tirant un peu sur ma main pour m'attirer vers lui.

Je ne résistai pas plus longtemps et me réfugiai dans ses bras, tremblant de plus belle.

-Calme-toi. chuchota-t-il en caressant lentement mon dos alors que son menton se déposait dans mes cheveux.

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur les battements du cœur qui résonnaient sous mon oreille, tentant de chasser les idées sombres qui germaient dans mon esprit depuis l'annonce concernant le studio.  
Après quelques minutes de silence total, un peu plus calme et rassurée, je finis par prendre la parole sans pour autant quitter ma position.

-Je suis désolée, Edward. Je…il faut que vous fassiez le mieux pour votre carrière et… chuchotai-je, ne souhaitant pas briser ce « cocon » qui s'était formé autour de nous.  
-Tanya va faire patienter un peu la maison de disques. On laisse une semaine à Jacob pour se manifester. S'il n'a pas donné de nouvelles mercredi prochain, on avisera. Ok ? me coupa Edward.  
-Mais si vous perdez le créneau dans un autre studio ? Je vous crée décidément beaucoup trop de problèmes. réagis-je en relevant la tête pour croiser les yeux vert d'Edward.  
-On trouvera une solution. répondit-il aussitôt en me souriant.  
-Tu parles…je sais comment ça marche, Edward. dis-je un peu plus vivement en baissant la tête de nouveau, des souvenirs plus désagréables me revenant en mémoire.

Quand pourrais-je de nouveau être la Bella sûre d'elle et forte qui n'avait pas peur d'exprimer ses idées…pensai-je en pestant contre mes insécurités qui régentaient ma vie depuis le Mexique. Soutenir le regard de quelqu'un, et encore plus d'un homme, m'était impossible depuis que l'un des malfrats m'avait obligée à le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'une de ses mains se baladait sur moi. Beaucoup de cauchemars peuplaient mes nuits mais souvent la simple image de deux pupilles me fixant suffisait à me réveiller en sursaut.

-Vous allez prendre du retard par ma faute et… continuai-je tandis que j'essayais d'oublier le plus vite possible le malaise qui tentait de m'envahir.  
-Hé bien, on louera du matériel et on fera ça dans le garage de mes parents. Bella, on trouvera une solution, je te le promets. insista-t-il en glissant ses doigts sous mon menton pour me faire le regarder de nouveau.

Mon regard tomba instantanément dans le sien, éclatant, si sûr de lui et rassurant, me faisant trembler.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'enregistrer mes morceaux à la maison. me rassura-t-il. Et puis tu seras là pour appuyer sur la console. finit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil qui me fit sourire malgré tout.  
-Vous surestimez totalement mes compétences. répliquai-je en tapotant gentiment son torse du bout des doigts.

Je n'avais plus eu de gestes si « intimes » avec quelqu'un depuis trois années. Que m'arrivait-il ? En cette seconde, où était passée la méfiance qui bouffait ma vie ? Aux côtés d'Edward et d'Emmett, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir revivre normalement. Etait-ce ce réconfort et cette sécurité qui transparaissaient au travers de mon comportement avec eux ?

-Je ne pense pas…chuchota-t-il en me fixant de ce regard si hypnotisant qui m'avait déjà tant bouleversée voilà plusieurs années.

Je n'avais jamais pu oublier cette réaction si étrange que je n'avais connu qu'avec lui. Et voilà qu'elle réapparaissait, ici, par cette simple connexion, me tordant l'estomac et faisant frissonner ma colonne vertébrale. Edward se pencha lentement vers moi, sa main se faisant plus légère sur ma taille, me laissant ainsi la possibilité de reculer, comme ce soir-là. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux, ses pupilles plantées dans les miennes, des papillons dans le ventre, totalement à sa merci…comme ce soir-là….

-Edward ! Bella ! cria soudainement Emmett depuis le salon, certainement à notre recherche, brisant cette connexion si intense.

Edward eut un petit sourire et leva ma main, toujours dans l'étau de la sienne, jusqu'à ses lèvres, avant de déposer un baiser léger sur mes phalanges.

-On est ici ! finit-il par répondre en se reculant légèrement mais sans pour autant lâcher ma main.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon batteur qui entra dans la pièce et nous rejoignit.

-ça sent super bon, Belli-Bella ! lança le jeune homme, inconscient de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il ensuite en me regardant.  
-ça va. Désolée d'avoir réagi comme une enfant gâtée. répondis-je en le regardant.  
-hé bien, on dira que c'est le privilège d'être la petite dernière. me taquina-t-il en riant.  
-Hé ! objectai-je en frappant son bras.  
-Oh si ! Tu ne peux pas nier, Bella ! 28, tout comme ma moitié. annonça-t-il en se montrant du pouce. 27, tout comme Jasper et Alice, poursuivit-il en pointant Edward et toi, pas encore 25…  
-c'est dans 2 semaines…et puis, ça ne veut rien dire…grognai-je.  
-Ne conteste pas ton grand frère, Darling ! poursuivit-il, ses yeux pétillants comme à chaque fois qu'il me taquinait et que je rentrais dans son jeu.

Sa phrase m'amena quelques larmes au coin des paupières. J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère. Quelqu'un pour ôter un peu tout ce poids qui était sur mes épaules depuis mon enfance. Quelqu'un qui aurait empêché cette solitude qui me bouffait au plus profond de mon être.

-Bella ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors qu'Edward tirait un peu sur ma main, certainement pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

Je battis des paupières pour chasser les perles salées qui commençaient à s'accumuler et attrapai la main d'Emmett.

-D'accord, grand frère. dis-je en souriant.

(EPOV)

Mon radioréveil se mit en route, comme tous les matins. Mais j'étais réveillé depuis bien longtemps. Assis contre la tête de lit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé voilà deux jours dans la cuisine. J'avais failli l'embrasser…Oui, si Emmett n'avait pas crié dans le salon, j'aurais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes…Attiré par elle comme un aimant…Emmett et son sens inné du timing…

Au moins, cette interruption inopinée aura eu le mérite de me montrer une chose : Bella ressentait elle aussi quelque chose. Nous n'avions jamais parlé de nos sentiments mais la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient plongés dans les miens, l'accélération infime de sa respiration, son abandon dans mes bras….tout cela parlait pour elle…comme ce fameux soir…

Il allait falloir du temps mais je n'avais pas peur de cela. Isabella était désormais comme un animal apeuré qu'il fallait rassurer en douceur. Et je me sentais capable de cela. Etre proche d'elle était juste la chose à faire pour le moment.

J'entendis sa voix dans le couloir, saluant Jasper et Alice, et souris. Elle était la petite étincelle qui manquait à ma vie pourtant déjà bien remplie. J'avais la chance de vivre de ma passion avec mes meilleurs amis, de côtoyer certains chanteurs qui me faisaient rêver tout jeune, de traverser le pays…

Je me levai, pris une douche rapide et rejoignis Alice, Jasper et Bella dans la cuisine. Comme tous les jours désormais, Bella s'activait en cuisine. Elle disait que s'occuper de nos estomacs et de l'appartement était la moindre des choses à faire pour nous remercier de l'accueillir. Isabella cuisinait très bien mais ne mangeait pas beaucoup alors qu'elle nous servait des parts énormes, ce qui convenait particulièrement à Emmett qui, depuis le retour de Bella, venait diner avec nous, tout comme Rose. Ce petit appétit, Emmett le lui avait fait remarquer lors du diner de la veille. Bella avait baissé les yeux sur son assiette en soupirant avant de la relever pour annoncer à Emmett, avec un sourire en coin, qu'elle tenait à sa ligne, elle. Nous avions tous ri, bien entendu, mais je me promis de faire plus attention et d'en parler avec elle car je soupçonnais qu'elle ne nous disait pas du tout la vérité.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur et Jasper et moi quittâmes les lieux pour retrouver Emmett, un étage plus bas, avant de nous rendre au studio pour continuer le travail avec Demetri. Les filles avaient prévu de passer la matinée à préparer nos bagages pour notre weekend à Santa Barbara. Bella avait tout d'abord refusé de s'y rendre mais Alice, Rosalie et Emmett l'avaient tellement pressée qu'elle avait fini par accepter. J'espérais que ce changement d'air lui ferait du bien.

Nous étions installés dans le studio n°1 avec Demetri, porte ouverte comme toujours, lorsqu'une silhouette passa rapidement dans le couloir. Je n'eus pas le temps de questionner les autres qu'Emmett se releva du siège et se précipita dans le couloir sans dire un mot. Et cela voulait dire une chose : la silhouette, c'était Black.  
Je regardai Jasper un dixième de secondes et nous réagîmes en même temps en nous précipitant vers le bureau de Jacob d'où la voix forte d'Emmett nous parvenait déjà.

-Tu n'es qu'une pourriture Jacob ! rugit Emmett.

Je me mis automatiquement à trottiner, craignant qu'Emmett ne commette un geste irréparable. Lorsque je passai la porte de la pièce, Emmett tenait Jacob par le col de sa chemise, le visage du manager rougissant sous la force mise par notre batteur.

-Tu n'es qu'une enflure….avant même de savoir qui elle était, tu la traitais comme un chien. Et là, une fois que tu apprends qu'elle est Izzie, tu te dis que tu vas te faire un petit coup de pub dans le milieu tout en la jetant à la rue ! Putain, mais je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer ! rugit Emmett en décollant Jacob du sol rien que par sa prise sur sa chemise.  
-Em' ! intervins-je, craignant que la situation n'aille bien trop loin.

Emmett se retourna vers nous, prenant conscience que nous étions là, et reposa l'autre sur ses pieds avant de relâcher un peu la pression autour de sa gorge.

-Putain ! mais t'es un vrai taré ! toussa Jacob en passant ses mains sur sa gorge.  
-avec une vermine comme toi, je ne le suis pas encore assez ! cracha Emmett en le poussant un peu fort sur l'épaule, faisant reculer Jacob d'un pas.  
-Em'. intervint à son tour Jasper.  
-tout ça pour cette garce ! lança Jacob en se redressant puis en nous toisant.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Emmett lui asséna un magistral coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

-Putain ! Mais t'es vraiment malade ! hurla Jacob, plié en deux en se tenant la joue qui gonflait déjà sous la force du coup.  
-Continue comme ça et je te fais taire en te cassant les dents. menaça Emmett, énervé.  
-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ! rétorqua-t-il en se redressant. Tu me touches encore une fois et je te ferais sortir du circuit !

Emmett fit un pas en avant et Jacob réagit aussitôt en le frappant au visage. Em' lui lança un regard empli de fureur et j'eus peur que cela ne dégénère encore plus.

-hé hé…on se calme. On va s'asseoir et on va arrêter les menaces ! finis-je par intervenir en avançant dans la pièce, conscient que certains employés s'étaient rassemblés dans le couloir, derrière nous, et regardaient la scène par la porte ouverte.

Une photo ou une vidéo de tout cela et nous aurions de gros ennuis…Tanya nous étriperait…

-Et si on essayait de savoir ce que tu reproches à Isabella calmement ? risqua Jasper, jouant au médiateur, comme toujours.  
-Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire femme de ménage et vous m'en faites tout un plat ! Elle n'est rien ici ! répliqua Jacob, toujours férocement.  
-Si c'était vraiment le fond de ta pensée, tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de contacter la presse people. contra Jasper d'une voix froide qui contrastait avec l'agitation qui régnait depuis quelques minutes dans la pièce.  
-Quoi ? non, je n'ai…  
-n'essaie même pas de mentir Black, tout le milieu est au courant. Tu n'es plus en odeur de sainteté à L.A. ! Ton studio risque sa renommée. répliqua notre batteur qui avait baissé les poings, à mon grand regret…

Je ne pouvais nier que voir Emmett faire la peau à Jacob Black était un spectacle très jouissif mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Emmett avoir des problèmes et risquer la prison pour cette ordure de Black. Après tout, nous étions des adultes et nous pouvions dire à Jacob ce que nous avions sur le cœur sans que cela ne tourne au pugilat.  
Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que Jacob ne remette de l'huile sur le feu.

-Mon paternel m'a imposé cette mocheté et elle ne m'a amené que des problèmes ! se défendit-il comme un enfant trop gâté.  
-Elle ne demandait qu'à faire son boulot. le contra Emmett.

Cette phrase résonna étrangement en moi. Oui, Bella n'avait demandé qu'à faire son travail de femme de ménage. Et tout avait dégénéré à cause de moi et de mon envie de faire reconnaitre son talent…

-Mon père s'est fait des milliers de dollars et des dizaines d'articles de presse rien que grâce à sa présence dans le studio un mois de temps à autre et moi…  
-T'es vexé de ne pas l'avoir reconnue ! s'exclama Jasper, mettant le doigt sur ce qui semblait être la raison de la « fuite ».  
-Moi, je n'avais le droit qu'à cette nana asociale et antipathique, avec des fringues horribles, qui, en plus, me coutait un salaire de nuit alors que des caméras suffisent largement ! siffla-t-il, méchant.

Je risquai un regard vers Jasper, qui, comme moi, était atterré devant la méchanceté gratuite qui émanait de Jacob et surtout face à sa rancœur envers Bella. Le problème n'était pas uniquement dû à Isabella. Pour moi, c'était plutôt un problème non résolu entre le père et le fils qui se cristallisait sur la présence d'Isabella dans les studios.

-Le vieux Billy couchait peut-être avec pour la mettre ainsi sur le testament ! ricana-t-il, mauvais.  
-Ferme ta gueule, Jack, car tu ne vas pas sortir d'ici sur tes pieds si tu continues…le menaça Emmett, de nouveau les poings levés.  
-mais si tu la défends comme ça, c'est peut-être parce que tu l'as mise dans ton lit toi aussi ! Faut quand même en vouloir quand tu vois la nana ! balança-t-il, plein d'arrogance.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à mon geste que mon poing se retrouva aussitôt dans le visage de cette pourriture de Black.

-Ne parle pas d'Izzie comme ça. Si tu as hérité de studios reconnus dans le métier, c'est grâce à elle auprès de ton père ! grondai-je alors que Black se tenait l'œil et me regardai, ahuri.  
-Bravo Ed' ! s'enthousiasma Emmett.  
-sortez d'ici ! se mit à hurler Jacob en montrant la porte du doigt, faisant rire Emmett. Toi, je peux broyer ta carrière de petit batteur ! poursuivit Jacob, de la fureur désormais dans les yeux, en faisant deux pas pour bousculer fortement Emmett lorsqu'il passa devant lui pour quitter la pièce. Et tu iras rejoindre l'autre sous les ponts !

Emmett ne répondit rien mais il se tourna vers Jacob avant de lui décocher un superbe uppercut qui projeta le jeune homme dans le fauteuil en cuir de son bureau, complètement sonné.

-Dans moins d'un mois, c'est toi qui dormira sous les ponts. Et ça, ce ne sera pas dû à Isabella mais juste à ta connerie sans fond. asséna Emmett avant de sortir du bureau.

Dans le couloir, le personnel nous fixait, ébahi, ne disant mot.

-Je serais vous, je chercherai du boulot ailleurs et rapidement ! lança Emmett en traversant le groupe.  
-Et si jamais ça fuite dans la presse…ajoutai-je d'une voix plutôt dure pour faire passer le message.  
-ça ne sortira pas d'ici ! lança Demetri, semblant parler pour l'ensemble du personnel, me laissant croire que les salariés n'aiment pas beaucoup leur patron.

Je le remerciai d'un mouvement de tête alors que nous dépassions les employés pour nous retrouver face à lui.

-Black a déconné, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. ajouta un autre ingénieur-son.  
-Le vieux Billy doit se retourner dans sa tombe. soupira l'une des secrétaires en s'éloignant avec d'autres personnes vers les bureaux.

Nous regagnâmes le studio n°1 accompagnés de Demetri pour ramasser nos affaires et récupérer nos fichiers, n'étant pas certains que nous reviendrions ici vue la situation. Jasper passa un bref coup de fil à notre agent et après avoir salué Demetri et échangé nos coordonnées, nous prîmes le chemin du bureau de Tanya.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Une petite review ? -)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**C'est moi ! Oui, plus tôt que prévu !**_

 _ **Comme les vacances se profilent (départ dans 10 jours ! yes !) et que ce seront des vacances sans un bon accès à internet, je veux vous faire un petit cadeau pour vous aider à patienter pendant mon absence du mois d'août : 2 chapitres d'ici mon départ !**_

 _ **Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews, guests comme inscrites.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! et je vous attends pour vos impressions !**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

(BPOV)

Après le départ des garçons pour le studio, Rosalie nous avait rejointes au loft pour nous aider à préparer les valises, Alice ne partant travailler qu'à 13h. Jasper et Edward m'avaient annoncé que nous partions tous passer le weekend du côté de Santa Barbara et que j'étais, bien entendu, du voyage. Gênée, et surtout refusant de sortir de crainte de tomber sur un photographe, je refusai tout net. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être repérée auprès des _Twilight_ et voir arriver une horde de paparazzis en bas de l'immeuble qui gêneraient la vie du groupe plus que de mesure. Mais, par leur gentillesse, leur patience, et le caractère déterminé et survolté d'Alice, il fallait l'avouer, j'avais fini par accepter d'être du voyage.

Rosalie était arrivée aux environs de 10h, nous rejoignant dans ma chambre car Alice tenait absolument à ce que l'on s'occupe de mon sac en premier. Je lui avais rétorqué que nous ne partions que 3 jours et que faire ma valise n'allait pas prendre plus de 15 minutes, elle n'en avait pas démordue… La jolie blonde était entrée dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres et tenant un petit sac de toile empli qu'elle déposa dans mes mains.

-J'en ai assez de te voir avec tes fringues dix fois trop grandes alors j'ai fait un petit tour dans une ou deux boutiques. annonça-t-elle.

J'ouvris le sac, ayant une idée de ce que j'allais y trouver, et sortis la pile de vêtements neufs. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux étiquettes visibles et me sentis gênée.

-Je ne peux pas accepter Rosalie, c'est beaucoup trop cher et…  
-Tatata…je m'ennuyais hier et mon dressing déborde de tous les côtés alors, j'ai joint l'utile à l'agréable. me coupa-t-elle.

Alice me poussa légèrement pour que je m'asseye sur le bord de mon lit et elle se plaça juste à côté de moi pour m'aider dans mes gestes. Je dépliai prudemment les articles : quelques chemises et tops, des gilets légers à manches longues et une paire de mitaines en dentelle noire me rappelant une paire identique qui avait fait partie d'une de mes tenues de scène et que j'avais dû me résoudre à jeter tant je les avais abîmées par le frottement contre la guitare.

-ça te plait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, m'obligeant à la regarder.  
-C'est vraiment trop, Rosalie. Je te promets de te rembourser tout ça…je ne sais pas encore comment mais… répondis-je d'une voix étranglée.  
-Bella, arrête. Les amis peuvent se faire des cadeaux, non ? me coupa-t-elle en posant sa longue main fine sur la mienne.

Je relevai la tête aux termes choisis, l'observant quelques secondes sans pouvoir parler, la gorge serrée.

-Pourquoi es-tu au bord des larmes Bella ? me questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur l'immense lit.  
-Je…c'est le terme que tu as employé et…on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps… balbutiai-je.  
-« ami » ? c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai, ne sachant en dire plus. J'avais été seule si longtemps et là…tout ce monde autour de moi…ces attentions et cet amour que je sentais…ça différait tellement de ma routine d'il y a encore 2 semaines…

-Bella, on se connait depuis longtemps. Même si on ne s'était croisées que quelques fois lorsqu'Emmett tournait avec toi, je sais beaucoup de choses à ton sujet. Emmett m'a tellement parlé de toi alors c'est comme si je te connaissais. expliqua-t-elle.  
-Tu aurais pu m'en vouloir de t'accaparer ainsi Emmett…murmurai-je, la gorge serrée.  
-Il prenait son rôle auprès de toi très à cœur. Et puis, tu es la première à lui avoir offert sa chance dans le monde professionnel. C'est grâce à toi s'il est aussi épanoui aujourd'hui. Alors, je me dois de te dire merci. Alors, amies ? dit-elle en me souriant.  
-Je…merci Rosalie…chuchotai-je en souriant.  
-les amis m'appellent Rose. Et puis, tu me laisses déjà t'appeler Bella, c'est la moindre des choses. compléta-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil auquel je répondis en pouffant légèrement.  
-Allez, va donc essayer ça. demanda Alice en me tendant un haut d'un rose très léger agrémenté de quelques inserts de dentelle beige et un jean brut.

Je souris en quittant la pièce pour gagner ma salle de bain et enfilai la tenue. Lorsque j'en ressortis, les filles n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, le sourire aux lèvres, assises sur mon lit.

-Ah bah c'est impeccable ! s'exclama Rose  
-Merci Rose. redis-je encore une fois. Je te promets de te rembourser quand je le pourrais.  
-Arrête. Balance à la poubelle tes fringues difformes et je serais remboursée au centuple. s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Je me demande bien où tu pouvais trouver des vêtements pareils…aucune boutique de L.A. n'oserait vendre ça sous peine de fuir les clients. rebondit Alice en allant dans mon dressing pour attraper tous mes sweats délavés et mes jeans usés jusqu'à la toile.  
-Je vais dans une friperie côté de Compton. avouai-je.

Alice me regarda avec des yeux si ronds et fixes que je craignis un instant qu'elle ne soit en train de faire un malaise.

-Alice ? s'inquiéta Rosalie devant l'immobilité de la petite brune qui, habituellement, était toujours en mouvement.  
-Compton ? mais c'est ultra dangereux ! finit-elle par réagir.  
-C'est une voisine qui m'a donné l'adresse. Elle avait remarqué que je ne mets que des sweaters larges avec une capuche et cette friperie n'avait que ça dans ses stocks. Du coup…  
-Et tu y allais accompagnée de ta voisine ? questionna Rose.  
-Non, souvent j'y allais en sortant du boulot. Le temps de faire le trajet jusque-là, j'arrivais pour l'ouverture et il y avait moins de risques à traverser le quartier à pied tôt le matin. expliquai-je, sachant très bien que j'avais pris des risques en allant là-bas.  
Mais ils ne me paraissaient pas plus graves que ce que j'avais déjà subi alors…

Je baissai la tête et m'assis sur le bord de mon lit, sentant qu'il fallait que je leur parle un peu de ce qu'était mon quotidien jusqu'encore récemment…

-Je n'avais pas vraiment les moyens de me payer mieux que les articles d'une friperie. soufflai-je. Mon salaire n'était pas bien gros et en enlevant toutes les mensualités de remboursement de mes dettes, je n'avais plus que 200$ pour le mois. Et je devais encore enlever l'électricité, la carte de transports…alors s'habiller ou manger plusieurs fois par jours…c'était juste du luxe…tentai-je d'expliquer.

Alice et Rosalie ne dirent rien mais s'approchèrent de moi et me serrèrent dans leurs bras toutes les deux pendant plusieurs minutes.

x

Alice venait de partir travailler et Rose et moi terminions de ranger la cuisine lorsque le portable de celle-ci sonna.

-C'est Emmett. annonça-t-elle avant de prendre l'appel.

Elle n'avait dit que deux phrases mais son ton inquiet m'alerta tout de suite, tout comme son visage qui avait légèrement pali.

-Et vous allez bien ? questionna-t-elle, me faisant craindre le pire. Ok. Ok. A tout à l'heure. termina-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler alors qu'elle posait son téléphone sur le plan de travail, soucieuse.

-Jacob Black était au studio ce matin…expliqua-t-elle, et les garçons…enfin surtout Emmett si j'ai bien compris…mais Edward aussi…bref, ils se sont battus avec lui et ont quitté le studio en récupérant leurs différentes maquettes…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ils s'étaient battus avec Jacob par ma faute et aujourd'hui, le groupe se retrouvait sans studio pour terminer son album…mon esprit se mit alors à galoper, imaginant aisément la colère de Tanya, les réactions de la maison de disques puis la réaction en chaine à l'annonce du retard et des annulations…la presse allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

Se furent les mains de Rosalie serrant les miennes qui me sortirent de mes pensées.

-Ils rentreront en fin d'après-midi. me dit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.  
-Ils sont blessés ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.  
-Je ne sais pas, Emmett m'a juste dit qu'Edward et lui avaient refait le portrait de Black.

A ces mots, je hoquetai de stupeur avant de me mettre à pleurer.

-Je ne vous apporte que des ennuis. tentai-je d'expliquer entre deux sanglots alors que Rose avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. On va attendre leurs explications, ok ? Et en attendant, on va s'occuper de tes démarches administratives. dit-elle en m'entrainant vers la table de la salle à manger où les formulaires vierges attendaient d'être remplis. Le chômage. L'aide sociale. L'aide médicale. Voir tous ces documents me donnait la nausée. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? qu'avais-je donc fait plus jeune ou dans une autre vie pour mériter pareil châtiment ? et pour imposer mon fardeau aux autres ? Une fois tous ces documents envoyés, je me devais de trouver un emploi. N'importe lequel. Juste un travail, pour payer un loyer, pour rembourser mes dettes.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone de Rose qui me lança un regard surpris après avoir lu le nom de l'interlocuteur. Elle attrapa son téléphone et répondit tout en s'éloignant vers la cuisine pour s'isoler. Elle en revint quelques minutes plus tard, le visage grave. Et je compris qu'il était arrivé quelque chose.

-Rose, c'est Emmett ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demandai-je aussitôt en me levant de ma chaise. Ou les garçons ? non, ne me dis pas qu'ils ont eu un accident tous les trois ? enchainai-je aussitôt, ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de répondre, mon cerveau enchainant bien trop vite les suppositions.  
-Bella ! Stop ! me coupa-t-elle en attrapant ma main pour stopper mon verbiage. Calme-toi, ils n'ont rien.  
-Mais…alors cet appel…pourquoi es-tu si préoccupée ? dis-je, dépassée.  
-Oui, c'était bien Emmett. Non, ils ne sont pas blessés et n'ont eu aucun accident. Ils sont chez Tanya. Cet appel, c'est juste Emmett pour me prévenir qu'ils rentreront plus tard que prévu.  
-Parce que ? voulus-je en savoir plus car je savais pertinemment qu'il y avait autre chose.  
-Jacob a porté plainte contre eux pour coups et blessures. Ils sont avec Tanya et l'avocat de la maison de disques pour évaluer les proportions que cela va prendre. finit-elle par lâcher, sa main serrant puissamment la mienne.

Je dus pâlir subitement car Rose m'attrapa le bras de son autre main, comme si elle craignait que je ne fasse un malaise.

-Bella ? ça va ? questionna-t-elle en me poussant doucement pour que je m'assois sur une chaise non loin de là.  
-C'est ma faute…chuchotai-je.  
-Non, Bella. Ecoute, les garçons sont suffisamment grands pour savoir ce qu'ils font et…me gronda-t-elle, presque mais le mal était fait.

Je ne l'écoutais plus que d'une oreille distraite, mon esprit se perdant dans des centaines de scenarios. Sans dire un seul mot, je fis le tour du canapé et attrapai la télécommande pour trouver une de ces chaines people où la « bombe » allait immanquablement tomber.

-Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute…tenta une nouvelle fois en Rosalie en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi et en déposant une main sur mon genou, me sortant quelques secondes de ma contemplation de l'écran plat pour croiser le regard attristé de Rosalie. Chérie, je te promets que tout va bien se passer. Ce n'est qu'une histoire de gros muscles…  
-Rose, à cause de moi, les garçons se sont battus. Jacob va les mettre au tribunal et tout ça va certainement sortir dans la presse et…ils n'ont même pas terminé les enregistrements et la maison de disque va surement…mon Dieu, Tanya va me haïr de nouveau et …hoquetai-je en sentant arriver une boule d'angoisse dans ma poitrine.

La même que lorsque toutes les défections m'étaient tombées dessus en cascade en l'espace d'une semaine à peine, alors même que le ciment fermant la tombe de Charlie n'était probablement pas totalement sec.

Une brulure sur la joue brisa cette ronde infernale qui rebondissait dans mon esprit et je tombai alors sur le regard larmoyant de Rose.

-Je suis désolée, Bella. Mais tu ne m'entendais plus et tu tremblais de plus en plus. s'excusa-t-elle, incertaine.  
-Je…je vais dans ma chambre et…Pardon Rose. murmurai-je avant de me retourner pour regagner ma chambre.

A peine arrivée, je m'allongeai de tout mon long sur mon lit, attrapant au passage l'un des oreillers et le serrai fortement sur ma tête, comme si me plonger dans un silence feutré et l'obscurité allait faire taire ces petites voix qui me hantaient depuis si longtemps dès que je me retrouvais confrontée à un problème. Toutes ces éventualités qui surgissaient dans mon esprit, transformant ainsi un désagrément du quotidien en une chaine implacable d'évènements qui s'entremêlaient et qui aboutissaient inévitablement sur cette fameuse journée dans la campagne mexicaine…j'étais fatiguée de tout cela…de toutes ces petites voix qui emplissaient mon crâne, me réveillant la nuit, me faisant frissonner le jour…j'étais fatiguée et perdue…  
J'aurais voulu crier, hurler, extérioriser toute cette angoisse qui me hantait…  
J'aurais voulu pouvoir arrêter mon cerveau, juste quelques minutes, juste pour gouter au silence.  
J'aurais voulu pouvoir stopper les tremblements nerveux de mes membres et me tapir dans un coin sombre pour me sentir en sécurité et devenir invisible…  
Ces dernières années, lorsque rien n'allait, comme à cet instant, je me réfugiais au fond du studio 7. La musique me mettait un peu de baume au cœur et après de longues heures de larmes et de musique, comme hypnotisée par les notes et les lumières de la console, je trouvais un peu de force pour me relever...un peu...

(EPOV)

Tanya avait vainement tenté de nous passer un savon lorsque nous nous étions installés tous les trois dans son bureau mais elle avait rapidement abandonné devant nos mines réjouies et nos gloussements d'adolescents attardés dès que l'un des trois revenait sur le face à face avec Black. Nous savions parfaitement que notre coup d'éclat dans les studios n'allait pas être applaudi par la maison de disques mais nous n'en avions, à cet instant, absolument rien à faire. La seule chose qui nous importait en cette minute, c'était d'avoir rabaisser le caquet de cette enflure de Jake.

Tanya avait fini par se taire, nous regardant depuis son fauteuil de bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé, pendant de longues, très longues minutes. Puis, elle avait fini par sourire avant de nous demander si notre petit orgueil de mâle dominant avait été comblé. Et ça s'était arrêté là. Nous n'avions pas eu besoin de lui dire que nous ne voulions plus travailler avec Jacob. Tanya avait pianoté sur son clavier d'ordinateur pendant quelques secondes avant de nous exposer les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à nous afin de terminer l'enregistrement. Deux studios se proposaient de nous accueillir et nous allions devoir réfléchir à la meilleure solution. Nous fûmes dérangés par la secrétaire de Tanya, frappant à la porte du bureau, pour un appel urgent que Tanya s'empressa de prendre. Et au regard empli de colère qu'elle pointa sur nous, je compris.

-Bon, les gars, j'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous… Black porte plainte ! lança-t-elle sèchement après avoir raccroché.  
-Contre qui ? demandai-je.  
-Vous trois, bien entendu ! grogna-t-elle en tapant le bureau du plat de sa main. Putain, changer de studio ne vous suffisait pas ?!  
-Techniquement, Jasper n'a rien fait. ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Emmett, en ricanant.  
-En même temps, vous ne m'en avez pas beaucoup laissé le temps. Le bureau de Black n'est déjà pas très grand et vous me bouchiez le passage. répondit Jasper, en secouant la tête de dépit, faisant rire notre batteur.  
-On peut y retourner pour que tu puisses t'occuper de son autre œil ! Je suis partant ! lança Emmett en frappant dans ses mains.  
-Stop ! cria Tanya. Non ! Mais ça ne va vraiment pas ! Tout ça pour cette…  
-Fais attention au choix de tes mots si tu parles de Bella, Tanya. la coupai-je froidement, faisant instantanément stopper tout le monde.

Elle leva des yeux ronds sur moi mais ne termina pas sa phrase. Nous savions qu'elle était plutôt sanguine et qu'elle parlait parfois bien trop vite pour le regretter plus tard –et d'ailleurs ses excuses auprès d'Isabella la dernière fois en étaient le bon exemple - mais elle allait devoir faire attention lorsqu'elle parlerait de Bella désormais.  
Un silence flotta encore quelques instants dans la pièce puis Tanya toussota avant de reprendre d'une voix plus posée le fil de la discussion, nous expliquant alors le détail du coup de téléphone. Du coin de l'œil, je captai un regard d'Emmett m'étudiant attentivement, un petit sourire en coin, avant de reporter son attention sur Tanya.

Nous rentrâmes au loft peu avant 19 heures, en même temps qu'Alice que nous avions retrouvée dans le hall. Rose l'avait appelée pour la prévenir de la situation suite à notre appel. Nous lui avions donc expliqué notre « journée » rapidement, alors que nous grimpions dans la cabine d'ascenseur. Lorsque le « ding » retentit et que les portes s'ouvrirent sur notre palier, Alice était ravie de notre « combat de boxe » et souhaitait même qu'Emmett ne le rejoue rapidement devant nous tous dans le salon ! Nous rîmes de bon cœur à son enthousiasme débordant alors que Rosalie nous rejoignit dans le salon. Seule.

-Et Bella ? l'interrogea Alice aussitôt, se tournant pour regarder dans la pièce.  
-Elle est…elle est dans sa chambre. répondit Rose. Elle a un peu de mal à gérer la situation. avoua-t-elle.  
-Tu lui as dit ? demandai-je.  
-Elle était à côté de moi lorsqu'Em a appelé. Je lui ai juste raconté le minimum. Mais ça l'a énormément inquiété et elle a frôlé une crise de panique. Elle est dans sa chambre depuis bientôt trois heures maintenant. expliqua-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Elle a laissé sa porte de chambre entrouverte alors je passe de temps à autre mais je ne veux pas la déranger.  
-Tu l'as laissée toute seule ? chuchota Alice, inquiète, imaginant certainement le pire, tout comme moi.  
-Elle joue de la guitare depuis tout à l'heure. la renseigna-t-elle.

Et cette simple phrase sembla tous nous soulager.

-J'y vais. soufflai-je à Jasper qui acquiesça alors qu'ils allaient s'installer sur la terrasse.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes devant la porte de sa chambre entrouverte qui laissait entendre des notes de guitare que je reconnaitrai entre mille puisqu'elle jouait en ce moment-même le morceau qu'elle avait composé pour nous le lendemain de notre victoire. Il avait été notre tout premier single, sur lequel elle avait accepté de poser sa voix pour quelques mesures. La presse spécialisée avait salué ce geste qui avait été vu comme un adoubement de la part de la grande star Izzie envers nous, petits débutants. En vérité, ce morceau avait été sa manière de nous remercier pour toutes ces heures ensemble depuis les éliminatoires d'X-Factor jusqu'à la grande finale. Et sa manière de nous dire au revoir…

Je frappai quelques légers coups sur le bois mais aucune réponse ne me parvint, les notes continuant à résonner dans la pièce. Je fis alors quelques pas, surpris de ne pas la trouver dans la pièce. Mais bien vite, je remarquai la porte du dressing ouverte de quelques centimètres et m'approchai pour jeter un œil par l'ouverture. Personne. Pourtant la musique venait bien de là.

-Bella ? risquai-je

Une note discordante s'échappa, me faisant comprendre que je l'avais surprise. Mais la mélodie reprit.

-Je suis là. répond-elle d'une voix plutôt basse, provenant de la partie penderie.

Je fis un pas dans la pièce et m'accroupis pour enfin la voir, assise contre la cloison du fond, masquée par les quelques housses de vêtements pendues là depuis son emménagement. Le visage baissé vers la guitare, elle ne bougea pas plus. A sa posture, je devinais qu'elle était tendue. Les housses de guitare étaient sagement rangées contre le mur, ses vieux livres et albums photos posés sur l'une des étagères normalement réservée aux chaussures. Ce dressing, c'était son refuge.

-Hé, ça va ? dis-je.  
-Non. répondit-elle laconiquement, sans bouger.  
-allez, pousse-toi un peu. lançai-je alors en avançant doucement vers son « abri », voulant la brusquer un peu pour la sortir de l'isolement dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée.

Elle releva alors la tête, certainement surprise de mon geste et me regarda sans comprendre. Je la rejoignis en deux secondes et lui fis comprendre que je voulais m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle finit par se décaler de quelques centimètres et je pus prendre place à sa gauche, légèrement coincé par la cloison du caisson et allongeai mes jambes à côté des siennes.  
Bella ne dit rien. Alors, je ne dis rien non plus. J'écoutai ses notes teintées d'une certaine nostalgie. Je regardai ses mains, de nouveau gantées, qui survolaient les touches du manche. Là, cachée au fond d'un placard, entourée de ses maigres souvenirs, elle me semblait fragile. Et je ne savais comment l'aider.

-J'ai failli vomir dans la cabine lors de la 1e prise voix. Je crevais de trouille. Plus que pour le plateau télé. me souvins-je en pointant la guitare pour qu'elle comprenne que je parlais du morceau.

Bella arrêta ses arpèges et releva un peu la tête. J'examinai attentivement son profil, guettant le moindre changement. Elle se mit à sourire légèrement.

-J'adorais le travail en studio. Je m'y sentais comme chez moi. Par contre, la scène…grimaça-t-elle. Les gars de la technique me surveillaient toujours du coin de l'œil, ils pensaient que j'allais m'effondrer sur leurs consoles et saper tout le travail. dit-elle d'une petite voix après quelques longues secondes de silence.  
-ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas entendu cette chanson. avouai-je, dépité par cette révélation.

Comment n'avais-je plus eu le temps de jouer cette chanson si particulière pour nous ?

-Je peux ? demandai-je en pointant du doigt la magnifique Gibson tenue par Bella.

Elle la regarda, semblant peser le pour et le contre et finit par me la passer. Prudemment, je posai mes mains sur l'instrument et commençai à jouer le même air.

-Oh mon Dieu, tu es blessé ! s'écria alors Bella, me faisant sursauter.

Sans avoir le temps de dire un mot, elle replia ses jambes sous elle, pivota pour se retrouver presque face à moi et ses mains se saisirent de ma main droite qu'elle leva un peu pour pouvoir mieux la voir.  
Oui, mes phalanges étaient un peu rougies mais rien de bien méchant. Un peu d'eau froide ou un glaçon et tout aura disparu le lendemain.

-c'est Black ? cracha-t-elle sans quitter ma main des yeux.  
-Oui. Emmett n'avait pas le droit d'être le seul à s'occuper de son cas. répondis-je.

Je vis ses mâchoires se contracter et ses épaules se tendre.

-ça fait mal ? questionna-t-elle du bout des lèvres, la pulpe de ses doigts frôlant ma peau, provoquant des frissons tout le long de ma colonne.  
-Non. Demain, il n'y aura plus rien. répondis-je sur le même ton.  
-Tu t'es blessé par ma faute…chuchota-t-elle, serrant toujours les dents.  
-Non Bella. Déjà, je ne suis pas blessé, regarde, tous mes doigts bougent normalement et ce sont juste des rougeurs. la coupai-je en faisant mes doigts pour le lui prouver. Et puis, je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions…même si là, je l'avoue, c'est plutôt l'instinct d'homme des cavernes qui a parlé ! voulus-je plaisanter.

Mais le regard qu'elle leva sur moi me coupa dans mon essai de légèreté.

-Il a voulu te frapper ? me demanda-t-elle.  
-Non. Il…il t'a insultée et je n'ai pas supporté. répondis-je franchement en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.  
-Tu…tu n'aurais pas dû. Je…tout ce qu'il peut dire ne me touche plus depuis le temps et…  
-je ne supporte pas que l'on puisse parler de toi ainsi. la coupai-je en plaçant mon index sur ses lèvres.

Ses pupilles chocolat semblèrent trembler quelques secondes, rivées aux miennes. Puis lentement, je bougeai lentement ma main pour passer mes doigts sur sa joue avant de déposer ma paume contre celle-ci.

-Parce que tu es importante pour moi, Bella. Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal de nouveau. promis-je sans la lâcher du regard.

Je vis ses paupières papillonner pour tenter de retenir les larmes qui montaient.

-Toi aussi, tu es important pour moi, Edward. souffla-t-elle en nouant ses doigts aux miens restés sur sa joue.

Elle se déplaça légèrement vers l'avant, se retrouvant ainsi presque sur les genoux, et vint lentement, très lentement déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une seconde pas plus. Un toucher aérien et léger, me laissant sans voix. Puis elle posa son front contre le mien et baissa les yeux, son regard n'osant croiser le mien.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est…tout ça…être en couple. chuchota-t-elle, légèrement tremblante. Mais je sais que quelque chose se passe là et là. poursuivit-elle en pointant son cœur puis sa tête.

J'étais tellement émerveillé de l'entendre parler de ce lien encore indéfinissable entre nous que je ne répondis rien. Elle avait osé. Osé prendre les devants. Osé dire tout haut ce qui nous hantait tous les deux depuis longtemps. Elle avait osé essayer de reprendre sa vie en mains. Comme l'Isabella que j'avais admirée voilà quelques années. La route serait longue mais c'était un début.

-Oh…euh…manifestement, j'ai dû me tromper et…bredouilla-t-elle en reculant un peu vivement, me sortant de mon hébétude.

A son visage, je compris qu'elle avait mal interprété mon silence. Alors je m'empressai de me pencher en avant, de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser tendrement, la faisant, une nouvelle fois, taire.  
Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avant de replonger sur sa bouche, la surprenant surement puisqu'elle émit un petit son aigu. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, ses joues étaient légèrement rosies et ses yeux brillaient de joie.

-Retrompe-toi autant que tu le veux, je te répondrai toujours de la même manière. lui dis-je doucement.

Après quelques secondes, elle se réinstalla à sa place, se collant un peu plus à moi que si nous n'étions que de simples colocataires, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remercier l'exiguïté de sa cachette. J'attrapai sa guitare et la lui tendis mais elle la refusa d'un signe de la main avant de déposer sa joue contre mon épaule. J'embrassai ses cheveux en souriant et me mis à gratter les cordes.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? il vous a plu ?**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine si tout va bien !**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Et voilà le chapitre promis avant mes vacances. Le prochain sera pour la fin août/début septembre selon l'avance que j'aurais eu le temps de prendre.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris.**_

 _ **Un clin d'œil particulier à tous ceux qui lisent sans forcément donner leur avis et qui habitent aux 4 coins de la planète. Je pensais d'abord à des erreurs de clic mais quand on voit les chiffres sur l'outil Statistiques, je ne peux qu'être flattée d'être lue dans tous ces pays francophones ou non. Alors, merci à ces lecteurs de : Algérie, Allemagne, Belgique, Bénin, Cambodge, Canada, Corée du Sud, Danemark, Espagne, Grande Bretagne, Haiti, Islande, Israël, Italie, Luxembourg, Malte, Maroc, Nouvelle Zélande, Pays Bas, Pologne, Roumanie, Suisse, Tunisie, USA et Vietnam ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit coucou, en français, en anglais ou dans votre langue (vive Google Translate), ça me ferait très plaisir !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite un bon mois d'août et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

(BPOV)

J'avais trouvé refuge sur la balancelle, installée près de la porte d'entrée de la villa que nous occupions pour le weekend, alors que les autres s'étaient lancés dans une partie de volley sur la plage privée qui bordait la propriété. Dès que j'avais remarqué le matériel sorti par les garçons, j'avais battu en retraite, prétextant ne pas avoir de short adéquat dans ma valise.  
En réalité, je craignais plusieurs choses : être ridicule au milieu d'eux puisque j'avais plus joué au volley depuis mes années collège à Forks. Surtout, je craignais plus que tout la douleur qui allait naitre des chocs répétés sur mes poignets et plus particulièrement sur ma cicatrice. Mais je ne voulais pas revenir là-dessus alors j'avais opté pour la première excuse venue.  
Alice avait tiqué à mon prétexte puisqu'elle avait elle-même placé quelques shorts et jupes courtes dans mon sac, mais Rose lui avait fait un signe et elle n'avait rien dit, me laissant revenir vers la maison.  
Emmett avait installé sur les marches menant à la plage, une de ces répliques à la mode d'un énorme ghetto-blaster si typique des années 80. Il avait cherché une radio musicale bien précise, que je ne connaissais pas jusque-là, qui faisait des après-midi entières de libre antenne et de dédicace de morceaux, et avait poussé le son à fond. Les morceaux s'enchainaient sans trop de logique puisque nous passions de la pop actuelle à des vieux morceaux de folk ou encore à du rap. Bien entendu, un morceau des _Twilight_ était déjà passé et Emmett et Peter n'avaient pu s'empêcher de hurler comme des groupies, alors que Jasper et Edward étaient occupés à installer le filet de volley, aidés de Sam. Entre les morceaux, quelques interventions de l'animatrice radio pour le bulletin météo ou pour lire les dédicaces, entrecoupaient le flot musical pour quelques secondes à chaque fois, me permettant d'entendre alors le bruit des vagues que je ne lâchais pas du regard, m'évadant dans mes pensées.

Je n'avais plus quitté Los Angelès depuis mon retour de Forks pour l'enterrement de Charlie, alors se retrouver là, assise face au Pacifique, était encore difficile à réaliser. Passer du statut d'idole internationale au plus terrible anonymat avait été un choc pour moi. J'avais mis énormément de temps à l'accepter. Mais revenir indirectement dans ce milieu était également compliqué à gérer. Heureusement, j'avais des gens autour de moi désormais.  
J'avais retrouvé Emmett qui jouait un peu le rôle d'ancrage, comme l'avait joué Billy à une autre époque. Quelqu'un de mon passé quand tout allait bien. Quelqu'un qui avait connu des choses très intimes cachées au grand public. Quelqu'un qui m'avait protégée comme si j'étais de son propre sang alors que mon père ne se préoccupait plus vraiment de sa propre fille…ou seulement pour les billets verts qu'elle représentait…  
Et puis, il y avait Edward. Il n'avait pas été facile pour moi de faire taire mes insécurités mais j'avais fini par le laisser m'approcher. Et je l'avais embrassé. Tout au fond de mon dressing. Là, au milieu de mes guenilles et de mes anciennes tenues de star hollywoodienne. J'avais osé franchir les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient, finissant par écouter mon cœur plutôt que mon cerveau. Nous étions restés encore un moment, cachés là, juste l'un contre l'autre, à écouter résonner ma guitare entre ses doigts. Et j'avais aimé ça. Je m'étais sentie apaisée et en sécurité dans ce tout petit espace. Ce fut Jasper qui nous trouva, inquiet de ne pas nous voir venir dîner avec eux. Il lui avait suffi de suivre la musique. Il s'était accroupi tout en écartant un peu les housses sombres qui nous masquaient depuis la porte et avait juste souri en nous voyant ainsi assis. Notre bulle avait éclaté pour cette fois et nous avions rejoint le groupe installé sur la terrasse. Edward n'avait pas lâché ma main et nous étions apparus ainsi, main dans la main, sans dire un mot. Puis les filles m'avaient montré d'un signe qu'une chaise m'attendait entre elles. Alors, j'avais souri et rejoint mes amies tandis qu'Ed prenait place à côté d'Emmett, et nous avions pris part aux différentes discussions. Inévitablement, nous en étions arrivés à parler du problème de studio des garçons et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de baisser la tête, me sentant coupable de cela. Mais Edward s'était relevé de son siège pour venir s'accroupir devant moi, posant sa main sur mon genou et ses yeux se plantant dans les miens.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Darling. avait-il chuchoté. Ne t'en fais pas, on va y arriver. avait-il ajouté en se relevant et en déposant un baiser léger sur ma tempe.  
J'avais souri un peu et lorsque j'avais relevé le regard, j'avais croisé les yeux d'Emmett qui m'avait simplement fait un clin d'œil avant de se lever et de demander à la cantonade qui souhaitait une bière...

-Hé, Bellissima ! annonça Emmett en venant s'asseoir un peu brutalement à côté de moi, faisant bouger la balancelle et me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.  
-Em', tu m'as fait peur. soufflai-je en plaçant ma main sur mon cœur, respirant profondément pour le calmer un peu.  
-Une partie de volley ? demanda-t-il. On peut tourner pour tous jouer si tu veux.  
-Non merci. Tu es fatigué ?  
-Jamais mais comme tu ne peux pas participer pour une raison « technique », j'ai décidé de montrer mon soutien et de venir te rejoindre. déclama-t-il en levant même les mains pour mimer les guillemets, me faisant pouffer.  
-T'as perdu ? ou les filles se moquent de toi ?  
-Rose dit que je suis trop brutal et que je suis mauvais joueur. bougonna-t-il, me faisant rire plus franchement cette fois.  
-Vu comme tu tapes sur tes tambours, je vois très bien la force que tu peux mettre dans un ballon ! me moquai-je.

Emmett se retourna vers moi, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux joueurs.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'elle prend des risques ! s'exclama-t-il tout en levant ses mains vers moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'échapper qu'Emmett me chatouillait. Comme lorsque nous nous amusions en tournée. Les courses poursuites avec des bouteilles d'eau. Les jeux de gamins. Tout ce qui faisait hurler mon père qui craignait que je ne me casse un ongle ou que je n'abîme ma voix à rire à gorge déployée.  
Emmett me connaissait bien et il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour me faire éclater de rire, le suppliant d'arrêter sa torture.  
Il stoppa ses mouvements quelques secondes après et m'aida à me réinstaller correctement tandis que je riais encore un peu. Emmett avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et lorsque je posai les yeux sur la plage, je remarquai que tous s'étaient arrêtés pour nous regarder. Edward me fit un petit signe de la main et ils se remirent à jouer.  
Emmett, lui, s'était complètement adossé au fond du siège, les bras reposant sur le bois.

-Il y a un truc entre vous deux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il tout en regardant le groupe sur la plage.

Je rougis bien avant de lui répondre, gênée car je me sentais comme prise en faute.

-Je ne te fais pas de reproches, Bella. se rattrapa-t-il aussitôt, certainement conscient de ma gêne. Au contraire, je suis content pour vous deux. Je n'ai jamais vu Edward aussi détendu depuis que je le connais.

A cette phrase, je me sentis tout de suite mieux, comme si avoir l'approbation d'Emmett était quelque chose d'important pour moi. Pourtant, il n'était rien, ni mon père, ni mon frère…quoique si. Il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un frère pour moi. Mon grand frère.

-Et tu sembles un peu plus apaisée. Regarde, tu m'as laissé t'approcher et te chatouiller voilà à peine quelques , si Edward te permet d'aller mieux, je ne peux que l'approuver. ajouta-t-il.  
-C'est tout récent, tu sais. Et puis je…je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener. Je…balbutiai-je. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est et…je crois que j'ai peur…

Emmett me regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, son regard me sondant.

-Peur de quoi ? qu'il ne t'aime pas ? demanda-t-il  
-Peur de foutre en l'air sa carrière. J'ai connu cela et je ne le souhaiterai jamais à personne, pas même à mon pire ennemi. avouai-je.

J'avais enfin mis des mots sur ce qui tournait dans mon esprit depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne craignais pas que cela ne marche pas entre nous car cette douleur dûe à la séparation, à la trahison et à la solitude, je la connaissais et savais la gérer. Non, je craignais que, par ma présence, il ne voit sa carrière s'arrêter et qu'il connaisse la descente aux enfers.

-Hé, Bells, viens-là. m'offrit Emmett d'une voix tendre en me montrant son épaule du menton.

Je m'installai donc au fond du siège et déposai ma joue contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Il referma son bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui. Il donna une légère impulsion du pied, lançant ainsi un balancement régulier au siège.

-ça n'arrivera pas, chérie. Il faut que tu te rentres ça dans le crâne. Ils ne sont pas seuls. Nous sommes tous là, Tanya est là, les parents de Jasper contrôlent tous leurs contrats…  
-et si on ne s'aime pas assez ? Si on ne se supporte plus et que…  
-Chut. Ne met pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Tu as toujours eu cette tendance à tout anticiper pour ne pas être surprise par le moindre grain de sable et à imaginer le pire. me coupa-t-il en se mettant à caresser mon bras pour que je me calme.  
-Non pas tout…et regarde où ça m'a menée…le coupai-je à mon tour.  
-Tu lui faisais confiance, chérie. Comme un enfant fait confiance en son père. Tu ne pouvais absolument pas imaginer ce qu'il faisait derrière ton dos. tenta-t-il de me réconforter.  
-Si j'avais mis mon nez de temps en temps dans les papiers, j'aurais peut-être pu…soufflai-je en retenant des larmes.  
-Hé…regarde-moi…me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, ce que je fis, tu étais occupée du matin au soir. Tu courrais de plateaux en émissions radio avant de mener une répétition. Bella, tu faisais largement ta part de boulot. Tu travaillais beaucoup plus que les autres. Tout ça pour lui faire plaisir. Et il en a profité. Tu es une victime, Bella.  
-explique ça aux banques. murmurai-je en osant regarder Emmett dans les yeux.  
-Les parents de Jasper viennent la semaine prochaine, ils auront certainement quelques réponses pour toi.  
-Et si Jacob maintient sa plainte ? Je sais que Tanya a du bagout et de bons arguments mais…tu risques de passer devant un juge…et ça, c'est ma faute…  
-Stop. Bella, arrête ! intervint Emmett en posant ses mains sur mes joues. Stop. On est tous majeurs et vaccinés. Et puis ce n'est pas une petite bagarre où aucune dent n'a été cassée qui va nous mettre en prison. Arrête de sans cesse repenser à tout ça.

Je fixai Emmett, ne pouvant pas vraiment bouger le visage tenu fermement entre ses paumes.

-Et si je me retrouve seule de nouveau ? finis-je par craquer, des larmes coulant désormais sur mes joues et les mains de mon musicien.  
\- Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne te laisserai seule. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, je serais toujours là, avec toi. Et puis, il n'y a pas que moi. Les filles seront là également. Allez, arrête de t'en faire et respire profondément. réagit-il en m'attirant de nouveau vers son épaule où je posai ma joue bien volontiers.

La balancelle reprit son mouvement de berceuse et Emmett ses caresses lentes sur mon bras. Sur la plage, le groupe s'amusait toujours, n'ayant rien perçu de mon échange avec Emmett. Et c'était tant mieux.  
Nous restâmes ainsi tous les deux, nous balançant lentement alors que la radio hurlait toujours à pleins poumons. Soudain, quelques notes résonnèrent. Quelques notes particulières qui firent sursauter mon cœur.

-ah, quand même ! réagit Emmett en stoppant le mouvement du siège.

Lorsque les premiers mots se firent entendre, je me redressai un peu, ne pouvant m'empêcher de regarder la radio comme si cet objet était doué d'une conscience propre. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas entendu un de mes morceaux à la radio ? Et pourquoi Emmett avait-il dit cela ?

-c'est toi qui a fait cette demande ? le questionnai-je, incertaine.  
-Bah, c'est de la bonne musique et je trouve que le travail de la batterie est incroyablement bon ! me répondit-il, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Sa phrase me fit rire malgré moi.

-Tu as toujours été si humble ! réagis-je en lui assénant une tape légère sur le torse avant de me mettre debout.

Mon regard tomba alors sur le groupe qui avait cessé son jeu sur la plage, tous tournés vers nous. S'attendaient-ils à ce que je ne m'effondre ? ou à ce que je ne me lève pour éteindre la radio ? ou encore à ce que je ne disparaisse dans la maison ? J'aurais pu le faire, c'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais plutôt heureuse d'entendre un de mes morceaux. Depuis la plage, Alice me fit quelques signes tandis qu'elle entamait les pas de la chorégraphie qui avait été mise au point pour la tournée à l'occasion de cet album, me faisant rire plus franchement. Emmett rit également et je restai ainsi, les yeux fixés sur elle alors que ma voix résonnait dans toute la propriété. Je ne pus empêcher mon pied droit de battre la mesure alors que je m'accoudais à la large rambarde de bois blanc.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tes morceaux ne passent presque plus en radio. Tu pourrais au moins compter sur les droits d'auteur…souffla Emmett en me rejoignant pour prendre la même position que moi.  
-J'ai déçu pas mal de monde…répondis-je sans lâcher du regard la partie qui avait repris.  
-Certains ont fait pire mais touchent toujours leurs royalties…  
-Mais je touche encore mes royalties. C'est juste que ça ne suffit pas à combler les dettes. De la diffusion de ce morceau m'arrivera environ 5$...répliquai-je, pour une fois sans m'énerver.  
-Alors, je vais lancer des dédicaces pour que tu sois programmée 4 fois par jour à l'antenne. Ça te fera 20$ et ça motivera peut-être d'autres radios à te passer…se réjouit Emmett, me faisant le regarder.  
-Mais une fois ces 5$ sur mon compte, toute la machine se met en branle : le fisc, les banques…bref, au final, il me restera environ 85 cents. terminai-je en lui souriant malgré tout.

Emmett grimaça à mon annonce et sa main se posa sur la mienne.

-Je suis désolé, chérie…  
-Ce n'est pas grave, Emmett. J'assume tout ça du mieux que je le peux. Et puis, je ne suis plus seule. conclus-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert de ce soir, ça te dit ? changeai-je de sujet.  
-Tu me connais, Bella. répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
-Alors, c'est parti. dis-je en faisant quelques pas pour rentrer dans la villa tandis qu'Emmett descendait les marches pour rejoindre les autres.

.

(EPOV)

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'enregistrer chez Push…souffla Jasper.

Je pensais la même chose mais nous allions devoir prendre une décision. Tanya et la maison de disques avaient réussi à nous trouver deux studios capables de nous terminer l'album dans les temps. Sinon, nous allions devoir repousser et les conséquences seraient un peu plus compliquées à gérer…

Voilà une vingtaine de minutes que nous parlions de cela avec nos musiciens. Car même s'ils ne faisaient pas partie du groupe sur le papier, Jasper et moi tenions à les associer à ce choix.  
Bella s'activait dans la cuisine pour le repas du soir et l'odeur de chocolat qui commençait à se répandre dans le salon par la porte de la cuisine restée ouverte nous faisait saliver d'avance.

-J'ai peut-être une solution. proposa soudainement Bella, debout dans la porte de la cuisine.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et elle rougit un peu de cette attention soudaine.

-Enfin…si vous voulez bien m'écouter…ajouta-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus basse.  
-Explique-nous. offris-je en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle me rejoigne.

Elle répondit à mon invitation et vint s'asseoir à ma gauche tandis que j'emprisonnai sa main dans les miennes.

-Hé bien, il faudrait chiffrer grosso modo les couts et surtout voir le délai mais vous pourriez louer le matériel et terminer le travail d'arrangement avec un ingénieur-son freelance.  
-Pourquoi pas…répondit Jasper. Bon, admettons qu'on trouve le matériel en deux jours. Il nous faut encore un lieu suffisamment insonorisé pour que les prises son soient exploitables.  
-Et surtout, il nous faut quelqu'un pour travailler derrière la console. rebondit Peter, me faisant sourire.  
-Tu pourrais le faire. intervins-je, en me tournant un peu plus vers Bella.  
-Edward, non ! Je…je n'ai pas suffisamment…  
-Arrête, Bella, on a tous entendu ton travail de réorchestration sur ton ipod. la coupa Emmett.

Bella baissa la tête et ne répondit pas.

-Hé, Darling, Em' a raison. Tu en es capable, je te l'assure. repris-je doucement en caressant sa joue marquée de mon index.

Alice exultait déjà tandis que Peter et Charlotte discutaient entre eux sans nous lâcher du regard.

-C'est que j'avais pensé plutôt que…commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
-qu'as-tu en tête alors ? l'interrogeai-je tout en lui souriant.  
-J'ai gardé contact avec…mais je ne sais pas s'il acceptera de le faire….c'est Harry. Finit-elle par dire.  
-Harry ? Clearwater ? qui bossait avec Billy ? demanda aussitôt Emmett qui semblait le connaitre.  
-Oui. Il est en retraite depuis quelques semaines mais il acceptera peut-être de vous aider.  
-Em', tu le connais ? demanda Jasper.  
-Oui, il bosse bien. Il a fait toute sa carrière chez Billy.  
-Il a arrangé mes trois derniers albums. ajouta Bella.  
-Tu peux le contacter ? s'interrogea Jasper.  
-Je vais le faire tout de suite. répondit ma belle.

J'attrapai mon téléphone sur la table et le lui tendis. Elle me sourit et quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

-Vous êtes mignons tous les deux. intervint Alice alors que nous attendions le retour de Bella.  
-On dirait deux ados qui se tournent autour. se moqua Peter, faisant s'esclaffer Emmett qui n'en pensait pas moins.  
-On prend notre temps. me contentai-je de répondre en me levant pour aller chercher quelques bières à la cuisine.

Oui, nous prenions notre temps. A la demande de Bella. Je la savais fragile même si ces derniers jours, elle me semblait reprendre le dessus. Et elle se révélait être d'une timidité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je l'avais pourtant vu se positionner devant des dizaines de caméras pour un direct ou monter sur une scène devant des milliers de spectateurs en folie sans aucune once de peur ou de trac...  
J'adorais voir apparaitre ces légères rougeurs sur ses joues lorsque je l'embrassais ou l'enlaçais devant les autres. Et même si elle se crispait durant une ou deux secondes, je n'avais qu'à l'embrasser de nouveau ou à caresser sa peau pour qu'elle se décontracte et se laisse aller un peu plus contre moi. Je mettais ces réactions sur le compte de ce qu'elle avait vécu au Mexique. Parfois, je m'imaginais le pire mais je chassais bien vite ces images de mon esprit. Encore un sujet que j'allais devoir aborder avec elle...

Alice et Jasper n'avaient fait aucune remarque lorsque mercredi soir, une fois Em et Rose partis, je m'étais assis juste à côté de ma belle et avais attrapé sa main pour la nouer à la mienne avant de l'embrasser rapidement du bout des lèvres alors que le film commençait. Alice avait ouvert de grands yeux étonnés et allait ouvrir la bouche mais Jasper lui avait fait un signe et elle s'était finalement retenue de poser des questions. Elle savait parfaitement que jouer le rôle de l'adolescente déchainée et surexcitée auprès de Bella, cherchant à obtenir le moindre détail, ne ferait que la braquer et se renfermer encore plus, ce qu'Alice ne voulait surtout pas, tout comme chacun de nous. Et c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle personne n'avait fait une seule remarque sur notre rapprochement... Mais ça n'avait été que partie remise car le lendemain matin, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de me questionner. Jasper, lui, ne m'avait rien dit. Il s'était juste contenté de me dire qu'il était heureux pour nous.

Bella réapparut dans la pièce alors que je terminai ma distribution.

-Alors ? lançai-je en la voyant arriver.  
-Est-ce que Seattle est envisageable pour vous ? lança-t-elle, avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.  
-Oh…euh…répondis-je en cherchant du regard tous nos amis pour obtenir leurs avis. C'est faisable. Pourquoi ? ajoutai-je après que chacun m'ait montré qu'il était d'accord.  
-Il est d'accord, il faut juste que vous l'appeliez pour mettre au point la logistique et…expliqua-t-elle mais je ne la laissai pas terminer, m'empressant de la rejoindre pour la faire tournoyer dans mes bras, la faisant rire.  
-Merci Bella. Tu nous tires une sacrée épine du pied. dis-je en la reposant au sol.  
-Mais tu ne connais pas encore les conditions d'Harry et…  
-Je m'en fiche. Si tu lui fais confiance, alors, on lui fait confiance. la coupai-je avant de l'embrasser un peu brusquement sous la joie et le soulagement que je ressentais à cet instant.

Derrière nous, un « oh » exprimé en chœur se fit entendre et je ne pus que sourire plus largement. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, les yeux de Bella brillaient d'émotion. J'attrapai sa main et l'emmenai jusqu'au canapé où je la fis s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle baissa un peu la tête, certainement gênée devant les autres mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se poser des questions et l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Bon, les amoureux ! Si on pouvait savoir quand nous devons faire nos valises, ce serait sympa ! réagit Peter, riant de toutes ses dents devant notre comportement.

Bella rougit encore plus et cacha son visage dans mon cou pendant plusieurs secondes alors qu'Emmett riait de bon cœur. Ils nous taquinèrent encore quelques secondes puis Bella finit par se redresser pour répondre enfin aux questions.

-Sa seule exigence est que cela se passe du côté de Seattle. Il n'a plus envie de revenir à Los Angelès pour le moment. Pour le matériel, il sait où trouver ce qu'il vous faut. Il faut juste trouver un local et un endroit où loger. Il va voir avec ses contacts. expliqua-t-elle.

Je jetai un œil vers Jasper qui comprit certainement ce que j'avais en tête et acquiesça.

-ça devrait pouvoir se trouver facilement. répondit-il.

Nous avions juste à appeler nos parents pour mettre tout cela au point. Ma mère allait être ravie de nous voir tous débarquer !

-Par contre, j'ai juste une petite condition à voir avec lui, tu crois que ça ira ? demandai-je à Bella.  
-Harry est vraiment cool et très ouvert, si tu ne lui demandes pas l'impossible, il sera d'accord. Enfin, il faudrait tout de même lui en parler mais ça devrait être bon. Ça concerne quoi ? Tu veux des instruments particuliers ? ou peut-être…répondit Bella, ses yeux dans les miens.  
-Non, rien d'extravagant. Je veux juste que tu sois derrière la table de mixage avec lui. révélai-je.

Bella arrêta de parler et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Je…non…je pensais…que tu blaguais quand tu avais dit ça…dit-elle difficilement.  
-Quand ça te concerne, je ne plaisante jamais, Darling. répondis-je sérieusement. Ce que nous avons déjà entendu est époustouflant. Tu as ce don en toi, chérie. Et j'aimerais vraiment travailler avec toi. dis-je en ne lâchant pas ses prunelles chocolat. Enfin si tout le monde est d'accord. demandai-je en détournant finalement les yeux pour questionner nos amis.  
-J'allais te le proposer. me répondit Jasper alors que je le regardais. De toute manière, tu connaissais déjà mon avis.

Je le remerciais d'un mouvement de tête alors que mon regard dériva sur Emmett et Rosalie.

-On n'a rien à dire, vous êtes les boss. répliqua le batteur. Mais je pense que c'est une excellente idée. J'ai hâte de retravailler avec toi, Bellissima.  
-ok…n'oubliez pas de l'appeler…répondit-elle d'une petite voix tremblotante en se relevant pour regagner la cuisine.  
-Bella ? m'inquiétai-je en remarquant ses mâchoires serrées.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et referma la porte de la cuisine derrière elle.

-Laisse-lui quelques minutes. Ça fait simplement beaucoup à gérer pour elle. m'indiqua Emmett alors que je me levai à mon tour pour la rejoindre.  
-Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?  
-Juste qu'elle a peur de ruiner votre carrière. Mais elle est comme ça, tu ne pourras pas la changer. Elle ne veut pas que vous connaissiez ce qu'elle a vécu après le Mexique. répondit-il.  
-Et puis, elle a été seule pendant longtemps alors se retrouver dans un groupe comme le nôtre est plutôt étourdissant pour elle. Elle a perdu le rythme d'une vie en communauté. ajouta Rosalie qui était devenue assez proche de ma belle depuis quelques jours.  
Je savais que Rose avait passé tous ses après-midis de la semaine avec Bella, la détournant ainsi de ses passages mélancoliques.  
Je me fis donc une raison et rongeai mon frein, laissant ainsi un peu de temps à Bella, en proposant à Jasper de prendre contact avec Harry Clearwater. Et ce coup de fil fut tout à fait exultant pour nous. Depuis l'appel de Bella, Harry avait déjà contacté un petit studio d'enregistrement indépendant de la banlieue de Seattle, dans lequel il avait déjà fait quelques enregistrements et qui pourrait nous recevoir dès la semaine prochaine. Il nous avait tout de suite mis en confiance, nous assurant qu'avec ce que nous avions déjà enregistré, le travail serait terminé dans les temps. Il nous suffisait d'arriver et de nous mettre derrière les micros pour les prises voix qui n'allaient pas prendre plus d'une semaine selon lui. Enthousiaste, et sachant qu'il connaissait très bien Bella, je lui proposai mon idée de travail conjoint avec Bella, ce à quoi il répondit plus que positivement. Il était même prêt à laisser Bella faire le travail seule mais je savais que cette proposition gênerait ma belle. Jasper passa un coup de fil à ses parents, tout comme je le fis pour les miens, heureux de pouvoir leur annoncer notre venue sur Seattle bien plus tôt que prévu.

Lorsque nous retrouvâmes les autres, la table était dressée et Emmett piaffait d'impatience auprès de Bella qui refusait de le servir avant notre retour.

-Ah quand même ! J'ai faim moi ! s'écria-t-il en s'asseyant à table.

Bella se tourna vers moi et me sourit. J'allongeai alors mes pas et l'enlaçai dès que je fus suffisamment près d'elle pour le faire.

-Tu es notre bonne étoile, Bella. Depuis le début. Merci. déclarai-je en levant ma paume jusqu'à sa joue.

Elle leva un sourcil, ne comprenant certainement pas ma déclaration.

-Harry a trouvé un studio. Tanya s'occupe des billets d'avion. Mardi, direction Seattle. Et c'est grâce à toi. précisai-je avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

 _ **Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et bon courage à celles qui travaillent ! A bientôt.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Coucou ! c'est moi ! Les vacances sont terminées et il faut reprendre le train-train quotidien. Mais j'ai plutôt bien travaillé durant ces semaines et je vous offre donc le chapitre 14 avant la fin du mois d'août, un peu plus long que les précédents chapitres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris.**_

 _ **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

(BPOV)

 _« C'est la 4_ _e_ _et dernière défection pour les studios Black. Il semblerait que l'entreprise de Jacob Black, pourtant florissante jusque-là, surtout grâce à son précédent patron, le très respecté Billy Black, soit au plus mal. Depuis bientôt 3 semaines, les revers s'enchainent. Le dernier en date est le départ du groupe Twilight qui avait choisi les studios Black pour l'enregistrement de son second album, très attendu par les millions de fans du groupe. Nous ne connaissons pas les raisons de ce changement mais l'agent du groupe, Tanya Denali, nous a assuré que le groupe avait déjà repris le chemin des studios et que l'album serait à la date prévue dans les bacs. Avec ce départ, les studios Black se retrouvent sans aucune tête d'affiche pour promouvoir leur savoir-faire et les talentueux arrangeurs de la maison commencent à quitter le navire. Jacob Black se refuse à tout commentaire mais nous sommes en droit de penser que les studios Black vivent leurs dernières heures… »_

Je saisis la télécommande déposée sur la table basse, éteignis le téléviseur et attrapai la guitare d'Edward, sagement rangée sur son pied à quelques mètres de là. Il fallait que je me calme. Et la musique avait toujours été le meilleur moyen pour cela. Mais j'avais du mal à ne pas « agresser » les cordes alors que je tentais de transcrire une ritournelle qui pourrait être utile pour l'album, bien trop perturbée par ce que je venais d'entendre.

Comment cette enflure de Jacob pouvait-il ainsi détruire ce que son père lui avait légué ? Billy lui avait laissé une entreprise florissante, une équipe de techniciens reconnus et compétents, ainsi qu'un pactole plus que confortable pour faire les changements qu'il jugerait bon. Et lui faisait tout pour couler les studios et en plus, sans bouger le petit doigt.

Nous avions longuement parlé de la situation avec Harry ce midi, alors que nous déjeunions tous ensemble chez les parents d'Edward. Nous étions arrivés dans la matinée par un aéroport discret de la banlieue de Seattle, Tanya ayant loué les services d'un jet privé pour que le groupe ne soit pas suivi par les paparazzis. Elle n'était pas très heureuse, tout comme la maison de disques, du choix que les garçons avaient fait en optant pour Harry mais elle s'était tout de même montrée soulagée de savoir que les délais seraient tenus.

-Arrête de martyriser ces pauvres cordes ! me lança Edward qui se tenait non loin de moi dans le salon, mais que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.  
J'arrêtai tout mouvement et baissai la tête en soufflant longuement.  
-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en venant s'agenouiller devant moi et en déposant ses mains sur mes genoux.  
Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que Jake avait encore autant d'emprise sur moi, et cela malgré ma volonté.

J'avais subi sa présence ces deux dernières années, ne répondant pas à ses remarques acerbes lorsqu'il me croisait dans les studios. Et même si ces mots me blessaient, je ne le lui avais jamais montré. Je n'avais pas voulu lui dévoiler la moindre faille. Mais l'arrivée des _Twilight_ avait secoué mon pseudo-équilibre et les remarques de Black avaient fini par m'atteindre. Il avait vendu mon identité et mon adresse, m'avait licenciée tout en me faisant son numéro de patron de pacotille. Mais surtout, il détruisait tout ce que Billy avait monté de ses mains…Son père lui avait pourtant laissé entre les mains le fruit de toute une vie d'un dur labeur en solitaire qui lui avait coûté son mariage et son fils…Et c'était certainement ce dernier acte qui me taraudait et me faisait mal.  
Non, je ne pouvais pas avouer cela à Edward qui s'inquiéterait immédiatement pour moi. Il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment, alors que nous venions de trouver une solution pour terminer leur nouvel album. Et puis, il avait déjà tant fait pour moi…

Je soufflais une fois de plus et relevai la tête pour tomber sur ses prunelles émeraude.

-C'est rien. Je…j'ai une idée ici pour votre dernier morceau, dis-je en pointant mon front, mais je n'arrive pas à la sortir là. continuai-je en bougeant mes doigts.  
Edward s'esclaffa puis attrapa le manche de la guitare pour la déposer sur le canapé.  
-Viens là. dit-il en attrapant mes mains puis en les tirant légèrement pour que je me lève. Tu es beaucoup trop tendue.  
-Edward, il faut absolument que…protestai-je.  
Mais il me fit taire en plaquant sa bouche sur la mienne. Et je ne pus résister. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et entrouvris mes lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Les mains d'Edward enserrèrent ma taille et nos corps se rapprochèrent aussi vite dans un besoin de sentir l'autre. Des frissons parcouraient mon échine tandis que mon estomac semblait se tordre dans tous les sens. Dieu que j'aimais ces sensations inédites qu'il me faisait ressentir. Malgré moi, mes doigts se mirent à jouer sur la nuque d'Edward, frôlant la peau douce et tiède, lui arrachant un léger grognement qui me fit sourire. Je sentis alors les mains d'Edward s'écarter pour passer sous mon tee-shirt et se plaquer contre ma peau. Et je ne pus retenir une sensation puissante au creux de mon ventre qui me fit reculer de quelques centimètres, brisant malheureusement ce moment intime.

-Pardon. murmura-t-il inquiet.  
-Non, c'est moi…je…murmurai-je, un peu honteuse de ma réaction.  
-Je me suis laissé emporter. s'excusa-t-il alors que je le laissai poser son front contre le mien.

Il se sentait fautif de ma réaction, pensant certainement avoir fait ressurgir un souvenir de mon agression. Mais, pour le coup, il ne s'agissait pas de cela…J'allais devoir lui parler. De tout. Du Mexique et mais également de ce qui m'avait fait reculer quelques secondes plus tôt. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal alors que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien qu'entre ses bras.

-ça va ? me demanda-t-il, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.  
-Oui, je…  
-Ah, les enfants, vous êtes là ! s'écria Esmée en entrant dans le salon, nous faisant nous séparer de quelques centimètres supplémentaires. Je monte préparer votre chambre.  
A cette phrase, j'eus une bouffée d'angoisse.  
-Je viens vous aider, Esmée ! m'écriai-je aussitôt tout en lui emboitant le pas, laissant Edward, hébété, au beau milieu du salon.  
Je suivis la maitresse de maison jusqu'à l'étage et la rattrapai dans le large couloir desservant l'étage.  
-Oh, tiens Bella, voici des draps et des oreillers supplémentaires. J'ai déjà mis des serviettes dans votre salle de bain. réagit-elle en déposant d'autorité le tout entre mes mains alors qu'elle ouvrait une porte et entrait dans ce que je pensais être la chambre d'Edward.  
-Esmée, je ne pense pas que…voulus-je expliquer.  
Mais Esmée me coupa de plus belle.  
\- On a changé la literie l'année dernière, tu verras, on se croirait allongé sur un nuage ! expliqua-t-elle en plaçant les oreillers contre la tête de lit, me prouvant bien qu'elle installait la chambre pour deux personnes… Je suis si contente de votre visite. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'Edward n'avait pas passé plusieurs jours à la maison. Et puis tu l'accompagnes et je suis ravie de t'avoir ici. Notre grande maison me semble trop silencieuse lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Mais au moins, nous pouvons vous accueillir facilement. Cette semaine va être fantastique ! Viens, il nous reste à préparer la chambre d'Emmett et Rose. se réjouit-elle en se dirigeant vers la couloir, m'empêchant de lui expliquer mon léger « souci ».

Elle était tellement heureuse de nous recevoir tous les quatre ici…Peter et Charlotte logeaient chez les parents de Jasper, à quelques mètres d'ici.

Prenant sur moi, je suivis la maitresse de maison pour l'aider dans ses tâches. Je ne voyais comment résoudre mon problème…comment expliquer cela à Edward… si je finissais par réussir à lui expliquer…  
Perdue dans mes pensées, je suivais mécaniquement Esmée dans tout l'étage, tandis qu'elle me faisait visiter les pièces. J'ouvris de grands yeux émerveillés lorsqu'elle me fit découvrir l'immense pièce qui servait de bureau pour Carlisle et elle-même. La baie vitrée laissait apercevoir un balcon donnant sur le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Chacun avait son coin bureau mais deux fauteuils Chesterfield en cuir sombre étaient installés côte à côte face à un poêle en fonte ornementé, créant un endroit intime pour le couple. Une immense bibliothèque contenant des centaines de livres couvrait tout un mur et je ne pus m'empêcher d'approcher et de jeter un œil aux étagères.  
-Je vois que la pièce te plait. nota Esmée en me souriant, tu peux y venir quand tu le souhaites et tu peux emprunter tous les livres que tu veux. Tu as dans ce coin là tous les livres de médecine de Carlisle mais si le cœur t'en dit, tu peux également les prendre. expliqua-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
Je lui répondis d'un sourire et nous poursuivîmes notre visite. En jetant un œil par l'une des fenêtres, je remarquai Rosalie et Emmett en pleine discussion avec Edward et son père dans le jardin. Et j'entrevis une solution à mon problème : je devais voir Rose.

x

J'observai les lumières du voisinage alors que la nuit était presque tombée, attendant la réaction de mes amies. Car, lorsque j'avais dit à Rosalie que j'avais besoin de lui parler de mon souci à propos d'Edward, elle avait décrété qu'Alice serait certainement utile elle aussi. Alors, j'observais les reflets de mes amies installées sur le lit de Rosalie et Emmett alors que je venais tout juste de leur expliquer mon problème, guettant leurs réactions.

-Attends, Bella ! Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais… ? réagit Alice d'une voix un peu forte.  
-Alice ! S'il te plait ! Toute la maison n'a pas besoin de savoir ! la coupai-je en lui faisant signe de parler moins fort après m'être retournée brusquement vers elles.  
-Mais enfin ! et ces photos à Honolulu avec Bruno Mars ? en bikini, vous tenant la main au bord de la piscine? renchérit-elle, d'une voix plus contrôlée.  
-Un coup monté entre nos producteurs. Il avait besoin d'élargir son public après son premier album. Charlie avait décidé qu'il serait bien d'effacer mon statut d'adolescente avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus âgé que moi…et puis, Bruno était chez lui là-bas alors les paparazzis pouvaient facilement imaginer que nous étions là-bas pour officialiser auprès de ses parents…expliquai-je en venant m'asseoir entre elles.  
-Et avec Scott Eastwood ? questionna Rose.  
-Pareil. soufflai-je. Il avait déjà eu quelques petits rôles mais il fallait qu'il soit un peu plus médiatisé en dehors du milieu du cinéma. Et de mon côté, Charlie espérait me placer pour quelques musiques de films. Il espérait me voir réaliser une prouesse comme Céline Dion avec la BO de Titanic et me voir remporter un Oscar…  
Le regard atterré d'Alice me fit soupirer sur ma situation.  
-c'est le showbiz, Alice. Je...et je n'ai certainement pas été la pire à jouer ainsi...tentai-je de me justifier.  
-Bon, d'abord, il faut que tu en parles avec Edward. souffla Rose après plusieurs minutes de silence. Tu ne dois pas le laisser croire qu'il a fait quelque chose qui te rappelle ton agression.  
-Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de demander à Esmée si je pouvais avoir une autre chambre…plaidai-je en baissant la tête.  
-Bella, ce n'est pas une tare, ni une maladie grave. enchaina Rose en passant son bras sur mes épaules. Et puis, Edward n'est pas n'importe quel garçon. Je suis persuadée que tu paniques pour rien. C'est un gentleman et…  
-et surtout il est fou de toi. enchaina Alice en passant à son tour son bras sur mes épaules. Et puis, tu nous as nous désormais ! Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons t'aider. me rassura-t-elle.  
-Et si quelque chose ne va pas, je suis ici, juste au bout du couloir, ok ? ajouta Rose d'une voix douce.

Et voilà pourquoi je me tenais depuis plus de vingt minutes devant le miroir de notre salle de bain, tentant de trouver un peu de courage pour rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait dans la pièce voisine. J'avais laissé au porte-manteau le pyjashort qu'Alice avait mis dans ma valise et avais enfilé l'un de mes teeshirt extra large qui descendait jusqu'à mes genoux. J'étais déjà bien suffisamment tendue pour ne pas, en plus, me stresser avec une tenue qui me mettrait mal à l'aise face à Edward.

-Que se passe-t-il, Darling ? demanda Edward qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, me faisant sursauter.  
-Je ne t'avais pas entendu…chuchotai-je en posant une main sur mon cœur pour calmer ma peur.  
-J'ai remarqué. répondit-il en s'approchant tandis que je l'observai au travers du miroir. Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as été soucieuse durant tout le diner… s'inquiéta-t-il en s'arrêtant derrière moi, sans toutefois me toucher.  
-Je…tentai-je avant de me raviser. Non, rien, tout va bien. Surement un peu fatiguée. dis-je en me lavant pour la dixième fois, au moins, les mains, feintant de seulement terminer ma routine.  
-Hé, Darling, regarde-moi. reprit-il néanmoins en posant une main légère sur ma taille, me faisant frissonner. Tu sais que tu peux me parler. ajouta-t-il la seconde suivante.  
J'obéis en relevant les yeux vers le miroir. Les yeux verts d'Edward m'observaient, remplis d'inquiétude à mon sujet. Et je ne voulais pas voir cette lueur dans son regard. Il avait déjà tant fait pour moi.  
-Je…ça n'est pas facile à dire et je…commençai-je avant de souffler pour calmer le stress qui montait. Tout à l'heure, je…on était plutôt proches et…commençai-je en cherchant mes mots.  
-Oui, je suis désolé de m'être emporté ainsi, ça surement dû te rappeler des mauvais moments et…s'excusa aussitôt Edward, me faisant un pincement au cœur.  
-Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! c'est pas ça, c'est….je n'ai pas eu peur de toi tout à l'heure…je…le coupai-je en recommençant à bafouiller.  
Edward ne dit rien, se contentant simplement de glisser sa main dans la mienne pour me témoigner son soutien. Je devais juste trouver la force de lui avouer.  
-Je…tu vas trouver ça bête et peut-être te moquer mais…je…je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami et…je…n'ai jamais dormi avec quelqu'un…je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire et…je suis vierge...finis-je par dire, ma voix passant à un murmure à la fin de mon aveu avant de baisser la tête.  
L'index d'Edward vint se placer sous mon menton et me fit relever la tête vers lui. Il m'observa plusieurs secondes, sans dire un mot, ses yeux emplis d'une émotion que je ne saurais qualifier, puis il se pencha lentement vers moi pour embrasser doucement mes lèvres avant de poser son front contre le mien.  
-Jamais je ne me moquerai de toi, Bella. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es mis en tête mais je n'attends rien de ta part. Me réveiller à côté de toi est tout ce que je demande pour le moment. chuchota-t-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Mais…  
-On a le temps, Darling. me coupa-t-il avant de m'embrasser une seconde fois. Un film, ça te dit ? demanda-t-il une fois nos lèvres séparées de quelques centimètres.  
J'acquiesçai et il prit ma main pour m'emmener à sa suite vers le lit.  
-Tu veux un film particulier ? questionna-t-il en attrapant la télécommande.  
-Non, ça fait plus de six mois que je ne suis pas allée au cinéma donc tu as l'embarras du choix. répondis-je, plantée devant le côté gauche du lit.  
Edward sourit et pianota sur la télécommande avant de se diriger vers le côté droit pour tamiser la lumière et s'installer contre les oreillers.  
Timide, je m'assis sur le bord du matelas, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.  
- _San Andreas_ , ça te va ? C'est un film d'action avec…  
-Dwayne Johnson. J'ai vu la bande-annonce et j'avais envie de le voir mais mon budget ne me permettait pas une séance de ciné à cette époque. Et Dwayne était vraiment très sympa lorsque nous nous rencontrions. répondis-je en me tournant vers l'écran et en m'asseyant en tailleur.  
-Alors, c'est parti ! conclut-il en lançant le film.  
Je restais tendue les dix premières minutes du film, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Devais-je m'allonger moi aussi ? Mon dos et mes jambes accueillaient cette idée avec envie. Mais si je faisais cela, est-ce qu'Edward n'allait pas…  
-J'entends les engrenages de ton cerveau jusqu'ici, Bella. me fit sursauter la voix d'Edward alors qu'il avait mis le film en pause sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Viens là, allonge-toi, je te promets de ne rien faire de plus que regarder ce film avec ma petite amie dans mes bras. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?  
Je penchai légèrement la tête, honteuse de mon comportement.  
-Si…Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi. murmurai-je.  
-Alors, viens. Tu es fatiguée alors allonge-toi et profite du film pour arrêter de penser. offrit-il en tapotant les oreillers.  
Je m'allongeai doucement, décroisant mes jambes, et m'enfonçai dans les multiples oreillers de plumes. Edward sourit en me voyant faire et remit le film en route.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher d'attraper la main d'Edward lorsque la jeune héroïne se retrouva coincée dans une voiture, proche de la noyade et abandonnée par son beau-père, reprend contact avec son père, interprété par Dwayne qui lui hurle de ne pas abandonner et qu'il va venir la sauver.  
-Viens-là, m'incita Edward en ouvrant son bras, sentant certainement mes tremblements.  
Et je ne me fis pas prier pour poser la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ma main droite alla chercher aussitôt sa main libre, déposé sur son ventre et je sentis la seconde suivante les lèvres tièdes de mon compagnon contre mon front.

(EPOV)

Je ne me lassai pas de l'observer. Pourtant cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle s'était endormie à mes côtés et que je la regardais. Les yeux clos, le souffle profond et régulier, elle dormait, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi détendue et heureuse que ce soir. Ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise lorsque ma mère avait amené le gâteau surmonté de 25 bougies alors que nous chantions tous en chœur « Happy Birthday », ses rougissements lorsque les cadeaux étaient apparus devant elle, les tremblements de sa main serrant très fort la mienne tout en soufflant ses bougies, les tremolos dans sa voix lorsqu'elle avait pris la parole pour nous remercier de cette surprise…tout cela me faisait l'aimer encore plus.

Je replaçai derrière son oreille une mèche égarée avant de prudemment déposer ma paume sur sa joue marquée. Sous ma main, je sentis Bella frissonner mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre été ses paupières restèrent closes. La voir aussi proche, caresser sa peau, sentir son parfum…tout cela me mettait à rude épreuve mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle était beaucoup trop fragile pour le moment.

-Je suis si fier de toi, Darling. murmurai-je dans le silence de ma chambre.

Oui, j'étais fier d'Isabella. J'étais conscient de tous les changements réalisés depuis son arrivée chez nous, et encore plus depuis notre arrivée ici. Quand je repensai à notre première nuit ici, je ne pouvais qu'être fier du travail qu'elle faisait sur elle pour retrouver une vie normale.

J'avais bien compris que quelque chose la taraudait lorsqu'elle avait pris la fuite en prétextant aider ma mère à l'étage. Et j'en avais eu la confirmation quelques heures plus tard lorsque je l'avais observée figée devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Mais avec des mots, de la douceur et de la patience, j'avais réussi à la faire parler un peu. Son aveu m'avait surpris, il fallait l'avouer. Comment une aussi belle jeune femme, douée, intelligente et tellement adorable pouvait ne jamais avoir eu de petit ami ? Mais la réponse, je la connaissais. Isabella avait tout donner pour la musique et elle travaillait comme une acharnée pour donner le meilleur d'elle-même à ses fans. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps de vivre...  
Et elle avait fini par s'endormir tout contre moi, la joue sur mon torse à quelques minutes du générique de fin du film que nous regardions confortablement installés sur mon lit. J'avais remonté la couette sur son épaule, avais embrassé furtivement le coin de ses lèvres et avais éteint la lumière, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres et le nez empli de l'odeur de celle qui faisait vibrer mon coeur.  
Au milieu de la nuit, elle s'était agitée, me réveillant au passage. Lorsqu'elle s'était mise à crier, j'avais compris qu'elle était en plein cauchemar. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la réveiller qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, terrifiée. Elle avait mis une ou deux secondes à se situer et elle s'était blottie dans mes bras, tremblante, essoufflée et en sueur. Je l'avais serré contre moi et m'étais mis à la bercer tout en lui murmurant de se calmer, qu'elle était en sécurité et que j'étais là. Emmett était accouru, frappant sur le bois de la porte avant d'entrouvrir pour constater la situation. Il m'avait fait un pâle sourire triste et avait refermé la porte sans bruit, me laissant avec Bella et ses sanglots douloureux. Elle avait mis plus de dix minutes à reprendre le dessus mais n'avait pas voulu quitter mon étreinte, même une fois calmée.  
Elle m'avait chuchoté « pardon » une bonne dizaine de fois, s'excusant de m'avoir réveillé. Et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui demander si ses cauchemars étaient fréquents. Lorsqu'elle avait répondu qu'ils étaient quasi quotidiens et qu'elle craignait de dormir, j'avais resserré ma prise sur elle, comme si la fondre dans mon torse pouvait la protéger de ses tourments.

Le lendemain, j'avais réussi à prendre quelques minutes en fin de journée pour discuter avec mon père alors que Bella était restée avec Harry pour travailler au studio.  
-Elle est fragile, Edward, et je pense aussi qu'elle va jusqu'aux limites de l'épuisement pour passer le moins de temps possible endormie. m'avait-il dit après avoir écouté mes informations sur ses cauchemars. Après de tels évènements, elle aurait dû être suivie par un psychologue. Son enlèvement, ses blessures, voir son père mourir aussi brutalement puis sa déchéance professionnelle et sa faillite, tout cela l'a assurément marquée très profondément. Mais je remarque qu'elle s'ouvre à nous un peu plus chaque jour. C'est une jeune femme forte mais pour le moment, elle est déstabilisée et affaiblie. Sa solitude et ses tendances dépressives ont le dessus depuis plusieurs années et ont modifié sa manière de s'alimenter. Tu as certainement remarqué qu'elle ne se sert que des parts minuscules lorsqu'elle est à table et ta mère m'a affirmé qu'elle ne se servait jamais dans les placards en dehors des repas. Il faudrait déjà réussir à ce qu'elle mange plus pour qu'elle reprenne des forces et tout le reste suivra. Je vais veiller au grain et essayé de lui faire prendre des vitamines mais il faut que tu prennes conscience que cela va prendre un peu de temps. Mais en étant entourée, elle y arrivera. m'avait-il longuement expliqué.

Bella marmonna dans son sommeil, me sortant de mes souvenirs. Je l'observai attentivement, attendant le moindre signe qui me prouverait qu'elle était en plein cauchemar mais à la place des cris et des larmes, elle sourit simplement en murmurant « Edward », me faisant sourire et gonflant mon cœur de joie.  
-Je serais toujours là, Darling. murmurai-je en embrassant légèrement sa joue avant de fermer les yeux.

(BPOV)

-Alors ? demandai-je d'une voix tendue après avoir mis la dernière piste en pause et m'être retournée vers le groupe et leurs musiciens, tous venus écouter l'intégralité de l'album après le travail de mixage.  
Debout, appuyé contre la porte, Harry ne parlait pas mais souriait légèrement tandis que tous les autres, installés dans les canapés au fond de la pièce, restaient silencieux, se regardant l'un l'autre.

La première journée en studio, Harry s'était appliqué à écouter les enregistrements faits à L.A. puis avait fait des dizaines de réglages sur la console, y plaçant, à mon intention, des petits repères colorés comme dans le studio n°7. Il avait discuté avec Jasper et Edward, s'informant sur leur état d'esprit en composant cet album, sur le pourquoi de certains textes, sur leurs envies…bref, en bon professionnel, il cherchait à s'imprégner de l'environnement de l'artiste avant de se lancer dans le travail de mixage et d'arrangement qui mettrait en valeur la moindre note, le moindre mot. Une fois cela terminé, nous étions allés prendre un café et il avait renvoyé les garçons pour le reste de la journée. Cela avait surpris Edward et Jasper qui m'avaient aussitôt regardé, le regard interrogateur et légèrement inquiet de cette manière de faire. Comme lors des premières répétitions pour le plateau télé voilà si longtemps désormais…ils avaient cherché mon avis sur tout ce que le réalisateur leur proposait, complètement perdus devant ce monde si particulier qu'ils effleuraient à peine. Comme autrefois, je les avais rassurés d'un simple sourire et ils étaient partis sans émettre la moindre contestation, me laissant avec l'ingénieur-son.  
-Bien, gamine ! Ouvrons les oreilles ! s'était écrié Harry en reportant son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur relié à la console pour mettre en lecture la première plage.  
Je m'étais alors assise confortablement dans le canapé installé à l'autre bout de la pièce, derrière Harry, un crayon en main. J'avais pris des notes dans un petit carnet tout en écoutant religieusement les enregistrements puis les premiers arrangements orchestrés par Demetri. Je notai tout ce qui me passait par la tête : des remarques sur certains passages, des accords à ajouter ou à tester ou même de simples mots qui me venaient au cours de l'écoute. Harry avait fait de même de son côté, sans parler, plongé dans ses pensées. L'après-midi se passa ainsi, sans un mot l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à ce que Harry éteigne l'ordinateur, mettant ainsi fin à cette première journée.  
-Ce Demetri travaille plutôt bien. Il a une tonalité un peu différente mais intéressante. avait réagi Harry en attrapant sa veste tandis que je rangeai mon précieux carnet dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson.  
-Il est habitué au marché européen. Ça peut surprendre mais ça pourrait fonctionner ici. ajoutai-je.  
-J'aimerais bien lui parler un peu. Tu crois que c'est faisable ? me demanda-t-il.  
-J'essaie de t'arranger ça, chef ! avais-je répondu, profondément heureuse de retravailler, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours d'assistanat auprès de lui.  
En rentrant chez les Cullen, j'avais expliqué la demande de Harry à Edward qui s'était empressé de téléphoner à Demetri qui accepta aussitôt de discuter avec notre ingénieur son pour l'occasion. Edward avait parlé encore quelques minutes avec Demetri avant de raccrocher et de me prendre dans ses bras. Ce soir-là, après le diner, nous nous étions de nouveau installés sur son lit, devant un film et nous avions parlé de tout et de rien.  
Le lendemain matin, Harry et moi avions confronté nos impressions et nos idées sur l'album. Il m'avait exposé ses idées, je lui avais expliqué les miennes.  
-Le travail fait par Demetri est vraiment intéressant alors je garderai les morceaux 2,3,5 et 8 tel quel. J'ajouterai quelques petites choses aux morceaux 4 et 9. Mais j'arrangerai les morceaux 1 et 6 complétement différemment. Et pour le dernier, je verrais bien un simple piano/voix ou alors juste le trait de batterie pour donner la rythmique et les voix…Il faudrait que les garçons et les musiciens viennent réenregistrer quelques pistes mais je ne suis pas certaine que l'on ait le temps de le faire. expliquai-je, plongée dans mes notes tandis qu'Harry restait silencieux.  
-Si tu veux, on s'installe tout de suite ! On gagnera du temps ! me lança Emmett, me faisant sursauter car je n'avais pas entendu les garçons entrer dans le studio.  
-Attendez, ce n'est qu'une suggestion, Harry…intervins-je pour refréner Emmett qui se dirigeait déjà vers la cabine de prise de son adjacente.  
-Harry n'est que l'assistant sur cet album et il dit que les idées de l'ingénieur-son ici présent sont celles à suivre ! me coupa le vieil homme en reposant son crayon et en se reculant de la console, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Mais Harry ! Je…Non, non, c'est toi qui….balbutiai-je, sous la surprise de son intervention.  
-Tatata ! Bella, il te reste 4 jours et…3 heures pour boucler cet album alors finies les discussions ! m'interrompit-il.  
Complètement ébahie, je regardai Edward, cherchant son soutien. Il comprit certainement mon état d'esprit et s'approcha de quelques pas avant de s'agenouiller devant moi pour être à ma hauteur.  
-Darling, dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es celle qu'il faut pour cet album.  
Je ne répondis pas, bien trop choquée par la situation. Devant moi, Edward m'observait, patient, sa main ne se détachant pas de mon visage, son pouce caressant lentement ma joue.  
-Bon, on commence quand ? Esmée a préparé un énorme plat de lasagnes pour ce soir et j'adore ça ! Donc interdiction d'être en retard pour le diner ! s'exclama Emmett en frappant dans ses mains, me sortant de ma torpeur.  
Les yeux plongés dans les miens, Edward me sourit franchement, attendant une réaction de ma part. Je tournai légèrement le visage pour chercher Harry. Ce dernier me fit un clin d'œil et me fit comprendre d'un signe du menton que je devais prendre les rênes. Je soufflai longuement, fermai les yeux quelques dixièmes de seconde, tentant de prendre conscience de l'opportunité que les garçons me mettaient entre les mains.  
-Bon, allez, Emmett, puisque tu veux commencer, décidai-je en me levant de mon siège, il me faudrait une dizaine de mesures en overlapping avec un 4/4 sur le hi-hat et un 7/8 sur la caisse claire et la grosse caisse. Et je voudrais aussi que tu reprennes l'enchainement de la chanson 4 mais en double-time pour dix mesures également.  
-Bien chef ! se moqua-t-il de moi en me faisant un salut militaire.  
-Va taper sur tes tambours, Em ! Demain, on s'occupera de Rosalie et de Charlotte. grognai-je en lui montrant la cabine, faisant rire Edward et Jasper non loin de moi.  
Le batteur passa de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et me pointa de ses baguettes avant de mettre le casque sur ses oreilles pour entendre sa prestation.  
Je m'appuyai sur la console, les mains légèrement tremblantes.  
-Allez, c'est parti. murmurai-je pour m'encourager avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'enregistrement et de faire un signe au musicien.  
.

-Vous n'avez pas aimé ? dis-je d'une petite voix serrée face au silence qui avait suivi ma question, regardant les musiciens les uns après les autres.

S'ils ne réagissaient pas, c'était plutôt mauvais signe...Je savais pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient pas dû me confier leur album. Aider Harry, oui. Lui suggérer quelques passes, des accords ou des bribes de ritournelles, oui. Mais le remplacer, non… Je sentais déjà mon visage se liquéfier sous la honte d'avoir échoué et surtout d'avoir fait perdre un temps fou aux garçons…Tanya allait hurler quand elle apprendrait que la date de sortie allait finalement être repoussée…et tous ses pertes financières sur les locations de salles pour la tournée… et puis j'avais déjà en tête des orchestrations différentes pour les live, mais si l'album ne leur plaisait pas, inutile de penser à la tournée...  
J'avais passé tellement d'heures ces derniers jours, d'abord pour de nouvelles prises instrumentales puis pour quelques chœurs chantés par Charlotte. Puis toutes ces heures, enfermés en studio avec Harry, à tenter de rendre le meilleur du travail de composition d'Edward et Jasper… leur musique m'avait tellement inspirée mais au final, j'avais certainement dû perdre mon "don"...

-C'est superbe…annonça finalement Rosalie, me faisant respirer de nouveau.  
-Tu es la meilleure. réagit Emmett en se ruant vers moi pour me soulever dans ses bras.  
Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol, je risquai un coup d'œil en direction d'Harry qui se contenta de me faire un clin d'œil.  
Mais l'avis qui m'importait le plus était celui des _Twilight_. Ces derniers se fixaient sans parler, me faisant prendre de nouveau peur. Puis Edward se tourna vers moi, et je pus alors remarquer les larmes au bord de ses paupières. Sans dire un mot, il se leva et marcha vers moi sans me lâcher du regard. Soudain, ses mains se retrouvèrent sur mes joues alors que ses lèvres rencontraient les miennes dans une urgence encore inédite pour moi.  
-Merci. Merci Bella. murmura-t-il tout simplement tout contre ma bouche.

Et ce simple merci me fit prendre conscience que j'avais réussi ma mission. Alors, je me laissai porter par l'euphorie du moment, passai mes bras derrière son cou et répondis bien plus avidement à ses baisers. Nous avions réussi. J'avais réussi. Pour eux. Et grâce à eux, je me sentais redevenir moi.

* * *

 _ **Je m'excuse d'avance si mes termes de rythmique batterie ne sont pas exacts. J'avoue humblement que ce n'est pas du tout un instrument familier pour moi qui me limite au piano et à la guitare. J'ai tenté de faire au mieux avec ce que j'ai pu trouver sur le net mais si quelqu'un s'y connait (en batterie mais aussi en musique, studio d'enregistrement, backstage etc...), je prends volontiers les conseils !**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Pile 2 semaines ! Je tiens le rythme ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris, même si celles-ci étaient bien moins nombreuses qu'habituellement...FF pendant les mois de vacances estivales est vraiment désert...à moins que vous n'aimiez pas ma fic ? N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer car j'ai d'autres projets en tête si celui-ci ne vous parle absolument pas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

(EPOV)

Je tenais fermement les deux mains de Bella, l'obligeant ainsi à maintenir un contact avec moi alors qu'elle fuyait mon regard, tremblante et au bord des larmes.

-Bella, pourquoi refuses-tu de signer ce contrat ? lui demandai-je pour la 3e fois, tentant de garder une voix calme et posée alors qu'au fond de moi, j'étais bouleversé par la détresse de la jeune femme devant moi.  
Encore une fois, elle tenta de parler, émit une syllabe avant de se taire de nouveau car elle ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer.  
-Hé, chérie, tu peux pleurer autant que tu le veux devant nous. annonça Jasper en venant se mettre à côté de nous et en déposant une main sur son épaule.  
-Si une clause ne te va pas, on peut toujours retravailler le contrat, Isabella. plaida la mère de Jasper, tentant de lancer une discussion.  
Une lueur passa dans les iris rougis de Bella et elle se mordit fortement les lèvres.

Je ne réussissais pas à comprendre pourquoi un simple contrat mettant au clair son travail pour nous sur cet album et sur l'album-live qui sortirait après la tournée. Nous souhaitions juste, par ces quelques pages, lui permettre de retrouver une vie normale. Toucher un salaire pour ce qu'elle faisait. Avoir droit à une couverture sociale et à une assurance santé...

-C'est nous, Bella. C'est moi. Tu peux tout nous dire, Darling. insistai-je encore une fois.  
-Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour l'argent. Je…je l'ai fait pour vous…pour réparer ma bêtise qui vous a fait perdre l'accord avec les studios Black…finit-elle par dire après de longues secondes.  
-Non, ne pense pas ça. la contra Jasper. Notre album va être cent fois meilleur, grâce à toi. Tu as passé des heures derrière la console, repris encore et encore toutes nos partitions…  
-Tu as dormi à peine quatre heures par nuit…complétai-je en observant les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux depuis plusieurs jours. Tout travail mérite salaire Bella. Alors signe ce contrat, Darling.  
Encore une fois, elle souffla et tourna un peu la tête pour regarder les feuillets étalés sur la table qui n'attendaient que son paraphe.  
-De quoi as-tu peur, gamine ? De travailler ? Tu as pourtant toujours été une travailleuse acharnée, bossant jusqu'aux limites de l'épuisement. intervint Harry, resté silencieux jusque-là.  
Bella sursauta à sa phrase et à son ton.  
-Je te connais depuis des années, je t'ai vue avec tes boutons d'acné et tous tes complexes d'adolescente débarquant de sa campagne. Tu es une battante, Bella ! Tu m'entends ? Même si tu l'as oublié, je peux t'assurer que c'est la vérité. Où est passée la gamine qui osait s'opposer à Billy quand une de ses idées d'orchestration ne tenait pas la route ? Et puis, je vais surement te paraitre cruel mais tu as besoin d'argent. Tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout ton possible pour rembourser les dettes de ton père alors tu as besoin de cet argent. dit-il en posant une main sur le dos de Bella.  
-Je ne veux pas passer pour une profiteuse et une arriviste en acceptant ce travail. argumenta-t-elle, tremblante.  
-Bella, Darling, combien d'heures as-tu passé sur nos maquettes ces derniers jours ? demandai-je, comprenant enfin ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête.  
-Je…je ne les ai pas vraiment comptées…avoua-t-elle.  
-Une profiteuse empocherait l'argent sans passer une seule heure derrière la console. Une arriviste exigerait d'avoir son nom et sa photo sur la couverture de l'album. Toi, tu n'as pas hésité à y passer tes journées et même une partie de tes nuits et en plus, tu ne veux surtout pas que cela se sache. complétai-je.  
-C'est donc tout à fait normal que tu touches un salaire pour ça. termina Jasper en lui tendant un crayon.  
Bella l'observa longuement, comme si ce pauvre stylo pouvait la foudroyer sur le champ.  
-Et si tout recommence ? Si tout s'effondre du jour au lendemain et que je me retrouve seule ? finit-elle par dire d'une voix étranglée. C'était tellement difficile…je ne survivrai pas cette fois-ci…pleura-t-elle en se penchant un peu vers moi de sorte que son front repose sur mon épaule.  
Je lâchai ses mains et l'entourai de mes bras, tout en regardant Jasper à mes côtés ainsi que ses parents de l'autre côté de la table. A leurs visages, je devinai qu'ils étaient eux aussi peinés devant la souffrance de la jeune femme pleurant dans mon cou.

Mon père m'avait prévenu de sa fragilité mais les derniers jours s'étaient tellement bien passés…nous étions si heureux de travailler ensemble…elle me laissait l'approcher de plus en plus chaque jour...  
J'avais été si ému du résultat offert par Bella pour notre prochain album…  
J'avais bêtement pensé que tout était réglé et qu'Isabella avait repris le dessus…

-Bella, je suis là. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule. chuchotai-je près de son oreille.  
-On ne peut pas savoir de quoi sera fait l'avenir. se révolta-t-elle un peu, se redressant pour me regarder. Si jamais tu ne voulais plus de moi, comment….  
-Moi, je serais là, gamine. lança Harry. Billy n'est plus là pour le faire mais je le ferais sans hésiter. Si un quelconque souci arrive, je serais là. Et si je dois botter les fesses de ce jeune homme, je le ferais. dit-il d'une voix grave, toujours debout derrière la jeune femme.  
A ces mots, Bella se redressa et se tourna un peu pour le regarder.  
-Je suis conscient de tout ce que tu as vécu ces dernières années, Isabella. Mais tu ne dois pas laisser ta peur t'empêcher d'avancer et de revivre. Tu as besoin de la musique et tu as besoin de travailler. Et tu as là l'occasion de concilier les deux. poursuivit-il maintenant qu'elle le regardait.

Bella resta silencieuse et Jasper lui tendit de nouveau le crayon qu'elle finit par prendre. Elle me regarda longuement puis détourna le regard vers la table et signa les documents. Puis elle se leva, fit un signe de tête aux parents de Jasper et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

-Elle a besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, Edward. me dit Harry alors que je m'apprêtai à la rattraper.  
-Mais si elle partait ? avouai-je, dévoilant ainsi cette crainte qui était toujours dans un coin de mon esprit depuis que Bella était entrée chez nous.  
-Non, je ne pense pas. Elle est bien trop amoureuse de toi pour disparaitre. me rassura le vieil homme.  
Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête tandis que les parents de Jasper rassemblaient les différents documents qui nous avaient occupés en ce début d'après-midi.  
-Je te laisse une copie de tout ce que nous avons réussi à obtenir. Elle aura surement besoin de revoir tout ça dans quelques jours, quand elle aura digéré ce rendez-vous. me dit Maria en me tendant une pochette cartonnée de quelques centimètres d'épaisseur. Et si elle a la moindre question, elle peut nous appeler à n'importe quelle heure. ajouta-t-elle en m'embrassant la joue.

Je les remerciai longuement, raccompagnai Harry jusqu'à sa voiture et regagnai ma maison, la pochette, attestant que le fardeau de Bella s'allégerait bientôt, contre mon torse.

Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, j'aperçus Emmett et Rosalie installés sur la terrasse, discutant avec Peter et Charlotte. Je fis un tour rapide dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée mais n'y trouvai pas Bella. Je grimpai alors l'escalier et tombai nez à nez avec mon père dans le couloir de l'étage. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il m'attrapa le bras et me poussa dans ma chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Elle est dans mon bureau avec ta mère. annonça-t-il, me permettant de mieux respirer à cette annonce. J'ai tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas alors je les ai laissées tranquilles. Bella a beau avoir 25 ans et tout porter sur ses épaules, là, elle a besoin de se retrouver dans les bras d'une maman. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda mon père en s'asseyant au bord du lit.  
-Difficile à dire…Maria et Alistair ont mis au clair la situation de Bella et ont déjà obtenu quelques avancées. Bella était plutôt bien. Et puis, on a voulu lui faire signer son contrat pour le travail au studio et elle a paniqué…soufflai-je en m'asseyant à côté de mon père.  
-Elle a dit le pourquoi de cette crise ? me questionna-t-il.  
-Pas vraiment…enfin si, elle dit qu'elle a peur. Que tout recommence et qu'elle ne puisse plus le supporter.  
-Elle a peur de se retrouver seule. Tu sais, c'est normal dans sa situation. Quand tu retraces toute la vie d'Isabella, elle a connu de nombreuses pertes. Sa mère puis son père. Et dans des circonstances atroces! Sa maison puis récemment son dernier logement. énuméra-t-il  
-Mais je suis là, nous sommes là…  
-Je sais Edward. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle le sait également. Mais tu ne peux pas effacer autant d'années de solitude en quelques jours. Soutiens-la, sois à ses côtés sans prendre de décisions à sa place et elle comprendra. me conseilla mon père.

Je soufflai longuement en baissant les yeux sur la pochette remise par les Whitlock.

-Maria et Alistair ont trouvé quelque chose ? me demanda mon père après une ou deux minutes de silence.  
-Oui. Ils ont repris les contrats de sa maison de disques un à un, ainsi que les différents emprunts, les polices d'assurance, les accords publicitaires…Ils ont contacté tous les bureaux juridiques des organismes qui lui réclament de l'argent et ont déjà eu des rendez-vous avec certains. Ils ont déjà réussi à suspendre des prélèvements demandés par diverses assurances professionnelles alors qu'elle ne travaille plus depuis 3 ans ainsi que celle qui a servi à payer ses musiciens au moment de l'abandon de la tournée et qui, normalement, aurait dû être payée uniquement par la maison de disques et pas par elle. Ils ont également fait casser les remboursements de deux emprunts faits par Charlie et pour lesquels Bella avait été déclarée garante alors qu'elle était encore mineure.  
-Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda mon père.  
-Alistair n'en revient pas. Ils ont rendez-vous avec sa maison de disques le mois prochain pour revenir sur certains points des contrats,notamment sur le fait que Bella n'a jamais signé certaines avances de cachets qu'ils ont pourtant versé à Charlie. Ils espèrent un règlement à l'amiable mais ils ont quand même prévenu Bella qu'il sera peut-être nécessaire qu'elle porte toute l'affaire devant la Justice.  
-ça va s'arranger, Edward. Alistair et Maria ne laisseront rien au hasard.  
-Je sais. C'est juste que pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à raconter toute son histoire devant un juge et risquer de voir toute l'affaire étalée dans la presse.  
-Il faut juste qu'elle reprenne confiance. Et on sera là pour ça. me répéta encore une fois mon père avant de se relever. Bon, tu nous fais écouter votre nouvel album ? ajouta-t-il en souriant.

(BPOV)

L'eau froide coulant en continu sur mon articulation engourdissait la douleur qui courrait dans mon poignet depuis plusieurs heures. Je profitai donc de cette sensation fugace avant de retourner dans le salon où tout le monde discutait en ce moment, coupe de champagne en main pour fêter l'album. Esmée avait été tellement émue et fière lors de l'écoute qu'elle avait convié tout le monde à venir boire du champagne.

Mon regard se perdit sur l'obscurité qui grandissait dans le jardin, me plongeant dans mes pensées.

Je ne savais trop comment réagir à tout ce qui m'avait été annoncé cet après-midi par les parents de Jasper. Leurs premiers travaux sur ma faillite montraient déjà des signes encourageants puisqu'ils avaient réussi à « alléger » ma dette. Je ne réussissais pas à comprendre comment des organismes pouvaient continuer à prendre de l'argent à des gens qui pourtant ne devraient plus en donner…des rapaces…des vautours…se servir sur un « cadavre »… et s'il n'y avait que ça…que penser de ceux qui ont laissé signer mon père me déclarant garante alors que j'étais mineure ? ou encore la maison de disques donnant quelques millions à Charlie en promesse d'un énième album dont je n'avais même pas idée? J'avais vraiment été naïve et aveugle pendant toutes ces années…et puis, j'aurais également pu prêter plus d'attentions à tout cela et intervenir quand on me réclamait de l'argent injustement… je fermai les yeux et soupirai, profitant des dernières secondes de froid sur ma main douloureuse et de retourner avec les autres avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'inquiéter.

-Tu devrais immobiliser ton poignet un jour ou deux. Tu as trop forcé dessus ces derniers jours. annonça une voix derrière moi, me faisant franchement sursauter.  
Je tournai la tête et trouvai Carlisle, non loin de moi, les mains légèrement levées en signe de non-agression.  
-J'ai ramené une atèle pour toi si tu veux. Elle est dans mon bureau.  
-Non, ça ira, je vais juste…  
-l'album est terminé donc tu peux lever le pied. Et puis, je ne te demande pas de la garder pendant des mois. Mets-la pendant 2 ou 3 jours pendant la journée et tu verras. insista-t-il  
Devant son regard clair, j'abdiquai et acceptai de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir patiné et il s'installa dans le second après quelques instants.  
-Bella, avec ta cicatrice et ton opération, c'est normal d'avoir des douleurs. Mais il existe des moyens de la soulager. Tu devrais accepter d'en profiter. me dit-il en déposant une atèle noire et un tube de pommade sur la table juste à côté. Je peux ? demanda-t-il en pointant ma main.  
Je la lui tendis sans dire un mot et le laissai poser ses doigts frais sur ma peau.  
-Tu as mal depuis quand ? questionna-t-il en manipulant doucement l'articulation et en effleurant la cicatrice.  
-Deux jours. soufflai-je alors qu'il attrapait le tube pour en déposer sur mon poignet avant de commencer un léger massage. Je sais, j'ai trop forcé. Mais je voulais absolument terminer l'album. expliquai-je en fixant ses longs doigts.  
-Vous repartez après-demain et je suis en congé demain. Donc, je veux que tu gardes cette atèle jusqu'à votre départ et que tu viennes me voir matin, midi et soir pour que je m'occupe un peu de ton poignet. D'accord ?  
Je soufflai comme une gamine, et baissai la tête pour ne pas montrer ce que le fait de ne pas pouvoir tenir de guitare en ce moment me faisait.  
-Est-ce que ce sera difficile pour toi de ne pas jouer de guitare pendant 24 heures ? demanda-t-il, ayant certainement compris ce qui me gênait.  
-C'est que…c'est un peu difficile aujourd'hui et il n'y a qu'en jouant que je réussis à mettre mon cerveau sur pause. avouai-je du bout des lèvres.  
-Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'arrêter ton cerveau ? me demanda doucement le médecin tout en continuant ses gestes de massage sur ma cicatrice.  
-Je…avec tout ce que m'ont annoncé les parents de Jasper aujourd'hui, je…j'ai dû mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées… Je…je ne comprends pas vraiment comment j'ai pu laisser passer tout ça…  
-Tu faisais simplement confiance à ton père.  
-Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? je n'avais que lui et il n'avait que moi et…  
-Ce n'est pas une excuse et ça ne justifie aucunement ce qu'il a fait mais il était malade, il était devenu dépendant au jeu. Mais les accrocs comme lui le cachant bien, tu ne pouvais absolument pas soupçonner ce qu'il faisait dans ton dos. tenta de me réconforter Carlisle alors que ses doigts s'étaient arrêtés et que ses mains se contentaient de tenir les miennes, montrant son soutien et son écoute.  
-Je sais…du moins, j'essaie d'accepter ça…mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si j'avais mis plus souvent le nez dans mes affaires, j'aurais peut-être pu arrêter ça avant. Et puis, même une fois Charlie mort, je n'ai même pas réussi à voir que certaines réclamations n'étaient plus justifiées…J'aurais juste eu à envoyer un courrier de réclamation et...  
-Tu étais perdue, Chérie. Et toute seule face à tout ça. Mais n'y pense plus, Alistair et Maria vont s'en occuper.  
J'acquiesçai sans en dire plus, tentant de faire rentrer ces paroles dans mon esprit.  
-Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ? osa-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.  
Je souris un peu à son intervention. Carlisle était bien trop observateur et psychologue pour qu'il se contente d'en rester là.  
-C'est le contrat ? tenta-t-il.  
-Oui…avouai-je. C'est bête, n'est-ce pas ? Avec ce contrat, les garçons m'offrent le moyen de me remettre en selle, de remettre un pied dans le monde de la musique et surtout de gagner un salaire pour rembourser mes dettes…  
-Mais ? me lança-t-il, conscient que je pourrais me taire à tout moment.  
-Mais j'ai peur de replonger dans ce milieu qui m'a si facilement bernée avant de m'effacer. Mon nom va apparaitre sur la jaquette de l'album. Et puisque mon vrai nom est connu de tous maintenant, les journalistes vont s'intéresser à moi, et j'ai peur que cela nuise à la promotion des _Twilight_.  
-Tu pourrais prendre un pseudo et ainsi personne ne saurait, hormis nous. proposa-t-il.  
-Mais c'est là que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. répondis-je, la voix larmoyante. D'un côté, je ne veux pas qu'on fasse le lien avec moi mais d'un autre, je voudrais…  
-Tu voudrais qu'on reconnaisse ton talent. me coupa Carlisle tandis que je sentis des larmes envahir mes joues.  
Je secouai la tête pour lui répondre, bien incapable de parler sans perdre le contrôle de ma voix.  
Carlisle me laissa pleurer durant quelques minutes, sans intervenir, se contentant juste de faire aller ses pouces sur ma main qu'il tenait toujours prisonnière des siennes.  
-Tu veux un conseil ? risqua-t-il alors que je m'étais enfin calmée. Je ne suis pas du tout du milieu et je vois ça d'un œil extérieur et certainement naïf, mais je serais toi, je laisserais avancer les choses. Oui, ton nom sera sur la jaquette de l'album. Mais tout le monde ne les lit pas. Et si jamais cette information prend vraiment de l'ampleur, hé bien, accepte de faire une seule interview. Choisis le journaliste avec soin et dis juste ce que tu as envie de raconter sur toi et ton travail sur l'album. Tu peux même faire une interview par téléphone si tu ne veux pas sortir de l'appartement.  
J'acquiesçai simplement, ne sachant que penser de sa proposition. Carlisle n'en rajouta pas plus et me tendit un mouchoir en papier.  
-On descend rejoindre les autres ? offrit-il en attrapant l'atèle qui attendait toujours sur la table.  
Il me la passa au poignet, régla les sangles et nous regagnâmes le salon.

.  
.

36 heures plus tard, je me retrouvai dans les bras d'Esmée, alors que nous allions les quitter pour regagner Los Angelès. Esmée était au bord des larmes et m'avait emprisonnée dans une étreinte puissante depuis quelques minutes.

-Merci pour tout, Esmée. dis-je d'une petite voix, émue de l'amour qu'elle pouvait me porter alors que nous ne nous connaissions pas encore totalement toutes les deux.  
Durant ces derniers jours, elle avait été là dès que j'en avais eu besoin...surtout après le rendez-vous avec les Whitlock. A peine Carlisle sorti du bureau, elle s'était précipitée vers moi et m'avait serrée contre son coeur tout en me berçant, comme n'importe quelle mère le ferait pour son enfant...  
-Non, merci à toi, ma chérie. Oh, comme vous allez me manquer ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant la tête sur Edward qui se tenait derrière moi, sa main sur le bas de mon dos.  
-Maman, vous venez nous voir le mois prochain pour la sortie officielle de l'album…s'esclaffa Edward, se moquant ouvertement de sa mère.  
-je n'y peux rien si j'ai du mal lorsque mes oisillons quittent le nid. répondit Esmée en me relâchant un peu pour serrer son fils contre elle.  
-et on se voit aussi pour la première date de la tournée…ajouta Edward, toujours moqueur.  
-Oui…mais après, on ne te verra plus pendant cinq mois…se plaignit Esmée alors qu'elle saluait Rose.  
-Bon retour Bella, me salua Carlisle en me serrant dans ses bras à son tour. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas. Le jour, la nuit, qu'importe. chuchota-t-il ensuite dans mon oreille avant de se reculer et de me faire un clin d'œil.  
Je le remerciai à son tour, touchée par tout cet amour et ce soutien, et nous montâmes en voiture.

Le trajet retour se fit dans la bonne humeur, entre les blagues d'Emmett et les quelques notes improvisées entre Charlotte, Jasper et Peter. Edward, lui, était resté assis près de moi, passant un bras sur mes épaules pour que je puisse m'installer plus confortablement contre son torse. Nous discutions du programme des journées à venir, qui allaient devenir de plus en plus chargées à l'approche de la date de sortie de l'album. La maison de disques voulait sortir un premier titre dans deux semaines, histoire d'attirer de nouveau l'attention sur le groupe et de créer une attente encore plus forte chez les fans. Ils auraient également quelques plateaux télés et quelques émissions de radio à honorer et cela me rappela de bien lointains souvenirs.

-J'aurais aimé ne pas rentrer à L.A. murmura-t-il contre mon oreille alors que son nez était posé dans mes cheveux et que sa main droite allait et venait lentement contre mon bras droit, me faisant immanquablement frissonner.  
-Pourtant la sortie d'un album est tellement excitante…répondis-je tout bas, me souvenant de ces périodes si électrisantes que j'adorais.  
-C'est vrai. Et présenter cet album sera vraiment particulier…grâce à toi…jamais nous n'aurions pu avoir un aussi bel album sans toi. me déclara-t-il.  
Je ne répondis rien mais je sentis mes joues rougir au compliment.  
-Mais rentrer à L.A. veut dire que la tournée se profile et que je ne te verrais pas pendant de longs mois…avoua-t-il en enfouissant de nouveau son nez dans mes cheveux.  
Là encore, je ne dis rien. Je pensais à son départ depuis la veille. Qu'allais-je faire sans lui dans cet immense appartement ? Bien sûr Alice sera là mais elle, au moins, avait son travail pour sortir un peu de là…  
-ça va être long…murmurai-je en tournant mon visage pour embrasser ses lèvres  
Edward répondit à mon baiser et très vite, nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour mieux s'unir. Comme à chaque fois qu'Edward m'embrassait, une chaleur familière apparut dans mon ventre et je ne pus retenir ma main qui glissa sous son teeshirt pour toucher ses abdominaux.

Depuis deux jours, j'avais l'impression que mon corps agissait tout seul lorsque j'étais aussi proche d'Edward. Dès que ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes, mes mains semblaient avoir leur propre vie, découvrant son torse, caressant sa nuque ou jouant avec ses cheveux.

Un rire bruyant d'Emmett me fit sursauter et brisa le moment. Je reculai mon visage de quelques centimètres, en profitant pour reprendre mon souffle, et rougis en constatant que ma main touchait encore ses abdominaux.

-Tes mains semblent apprécier mon corps. plaisanta Edward à voix basse tandis que je me détachai de lui, gênée. Non, reste-la, Darling. J'aime te sentir contre moi. réagit-il aussitôt en me ramenant contre lui.  
Je me réinstallai donc contre son torse et respirai profondément pour calmer un peu les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

Le pilote annonça l'arrivée sur L.A. et quelques minutes plus tard, les roues touchaient le tarmac. Nous récupérâmes nos sacs et saluâmes l'équipage du jet avant de rejoindre le salon VIP où Sam nous attendait pour nous ramener à l'appartement. Il nous salua tous et discuta quelques secondes avec Jasper et Edward avant de nous faire sortir de l'aéroport par une porte dérobée. Alors que Sam poussait le battant, Edward passa son bras sur mes épaules et me rapprocha brusquement de lui, sa main venant pousser légèrement sur mon crâne pour blottir mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Et je compris instantanément. Cette position, je la connaissais. C'était celle que mes gardes du corps adoptaient lorsque nous devions traverser une foule dense. C'était aussi celle qu'Emmett avait eu avec moi lorsque des fans un peu trop virulents réussissaient à m'approcher d'un peu trop près lorsque j'avais reçu des menaces…

-Edward ? chuchotai-je difficilement contre sa peau.  
-Sam a repéré quelques photographes dehors. me dit-il dans l'oreille.  
Automatiquement, mes mains s'agrippèrent à son blouson et mon nez s'enfouit encore plus contre sa peau tiède.

Je m'attendais à des hurlements mais ce fut le bruit normal du monde urbain qui se fit entendre lorsque nous franchîmes la porte, me surprenant. Deux. Trois. Peut-être quatre secondes. Puis tout d'un coup, quelques cris fusèrent : « les Twilight ! » « Edward ! » « Jasper ! » J'entendis aussi les déclencheurs des appareils photos. Je sentis la poigne d'Edward contre ma tête se faire encore plus forte et il allongea le pas. Trois pas, quatre pas et je me retrouvai assise dans un véhicule aux vitres teintées, tout contre Edward qui ne m'avait toujours pas relâchée. La porte se ferma et les bruits se turent. Je me détachai d'Edward et relevai le visage pour tomber sur les yeux inquiets d'Emmett, assis devant moi mais me scrutant. Je réussis à lui sourire malgré les légers tremblements de mon corps et il sembla se détendre un peu. Nous nous trouvions dans ce qui ressemblait à un mini bus et Sam roulait plutôt rapidement. Edward laissa son bras sur ma taille durant tout le trajet et resta silencieux malgré les conversations qui débutèrent une fois que le véhicule atteignit la voie express. Je le sentais tendu et son visage était tourné vers l'extérieur, soucieux. J'attrapai sa main, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête vers moi. Il me fit un léger sourire mais reprit sa contemplation de l'extérieur. Je déposai ma joue sur son épaule et serrai un peu plus fort ses doigts, espérant le rassurer.

Le trajet se fit sans encombre. Après avoir déposé Peter et Charlotte chez eux, Sam s'était garé au sous-sol de l'immeuble. Rose et Emmett étaient rentrés chez eux et nous avions fait de même. Après avoir déposé ma valise dans mon dressing, j'avais pris une longue douche bien chaude tandis qu'Edward avait gagné sa chambre. Je séchai rapidement mes cheveux et enfilai une tunique et un short, souhaitant le rejoindre pour parler de son changement d'humeur. Mais en sortant de ma salle de bain, je trouvai Edward assis sur le bord de mon lit.

-Il faut qu'on parle de nous. Je suis désolé. dit-il avec un visage grave, me faisant immédiatement penser au pire.  
Dans mon cerveau, plusieurs scenarii passèrent en moins de deux secondes mais mon esprit s'attarda sur l'un d'eux un peu plus longuement : Edward voulait rompre.  
-Je…je vais rassembler mes affaires et…je…puis-je encore dormir une nuit ici avant de partir ? bredouillai-je, sous le choc.  
Edward releva un visage surpris à ma demande.  
-tu veux partir ? questionna-t-il.  
-Bah, je…j'ai cru que…balbutai-je, ne comprenant pas vraiment.  
Edward me scruta et changea tout d'un coup d'expression, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose. Il se leva et me rejoignis en deux pas pour me serrer puissamment dans ses bras.  
-Je suis désolé, je me rends compte que je t'ai fait peur. expliqua-t-il. Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes. ajouta-t-il en relevant mon visage pour planter son regard dans le mien. Jamais.  
-Alors pourquoi…  
Edward se détacha de moi et attrapa la télécommande pour allumer la télé. Il zappa quelques secondes et s'arrêta sur une de ces chaines people.  
-Je suis désolé pour tout ça. expliqua-t-il alors en pointant l'écran tandis que je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit.

Quelques photos défilaient, montrant le groupe sortant de l'aéroport pour rejoindre la voiture. Un bandeau jaune titrait « les _Twilight_ de retour à L.A. ». Une voix off expliquait que le groupe avait été vu sortant de l'aéroport, quelques heures plus tôt, avec ses musiciens, mais surtout qu'Edward avait été vu avec une jeune femme dans ses bras. Une photo prit tout l'écran. On y voyait nettement Sam à l'avant, suivi de nous tous. Les garçons étaient facilement reconnaissables car en première ligne devant les journalistes. Peter et Emmett tenaient leurs moitiés simplement par la main, laissant ainsi visibles les visages de Rosalie et de Charlotte. Jasper, juste devant Edward, avant passé un bras sur la taille d'Alice, la collant un peu plus contre lui. Alice avait chaussé une paire de larges lunettes de soleil, ne laissant voir que son nez et ses joues et marchait en baissant un peu la tête. Venaient ensuite Edward et moi, puis Emmett et Rosalie. Et enfin, Peter et Charlotte fermaient la marche. Ainsi, le groupe semblait former un mur tout autour de moi. En ce qui me concernait, j'étais quasiment invisible. Le groupe formant comme un rempart pour moi. On ne pouvait distinguer que l'arrière de ma tête et mon bras passé dans le dos d'Edward, le reste de mon corps étant caché soit par Edward, soit par Emmett. Je pris quelques secondes de plus pour regarder attentivement l'image figée tandis que la voix off poursuivait ses commentaires, expliquant que « la jeune femme accompagnant Edward était totalement méconnaissable, cachée par Edward et les autres musiciens ».

-Vous m'avez protégée... soufflai-je en me tournant vers Edward.  
-Oui. Rose et Charlotte font partie de notre équipe donc elles acceptent la situation car cela fait partie du travail. Alice, elle, se contente de mettre des lunettes afin de ne pas être suivie jusqu'à son travail. Leur couple est connu depuis le début de notre carrière donc les photographes les poursuivent moins. Mais toi, je veux te protéger de tout ça. C'est pour cela que je voulais te parler de nous. De notre relation et de la presse. expliqua-t-il en glissant un doigt sous mon menton.  
-Je connais déjà tout ça, ça fait partie du jeu et...voulus-je le rassurer.  
-Oui, et c'est même toi qui nous a expliqué ce que c'était. Mais tu n'es plus Izzie et je refuse de voir ma Bella souffrir à cause de ces journalistes. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais pour le moment, je veux juste être égoïste et te garder pour moi le plus longtemps possible.

Je ne répondis rien à sa déclaration, fondant simplement sur ses lèvres tout en plaquant mes mains sur ses joues. Jamais personne ne m'avait dit quelque chose de ce style. Jamais personne ne s'était vraiment battu pour moi. Et Edward était celui-là. Déséquilibré par mon élan, il tomba sur le matelas, enserrant automatiquement ma taille de ses mains et m'entrainant avec lui. Je ris de la situation, allongée en travers de son torse. Edward se mit à rire lui aussi mais bien vite, ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille.  
Et je ressentis un besoin urgent encore inconnu monter en moi. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, être proche de lui encore un peu plus.  
Je rectifiai ma position, m'asseyant à cheval sur ses cuisses, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. J'y lus une certaine surprise mais celle-ci ne dura pas plus d'une seconde avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse légèrement et que ses mains ne m'attirent vers lui. Je suivis le mouvement, m'approchant ainsi de lui tout en me mettant en appui sur mes coudes pour ne pas laisser tout mon poids sur lui, et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bien vite, nos langues se retrouvèrent et je me laissai aller contre lui, mes doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux. J'étais tellement prise dans mes sensations que je me retrouvai, la seconde suivante et sans avoir compris comment, allongée sur le dos, Edward me surplombant à son tour. Nos lèvres finirent par se séparer et il me sourit, ses doigts passant sous ma tunique pour frôler ma taille tandis que ses yeux scrutaient mon visage, y cherchant certainement le moindre signe de crainte de ma part. Un frisson monta le long de ma colonne, mais bien différent d'un quelconque signe de peur. Je lui souris à mon tour tandis que ma main s'aventurait sous sa chemise, la pulpe de mes doigts traçant la forme de ses abdominaux. Il prit certainement mon geste pour accord car son toucher se fit un peu plus présent contre ma peau et sa main remonta sur mon côté, frôlant mon sein mais sans jamais aller plus loin. Sentir sa chaleur sous mes doigts me donnait envie de bien plus mais je savais qu'il ne ferait rien de lui-même pour le moment. Alors j'osai explorer sa peau d'une main, remontant lentement sa taille, caressant ses cotes du bout des doigts avant de poser ma paume sur son biceps, tandis que mon autre main s'appliquait à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il se pencha lentement vers moi pour déposer plusieurs baisers légers le long de ma mâchoire avant de glisser dans mon cou, me faisant soupirer un peu plus fort. Une douce sensation s'installait en moi et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle disparaisse. Je tirai un peu sur le pan de sa chemise pour dégager son torse. Edward planta son regard assombri dans le mien et je profitai des quelques grammes d'audace qui m'habitaient en cet instant.

-Montre-moi...chuchotai-je en attrapant la boucle de sa ceinture.

* * *

 ** _Hé hé...j'ai hésité avant de couper mon chapitre...la suite dans 2 semaines ! :-)_**

 ** _J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Oui, je sais, je suis en retard ! Un mois surchargé question boulot avec deux stages pro en plein milieu, des gros travaux dans la maison et ma choupinette malade…. bref, je n'ai pas pu laisser mes mains sur le clavier de mon ordi aussi souvent que je le souhaitais. Aussi, pour me faire pardonner, vous verrez que ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude (12 pages word au lieu de 7) ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris.**_

 _ **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

 _Edward planta son regard assombri dans le mien et je profitai des quelques grammes d'audace qui m'habitaient en cet instant._

 _-Montre-moi...chuchotai-je en attrapant la boucle de sa ceinture._

(EPOV)

Je frottai du bout du nez la tempe douce et tiède de la jeune femme blottie dans mes bras, la laissant reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

Lorsqu'un peu plus tôt, elle avait chuchoté « montre-moi » tandis que ses mains osaient enfin s'aventurer sur ma peau, mon cœur avait manqué d'exploser. Je l'avais regardée…vraiment regardée…pendant une ou deux secondes, me demandant si je n'avais pas rêvé ces deux mots. Mais sa main fine accrochée à ma boucle de ceinture me prouvait que cela était bien réel. Alors, je m'étais de nouveau penché sur elle pour capturer ses lèvres avec un peu plus de force que ce que je n'aurais voulu, emporté par mon envie.

Dieu seul savait combien j'avais envie d'elle. Je voulais découvrir le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau, respirer l'odeur de son corps collé au mien, laisser glisser mes mains sur ses formes et la tenir si fort contre moi qu'elle se fondrait en moi…mais je devais y aller doucement…l'apprivoiser, la rassurer, lui montrer combien elle était belle à mes yeux malgré ce qu'elle pensait d'elle et de ses cicatrices pour qu'enfin, nous puissions aller plus loin…

Bella bougea un peu entre mes bras, se mettant sur le dos. Je m'empressai de déposer ma tête contre sa poitrine, l'oreille juste à hauteur de son cœur qui battait toujours la chamade. Elle glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et je fermai de nouveau les yeux sous la tendre caresse. Son odeur, sa chaleur, la douceur du moment, ma fierté, que je garderai secrète, d'être le premier à pouvoir la toucher ainsi…  
Je fermai les yeux, profitant moi aussi de ce moment particulièrement fort pour nous deux et laissai mon esprit vagabonder. A chacune de ses inspirations profondes, des images des minutes précédentes fleurissaient, comme si ma mémoire voulait en graver les moindres détails à jamais…

Ses légers tremblements lorsque mes mains s'aventurèrent vers ses seins, les survolant du bout des doigts avant d'y déposer mes paumes…

Le goût de sa peau alors que mes lèvres avaient tracé la courbe de ses seins à demi masqués par une dentelle noire que je finis par faire tomber d'un habile geste alors que Bella s'était un peu relevée pour que je puisse ôter sa tunique…

Ses gémissements lorsque ma langue s'aventura contre ses pointes tendues…

La sensation intense des lèvres de Bella s'aventurant enfin contre ma peau, embrassant à son tour ma gorge, ma clavicule puis mes pectoraux tandis que ses mains, quelque peu hésitantes, déboutonnaient maladroitement mon jean. Je l'avais aidée quelque peu et m'étais rapidement retrouvé en boxer, mon envie d'elle plus que visible malgré la prison de tissu sombre qui la masquait. Bella avait rougi et baissé les yeux mais je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de redevenir timide et avais fondu de nouveau sur ses lèvres bien trop tentantes, son dos reposant de nouveau contre le matelas tandis que mon bassin vint rencontrer le sien. Je ne pus rater ses yeux qui s'agrandirent alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle déclenchait en moi et je sus que je devais ralentir un peu pour ne pas l'apeurer…

Ses yeux se fermant et son souffle haletant alors que mes doigts s'aventuraient le long de ses cuisses, provoquant des frissons sur son épiderme pourtant échauffé. Durant de longues secondes et sans stopper mes caresses, j'observai, attentif, ses réactions, guettant la limite à ne pas dépasser pour cette première découverte. Mais elle ouvrit imperceptiblement de quelques millimètres supplémentaires ses jambes et je ne pus empêcher mes doigts de trouver le coton chaud et humide qui couvrait son entrejambe. Elle sursauta un peu à ce toucher si intime et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, se fichant dans les miens. J'y lus un éclair d'incertitude et je me penchai alors pour lui murmurer que jamais je ne lui ferais de mal. Elle m'embrassa pour réponse et je laissai ma main s'aventurer lentement entre ses cuisses, traçant du bout des doigts de virevoltantes arabesques à l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'à se concentrer sur sa zone si sensible à ces caresses…

L'expression qui se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'une ultime caresse de mes doigts entre ses plis chauds la fit se cambrer et gémir plus bruyamment, prise dans une vague de plaisir. Ses dents retenant fortement sa lèvre inférieur comme si elle voulait contenir, en vain, les soupirs qui sortaient de sa gorge…

Ses joues rougies…

Son souffle court…

Son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine…

Tout cela resterait graver à jamais dans ma mémoire…  
Et bientôt, nous vibrerions à l'unisson…

-Tu vas bien ? chuchotai-je en me relevant sur un coude pour la regarder, alors qu'elle calmait enfin son souffle.  
Elle acquiesça et tourna un peu son visage vers moi.  
-Je…c'était...tellement fort…jamais ressenti ça…bredouilla-t-elle, comme si son cerveau ne réussissait à trouver les mots.  
-Première jouissance, Darling. murmurai-je à son oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de me rallonger sur le dos.

J'ouvris le bras et l'attirai un peu plus vers moi. Sa tête vint naturellement trouver sa place au creux de mon épaule, le bout de son nez frôlant à chaque respiration ma carotide, ne m'aidant pas à calmer mon excitation douloureuse contenue par mon boxer. Mais chaque chose viendrait en son temps.  
Nous restâmes silencieux, plusieurs minutes, ainsi enlacés sur son lit. Je la sentais de nouveau pensive.

-à quoi penses-tu ? chuchotai-je tandis que mes doigts filaient çà et là le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
-Je…ça va te paraitre idiot…répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
-Non, jamais. la contrai-je aussitôt. Dis-moi.  
Elle prit quelques secondes supplémentaires, son nez bougeant un peu plus contre ma peau, signe qu'elle hésitait encore à répondre.  
-Qu'y-a-t-il Darling ? l'encourageai-je.  
-C'est ridicule….je… j'ai honte…je me sens nulle…regarde-moi, 25 ans et toujours vierge… et je…tu n'as même pas pu…finit-elle par avouer en se relevant, me laissant apercevoir fugacement ses yeux rougis et sa respiration plus soutenue.  
-Hé…Darling…réagis-je aussitôt, me relevant un peu moi aussi pour placer une main sur sa joue et l'obliger à me regarder mais ses pupilles restaient délibérément fixées sur le matelas. Chérie, regarde-moi. demandai-je en enfermant son visage entre mes mains.  
Après quelques secondes, elle finit par me regarder et les larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole :  
-je me dis juste que j'aurais dû connaitre cela au lycée…les baisers volés derrière les gradins du stade de foot, les chamailleries adolescentes, les soirées pyjama, les invitations des garçons pour le bal de promo, les heures de shopping pour trouver une robe…j'aurais passé des heures dans la salle de bain, j'aurais mis une jolie robe pour retrouver celui qui aurait fait battre mon cœur d'adolescente. Il m'aurait offert une fleur que j'aurais glissée dans mes cheveux et on aurait pris la pose pour une photo. Et ce soir-là, peut-être que ses parents nous auraient laissé leur maison et que…  
\- Bella…voulus-je la stopper alors que son souffle s'affolait, mais elle continua, ses larmes mouillant mes mains.  
-J'ai vécu des choses extraordinaires que des millions de personnes envieraient, j'ai voyagé, rencontré tant de personnes…Mais…je n'ai pas eu tout ça…et pourtant je voudrais tellement pouvoir te…faire plaisir…déglutit-elle, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre et…  
-Stop. Bella, stop. Arrête s'il te plait. finis-je par la couper tout en secouant légèrement son visage dans mes mains pour qu'elle sorte de sa « transe ».  
Ses yeux chocolat se figèrent sur les miens, ses larmes coulant toujours, son souffle heurté.  
-Je t'aime, Darling. Telle que tu es. lui déclarai-je en traçant de petits cercles de mes pouces sur ses pommettes pour tenter de la calmer un peu. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte. Chaque chose en son temps. ajoutai-je en embrassant ses lèvres avec légèreté, juste pour qu'elle sache que j'étais là.  
Elle me fixa longuement après ce baiser furtif, ses pupilles dans les miennes comme si elle sondait mon âme, comme si elle y cherchait la trace d'un mensonge ou d'autre chose.  
-Je t'aime Isabella. murmurai-je.  
Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres quémandant les miennes.

x

-Alice ? tout est prêt ? demandai-je en attirant Alice, quelques jours plus tard, dans l'entrée du loft, loin des oreilles d'Isabella.  
-Oui, tout est prêt. Rose est en train de terminer dans la salle de bain. Vous avez une réservation au _Bella Italia_ pour 19h. Tino est prévenu, vous serez dans la salle privée. A 20h30, retour ici et pour le reste….Oh ! Edward ! Tu as eu une idée géniale ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ! expliqua-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle, excitée comme une puce.  
-1h30 ! Vous aurez suffisamment de temps ? demandai-je, restant concentré sur mon plan.  
-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Tout est stocké chez Rose et Em', nous attendons juste que vous ayez fichu le camp de l'appart pour nous y mettre tous.  
-Merci Alice. Merci du fond du cœur. Tu es notre bonne fée. Je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment te remercier…dis-je, sincère, en serrant Alice quelques secondes contre moi.  
\- Tu as fait revenir dans ma vie mon idole… Isabella redevient petit à petit celle qu'elle était, grâce à toi… alors, je crois que tu as déjà largement fait ce qu'il fallait. Allez, va te changer, tu as exactement 3 minutes. m'ordonna-t-elle en pointant sa montre.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Tout était prêt sur mon lit. Et moins de trois minutes plus tard, je me trouvai dans le salon alors que les voix des filles se faisaient entendre dans le couloir.

-Mais Alice ! Enfin ! Mon plat de lasagnes va brûler dans le four et…. se plaignit Bella en débarquant dans le salon. Ed'…souffla-t-elle en me voyant. Tu es déjà rentré ?

Je souris pour simple réponse et m'avançai vers elle. Vêtue d'une robe légère beige parsemée de petites tâches rose pâle faisant penser à des pétales de fleurs de cerisier, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus du genou, elle m'observait, confuse. Les filles avaient savamment coiffés ses cheveux courts donnant l'illusion d'un chignon bas, plaçant habilement les mèches pour encadrer son visage légèrement maquillé et masquer sa cicatrice. Derrière elle, Rose et Alice rayonnaient. Elles avaient fait un superbe travail

-Je…la sortie de l'album est prévue dans 3 jours et à partir de là, je ne vais plus vraiment être disponible. Alors, je voudrais que nous profitions de notre soirée. Nous sortons dîner. annonçai-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.  
-Mais mes lasagnes ? répondit-elle, comme si elle ne réalisait pas encore mon invitation.  
-Emmett va se faire une joie de dévorer le plat, ne t'en fais pas. la contra gentiment Rose.  
-Et les journalistes ? réagit-elle, semblant enfin comprendre que nous sortions.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tout est réglé. la rassurai-je.  
-Allez les amoureux, Sam vous attend au sous-sol. lança Alice en nous devançant vers la sortie tandis que je glissai la main de Bella sous mon bras.

Nous rejoignîmes Sam et celui-ci nous amena à l'heure prévue au restaurant, se garant devant la porte arrière donnant sur les cuisines. Je tendis une paire de larges lunettes de soleil à Bella au cas où, mais je n'avais aucune crainte quant à la présence de paparazzis. Tino nous attendait et nous traversâmes les cuisines puis une partie du hall principal, loin des fenêtres donnant sur la rue, avant de gagner le salon privé à l'étage. Le patron nous présenta notre serveur pour la soirée, dans son équipe depuis la création du restaurant, et bientôt, les mets arrivèrent.  
Alors que le serveur s'éclipsait, je notai l'air pensif de ma belle.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? risquai-je.  
-Non non…je me disais juste que je n'avais plus mis les pieds dans un restaurant depuis ce fameux jour au Mexique…expliqua-t-elle. C'est juste un peu déconcertant pour moi.  
J'attrapai ses doigts dans les miens et nous nous mîmes à manger, sans jamais briser le lien plus de quelques secondes.

Nous parlions de tout, enfin surtout de la sortie imminente de l'album et je ne pouvais que constater que Bella se détendait de minute en minute. Alors qu'elle fixait avec une légère anxiété les fenêtres parées de lourds voilages à notre arrivée dans la pièce, elle semblait ne plus y penser du tout désormais.  
A 20h10, alors que nous terminions nos desserts, Tino fit son apparition, deux lourdes housses noires dans les mains, et le trac s'installa dans mon estomac.

-Comme demandé, monsieur Cullen. annonça le patron en accrochant les cintres à un porte-manteau non loin de là. Le petit salon est à votre disposition.  
-Je vous remercie, Tino. dis-je en me levant de table en le rejoignant.  
-Edward ? questionna Bella, d'une voix partant légèrement dans les aigus.  
-Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas Darling ?  
-Oui mais là n'est pas la question et… répondit-elle aussitôt.  
-Alors, mets ce que tu vas trouver là-dedans. expliquai-je en attrapant la housse de Bella, et fais-moi confiance.  
Elle planta son regard légèrement apeuré dans le mien mais finit par obtempérer et prit le cintre avant de se diriger vers le petit salon. De mon côté, j'ouvrais rapidement ma housse pour en sortir une veste de smoking et une chemise blanche que je passais en quelques minutes. Je terminai rapidement en nouant la cravate bleu nuit choisie par Alice et me dirigeai vers la porte par laquelle Bella avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt.  
-tout va bien, Darling ? demandai-je en frappant contre le bois peint.  
La porte s'ouvrit deux secondes plus tard, me laissant juste voir le visage de ma belle.  
-Je….c'est vraiment…c'est vraiment une superbe robe…dit-elle d'une petite voix en ouvrant en grand la porte, me laissant la découvrir.  
Vêtue d'une longue robe bleu nuit, épousant discrètement ses formes, elle était magnifique. Je pris quelques secondes pour l'admirer et finis par reprendre mes esprits lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte du salon privé. Sam à n'en pas douter.  
-Tu es ravissante, Darling. chuchotai-je en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres. Viens. l'invitai-je en attrapant sa main.  
-Mais où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle, totalement perdue lorsqu'elle vit Sam nous attendant dans le couloir.  
-Au bal, Darling ! en la tirant derrière moi.

(BPOV)

Installée sur la terrasse, je rêvassais, une tasse de café dans la main. Je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et j'en rougissais encore… à ce rappel, des papillons semblèrent se réveiller au bas de mon ventre et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement au souvenir des sensations qui avaient parcouru mon corps. Les mains d'Edward sur moi…et surtout en moi…

La force de ce que j'avais ressenti, l'explosion de cette « bulle » …tout cela avait été tellement puissant…je n'osais imaginer ce que cela pourrait être lorsque nous…

-Bella ?! hurla Alice depuis le salon, me faisant sursauter et perdre le fil de mes pensées.  
-Je suis là ! répondis-je, déçue d'avoir été interrompue dans mes souvenirs.  
-Tiens, enfile ça, on va faire du shopping ! Je file changer de veste et on part. Rose et Charlotte nous attendent à la voiture. annonça-t-elle en déposant un sac sur la table.

Depuis quelques jours, les filles me tannaient pour que nous sortions faire quelques boutiques. J'avais fermement refusé mais à force de discussions, elles avaient fini par me convaincre que nous ne serions absolument pas dérangées là où elles avaient leurs habitudes, dans un centre commercial de la banlieue de L.A., loin des paillettes hollywoodiennes et des quartiers chics. Les garçons étant occupés aujourd'hui avec Tanya pour la promotion de leur album, j'avais préféré la compagnie des filles au silence de l'immense appartement.

Coiffée d'une casquette, une paire de lunettes de soleil plutôt large sur le nez, j'avais passé trois heures avec les filles. Nous avions ri, essayé une multitude de choses et beaucoup discuté. Après avoir déposé Charlotte chez elle, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et avais fini par poser une question plus « intime » à mes amies. Bien entendu, les premières secondes, Alice avait poussé des cris dignes des fans hystériques qui hurlaient au bas des hôtels lors de mes tournées.

-Je me sens tellement bête…on dirait une ado…marmonnai-je en posant mon front contre l'appui-tête de Rose, au volant.  
-Mais non. me coupa-t-elle aussitôt.  
-Tu n'as juste pas eu droit à la vie normale d'une adolescente. me consola Alice en se tournant vers moi.  
-Et puis, les amies, c'est fait pour ça, non ? Si tu veux parler de quoique ce soit, viens nous voir. enchaina la blonde.

Sa phrase m'émut et j'eus du mal à ne pas verser une petite larme. Mes amies…de vraies amies, pas ces personnes qui gravitaient autour de moi uniquement pour mon statut de star internationale…  
Alice relança habilement la discussion, en nous racontant les derniers potins et la journée se termina dans la bonne humeur.

Le soir, alors que je me brossai les dents, j'eus une hésitation. Durant les derniers jours, à Seattle, nous avions dormi ensemble du fait d'Esmée, mais désormais, nous retrouvions nos chambres respectives. Que devais-je faire ? Le rejoindre ? L'appeler ? Peut-être voudra-t-il retrouver sa chambre ? Être un peu seul ?  
Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus car il entra dans ma salle de bain et vint m'enlacer devant le miroir avant de m'attirer vers mon lit tandis qu'une multitude de papillons semblaient s'envoler dans mon ventre.

Quelques jours plus tard, une semaine exactement avant la sortie de l'album, Tanya débarqua en fin d'après-midi. Au vu de son visage fermé, je compris tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jasper l'invita à s'installer au salon et je prétextai être occupée en cuisine pour sortir de la pièce, ne voulant pas m'immiscer dans les affaires du groupe.

-Non, Bella, reste, ça te concerne également. réagit l'agent mais sans aucune trace d'animosité dans la voix, ce qui me rassura...légèrement…

Edward me tendit la main et je le rejoignis dans l'un des canapés face à Jasper et Alice

-Bon, j'ai plusieurs choses à voir avec vous. débuta-t-elle en déposant sur la table un énorme agenda avant d'allumer sa tablette. Avec la sortie en avant-première du premier titre de l'album, plusieurs médias se sont déjà manifestés pour des interviews. Donc, voici vos rendez-vous pour le jour de la sortie de l'album : émissions radio, plateaux télé, presse,…j'ai privilégié nos partenaires les plus fidèles. expliqua-t-elle en tendant une feuille à Edward.

J'y jetai un œil et eus l'impression de revoir l'une des pages de mon agenda quelques années auparavant. Première interview à 7h dans _Good Morning America_ , matinale suivie par des millions d'Américains, ce qui voulait dire un lever à 5h le temps de passer au maquillage… Puis la journée s'enchainait avec les radios et de nouveau un plateau télé pour la Fox, naturellement, puisqu'elle diffuse X-Factor…

-Je vous ai évité les interviews de presse écrite pour ce premier jour puisqu'en plus, vous avez une séance de dédicaces d'1h30 en milieu d'après-midi chez Virgin. J'ai calé la presse spécialisée sur deux après-midis. poursuivit-elle en tendant un autre document tout en tapotant sur sa tablette. Ils ont envoyé les questions, comme toujours. Et c'est là que ça se gâte un peu… dit-elle en relevant son regard sur moi. Les autres médias n'ont pas relevé mais eux ont lu la jaquette dans sa totalité…et ils posent tous une question sur la présence d'Isabella Swan au mixage de l'album. révéla-t-elle, confirmant ce que j'avais en tête depuis quelques secondes. Il faut donc que nous nous accordions sur ce sujet.

Edward serra un peu plus fort ma main tout en regardant Jasper avant de prendre la parole.

-Je me doutais bien qu'une question de ce type serait posée. Je pense donc dire qu'il était naturel pour nous de retravailler avec notre « marraine » dont le talent n'est plus à prouver. expliqua-t-il en me regardant, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-ça peut passer. Mais ils dévieront certainement l'interview en posant des questions plus précises sur les années de disparition de Bella. enchaina Tanya.  
-Alors nous répondrons simplement que nous sommes là pour parler de l'album et que ce n'est pas à nous de parler pour Isabella. Qu'en dis-tu ? compléta Edward en me regardant pour me demander mon avis.  
-Ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire aussi simplement mais je pense que cette réponse est claire et surtout, vous n'aurez pas à mentir pour moi. répondis-je en serrant un peu plus fort la main d'Edward. Mais ils insisteront certainement pour savoir comment me contacter…  
-J'allais en venir là. intervint Tanya en se tournant vers moi. Bella, souhaites-tu être interviewée ?  
-Non ! Surtout pas ! m'écriai-je, un peu fortement.  
-Ok, je voulais juste en être certaine. De toute manière, je serais présente pour les premières interviews ainsi, je pourrais couper court en cas de besoin. conclut Tanya.

La discussion se poursuivit, Tanya passant en revue les moindres détails des trois premières journées, quasiment minute par minute. Je l'observai attentivement, ne pouvant que reconnaitre son hyper professionnalisme, son sens de la communication mais également sa volonté de protéger le groupe. Je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir eue à mes côtés voilà quelques années. Elle aurait pourtant dû l'être si la maison de disques avait réussi à imposer son choix. Mais Charlie avait tempêté, rugi, menacé…et je l'avais laissé faire…ce qui m'avait valu l'animosité de la grande blonde durant mes dernières années de carrière. Si j'avais frappé du poing sur la table, ces dernières années n'auraient assurément pas été les mêmes…

24h plus tard, quasiment minute pour minute, je me retrouvai face à un Edward en chemise et pantalon noir, son sourire en coin si craquant sur les lèvres. Et je compris qu'Alice et Rosalie n'avaient pas juste « joué à la poupée » avec moi en me faisant passer cette jolie robe d'été. Edward voulait simplement profiter de ses dernières heures de calme relatif pour m'offrir un moment rien que tous les deux dans un restaurant qu'il connaissait bien. Bien entendu, je bataillai les premières minutes, craignant les paparazzis et la possible photo qui éclipserait l'album. Mais Edward avait tout prévu et je me retrouvai une demi-heure plus tard dans un salon privé d'un petit restaurant italien de Pasadena, totalement à l'abri des regards curieux. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, savourant les merveilleux plats qui nous étaient servis. Je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de manger dans un si bon restaurant et j'avais l'impression que mes papilles ne savaient plus où donner de la tête tant les saveurs étaient exquises.

Je terminai mon dessert lorsque le patron du restaurant, Tino comme l'appelait Edward, fit une étrange apparition dans la pièce, chargé de deux housses sombres. Mon cœur loupa un battement tandis que mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge lorsque Tino parla d'un petit salon à notre disposition lorsqu'Edward déposa dans mes mains l'un des cintres. Il tenta de me rassurer et je pris sur moi pour ne pas paniquer lorsque j'ouvris en grand la housse, une fois la porte du petit salon fermée.  
Sous mes doigts, une robe longue de soirée, en mousseline d'un bleu sombre, brodée de minuscules perles argentées qui donnaient un léger scintillement à la robe. Mes mains tremblantes réussirent à ouvrir la fermeture éclair cachée dans l'une des coutures du flanc et je ne pus éviter un couinement lorsque je découvris la griffe « Valentino », cousue à la doublure satinée. Il me fallut deux bonnes minutes de profondes respirations pour réussir à me calmer et à enfiler la robe.  
Lorsque j'observai mon reflet dans le miroir, je ne me reconnus pas. Je me trouvais…jolie…oui, c'était ça, jolie. J'étais si loin de l'image que j'avais de moi que cela me donnait le tournis. Qu'attendait Edward de moi ? et les filles qui étaient de mèche avec lui…

-tout va bien, Darling ? demanda soudainement Edward de l'autre côté de la porte, me faisant sursauter.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et ouvris la porte, incertaine de l'attitude à adopter.

-Je…c'est vraiment…c'est vraiment une superbe robe…dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Edward garda le silence deux ou trois secondes puis un immense sourire empli de tendresse illumina son visage. Il réduisit l'espace entre nous alors que l'on frappait à la porte du salon privé.

-Tu es ravissante, Darling. chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres. Viens. poursuivit-il en attrapant ma main pour me sortir de mon vestiaire temporaire.

Je découvris Sam, en costume et cravate noirs, nous attendant dans la porte de la pièce, signe qu'il allait nous escorter quelque part.

-Mais où allons-nous ? demandai-je alors que mon cœur se mettait à battre un peu fort.  
-Au bal, Darling ! lança Edward, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Totalement surprise par sa réponse, je le suivis sans vraiment réagir. Ce fut lorsqu'Edward m'enveloppa dans un large manteau sombre au col montant très haut que je repris un peu mes esprits.

-Mais enfin Edward, où m'emmènes-tu vraiment ? demandai-je à nouveau.

Mais Sam l'empêcha de répondre en annonçant que la voiture était prête. Je pris place à l'arrière de la berline aux vitres teintées, Edward à mes côtés, mon esprit se perdant dans des centaines de possibilités. Nous étions si proches de la sortie de l'album…Peut-être m'emmenait-il à un évènement organisé par la maison de disques ? L'angoisse commençait à monter et je sentais mon souffle devenir de plus en plus court.

-Hé, Darling, regarde-moi. Ne panique pas. ordonna Edward en prenant mon visage entre ses mains pour planter ses pupilles dans les miennes. Je ne peux rien te dire mais je te promets que jamais je ne te mettrais dans une situation que tu ne souhaiterais pas. Fais-moi confiance, tu ne risques rien.

J'acquiesçai en tentant de lui sourire et il relâcha mes joues pour capturer mes mains dans les siennes.

-Tu es magnifique, Bella. chuchota-t-il avant de porter le dos de ma main à ses lèvres, me faisant rougir.  
-La boite est sur le siège passager. Nous arrivons dans 10 minutes. intervint Sam

Edward relâcha mes mains, se pencha pour attraper ladite boite et la déposa sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je curieuse.  
-Eh bien, d'après mes souvenirs, et aussi bon nombre de films, il me semble que tout bon gentleman emmenant une aussi magnifique cavalière à un bal se doit de lui offrir des fleurs. annonça-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait le petit carton pour en sortir une magnifique fleur d'orchidée blanche montée sur un ruban de satin bleu nuit.

Et là, je compris instantanément où il voulait en venir. Légèrement tremblante d'émotions, je le laissai attraper mon poignet pour y nouer le traditionnel corsage porté par toutes les jeunes lycéennes allant à leur bal de promotion. Il embrassa le creux de mon poignet où reposait le nœud de tissu puis prit quelques secondes pour accrocher sa fleur, jumelle de la mienne, à la boutonnière de sa veste. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je remarquai qu'il avait changé de chemise et troqué son blouson pour une veste de smoking.

-On y est ! annonça Sam en pénétrant dans… le garage de l'immeuble !

Mais où allions nous réellement ? La bouche sèche, je ne relevai même pas et sortis docilement de la voiture. Edward passa ma main à son bras et m'attira jusqu'à l'ascenseur, suivi de Sam.

-Tout va bien, Darling ? s'inquiéta-t-il dans la cabine,  
-Je…je ne sais pas vraiment…tentai-je de répondre mais l'ascenseur s'immobilisa et le portes s'ouvrirent.

Je ne pus louper le couloir décoré de plusieurs grappes de ballons nacrés ainsi que la guirlande au-dessus de l'unique porte de l'étage.

-Tu es complètement fou ! soufflai-je à Edward en sortant de la cabine.  
-Et je ne suis pas le seul ! s'esclaffa-t-il alors qu'il m'emmenait vers la porte.  
-Où sommes-nous ?  
-Sur le toit de l'immeuble. répondit Sam en nous ouvrant la porte, souriant.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre le toit-terrasse et…tous les autres !

-Je rectifie : vous êtes complètement fous ! dis-je à Edward alors que nous faisions quelques pas pour rejoindre le groupe qui nous attendait.

Je pris ces quelques secondes pour admirer le décor : des guirlandes électriques, des ballons et au fond, une table avec des rafraichissements. Comme dans un bal de promo…

Alice n'attendit pas et nous rejoignit, ouvrant ses bras pour me serrer contre elle.

-Vous êtes fous…chuchotai-je, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Ah non, pas de larmes, je n'ai pas pris ma trousse de maquillage ! réagit-elle en voyant cela, faisant rire Emmett et Rose qui venaient à notre rencontre.

Je ris à sa phrase et m'engouffrai dans les bras ouverts d'Emmett.

-Comme tu es beau, Em' ! lui murmurai-je, ne l'ayant vu que très rarement en tenue de soirée.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de me serrer de nouveau contre lui.

-Bienvenue à ton bal. annonça Rosalie, non loin, tandis que le batteur me relâchait.  
-Au fait, p'tite sœur, comme dans tout bal, il faut un adulte pour veiller sur la promotion. Alors, je suis ton chaperon. lança-t-il, sérieux, me laissant sans voix.  
-Em ! de quoi avons-nous parlé i peine une heure ? demanda Rose en s'accrochant au bras de son mari.  
-Mais je plaisante, ma Rose ! s'esclaffa-t-il.  
-Ton humour est vraiment particulier, Em'…grognai-je.

Emmett bougonna devant ma réaction, expliquant que c'était son rôle de grand frère de me chambrer dans les occasions particulières, surtout après ces dernières années.  
Ses mots me touchèrent plus qu'il ne pouvait le penser. Je le serrai alors une nouvelle fois dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, murmurant « merci ». Edward me reprit la main et nous rejoignîmes Peter, Charlotte, Sam et Jasper qui discutaient près du « buffet » improvisé. Alice ne nous laissa que quelques secondes avant de surgir pour tous nous emmener vers un coin lourdement décoré de fleurs et de ballons, et devant lequel un énorme appareil photo sur pied attendait.

-Alice ! réagis-je, comprenant tout de suite où elle voulait e venir.  
-Tss, tsss…qui dit bal de promo dit photos officielles ! rebondit-elle aussitôt.

Sam se glissa derrière l'objectif et nous prîmes tous la pose, tour à tour. Seuls. Entre filles. Entre garçons. Tous ensembles. Mais surtout en couple. Alors que mes yeux étaient plongés dans ceux d'Edward, je me promis de faire encadrer cette photo si particulière. Celle de mon bal de promo.

Je passais une superbe soirée, dansant avec tous ceux que j'osais désormais appeler mes amis, y compris Sam. Mais mes plus beaux moments étaient incontestablement ceux passés entre les bras d'Edward, ma joue posée contre son épaule. Etroitement blottie contre son torse, je suivais le pas lent appliqué par mon partenaire. De temps à autre, Edward embrassait mes cheveux ou levait délicatement ma main, prise dans l'étau de la sienne, jusqu'à ses lèvres.  
A chaque fois que son souffle balayait mes doigts, je répondais en caressant du bout du nez la peau chaude et parfumée de son cou, provoquant chez lui quelques grognements qui se répercutaient jusqu'au creux de mes reins.

-Merci Edward. chuchotai-je alors que le slow se terminait. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout cela…  
-Je ferais toujours ce qui te fera plaisir Darling. Quoique ce soit. me coupa-t-il, en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et je sentis les larmes monter.

-Je t'aime, Edward. lui dis-je, en proie à une inexplicable tempête émotionnelle que seuls ces trois petits mots semblaient pouvoir résumer.

Edward me fixa une seconde de plus, sans parler, et finit par me faire un large sourire avant de serrer plus fort ma taille pour me soulever dans ses bras.

-C'est la première fois que tu me le dis. chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres, de l'émotion plein les yeux.  
-Je t'aime. répétai-je, avant de l'embrasser à perdre haleine tandis qu'une chaleur désormais connue s'installait en mon bas-ventre.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, à regret, les autres étaient occupés à discuter ou à danser, totalement inattentifs à nous. Alors, je me fis audacieuse et attrapai la main d'Edward pour l'emmener avec moi vers la porte de sortie.

-Darling ? demanda-t-il, certainement surpris.

Mais je ne répondis pas, me contentant de passer la porte pour nous retrouver enfin à l'abri des regards dans le couloir. La porte claqua et je fis volte-face pour fondre sur les lèvres d'Edward, d'une manière totalement instinctive, le surprenant car il recula d'un pas sous la soudaineté de mon mouvement.

Passé le fugace moment de surprise, je lus dans ses yeux ce qui devait certainement se lire dans les miens : je ne voulais plus réfléchir, je ne voulais plus laisser parler ma raison avant mon cœur…surtout après tout ce qu'Edward avait fait pour moi, juste pour me faire plaisir. Je voulais juste répondre à la seule chose qui semblait hurler dans tout mon corps à chaque fois qu'Edward touchait une infime parcelle de ma peau : le désir.

Edward lut-il dans mon esprit ? ou ressentait-il la même étincelle que celle qui semblait grandir au creux de mes reins ? J'entendis vaguement les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer derrière nous alors qu'Edward nous faisait entrer dans l'appartement, nos lèvres ne se séparant que quelques dixièmes de seconde, lorsque le manque d'oxygène commençait à provoquer une brulure inconfortable.

-Bella...tu es certaine ? demanda difficilement Edward dans un effort pour nous garder séparés quelques secondes.  
-Certaine. répondis-je en me jetant de nouveau contre ses lèvres, juste mue par un besoin de plus en plus impérieux, un besoin viscéral de l'embrasser même à en mourir d'étouffement.

L'embrasser. Le toucher. Le sentir contre ma peau. Tout ce qui pouvait répondre à cette nécessité dévorante qui ravageait mon corps et mon esprit.

Edward resserra sa prise sur ma taille et me souleva. Instinctivement, mes jambes vinrent s'accrocher à sa taille tandis que ses mains se posaient sur mes fesses, m'arrachant un gémissement étouffé contre sa bouche. Je raffermis ma prise autour de ses épaules, intensifiant encore notre baiser et lui tirant un grognement de contentement tandis qu'il nous emmenait vers sa chambre.

J'eus à peine conscience que la pièce baignait dans une discrète lueur émanant de fines guirlandes électriques, les mêmes que sur le toit, donnant une atmosphère feutrée et romantique à la pièce tandis qu'une douce odeur de fleurs flottait dans l'air.

Non, je ne pouvais que me concentrer sur les réactions de ma peau lorsqu'Edward y passa le bout de ses doigts pour descendre lentement le zip placé sur le côté de ma robe. Edward prenait tout son temps et lorsqu'il se mit à déposer des baisers brulants sur mes épaules nues puis sur mon flanc se découvrant centimètre par centimètre, je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il semblait transformer chaque parcelle de mon corps en une fournaise délicieuse. Lorsqu'enfin le haut de ma robe retomba sur mes hanches, je me retournai abruptement, plaquant ainsi ma poitrine contre son torse encore trop habillé et envoyai valser mes hauts talons avant de laisser ma robe à mes pieds, en un petit tas de tissu soyeux. Là encore, Edward fit descendre ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale avant de venir agripper férocement mes hanches tandis que nos langues dansaient un ballet endiablé. Je perçus contre mon bas-ventre, uniquement couvert de dentelle sombre, le désir plus qu'évident d'Edward pour moi, encore prisonnier de son smoking.

Mon esprit sembla se rallumer quelques instants, me faisant prendre conscience de ce qui allait inévitablement arriver ce soir, dans cette chambre. Bien entendu, depuis quelques soirs, j'avais pris confiance en moi et nos petits jeux de découverte allaient de plus en plus loin mais jamais encore nous n'avions été dans cet état de tension sexuelle. La langue humide et chaude d'Edward vint caresser ce petit point précis juste sous mon oreille, me faisant replonger de plus bel dans ce monde de sensations. Au prix d'un effort énorme, je m'écartai légèrement, très légèrement, de ce corps qui m'attirait tel un aimant, et plaçai mes deux mains sur les joues du bel homme juste devant moi, nous permettant de reprendre notre souffle. Je lui souris doucement, caressant du bout des doigts ses pommettes puis ses mâchoires, mémorisant chaque trait de son visage. Le regard vert déjà sombre d'Edward s'assombrit davantage, et il caressa à son tour mes joues, me faisant fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de ce moment de douceur dans ce tumulte qui nous habitait.

En rouvrant les yeux, j'entrepris de le dévêtir, mes prunelles liées aux siennes, mes mains passant sous sa veste pour rejoindre ses épaules musclées et pousser légèrement le tissu noir qui glissa le long des bras de mon compagnon. Edward baissa légèrement la tête lorsque mes doigts se mirent à ôter un à un les boutons nacrés de sa chemise, déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, les caressant lentement du bout de sa langue. Je ne les quittai lorsque mes doigts finirent par vaincre tous ces petits boutons pour déposer mes lèvres humides sur la peau douce de son torse. Je le sentis frissonner sous mes caresses, me faisant sourire. Alors que ma langue s'éternisait un peu sur son téton, un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se recula de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour ôter totalement sa chemise et la jeter au sol avant de passer ses mains brulantes sous mes fesses pour me soulever dans ses bras et me porter jusqu'au lit non loin de là. Nous tombâmes tous deux sur le matelas confortable, Edward au-dessus de moi, ses yeux balayant mon corps simplement vêtu de deux étroits morceaux de dentelle noire. Je sentis mes joues chauffer sous l'intensité de son regard. Il approcha lentement son visage du mien et déposa quelques baisers sur mes joues…mon front…mon nez…puis le coin de mes lèvres tout en murmurant « splendide » avant d'embrasser ma tempe. Ce simple mot me rassura et je n'eus plus qu'une seule envie : le sentir entièrement contre moi. Mes mains descendirent alors jusqu'à sa ceinture que je débouclai en quelques secondes et Edward s'écarta un peu, me permettant ainsi de faire tomber son vêtement au pied du lit, ne lui laissant qu'un boxer noir. Il grimpa de nouveau sur le lit, me poussant légèrement pour que je m'allonge. Je me lassai faire, observant cet homme faisant glisser très lentement, sans jamais me lâcher du regard, mon sous-vêtement le long de mes jambes jusqu'à ce que la dentelle ne rejoigne le sol. Il revint s'allonger tout contre moi, se mettant à embrasser ma clavicule gauche, puis la droite avant de tirer doucement sur mon soutien-gorge, faisant ainsi disparaitre la dernière barrière de tissu de mon corps. Du bout de son nez, il traça une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à mon sein droit qu'il caressa avant de l'empaumer et finalement de couvrir le téton de ses lèvres chaudes, me faisant gémir. Il poursuivit sa douce torture, le mordillant et le léchant tour à tour tandis que je retenais difficilement les sons désordonnés qui semblaient sortir de ma gorge. Puis sa bouche passa au sein gauche, lui faisant subir le même sort tandis que mes mains agrippaient le drap fin. Perdue dans mes sensations, je ne sentis même pas qu'Edward avait relâché mon sein. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Edward, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Magnifique. chuchota-t-il avant de se pencher pour attaquer fougueusement ma bouche.

Il finit par relâcher mes lèvres et se dirigea vers mon ventre, embrassant mon nombril avant d'y glisser la pointe de sa langue puis il descendit lentement vers mes hanches avant d'écarter tout doucement mes jambes. Là encore, ses lèvres tracèrent un chemin brûlant sur la peau particulièrement sensible de l'intérieur de mes cuisses, tandis que ses doigts trouvèrent un chemin dans mes plis humides, me faisant me cambrer fortement sous la sensation. Mes mains trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes les cheveux de mon partenaire, mes doigts se crispant autour de ses mèches à chaque caresse habilement réalisée. Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner férocement contre ma poitrine et étrangement, je ne voulais aucunement que tout cela disparaisse. Non, je voulais plutôt que cela dure encore et encore…et devienne même plus fort…

Je fermai les yeux un bref instant, n'écoutant que mon corps totalement offert aux mains d'Edward. Puis je sentis son souffle caressant doucement mon visage et j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux tout en passant mes bras autour de son cou tandis que mes jambes se posaient sur sa taille. Me laissant conduire par mon instinct, je donnai un léger coup de hanche qu'Edward sembla parfaitement décrypter puisqu'en une demi seconde, nous échangeâmes nos positions. Souriante, je me penchai vers ses lèvres, quémandant un nouveau baiser. Puis je me décalai légèrement et traçai à mon tour un chemin vers son torse…et son ventre… et ses hanches…m'arrêtant pile à la frontière de son boxer qui semblait de plus en plus tendu. Du bout des doigts, je tirai sur l'élastique et baissai cette dernière barrière vestimentaire, m'offrant la vue de son membre tendu de désir. Je caressai de l'index ce dernier, me demandant dans un coin de ma tête ce que je devais faire désormais. Mais Edward ne me laissa pas le temps d'y penser plus, empoignant mes épaules, et je me retrouvai à nouveau sur le dos, Edward me surplombant fièrement, ses jambes entre les miennes, son pubis contre le mien. J'étais emprisonnée sous son corps nu, musclé et brûlant, et ne souhaitais absolument pas m'en libérer. Nous échangeâmes un regard, empli de désir et d'émotions et nos lèvres se retrouvèrent naturellement. L'une de mes mains se plaça sur ses reins et remonta lentement vers le milieu de son dos tandis que l'autre se glissait sur sa nuque pour sceller encore plus nos lèvres. Et soudain, il me pénétra lentement, très lentement, centimètre après centimètre, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. J'aurais voulu parler mais ma gorge était muette sous cette lente avancée qui nous faisait frémir tous les deux.

De plaisir…d'appréhension…qu'importe…Seule comptait cette union corporelle.

Une brève sensation de tiraillement me parcourut mais Edward plongea à la même seconde sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de trop y réfléchir. Après quelques secondes, mes mains se posèrent sur ses fesses, l'invitant à continuer sa lente progression. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut au plus profond de moi, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens. Au fond de mon ventre, une énorme boule semblait vouloir grossir de plus en plus, me faisant en vouloir encore plus.

-ça va ? murmura-t-il contre mon oreille, son souffle chaud m'électrisant de nouveau.

Pour seule réponse, je fis bouger mes hanches, l'invitant à bouger. Edward commença de lents va-et-vient, se mouvant en moi, puis se mouvant avec moi lorsque mes hanches prirent son rythme.  
D'une lenteur délibérée, presque timide ou tout simplement prudente. Ce rythme lent échauffait ma peau et mes sens.  
Mes jambes vinrent entourer sa taille, lui offrant un peu plus de place et me pressant encore plus contre lui. Mes dents vinrent mordiller son lobe d'oreille et je ne rougis même plus lorsque je retrouvai un peu de voix pour lui susurrer :

-Plus vite, Edward….

Il se redressa alors un peu et il accéléra le rythme. Rapidement, mes gémissement se firent de plus en plus présents dans la pièce tandis que le plaisir prenait de plus en plus de place en moi, jusqu'à ramper sous ma peau. Puis tout à coup, tout explosa et Edward étouffa nos cris dans un baiser. Il s'écroula sur moi tandis que j'avais l'impression de ne plus sentir les membres de mon corps tant la sensation était forte. Le souffle court, Edward plongea son nez contre ma gorge, la parsemant de doux baisers tandis que j'avais l'impression que nos cœurs cognaient à l'unisson dans nos poitrines pressées l'une contre l'autre. Il finit par se décaler légèrement, et nos corps semblèrent s'emboiter naturellement. Mon dos collé à sa poitrine brulante, son bras me plaquant férocement contre lui, je souriais, épuisée par cette intensité inédite. C'était bien plus puissant que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement tandis qu'Edward chantonnait une berceuse au creux de mon oreille. Une couverture vint prendre place sur mon corps encore engourdi de ce moment si intense et je me retournai pour me blottir contre le torse de mon amant, mon nez contre sa gorge, en sécurité et au chaud entre ses bras forts.

* * *

 _ **Alors, que dites-vous de mon premier chapitre « citronné » depuis mes débuts sur FF ?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Yes ! Cette fois, je suis dans les temps ! Et même un peu en avance ! J'ai pu voir que le chapitre précédent vous avait plu. J'en suis soulagée car je n'avais encore jamais, jusque-là, écrit un lemon (même si j'en ai corrigé plusieurs en tant que beta). Je pense qu'il y en aura encore un d'ici la fin de la fic mais sans certitude.**_

 _ **Pour ce chapitre, le jour de la sortie de l'album est enfin arrivé….et la folie médiatique qui va avec….**_

 _ **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

Nous y étions. Il était 6h55 et nous étions tous installés au salon, une tasse de café dans les mains, la télé allumée sur ABC, attendant le générique de début de _Good Morning America_. Esmée était assise juste à côté de moi tandis qu'Alice s'était assise avec les parents de Jasper. Rose et Emmett étaient là également.

Ce matin, j'avais à peine entendu Edward quitter le lit, bien trop plongée dans le sommeil. Il fallait bien avouer que nos nuits à tous les deux étaient plutôt « courtes » depuis ce fameux soir de bal. J'étais pourtant consciente qu'il fallait qu'Edward se repose avant de se lancer dans le marathon de la promotion, mais mon corps, lui, réclamait autre chose…Tout comme celui d'Edward d'ailleurs !

-C'est parti ! lança Alice en poussant le son de la télévision tandis que le plateau de l'émission s'allumait.

Lorsque Jasper et Edward apparurent à l'écran, Esmée attrapa mes mains pour les serrer, visiblement fière et émue de son fils. Et pour ma part, je ne pouvais enlever l'immense sourire qui était apparu sur mon visage. L'émission, plus que rôdée, se déroula sans aucun souci et le direct du premier single passa impeccablement bien. Je n'avais aucun doute : les ventes de l'album allaient s'envoler.

La journée se déroula avec une électricité particulière entre nous tous. Dès que l'un de nous avait une info par le biais de la télé, de la radio ou d'internet, cela se soldait en un rassemblement survolté au milieu du salon. A la mi-journée, Tanya appela Alice, nous donnant ainsi les premiers chiffres de vente. A ce rythme-là, les _Twilight_ seraient disque d'or dans moins d'un mois….  
En début d'après-midi, je sortis une heure avec Esmée et Maria pour une balade rapide jusqu'au centre commercial en vue du repas de ce soir. A peine rentrée, Alice me tomba dessus, la mine grave.

-Alice ?  
-Il faut que tu rappelles Tanya, c'est important. me dit-elle .  
-C'est grave ? Il est arrivé quelque chose aux garçons ? réagis-je aussitôt, son ton m'apeurant.  
-Non, c'est à propos de Black. cracha-t-elle alors qu'elle lançait la numérotation avant de me tendre le téléphone puis de s'éloigner vers la cuisine.  
A peine 3 sonneries se firent entendre avant que la voix de Tanya ne retentisse.  
-Alice ? questionna-t-elle aussitôt tandis qu'un brouhaha se faisait entendre derrière elle, provenant certainement de la séance de dédicaces.  
-C'est Isabella. dis-je.  
-Attend, il faut que je trouve un coin libre et calme. dit-elle aussitôt alors que le bruit s'amoindrissait, signe qu'elle s'éloignait quelque peu des oreilles indiscrètes ou qu'elle avait trouvé un bureau libre.  
J'attendis donc quelques secondes, suivant le cliquetis de ses talons avant de percevoir la fermeture d'une porte.  
-Bien. C'est bon, on est au calme pour quelques minutes.  
-Ok, que se passe-t-il ? Alice m'a parlé de Jacob…  
-Bella, me coupa-t-elle. J'ai besoin de tout ce que tu sais sur cette enflure. Je veux le réduire au silence le plus vite possible et même l'atomiser si c'est faisable. cracha-t-elle.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? m'inquiétai-je.  
-un de mes contact chez _Rolling Stone_ m'a prévenue qu'il avait donné une interview ce matin dans laquelle il accuse le groupe de la faillite de son studio. Et puis, bien entendu, il a parlé de la plainte pour coups et blessures en disant que j'avais fait pression pour qu'il l'enlève. dit-elle d'une voix emplie de colère.  
-Mais, comment peut-il accuser…  
-C'est un ramassis de conneries et il sait très bien que nous le poursuivrons pour ça. Mais ça va sortir dans 3 jours alors que le dossier spécial sur les _Twilight_ dans lequel on pourra répondre ne sortira que la semaine suivante ! Mais il sera trop tard, la mauvaise pub sera faite dans toute la presse professionnelle ! Il a tout calculé ce connard ! se mit-elle presqu'à crier. Excuse-moi, Bella, ce n'est pas après toi mais je suis tellement énervée que si jamais je le croisais à l'instant, je serais capable de l'assommer !  
-Je comprends. Mais comment pourrais-je…  
-Bella, il n'a pas dit que ça…il…comment pourrais-je dire ça…il a aussi parlé de toi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a dit et ce qui sera réellement écrit dans le magazine mais mon contact m'a affirmé qu'il avait montré plusieurs documents te concernant ainsi que son père.  
Soudain, j'eus l'impression de manquer d'air tandis que je ne sentais plus mes jambes.  
-Bella ! s'écria une voix derrière moi avant que deux mains ne me saisissent pour me maintenir debout.  
-Bella ? questionna Tanya dans le téléphone.  
Mais je ne pus répondre, mon esprit bien trop obnubilé par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. S'il avait des documents sur Billy et moi, c'était forcément concernant ma faillite. J'avais vécu chez Billy quelques semaines. Billy avait pris en charge beaucoup de choses et il était fort probable que j'ai laissé là-bas quelques documents comme les premiers avis des huissiers ou encore des documents médicaux sur ce qui m'était arrivé au Mexique…  
-Bella, assied-toi là. me demanda une voix masculine lointaine tandis qu'on me prenait le téléphone de la main.  
Je ne réussissais pas à reprendre pied dans la réalité, mon esprit surchauffant déjà en imaginant tout cela étalé dans la presse. Mais une remarque de Tanya, qui continuait à s'égosiller dans le haut-parleur du téléphone, me fit l'effet d'un électro choc : je n'étais pas son unique cible : il voulait descendre les garçons ! A cette pensée, une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours revint au premier plan. Et je sus ce que j'avais à faire pour le rendre muet et invisible aux médias.  
Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, « reprenant vie », et tombai sur les visages inquiets des Cullen et des Hale, tout autour de moi.  
-Bella ? appela encore une fois Tanya.  
-Tanya, trouve-moi la meilleure vitrine avant ce soir : j'accepte de donner une interview sur ces trois dernières années. annonçai-je d'une voix directe.  
-Bella ! s'écrièrent ceux qui m'entouraient.  
-Tu es certaine ? me demanda l'agent.  
-Oui. Je ferais une seule interview et il faudrait qu'elle sorte le jour de la parution de _Rolling Stone_. Le mieux est que ce soit filmé. confirmai-je. Il veut jouer, on va jouer. Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurais tout ce qu'il faut pour le faire taire… et faire taire tout le milieu.  
Tanya raccrocha, me promettant de m'appeler dès qu'elle aurait des nouvelles.

Avec cet article de Jacob, mon ancienne maison de disques allait surement se réveiller et ajouter son grain de sel, pour éviter d'être éclaboussée… Mon regard tomba sur les parents de Jasper qui comprirent certainement où je voulais en venir, leur ayant exposé mon idée à leur arrivée, et ces derniers acquiescèrent. Mon dossier était prêt.

Depuis notre retour de Seattle et notre sortie de l'aéroport, une certaine agitation s'était créée autour de la « compagne » d'Edward Cullen. Ne sortant que rarement de l'appartement, la presse à ragots n'avait pas pu obtenir plus que ces photos inexploitables de l'aéroport. Mais notre sortie au restaurant avait « fuité » et une photo, prise dans la rue avec un téléphone portable – certainement par un fan de l'autre côté du trottoir - avait fait la une d'un certain nombre de magazines. On y voyait Edward, suivi de près par Sam, emmenant une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres, le visage masqué jusqu'aux yeux par le haut col d'un long manteau. Encore une fois une photo inexploitable et qui ne pouvait remonter jusqu'à moi mais qui avait agité quelques heures les fans et la presse people. Lorsque j'avais vu cette couverture, j'avais contacté les parents de Jasper et avais commencé à discuter de l'éventualité d'une prise de parole en public. Nous avions tenté de mesurer les conséquences, parlé de cela également avec Tanya pour ne pas placer le groupe dans une position dangereuse…Je n'avais parlé de rien de tout cela avec Edward, ne voulant pas le stresser davantage en cette période cruciale. Mais je gardais cette idée en tête pour le jour où …et ce jour était arrivé plus rapidement que je ne l'avais pensé.

-Bella, tu es certaine de vouloir parler de tout ça ? me demanda Esmée, ses mains attrapant les miennes, visiblement inquiète pour moi.  
-Je ne veux pas que des ragots sur moi ternissent la sortie de l'album des garçons. Et c'est ce que Jacob va lancer avec son article à paraitre demain. Et d'autres vautours prendront confiance en le lisant et balanceront des inepties encore plus grandes, détruisant toute la visibilité de l'album à cause de moi. Alors, je prends les devants. Je vais leur raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ma disparition, preuves à l'appui. répondis-je en la regardant. Je pourrais compter sur vous pendant l'interview ? ajoutai-je en me tournant vers les parents de Jasper.  
-Bien entendu. réagit Maria en venant me prendre dans ses bras. Nous veillerons à ce que tout ce que tu diras ne soit ni contestable, ni déformable.

Tanya rappela une vingtaine de minutes plus tard : j'avais rendez-vous dans l'heure suivante pour une interview filmée, dans son bureau, avec Jimmy Fallon, qui avait toujours été un de mes fervents supporters pendant ma carrière. Nous avions beaucoup travaillé ensembles, très souvent sur le ton de l'humour mais il savait également se montrer très sérieux lorsque la situation le demandait.

Me présenter devant lui créait un sentiment ambigu : j'avais confiance en lui et en son professionnalisme et je savais qu'il poserait les questions justes tout en respectant mes conditions. Mais d'un autre côté, me retrouver face à lui après toutes ces années allait être difficile pour moi. Il m'avait de nombreuses fois dit de le contacter au moindre souci…mais je ne l'avais pas fait… comment allait-il réagir ?

Alice me tira jusque dans mon dressing d'où je ressortis habillée d'un ensemble pantalon gris foncé et d'un caraco léger d'un gris très pale venant d'une marque tout public. Simple, sans prétention.  
Nous partîmes tous jusqu'au bureau de Tanya. Cette dernière avait fait préparer l'une des salles de réunion pour l'occasion. Une caméra sur pied ainsi que deux spots étaient déjà installés, braqués vers deux fauteuils en cuir noir de part et d'autre d'une petite table sur laquelle une composition florale trônait. Dans un coin de la pièce, une chaise attendait devant un miroir éclairé. La station « maquillage » à n'en pas douter…là encore, j'allais les surprendre…  
Des voix se firent entendre, ainsi que des pas, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un trio. Jimmy, dans un costume noir impeccable, stoppa tout mouvement lorsque son regard croisa le mien. Je vis son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge tandis que ses yeux sombres semblaient me scanner. Les deux autres, eux, attendaient une réaction du présentateur.  
-Bonsoir Jimmy. me lançai-je en faisant un petit signe de tête.  
-Izzie…finit-il par réagir dans un souffle. Mais…comment est-ce possible ?  
-C'est une longue histoire, Jimmy. répondis-je sans le quitter des yeux.  
Il sembla enfin reprendre contenance et s'avança vers moi, ses yeux continuant à me scruter comme s'il souhaitait s'assurer que je n'étais pas un mirage. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de moi, tandis que les deux autres s'affairaient sur le matériel. Nous restâmes ainsi deux bonnes minutes, nous regardant simplement, ne sachant que dire. Puis l'assistante appela Jimmy pour la traditionnelle séance de maquillage. Il la suivit tandis que je restai là, debout. Attendant. Le connaissant, je savais que son cerveau marchait à plein régime en ce moment et cherchait quelle posture il devait adopter.  
-Je ne vais pas te cacher que l'appel de Tanya m'a quelque peu désarçonné. commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise face au miroir.  
-Je comprendrai que tu refuses, Jimmy. répondis-je simplement en me dirigeant vers lui.  
Je m'arrêtai à quelques pas de lui, sur son côté droit tandis qu'il me regardait par le biais du miroir pour ne pas gêner le maquillage.  
-J'aurais pu le faire…et je peux toujours le faire d'ailleurs ! Je n'ai posé aucune question à Tanya, juste parce que c'était toi, Izzie. Mais j'aimerais avoir quelques infos avant de décider si on allume la caméra. Tu me connais, je ne prendrais pas de risque à voir toute mon équipe entachée d'une histoire sordide. me répondit-il en me fixant longuement.  
Ses derniers mots me pincèrent le cœur mais il avait raison. Alors je fis ce que j'avais à faire pour le convaincre. J'ôtai ma veste, laissant mes bras nus, et m'approchai du miroir.  
-Excusez-moi, Puis-je vous emprunter du démaquillant et quelques lingettes ? demandai-je en me tournant vers l'assistante.  
Elle accepta aussitôt et me tendit le matériel que j'utilisai aussitôt pour me démaquiller et laisser visible ma balafre.  
Au fur et à mesure de mes gestes, je vis, par le biais du miroir, les traits du visage de Jimmy changer. Et lorsque j'eus terminé, il se tourna complètement vers moi, faisant stopper la séance de maquillage.  
-Que t'est-il arrivé, Izzie ? demanda-t-il en regardant ma joue puis mon bras.  
Je lui expliquai alors en quelques mots le désastre mexicain puis tout ce qui s'en suivit, jusqu'à mon licenciement des studios Black, lui assurant que j'avais toutes les preuves qu'il fallait pour étayer mon histoire et mes griefs, et que mes avocats seraient présents tout au long de l'enregistrement. Lorsque j'eus terminé, Jimmy se leva et me serra contre lui.  
-Tu aurais dû m'appeler, Izzie ! réagit-il en plantant son regard retenant tout juste des larmes dans le mien.  
-J'avais honte Jimmy. Heureusement, les _Twilight_ se sont entêtés et m'ont permis de ne pas me retrouver à la rue. répondis-je. Maintenant, tu es libre de refuser.  
Le présentateur reprit sa place devant le miroir et réfléchit quelques secondes.  
-Absolument pas. Izzie va donner une seule interview-vérité et elle sera pour moi. Je ne vais pas te laisser à ces vautours des chaines people ! répondit-il aussitôt.  
Il m'expliqua alors comment il voyait l'interview et se releva pour installer ses micros, me pointant le siège qu'il venait de quitter.  
-Je préfèrerais ne pas y passer. Je veux leur montrer. Je dois bien ça à mes anciens fans. refusai-je.  
Jimmy acquiesça et prit place dans l'un des fauteuils tandis que l'on accrochait un micro sur mon haut. Je m'installai à mon tour, puis nous testâmes les micros et les lumières.  
-Au fait, Izzie, pourquoi ? pourquoi aujourd'hui ?  
-Jacob Black veut s'en prendre à ceux que je considère comme mes sauveurs. J'ai trop longtemps tendu le dos sans rien dire, mais aujourd'hui, pour eux, je vais sortir mes griffes. dis-je simplement tout en regardant les Cullen et les Hale, au fond de la pièce derrière la caméra.  
-Je comprends. répondit simplement Jimmy.  
-Ah, une dernière chose, Izzie, c'était pour une autre vie. Aujourd'hui, c'est Isabella Swan. ajoutai-je.  
-Ok. On utilisera cette phrase pour conclure. Prête ? demanda Jimmy en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
J'acquiesçai et le caméraman fit son décompte. Je fermai les yeux, serrai mes mains tremblantes, pris une grande inspiration et fixai Jimmy.

Ils voulaient le retour d'Izzie ? Ils n'allaient pas être déçus.

Ce soir-là, lorsque les garçons étaient enfin rentrés, je m'étais blottie contre le torse chaud et rassurant d'Edward et je lui avais expliqué ce que j'avais fait quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de me caresser le dos sans jamais relâcher ma taille. Il avait posé une seule question : pourquoi avoir fait cela ? J'avais simplement répondu que grâce à lui, grâce à l'amour qu'il me portait, j'avais enfin trouvé le courage de me battre. Me battre pour moi et reprendre une vie normale. Mais surtout, me battre pour eux.  
A ces mots, Edward m'avait embrassé férocement tandis que mes jambes avaient instinctivement encerclé son bassin. Nous avions fait l'amour, oubliant tout cela, ne nous concentrant que sur nous, s'imprégnant l'un de l'autre pour ces courts moments de calme au beau milieu de la folie médiatique de la sortie de l'album.

.

.

-Putain, mais comment peut-il oser dire ça !? rageait Tanya, un exemplaire de _Rolling Stone_ dans la main.

Le magazine était sorti ce matin et elle avait accouru à l'appartement pour nous le montrer, alors que les garçons étaient dans les locaux d'une radio pour la matinée. La diffusion de mon interview était prévue pour le soir-même, après le show de Jimmy. J'avais lu en silence la double-page dédiée à Jacob. Je n'y avais lu que de la rancœur, de la méchanceté, de la vanité et bien entendu, au beau milieu de tout cela, il m'accusait d'avoir monté la tête des _Twilight_ et de les avoir forcés à lâcher le studio, provoquant sa chute. Au moins, dans un sens, il ne les accusait pas directement, les faisant simplement passer pour des benêts… Les avocats de Tanya auraient moins de travail que ce que nous avions pensé…

« _Elle les aguichait ouvertement devant le reste du personnel_ »… « _sournoise_ »… « _manipulatrice_ »… « _elle a profité des faiblesses de mon père pour obtenir de l'argent et un logement gratuit_ »…tout cela reflétait l'article à charge qui se tenait sous mes yeux. Et de conclure que la faillite des célèbres et fameux studios Black était de mon fait. Et cette phrase, pourtant moins « insultante » que le reste de l'article, me mit dans une rage profonde. Voilà quelques années, je me serais tue, laissant tout cela à Charlie et aux avocats de la maison de disques. Mais là, je ne pouvais le laisser balancer de telles horreurs sur moi sans répondre.  
Je pris donc le téléphone pour contacter Jimmy et lui proposer ce que j'avais en tête : passer en plateau, face à lui, pendant une vingtaine de minutes, après l'interview que nous avions enregistrée. Jimmy accepta aussitôt, ayant lu, lui aussi, l'article.

-Je suis désolée de tout ce remue-ménage, Jimmy, mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire et tu es le seul en qui j'ai encore confiance à la télévision. m'excusai-je.  
-Tu sais, Isabella, pour ma part, je te soutiens tout à fait et si aujourd'hui, tu oses enfin me demander un coup de main, je ne peux que t'aider. Et puis, côté direction de la chaine, ils ne voient que par les parts d'audience et je suis certain que la déprogrammation de mon émission de ce soir va faire un plus gros score que mes show habituels… Tu sais comment cela fonctionne : ne comptent que les dollars qui entreront dans les caisses, qu'importent les moyens tant que cela ne les mènent pas devant un juge ! expliqua-t-il.

Et la journée s'écoula. Maria et Alistair me firent un point complet sur mon dossier et nous discutâmes de ce que j'allais dire en direct ce soir.

A 17h, je passai les portes de l'immeuble de NBC, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et le col de mon manteau relevé. Jimmy m'accueillit aussitôt dans ses propres loges pour que je ne sois pas trop dérangée par les équipes techniques, et surtout pour éviter une éventuelle fuite de mon identité avant le début de l'émission.  
Jimmy me soumit ses questions et nous répétâmes un peu mes réponses afin que mon intervention soit claire à l'antenne et que je ne me laisse pas emporter par mes émotions. Je refusai le maquillage et passai ma tenue, choisie par Alice, quelques minutes avant d'entrer en plateau. Un ingénieur-son vint accrocher les micros sur ma veste et je suivis docilement Jimmy dans les dédales du studio télé. Il s'installa derrière son bureau et je pris place dans le fauteuil réservé à l'invité.

-Prête ? me demanda-t-il  
-Je suis morte de trouille. avouai-je, tentant de me calmer par de longues et profondes respirations.  
-ça va aller. On commence juste par deux minutes de direct puis on diffuse notre enregistrement. Et on reviendra en plateau pour une vingtaine de minutes. Ça ira ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
J'acquiesçai et le décompte avant le direct commença. Jimmy tendit au-dessus du bureau et je l'attrapai vivement, la serrant comme une bouée de secours. Les premières notes du générique résonnèrent sur le plateau et je me tournai légèrement pour regarder le groupe qui jouait en live tous les soirs durant l'émission. La foule des assistants se figea, prenant sa place derrière les caméras et tout autour du plateau puis la voix off se fit entendre, annonçant ma présence pour cette émission spéciale. Jimmy lâcha ma main et se redressa sur son siège juste avant que la caméra braquée sur lui ne s'allume.

 _« Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir et bienvenue sur le Tonight Show. Ce soir, nous bouleversons un peu nos habitudes pour une personne au destin particulier dans notre pays. J'ai le grand plaisir de recevoir ce soir, en exclusivité, pour son unique apparition télévisée depuis trois ans, Izzie Dwyer ! »_ lança le présentateur, les yeux dans la caméra, le sourire aux lèvres. Le groupe se remit à jouer le générique et Jimmy se tourna vers moi tandis que d'autres caméras s'allumaient. Mes mains tremblantes sur les genoux, je m'efforçai de rester la plus droite possible et de garder un sourire sur le visage.

Dans notre « script », Jimmy devait me saluer, expliquer que je l'avais contacté voilà quelques jours puis parler de l'article de Jacob avant de lancer l'enregistrement de notre interview. Mais il me surprit en se levant et en contournant le bureau pour venir s'asseoir sur le devant de celui-ci tout en attrapant ma main avant de prendre la parole :

 _« Certains d'entre vous ont probablement lu le dernier Rolling Stone et d'autres se disent : « mais que vient faire cette ancienne starlette après avoir abandonné ses fans tout ce temps ? ». Je l'avoue sans honte : j'ai moi-même pensé cela lorsque j'ai reçu un coup de fil voilà quelques jours me proposant une interview d'Izzie. J'ai douté durant plusieurs minutes mais je me suis souvenu de l'immense talent de cette jeune femme et de sa générosité dès qu'un désastre arrivait dans le pays ou chez nos voisins canadiens et mexicains. Je me suis aussi rappelé qu'elle soutenait activement nos troupes militaires et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à verser ses cachets aux associations d'anciens combattants. Alors, j'ai fini par accepter. Ce soir, le seul conseil que je peux vous donner est : écoutez ce qu'elle a à dire. Vous lui devez au moins cela. Et vous vous ferez votre propre opinion à la fin de cette émission. On se retrouve dans une heure, toujours en direct, avec Izzie Dwyer. »_

L'assistant de production fit un signe à Jimmy, la caméra s'éteignit et je relâchai le souffle que je retenais depuis une bonne minute, n'ayant toujours pas lâché la main du présentateur. Il se rapprocha de moi et plaça ma main sur son bras avant de m'inviter à prendre place dans le canapé installé dans un coin du plateau, décor pour la deuxième partie de l'émission. Un écran nous permettait de suivre notre interview tandis que l'armée d'assistants avait repris vie et s'activait pour modifier le décor autour de nous.

-Prête pour la deuxième partie ? me demanda Jimmy alors qu'une maquilleuse était venue ajuster le maquillage.  
-Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que oui.  
-Les premiers retours sur les réseaux sociaux sont plutôt bons. dit-il après qu'une assistante lui ai fait passer une tablette.  
Il s'y intéressa quelques minutes tandis que je reportai mon attention sur l'écran. J'y annonçai ma plainte contre ma maison de disques en pointant du doigt un document sortant du bureau de juge.  
-Bella, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de montrer tes cicatrices en direct ? Certains parlent de maquillage et j'aimerais couper court tout de suite à tout ça. me demanda soudainement Jimmy.  
Je lui donnai mon accord et la diffusion se poursuivit.  
-Direct dans 3 minutes. Tout le monde dégage le plateau. annonça la voix off, faisant remonter ma tension.  
Jimmy, parti discuter avec quelques personnes, revint et s'installa à côté de moi. Le décompte se fit entendre. Encore une fois, la fourmilière se figea. Puis une lumière rouge s'alluma. C'était à mon tour désormais.

.  
(EPOV)

-Ed', calme-toi un peu. me lança Emmett depuis l'un des canapés du salon.

Depuis une heure, nous étions installés devant la télé, regardant Bella, ma Bella, chez Jimmy Fallon. J'étais tellement stressé que je ne réussissais pas à rester en place plus de dix minutes, me levant pour faire les cent pas dans le salon mais sans jamais quitter l'écran des yeux, avant de me rasseoir pour quelques instants.

Les premières minutes de l'émission, lorsque Jimmy présenta en direct son invitée, j'avais eu mal au ventre, comme lors de nos premiers shows télé. J'avais tout de suite vu combien elle était tendue. Mais elle gardait la tête haute et j'étais fière d'elle. J'avais été surpris de la voir sans maquillage, elle qui en mettait tous les jours désormais, mais Alice nous avait expliqué qu'elle avait demandé à laisser les cicatrices visibles.

Lorsque l'interview enregistrée se termina sur Bella demandant à Fallon de l'appeler Isabella Swan et non plus Izzie, je réalisai le chemin parcouru ces derniers mois. Devant moi, la jeune femme blessée, trahie, apeurée et isolée du monde osait montrer ses blessures face caméra et réussissait à parler de son passé sans se mettre à paniquer ou à s'enfuir.  
Comme lorsqu'elle nous avait pris sous son aile durant X-Factor, j'admirai son sang-froid et sa maitrise de sa voix alors que je savais que, sous ce visage légèrement souriant, un tumulte d'émotions se bousculait en elle. Se contenir ainsi devait lui demander beaucoup d'énergie et je ne doutais pas que la nuit allait être difficile après cette épreuve.

Le jingle joué par l'orchestre signa la fin de l'interview enregistrée et les caméras revinrent en direct, sur le plateau. Fallon et Bella étaient assis sur un canapé, légèrement tournés l'un vers l'autre, offrant ainsi l'image d'une discussion entre amis dans un salon quelconque. Mais les mâchoires crispées de Bella me rappelaient combien cela n'était qu'une illusion pour le public.

Fallon reprit la parole pour saluer les téléspectateurs puis se tourna vers ma belle.

 _-Izzie…Pardon, Isabella._ se reprit-il pour faire écho à la dernière phrase de l'interview.  
Au petit sourire en coin de Bella, je compris que cette « erreur » de Fallon était volontaire. Il était vraiment fou de constater combien tout était calculé dans ce monde de la télé…  
Le présentateur se reprit donc et demanda à Bella pourquoi avait-elle choisi de parler aujourd'hui, après trois années de silence.  
 _-Depuis quelques mois, ma vie a changé. J'ai rencontré des personnes extraordinaires, qui ont su voir au-delà de ce que je voulais bien laisser voir et qui, surtout, se sont accrochées malgré mes multiples refus de les laisser m'aider.  
-Vous parlez des Twilight, n'est-ce pas ?_ risqua le présentateur.  
 _-En effet._ répondit Bella en souriant largement. _Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux : leur entourage a également été présent pour moi et je n'aurais jamais assez de toute ma vie pour les remercier. Jimmy, vous vouliez savoir pourquoi aujourd'hui, eh bien, aujourd'hui, on s'est permis de dire des choses déplacées et désobligeantes envers ces personnes chères à mon cœur.  
-Vous faites allusion à l'article paru dans Rolling Stone de ce jour_…rebondit Jimmy.  
 _-C'est ça. Que Jacob Black, puisqu'il s'agit de lui, s'en prenne à moi, pourquoi pas, après tout, il est mon ancien employeur, bien que cela devrait plutôt se passer devant un juge et non pas dans un magazine que je croyais pourtant sérieux jusqu'à aujourd'hui._ réagit-elle en attrapant hors caméra le magazine et en ouvrant la double page pour la présenter à la caméra. _Mais qu'il en profite pour porter des accusations sans fondement sur ceux que je peux appeler « mes sauveurs » uniquement parce qu'ils me côtoient, cela, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Oui, j'ai travaillé sur leur dernier album, mais je ne suis pas la seule. Jacob Black se targue de dire que j'ai volé les maquettes enregistrées dans ses studios pour les reprendre à mon compte, mais il oublie de préciser que ces fameuses maquettes enregistrées dans ses studios sont toutes créditées, en accord avec les lois, au nom de leur arrangeur, Demetri Volturi, qui travaillait d'ailleurs lui aussi pour les studios Black jusqu'à ce que Jacob Black ne plonge son entreprise dans une spirale infernale qui aboutit aujourd'hui à une mise en faillite d'un des studios les plus réputés de Los Angelès._ _Je précise que j'ai contacté Jacob Black plus tôt dans la journée pour discuter de tout cela en face à face et avoir un droit de réponse mais celui-ci a refusé. Alors, j'ai choisi d'agir comme lui_.  
Bella parlait bien, sans bafouiller, sans trembler, portée par son amour pour nous et pour l'œuvre de Billy. Et je ne pouvais faire autrement que de la regarder avec fierté.  
-ça, c'est ma Bella !Elle a toujours eu ce talent en télé ! lança Emmett, en tapant dans ses mains.  
- _Aujourd'hui, j'ai choisi de ne plus me laisser faire. Comme je l'ai expliqué dans l'interview qui vient d'être diffusée, j'ai décidé d'engager des avocats et de mener mon dossier en justice car il n'est pas normal qu'on profite de la passion d'un artiste pour se faire de l'argent sur son dos et lui laisser une telle épée de Damoclès sur les épaules dès que tout tourne mal. Combien de chanteurs, de comédiens, de mannequins ont été abusés ainsi ? J'ai vécu une agression horrible durant laquelle j'ai vu un homme, en l'occurrence mon père, mourir devant mes yeux. Et à mon retour, ceux en qui j'avais confiance depuis mon arrivée ici à mes 15 ans, m'ont tourné le dos et m'ont laissée à la rue parce qu'ils n'avaient plus d'argent à recevoir de ma part._ poursuivit-elle, la voix tremblant légèrement et des larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux.  
Le présentateur lui offrit un mouchoir qu'elle prit pour essuyer ses larmes avant de continuer.  
- _Je suis désolée mais je trouve cela tellement révoltant. Le seul, je dis bien le seul qui a accepté de m'aider était Billy Black. Sans lui, j'aurais dormi sous les ponts ou j'aurais certainement commis l'irréparable_.  
Je perçus le mouvement de main de Fallon et la caméra dézooma légèrement pour nous montrer le couple et surtout la main de Jimmy serrant celle de Bella pour la soutenir.  
- _Billy m'a permis de trouver un emploi dans ses studios. Oh, j'étais bien loin du salaire annoncé par Jacob Black dans son article puisque j'avais un emploi de femme de ménage et d'agent de surveillance de nuit. dit-elle en montrant l'en-tête de son contrat d'embauche. Moi qui vivais avec des millions de dollars, j'ai dû apprendre à compter le moindre cent. Lorsque toutes les banques s'étaient servies, il me restait 300$ pour payer mes factures et vivre durant un mois. Par chance, Billy m'avait permis de loger dans le logement de fonction du précédent gardien…  
_ - _Là où l'on vous a revue pour la première fois voilà quelques semaines ?_ questionna le présentateur, la mine grave.  
- _Oui. Comme vous avez pu le constater, on est loin de l'appartement tout confort vanté par Jacob Black dans son interview._ rétorqua-t-elle. _Mais le principal pour moi a toujours été de travailler pour payer mes dettes et d'avoir un toit. Donc je ne pense pas être cette « croqueuse de diamants » décrite dans l'article de ce matin. Puis Jacob Black m'a licenciée et j'ai donc dû quitter ce logement. Mais j'ai pu compter sur le soutien des Twilight. Ils m'ont permis de trouver un toit et m'ont même offert de travailler sur quelques morceaux de leur dernier album et là encore, tout cela a fait l'objet d'un contrat de travail contrôlé par plusieurs avocats.  
_ - _L'interview que nous venons de diffuser provoque énormément de réactions sur les réseaux sociaux. On voit beaucoup de vos fans vous soutenir en découvrant votre histoire. Mais beaucoup de personnes doutent de vos cicatrices et parlent de trucage et de maquillage.  
_ - _Oh, hé bien ! je ne sais pas vraiment comment prouver qu'elles sont réelles mais…_ répondit-elle en se levant pour ôter sa veste.  
Un assistant se précipita vers elle pour l'aider avec les micros et les raccrocha sur son haut.  
- _Est-ce qu'il est possible d'avoir du démaquillant et du coton s'il vous plait ?_ demanda Bella tandis qu'elle se réinstallait au bord du canapé.  
Là encore, une jeune femme surgit, une bouteille et du coton dans les mains puis les déposa devant Bella.  
- _Je suis un peu embêtée car je n'ai justement aucun maquillage pour vous montrer la différence…_ dit-elle en se saisissant de la bouteille et en versa une bonne dose sur le carré de coton blanc. _J'ai une idée ! Jimmy, est-ce que vous acceptez ?_ questionna-t-elle en montrant le produit et le coton.  
Le présentateur acquiesça, amusé, et Bella s'avança près de lui avant de passer le coton imbibé en travers de la joue de son voisin. Un caméraman avec une petite caméra à la main s'approcha et zooma sur le visage de Fallon, montrant bien la différence de teinte entre la zone maquillée et la zone démaquillée tandis que Bella retournait le coton sali pour le montrer à la caméra.  
- _Je pense qu'un second exemple sera probant._ annonça Bella alors qu'elle passait déjà un 2e coton au milieu du front du présentateur. _Oh Jimmy, je suis désolée mais on dirait que vous êtes prêt pour un rôle de figurant dans un mauvais film sur les cowboys et les indiens !_ rit-elle, entrainant le présentateur dans son rire.

Tout comme nous.

Elle reprit un nouveau coton, y mit du démaquillant et le passa sur son front et sa joue marquée, appuyant franchement, avant de le retourner devant la caméra. Le coton, bien entendu, resta blanc. Elle fit de même sur son bras qu'elle frotta énergiquement.  
- _Je pense que les téléspectateurs ont pu voir qu'il n'y avait aucun produit sur ma peau._ dit-elle alors qu'une maquilleuse arrivait avec son matériel pour une retouche express devant les caméras sur le visage de Fallon. _Je suis désolée de vous donner du travail ainsi._ s'excusa-t-elle auprès de l'assistante, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.  
L'orchestre se mit à jouer une petit musique durant cet intermède et les caméras pivotèrent vers les musiciens qui riaient tous de bon cœur. Puis le morceau terminé, l'image revint sur le couple assis sur le canapé.  
- _Vous avez donc travaillé sur le nouvel album des Twilight. On pourrait vous revoir sur les plateaux ? Une nouvelle chanson peut-être ?_ questionna Jimmy.  
- _Oh non ! Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas chanté depuis trois ans_. répondit vivement Bella.  
- _Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?_ réagit, totalement surpris, le présentateur.  
- _A cette époque, j'avais beaucoup d'autres choses en tête et puis, au fil du temps, je dirais que je n'ai pas retrouvé ce déclic qui me poussait à chanter. Je suis passée à autre chose mais la musique reste ma vie. J'ai adoré travailler sur l'album des Twilight et je trouve que ce symbole est plutôt fort : j'ai été celle qui les a amenés sur le devant de la scène et eux m'ont permis de retrouver une vie. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que notre collaboration a été si fructueuse. Mais la scène, c'est terminé pour moi. Tout comme les médias. Cette interview était la seule et unique, et je vous remercie, Jimmy, d'avoir accepté de la mener.  
_ Jimmy la regarda longuement, sans dire un mot, ce qui parut étrange pour nous, de l'autre côté de l'écran.  
- _Merci beaucoup Isabella pour cet entretien qui prend donc la forme d'un au-revoir et sachez que vous resterez, malgré tout ce qui a pu se dire, un monument de notre musique_. conclut Jimmy, la voix chevrotante.  
Bella lui sourit, des larmes dans les yeux et tendit la main à Fallon, comme à chaque fin d'interview. Mais il nous surprit tous en se levant, entrainant avec lui la jeune femme, avant de la serrer dans ses bras.  
Comme un au-revoir…

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sam m'envoyait un sms, me confirmant qu'ils étaient en route. Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever pour la rejoindre en quelques enjambées et la prendre dans mes bras. Sans un mot, elle blottit son visage dans le creux de mon cou et nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, profitant de ce temps calme pour décompresser de ces derniers jours de tension.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Votre verdict ? J'avais pensé à un face à face avec Jacob mais le passage par le plateau télé m'a paru plus "parlant" sur l'évolution du personnage de Bella. Mais je n'exclue pas un passage prochain face à Jacob... je verrai selon vos réactions et les idées qu'elles feront germer dans mon esprit ! ;-)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Me voilà avec bien du retard….je suis désolée pour ce long contre-temps mais quelques petits « soucis » de santé m'empêchaient de me concentrer réellement plus d'une vingtaine de minutes à la suite derrière mon écran d'ordinateur (quelle galère au travail…). Cela semble enfin rentrer dans l'ordre alors j'en profite pour boucler ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Donc excusez-moi par avance si vous trouvez quelques fautes ou si quelques éléments ne concordent pas pile poil.**_

 _ **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

(BPOV)

 _2 mois plus tard_

3 semaines…3 semaines que le groupe était parti pour cette première partie de tournée qui durerait encore 9 longues semaines…très longues semaines…car en plus d'avoir dû dire au-revoir à Edward, j'avais vu partir tous les autres : Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Peter, Charlotte, Sam et Tanya… Alice, elle, les rejoignait tous les weekends en avion mais j'avais refusé fermement cela. Je refusais qu'Edward ne dépense autant d'argent pour moi. Mon refus avait d'ailleurs été le sujet de notre toute première dispute, quelques jours avant le départ…

Et puis, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être vue autour d'eux et ainsi détourner l'attention que les médias portaient à leur nouvel album. Aussi, nous nous appelions tous les jours, le plus souvent depuis les loges, après les répétitions, ce qui me permettait d'entendre aussi les autres, mais également le soir, une fois tout le monde rentré à l'hôtel.

Suite à mon passage télévisé avec Jimmy, ma « cote » était remontée dans les médias et le blackout qui avait été posé sur mes morceaux commençait à se dissiper. Ainsi, il n'était plus rare d'entendre un de mes morceaux en radio ou de voir la diffusion d'un de mes clips sur les chaines musicales. Cela ne représentait que quelques dollars sur mon compte en banque mais j'étais fière de pouvoir enfin regagner mon argent avec mes chansons.  
Jimmy avait reçu de nombreux appels pour obtenir mes coordonnées ainsi que quelques centaines de lettres de fans cherchant à me contacter. Je les avais récupérées et prenais le temps d'y répondre une à une, ce que je ne pouvais faire lorsque j'étais en tête des charts. A l'époque, j'avais délégué cette tâche à Leah qui répondait à tous les courriers par une photo dédicacée. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais que ce courrier pour occuper mes journées. L'appartement était aussi propre qu'un sou neuf, tout comme celui d'Emmett et Rosalie où j'étais allée passer quelques après-midis. Les courses étaient faites, la lessive également et le linge repassé et rangé…bref, je n'avais rien de bien palpitant à faire.

Assise au sol, le dos calé contre l'un des canapés du salon, j'attrapai la lettre suivante. Une enveloppe blanche toute simple contenant une feuille toute simple, pliée en quatre. Et cette lettre me chamboula…Dans cette simple lettre, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années me remerciait. Pas pour ma carrière passée. Pas pour mes chansons. Ni pour tout ce que j'avais pu faire durant mes années de gloire. Non. Elle me remerciait pour mon passage chez Jimmy. Et plus particulièrement pour avoir osé montrer mes cicatrices. Pour n'avoir mis aucun maquillage. Elle me remerciait pour oser montrer ce qu'elle cachait depuis deux ans sous des tonnes de maquillage. Elle aussi avait été agressée. Elle aussi avait été tailladée, sur la joue et dans le cou. Mais elle, contrairement à moi, allait se faire opérer dans quelques mois. Pour ne plus faire peur à ses enfants. Pour ne plus attirer les regards de pitié et de dégout dans la rue. Dans cette lettre, elle m'écrivait avoir jeté ses tubes de fond de teint le lendemain de mon passage télévisé, ne craignant plus le regard des autres jusqu'à sa prochaine opération qui, pour elle, était le dernier challenge afin de se reconstruire totalement. Et elle terminait en me souhaitant de pouvoir, un jour, bénéficier de cette chirurgie esthétique, pour, enfin, un jour, pouvoir définitivement clore ce chapitre.  
Après une énième lecture, j'avais reposé mon crayon, ne sachant trop comment lui répondre. La lettre resta là durant de longues heures. La nuit tomba et je ne trouvais toujours pas comment y répondre. Je ne réussis pas vraiment à dormir cette nuit-là, les mots de cette jeune femme tournant encore et encore dans mon esprit. _« se reconstruire totalement »…« tourner définitivement la page »_...et je ne pus rester plus longtemps allongée. La lueur bleutée de l'écran de l'ordinateur se refléta dans toute ma chambre et je passai alors plusieurs heures, assise sur mon lit, à cliquer d'un site à un autre.

Au petit matin, après une longue douche bien chaude, je sus ce que j'avais à faire. J'attendis impatiemment que 7h ne s'affiche sur l'horloge du micro-ondes et bondis sur le téléphone. Il répondit au bout de trois sonneries. Une vingtaine de minutes de discussion plus tard, je me dirigeai vers mon dressing avec un seul objectif : boucler ma valise.

..

Le portable du collègue de Sam sonna dans le silence de l'habitacle.

-C'est Edward. me dit celui qui était mon garde du corps depuis le départ de Sam.

Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup sollicité, sortant très peu de l'appartement. Et à compter de demain, il serait probablement en congé ou réaffecté à quelqu'un d'autre puisque je quittai L.A. dès ce soir.

J'attrapai mon téléphone, cadeau d'Edward juste avant son départ, et allumai l'écran : 2 sms d'Edward, inquiet du message vocal que j'avais laissé sur son répondeur pendant l'une des répétitions.

-Ne répondez pas tout de suite. demandai-je alors que je tapai rapidement un message.  
-Il va rappeler, vous savez. rétorqua le chauffeur en me regardant par le rétroviseur intérieur.  
-Je sais. Vous lui répondrez quand je serais entrée là-dedans, pas avant, ok ? dis-je en pointant la double porte à quelques mètres.  
-Je vais me faire virer…  
-Ne vous en faites pas, ça n'arrivera pas ! le coupai-je en ouvrant la porte après avoir envoyé mon message.  
-Si vous n'êtes pas là dans 5 minutes, je rentre. gronda le garde du corps.  
-Pas de souci. répliquai-je en claquant la portière.

Je traversai le trottoir en quelques enjambées et m'engouffrai dans l'immeuble. Revenir dans ce hall si familier me fit marquer un temps d'arrêt. Tant de choses s'étaient déroulées ici…

Jacob m'attendait, assis sur l'un des canapés de l'entrée, non loin du bureau d'accueil, désert.

-Bonjour Izzie ! lança Jacob, tu viens admirer ton boulot ! grinça-t-il en me montrant d'un mouvement du bras le hall vide de tout personnel.

Le personnel avait été licencié, les locaux mis en vente...la faillite avait été prononcée voilà deux jours et cette information avait été annoncée par un simple entrefilet mais elle m'avait tenue éveillée durant une nuit entière.

-La nouvelle femme de ménage laisse à désirer. répondis-je simplement en pointant les poubelles reversées au sol.

Puis, sans attendre le moindre mot de sa part, je le rejoignis pour m'asseoir dans le fauteuil lui faisant face.

Voilà quelques mois, je n'aurais pas pu m'approcher ainsi. Mais j'avais évolué depuis cette période et le fait d'être entourée m'avait permis de reprendre le fil de ma vie et de retrouver la véritable Isabella. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas vaincu mais l'Isabella d'aujourd'hui ne se laisserait plus trainer dans la boue sans réagir.

Mon geste parut surprendre Jacob mais il reprit vite son masque hautain et empli d'arrogance.

-Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! lança-t-il.  
-Je ne pense pas que mon salaire de femme de ménage soit le responsable de la faillite de l'entreprise que ton père t'a donnée, Jake. répondis-je fermement. Billy t'avait laissé une entreprise rôdée, reconnue sur le marché et avec un emploi du temps bouclé pour deux ans.  
-Si tu m'avais dit dès le début que tu étais Izzie, j'aurais pu…  
-Tu aurais pu quoi ? Profiter de mon nom pour te faire du pognon ? me livrer aux caméras en touchant une liasse de dollars ? Oh, pardon, ça, c'est déjà fait ! le coupai-je aussitôt.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre.

-Parce que tu crois que personne ne sait que tu as vendu mon nom et mon adresse aux paparazzis ? Au moins, quand on fait fuiter une info, on se donne la peine de se créer un pseudo…Tu crois que le milieu t'a tourné le dos pour quelle raison ? lançai-je. Tu t'es planté tout seul, Jake, reconnnais-le.

Face à moi, Jacob blémit, serrant les poings. Je vis dans son regard une lueur qui me ramena des semaines en arrière, lorsqu'il me cherchait dans les couloirs. Mais il changea rapidement d'air lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer mon garde du corps.

-Tout est ok ici ? me demanda ce dernier.  
-C'est ok. répondis-je simplement en lui souriant.  
-Bien. Je reste là, juste au cas où. conclut-il en se postant dos à la double porte, surveillant ainsi l'intégralité du hall et par la même occasion, mon face à face avec Jacob.  
-Izzie Dwyer a retrouvé ses habitudes de diva. lança Jacob, mauvais.  
-Pense ce que tu veux, Jacob, mais la personne qui a un train de vie de diva ici, c'est plutôt toi ! Combien de fois Billy a dû envoyer des chèques en urgence en Europe pour boucher les trous que tu faisais dans ton compte en banque ? attaquai-je.  
-Comment…réagit-il.  
-Tu étais peut-être à des milliers de kilomètres de ton père, ça ne l'empêchait pas de t'aimer et de voler au secours de son unique fils ! Nous avons toujours été très proches et je peux t'affirmer que, dès que ta mère téléphonait, il se mettait en quatre pour toi. Les casinos, les boites de nuit…On était une petite famille ici et nous étions tous au courant…m'écriai-je, souhaitant le faire taire.  
-C'est justement là le problème ! se mit-il à rugir. Tu m'as volé mon père !

La sidération me laissa muette durant plusieurs secondes. Comment pouvait-il penser cela ?

-Il était là pour toi ! Tu le voyais tous les jours ! Moi rien ! Je pouvais toujours lui demander de venir me voir, il ne pouvait jamais abandonner ses putains de studios ! Il devait toujours s'occuper de ses enregistrements et de ses stars ! Pourtant, j'étais son fils ! reprit-il en criant alors que mon bodyguard s'avançait d'un pas pour rappeler sa présence.  
-Mais ta mère t'avait emmené en Europe…murmurai-je, comprenant malheureusement que tout cela relevait d'un traumatisme d'enfance dû au divorce de ses parents.  
-Maman m'avait dit que je n'étais rien pour lui et c'était vrai…poursuivit-il d'une voix plus étranglée avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains, les épaules secoués par des sanglots silencieux.

Je me levai de mon siège et rejoignis la porte, ne pouvant rien faire.

-On y va ? demanda mon chauffeur.

Mais je ne pouvais ôter les phrases de Jacob de mon esprit. Et surtout, je ne pouvais laisser Jacob dire de tels mensonges sur Billy.

-Juste une minute. demandai-je avant de m'éloigner vers le couloir menant aux différents studios.

Toutes les portes des pièces étaient ouvertes, laissant voir des tas de cartons en cours de remplissage et du matériel professionnel débranché me rappelant que le studio serait définitivement fermé à la fin de la semaine…

Je remontai le couloir jusqu'à la pièce servant de local pour les photocopieuses et d'espace de rangement pour les différentes archives de l'entreprise. Je m'arrêtai devant l'une des armoires entreposées là et passai la main sur le dessus, y attrapant le petit bout de métal familier. Je le glissai dans la serrure et ouvris en grand les deux portes pour dévoiler plusieurs dizaines de boites en cartons. J'en attrapai une bien particulière et ressortis de la pièce en laissant l'armoire ouverte. Je passai devant le studio 7 mais fis quelques pas en arrière pour y revenir. Je déposai quelques instants mon carton au sol et y entrai. Au sol, comme dans toutes les autres pièces, des cartons remplis et des instruments dans leurs housses. Je laissai mon regard balayer la pièce, comme pour en mémoriser les moindres recoins, me rappelant tous ces moments passés ici, les enregistrements comme mes longues nuits en solitaire. Mon regard fut attiré par un léger éclat, celui de l'un des spots sur la vitre d'un cadre photo. Et le voir me fit sourire. Il était accroché là depuis si longtemps que plus personne ne le remarquait depuis le temps. Je poussai le siège juste en dessous et grimpai dessus, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre, sagement accroché au-dessus des vitres de séparation depuis plus de six ans maintenant. Lorsque je réussis enfin à le saisir, je redescendis au sol, et passai ma main sur la vitre poussiéreuse, dévoilant ainsi nos visages souriants : Billy, Harry, Charlie et moi, à la fin de l'enregistrement de mon avant-dernier album, tous enlacés devant la console du studio 7. Je souris malgré moi à cette photo des jours passés, la serrai sur mon cœur avant de la ranger dans mon immense sac à main et sortis de la pièce après avoir caressé une dernière fois de la main la console qui avait été ma bouée de secours pendant si longtemps.  
Dans le couloir, je repris mon carton et regagnai l'entrée où mon garde du corps attendait toujours, le visage fermé, surveillant Jacob qui était désormais affalé dans le canapé.

-Je crois que pour un père qui n'en avait rien à faire de son fils, Billy était plutôt bien documenté, non ?! dis-je froidement en laissant tomber sur la table le carton que j'avais ramené.

Sous la force, celui-ci se coucha, laissant échapper quelques documents : des photos d'enfant, des dessins et un cahier d'écolier. Jacob se redressa, curieux, devant cela.

-Et il y en a une pleine armoire dans le local à photocopies. Si tu avais daigné écouter mes explications sur le rangement du bureau de ton père, tu aurais peut-être mis ton nez là-dedans avant. Mais non, Jacob Black sait toujours mieux que quiconque et croit que tout le monde va lui manger dans la main ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui lancer, cinglante. Et puis, il te fallait un responsable à tout ça, quelqu'un à jalouser et à piétiner plus bas que terre. Et j'étais le pigeon idéal !

Black releva un regard ahuri sur moi. Oui, je l'avais laissé faire durant de trop longues années. Mais désormais j'avais une force en moi. Grâce à Edward. Grâce aux Twilight. Grâce aux Cullen.

-Tu avais entre les mains la plus grande preuve d'amour qu'un père pouvait laisser. Mais tu l'as détruite par jalousie et par vanité. En laissant couler les studios, tu as fait mourir ton père une deuxième fois. Et ça, Jake, c'est uniquement de ta faute. Repars donc en Europe et laisse la mémoire de Billy reposer tranquillement. Il a assez lutté pour toi toutes ces années. Et pour quel remerciement ? Aucun. conclus-je en me retournant pour rejoindre l'homme silencieux qui m'attendait.  
-Isabella…tenta Jake.  
-Ta gueule Jake. Quitte la ville, tu rendras service à tout le monde. le coupai-je alors que je passai l'entrée, suivie par mon garde du corps.

Nous rejoignîmes rapidement la voiture et je mis quelques minutes à calmer les tremblements de mes mains.

-Vous avez du cran. dit mon chauffeur, brisant le silence du véhicule, tout en me regardant par le rétroviseur intérieur.

Je souris à sa remarque et attrapai mon portable qui sonnait pour la dixième fois depuis notre départ des studios.

-Il s'inquiète pour vous. Vous devriez le rappeler. me dit-il simplement, faisant référence à Edward.  
-Vous avez raison. Et puis, je ne veux pas lui gâcher son concert. répondis-je en souriant après avoir lancé l'appel.

L'homme en costume sombre rit à ma remarque et mit la radio en sourdine avant de s'engager sur la voie express menant à l'aéroport.

..

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne pus empêcher le trait d'angoisse qui me prit tout de suite l'estomac. Et je savais que cela ne s'estomperait pas avant cette fameuse rencontre. Je pris donc rapidement une douche et rejoignis la cuisine où Esmée et Carlisle discutaient autour d'un petit-déjeuner des plus alléchants. J'étais chez eux depuis 48h et j'avais l'impression d'y avoir toujours vécu. Tout était simple ici. Et chaleureux.

-Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi ? Regarde, je t'ai préparé des gaufres ce matin. me salua Esmée lorsque je passai la porte.  
-Merci Esmée. répondis-je en allant m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Bonjour Carlisle. poursuivis-je tandis que ce dernier reposait sa tasse de café.  
-Bonjour Bella. Prête ?  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je…Oui, je pense. Je suis un peu tendue. répondis-je alors qu'Esmée me versait un verre de jus d'orange.  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Eléazar est un des meilleurs de sa spécialité et il est très pédagogue. Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas à la lui poser. Et puis, je resterai avec toi, ainsi si tu as besoin d'explications complémentaires…

J'acquiesçai en silence en attrapant la confiture. Les Cullen discutaient des actualités récentes mais je ne réussissais pas à me joindre à la conversation, la gorge nouée par le stress. Esmée le remarqua sûrement car plusieurs fois, elle me prit la main pour la serrer quelques secondes.  
Enfin, l'heure du départ arriva et je montai en voiture avec Carlisle.

A l'heure prévue, le fameux Eléazar nous fit entrer dans son bureau. Au lieu de nous asseoir de part et d'autre de son long bureau noir, il nous invita à nous installer dans des fauteuils installés tout près d'une immense baie vitrée donnant sur ce qui semblait être un parc, et nous servit un café. Carlisle et lui discutèrent un peu, demandant des nouvelles de leurs familles respectives ou d'autres collègues. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis la faculté et on voyait clairement qu'ils s'appréciaient beaucoup. Après quelques minutes, Eléazar se tourna vers moi, me demandant la raison de ma venue. Là encore, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer et je pris quelques secondes avant de lui tendre simplement mon bras marqué. Il enfila une paire de gants et prit doucement ma main dans les siennes, répétant quelques-uns des gestes que Carlisle avait faits voilà plusieurs semaines, à Los Angeles. Le chirurgien fit quelques remarques, que Carlisle compléta par des termes médicaux dont le sens m'échappait totalement. Incision, plastie, ou encore greffe de peau… Puis vint le moment où Eléazar demanda à examiner mon visage. Au moment où il déposa ses doigts sur ma joue, je ne pus empêcher mon corps de tressaillir. Mais je sentis bien vite la main de Carlisle se glisser dans la mienne et je ne manquai pas de resserrer mes doigts contre sa peau, d'un toucher si semblable à celle d'Edward. Cela dura deux ou trois minutes, guère plus, mais lorsque le chirurgien reprit la parole pour me dire qu'une opération pourrait réussir, je laissai échapper le souffle d'air que je retenais depuis un moment. Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Et même si, dans un coin de la tête, j'étais consciente que l'opération ne pourrait pas effacer totalement mes cicatrices, je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer à nouveau ma peau sans ces marques.

(EPOV)

Je m'affalai dans le premier canapé qui se présenta à moi, vidant d'un trait la bouteille d'eau qu'un assistant m'avait tendu à ma sortie de scène.

-La vache ! Ils étaient survoltés ce soir ! s'exclama Emmett en se laissant tomber à côté de moi.

Nous avions fait trois rappels avant de finir par rentrer dans nos loges, prolongeant ainsi le show de presqu'une heure. Et j'étais persuadé qu'un groupe nous attendrait encore à l'extérieur, massé sur le trottoir face à la sortie du parking souterrain.

Après avoir bu une seconde bouteille, j'attrapai mon portable sur la console de maquillage qui m'était réservée et l'allumai. Aussitôt un bip se fit entendre, signe que Bella avait laissé un message.

Comme tous les soirs, juste à l'heure de notre entrée en scène, elle envoyait un sms me souhaitant de passer un super concert.

Tous les soirs, une fois dans ma chambre d'hôtel, au calme, je l'appelais. Nous discutions quelques minutes, elle me racontant ses journées, moi lui donnant mes impressions sur le concert que nous venions de jouer ou lui parlant de quelques mélodies qui me venaient en tête. J'étais heureux et surtout rassuré de la savoir chez mes parents depuis plusieurs jours. La laisser seule à L.A. alors qu'elle aurait pu nous suivre avait été un déchirement pour moi.

Les premiers jours de la tournée, je n'avais pas lâché mon téléphone une seule seconde, me valant les moqueries des autres, Emmett en tête. Et la pire journée fut celle où, après avoir terminé une répétition, j'avais trouvé un message de Bella, expliquant qu'elle partait pour les studios Black. J'avais aussitôt appelé son numéro mais ce dernier sonnait dans le vide. Tout comme celui de son garde du corps – que je lui avais imposé puisque Sam nous suivait sur la tournée. A cette seconde précise, j'avais cru sentir le sol s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Que pouvait-il se passer pour que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse me répondre ? Si Emmett n'avait pas été dans la pièce pour me rattraper, j'aurais certainement filé jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche. Mais il m'avait retenu, au propre comme au figuré, son énorme main puissante encerclant mon épaule. Il m'avait demandé de me calmer et m'avait pris des mains mon téléphone pour appuyer lui-même sur la touche Rappel. J'avais explosé lorsque la voix du collègue de Sam avait retenti, expliquant qu'Isabella était entrée dans les studios voilà une minute et qu'elle s'y trouvait avec Black. J'avais hurlé sur cet homme chargé de la sécurité de ce que j'avais de plus précieux, lui disant qu'il serait viré le soir-même. Mais il m'avait répondu, d'un calme olympien, qu'il ne faisait qu'obéir aux demandes d'Isabella et qu'il entrerait lui-même dans les locaux dans quelques minutes. Les minutes s'étaient égrenées tandis que je ressemblais à un lion en cage, étroitement surveillé par Emmett mais également par Jasper et Sam qui étaient accourus en entendant mes cris. J'imaginais déjà tout ce que j'allais dire à Bella lorsqu'elle daignerait enfin me parler. Elle allait m'entendre ! Mon téléphone sonna, affichant son visage souriant, après 20 minutes de silence radio. Mais lorsque j'entendis sa voix, ma colère s'évapora en un claquement de doigts, sous les sourires goguenards d'Emmett et Jasper…

Je pris une douche rapide et retrouvai le reste du groupe pour rejoindre les voitures. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro de ma belle. Au ton de sa voix, légèrement tendue, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas vraiment. Mais je me retins de la questionner, la laissant me raconter sa journée et surtout sa dernière rencontre avec le psychologue de l'équipe d'Eléazar.

Isabella avait craint le premier entretien mais elle m'avait avoué, après le second, qu'elle se sentait différente, un peu plus libérée de son fardeau. Puis, elle m'avait expliqué en quoi consisterait l'opération, les soins qu'elle devrait recevoir en convalescence, les résultats espérés…elle avait aussi parlé des frais que cela allait représenter mais je l'avais immédiatement coupée en lui assurant que je prendrais tout cela en charge. Elle m'avait rétorqué qu'elle ne voulait pas que je dépense ainsi mon argent. J'avais aussitôt répondu que si elle souhaitait me rembourser, elle le pourrait, dès que les procès en cours seraient terminés. Elle n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à cela et avait fini par marmonner qu'elle donnerait mes coordonnées pour le dossier d'hospitalisation. Isabella dans toute sa splendeur…

-Donc, j'ai vu Eléazar après ce dernier entretien et il est d'accord pour m'opérer.  
-C'est super, Darling ! m'écriai-je heureux qu'elle ait enfin réussi à prendre une si lourde décision.  
-Alors, je lui ai demandé que cela se fasse le plus vite possible et…j'ai choisi la date de vendredi. me dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Vendredi ? Ce vendredi ? dans…3 jours ? répondis-je, un peu choqué par l'annonce.  
-Oui…  
Un long silence flotta entre nous deux. Si vite…et j'étais si loin alors que cela allait être terriblement important pour elle…si je n'avais pas un si important engagement avec cette tournée, j'aurais filé jusqu'à l'aéroport pour la rejoindre.  
-Tu as raison, chérie. Si tu es décidée, pas besoin d'attendre. finis-je par l'encourager, alors qu'au fond de moi, mon cœur palpitait à toute allure.  
Je savais que si Bella entendait ma déception de ne pouvoir être là, elle allait s'en vouloir et abandonner l'opération.  
-C'est ce que tes parents et Eléazar m'ont dit. répondit-elle.  
-Mais ? risquai-je  
-Mais…je…c'est bête mais j'ai peur. répondit-elle d'une voix emplie de tremolos, m'attirant des larmes.  
-C'est normal, Darling. Mais tu as raison de faire ce qu'il faut pour toi. Et je suppose que mon père t'a déjà assuré qu'il resterait auprès de toi…  
-Oui, il veut m'accompagner jusqu'au bloc pour être certain que je ne m'enfuirai pas. confirma-t-elle dans ses larmes, me faisant sourire malgré tout.  
-Et je suis persuadé que maman va redécorer ta chambre d'hôpital avant même que tu ne sois sortie du bloc. poursuivis-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.  
J'eus un sourire lorsque je l'entendis pouffer. J'avais remporté une petite victoire pour ce soir.

Le lendemain, j'étais le premier à la table du petit-déjeuner. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi durant la nuit et étais pressé de m'asseoir derrière une bonne tasse de café fumant. Jasper arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard et prit la chaise en face de moi.

-Toi, ça ne va pas.  
-Bonjour aussi Jazz. grognai-je un peu, troublé dans mon tête à tête caféiné matinal.  
-Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas. enchaina-t-il, nullement vexé par mon ton.

Je reposai la porcelaine chaude et soufflai une bonne fois.

-C'est Bella. Elle a décidé de se faire opérer par l'ami de mon père.  
-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?  
-C'est programmé pour vendredi…poursuivis-je en reprenant la tasse pour la porter à mes lèvres.

Jasper me regarda longuement sans un mot.

-J'aurais juste voulu être à ses côtés. Mais " _the show must go on…_ »…  
-Je comprends. répondit simplement mon meilleur ami, me laissant digérer ma déception et mon angoisse tandis que les autres entraient dans la salle de restaurant.

* * *

 _ **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Bella a pris une sacrée décision, non ? et qu'avez-vous pensé de ce face-à-face avec Jacob ?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Comme vous le constaterez, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**_

 _ **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

 **NdA : pour ce chapitre, il sera question d'une chanson bien particulière que j'imagine comme une très belle déclaration de Bella à Edward :** _ **Far away**_ **, de** _ **Nickelback**_ **. Vous trouverez les paroles et la traduction sur internet.**

* * *

(BPOV)

Voilà presque trois heures que j'étais assise là, sur le banc du piano de la maison des Cullen, ma guitare sur son pied, à un mètre de moi, noircissant des pages et des pages de partitions vierges. De temps à autre, je relevais la tête de mes feuilles, pianotais quelques ritournelles sur le clavier ivoire et noir, attrapais ma guitare pour tester quelques accords puis reprenais mon écriture.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, stressée par l'opération qui approchait, et, alors que je tentais de me relaxer en faisant quelques exercices de respiration, un air me traversa l'esprit…et des mots… Et je ressentis ce besoin impérieux de les coucher sur le papier. Car, au fond de moi, dans mes tripes, quelque chose me poussait à le faire.

Mon passé…  
Mon présent…  
Edward…  
Du jour où je l'avais croisé, il avait fait partie de ma vie… mais je n'avais pas voulu changé ma vie à cette époque.

L'encre courrait sur la feuille, les notes résonnaient dans mon esprit…sans même m'en rendre compte, j'écrivais une chanson pour Edward. Je l'avais déjà fait voilà quelques années mais cette fois, c'était différent. J'écrivais pour Edward et pas pour le groupe. Juste pour lui. Parce qu'il faisait de nouveau parler mon cœur qui avait été piétiné sans que je ne fasse rien.

-c'est très beau ce que tu écris. entendis-je derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.  
-Oh…Esmée…soufflai-je en découvrant l'intruse à l'entrée de la pièce.  
-Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. m'indiqua-t-elle en souriant.  
-Oh merci…je…j'arrive tout de suite. répondis-je en rassemblant rapidement le paquet de feuilles noircies.  
-Tu as bien dormi ? me demanda-t-elle lorsque je la rejoignis.  
-Pas tellement. Je…j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.  
-A cause de l'opération ?  
-Je pense que oui. avouai-je alors que nous entrions dans la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Carlisle.  
-Je peux te donner quelque chose de très léger pour cette nuit. proposa le médecin en nous servant du café bien fumant.  
Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête et attrapai le sirop d'érable pour en mettre sur mes pancakes.

Depuis que j'avais retrouvé les garçons et tous les autres, j'avais repris 6kg. Des repas variés et réguliers, des nuits un peu plus sereines, mes problèmes financiers qui commençaient à se résoudre et surtout l'amour d'Edward…Tout cela me transformait jour après jour et me confortait dans l'idée que je devais enfin laisser mon passé derrière moi.

Qui aurait pu dire que la « pauvre Swan », tout juste bonne à faire le ménage en soirée, aurait relevé la tête, affronté ses peurs et remis « les points sur les i » de ses détracteurs ?

Certainement pas moi.

Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il s'était passé.

Aujourd'hui, les parents de Jasper faisaient tout leur possible pour arranger ma situation financière, j'avais fait la paix avec mon ancien public, j'avais remis un pied dans la musique et bientôt, mes dernières cicatrices, les plus visibles, s'effaceraient grâce au soutien des parents d'Edward.

Bien entendu, j'avais peur de ces quelques journées d'hospitalisation mais qu'étaient ces quelques jours, ou même quelques semaines, lorsque l'on m'offrait une nouvelle vie, entourée des gens que j'aimais, telle une famille ?

Malgré la tension qui m'habitait, je ne vis finalement pas tellement la journée passer, occupée par l'écriture de ma chanson. Sur la journée, j'avais réussi à écrire les paroles, la musique et avais même poussé jusqu'à enregistrer sommairement tout ça.

Carlisle et Esmée m'avaient accompagnée jusqu'à ma chambre d'hôpital et m'avaient quittée après le diner. J'avais allumé la tablette qu'Esmée m'avait laissée pour que je puisse m'occuper un peu mais n'avais pas vraiment l'esprit ce que je faisais. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par le vibreur de mon portable : Edward.

-Edward ? Mais tu sors de concert et tu dois être épuisé…répondis-je aussitôt, ne comprenant pas cet appel alors qu'il était plus de minuit à Philadelphie.  
-On vient tout juste de rentrer à l'hôtel et je ne pouvais pas aller me coucher sans t'avoir entendue, Darling.  
-oh Edward…ne pus-je m'empêcher de fondre, émue par son geste.  
-On te souhaite tous bon courage pour demain. On t'envoie tous un tas d'ondes positives et Alice m'oblige à te dire qu'elle te fait de gros bisous. poursuivit-il, me faisant rire à ces derniers mots.  
-Merci. Merci à tous. répondis-je après quelques secondes.  
-Comment te sens-tu ? s'inquiéta-t-il  
-Angoissée, mais je pense que c'est le cas pour tout patient qui attend d'être opéré. répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.  
-J'aimerais tant pouvoir être à côté de toi en ce moment. avoua-t-il, de la peine dans la voix.  
-Je le sais, Edward. Mais tu as des engagements à tenir. Et je le comprends très bien. Tes parents sont là, ne t'en fais pas. tentai-je de le « réconforter », ne voulant pas l'accabler et lui faire rater son concert du lendemain.  
-On a une pause de trois semaines pour les fêtes de Noël. Je te promets de sauter dans le premier avion disponible dès la sortie du dernier concert. promit-il.  
-Tu devrais aller te coucher sinon ton concert de demain s'en ressentira. lui ordonnai-je gentiment, cherchant à ce que la communication se termine rapidement pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer au téléphone. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'appeler demain et… poursuivis-je.  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais harceler mes parents tout au long de la journée et dès que tu pourras me parler, appelle-moi, à n'importe quelle heure.  
-Ok. Je t'aime Edward.  
-Je t'aime Darling. Bonne nuit. conclut-il avant de couper la communication.

Je soufflai longuement de dépit, assise sur mon lit. Puis l'infirmière entra, me proposant un léger sédatif pour que je puisse dormir un peu avant l'opération. J'acceptai bien volontiers et avalai la petite pilule blanche. J'envoyai rapidement un mail à Edward, y écrivant juste une petite phrase : « _je t'aime_ » puis éteignis tout, fermant les yeux en lançant une dernière prière pour que tout se passe bien le lendemain.

(EPOV)

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux en ce vendredi matin, à Philadelphie, le réveil indiquait 9h15. J'avais veillé tard, anxieux pour ma belle, et n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil avant 3h du matin.

Je n'avais aucune raison de me lever maintenant. Aucun engagement avant le concert d'aujourd'hui hormis une séance de répétition prévue à 16h. Pas de contraintes à cause du restaurant de l'hôtel puisque nous occupions tout un étage du Hilton et que nous avions notre salle à manger privative à disposition à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit au bout du couloir.

Mais je voulais absolument glisser un dernier mot à Bella avant qu'elle ne descende au bloc opératoire.

Je savais que mon père allait l'accompagner jusqu'à l'anesthésie et qu'il quitterait ensuite le bloc pour laisser travailler sereinement Eléazar. Et je savais donc qu'il serait avec ma belle dans une trentaine de minutes. Pour patienter, j'allumai mon ordinateur portable, histoire de jeter un coup d'œil à mes emails. Des publicités pour la plupart. Mais un message était arrivé hier venant de Bella, juste après notre appel. Je m'empressai de l'ouvrir pour tomber sur un simple « je t'aime » qui me fit sourire. Mais alors que j'allais fermer le message, je remarquai que deux documents y étaient joints. Un fichier audio ainsi qu'un pdf. Je l'ouvris en premier, y découvrant des scans de partitions rédigées à la main sous lesquelles couraient des paroles écrites par Isabella.

Une nouvelle chanson.

Je m'empressai de cliquer sur l'autre fichier et de mettre un peu plus de volume avant de reprendre les partitions sous les yeux pour les suivre. Des notes au piano s'élevèrent dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je les écoutai religieusement en lisant les paroles du texte intitulé « _Far away_ ». Puis, d'un seul coup, un autre son se fit entendre. Comme un léger murmure qui reprenait la ligne mélodique. Je mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Ce bourdonnement, ces notes légères, c'était Bella qui les murmurait !  
Lorsque la dernière note résonna et que la lecture se termina, je mis du temps avant de faire le moindre mouvement. Subjugué. C'était le terme. Ses notes étaient magnifiques. Ses mots étaient superbes et me touchaient droit au cœur. Mais surtout, je réentendais pour la première fois depuis si longtemps sa voix. Certes, elle ne chantait pas, mais ce si léger son sortant de sa gorge m'avait ému aux tripes.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro de mon père, me rendant compte par la même occasion, que quelques larmes coulaient sur mes joues.  
-Allo papa ?  
-Bonjour Edward. Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? me salua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.  
-Tu es avec Bella ? demandai-je de but en blanc, sans même lui répondre.  
-Oui. On attend le brancardier qui va la descendre au bloc. Je te la passe.  
-Allo Edward ? Il se passe quelque chose ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je voulais juste entendre ta voix avant de commencer la journée. la rassurai-je aussitôt. Comment te sens-tu ?  
-ça va. J'ai hâte que ce soit fini. répondit-elle.  
-Tout va bien se passer, tu verras.  
-Voilà le brancardier. souffla-t-elle.  
-Ok, je vais vous laisser alors. Je t'aime Darling.  
-Je t'aime aussi. chuchota-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus tendue.  
-Oh, et merci beaucoup pour la chanson d'hier ! Je l'adore !  
-C'est vrai ?  
-J'adore. Ne t'en fais pas, Darling, on reparle de tout ça dans quelques jours. Je t'aime. répétai-je encore une fois.  
Et la communication se coupa.

Je tapai rapidement un message à mon père, lui demandant de m'appeler lorsqu'elle serait entre les mains d'Eléazar et filai prendre une douche.

La matinée s'étira horriblement, même si mon père m'avait prévenu que l'opération prendrait du temps pour qu'Eléazar puisse faire le meilleur travail possible. Jasper et Emmett passaient régulièrement, attendant, tout comme moi, des nouvelles.  
Nous étions tous à table pour le déjeuner lorsque mon téléphone sonna, mon père m'annonçant qu'elle était sortie du bloc opératoire et que tout s'était bien passé. Il allait rester à ses côtés en salle de réveil et me préviendrait de nouveau lorsqu'elle regagnerait sa chambre.  
Je n'eus pas le besoin d'expliquer tout cela aux autres que tous exultaient déjà de joie. Il était fou de constater la place qu'avait prise Bella dans notre groupe en si peu de temps.

Nous partîmes donc à la salle de concert pour les répétitions le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. A notre retour à l'hôtel, je demandai à Jasper et Emmett de me rejoindre pour leur faire écouter la nouvelle composition de Bella. Je lançai l'enregistrement, leur mis les partitions à l'écran et, là encore, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en entendant ses murmures.

-C'est Bella ? demanda Emmett, du bout des lèvres, comme si le dire allait faire disparaitre le morceau.

J'acquiesçai en souriant, ne pouvant en dire plus, et fixai Emmett, tout aussi ému que moi.

-C'est une sacrée déclaration qu'elle te fait. murmura Jasper en tapotant l'écran. Si on la sort, elle va devenir un hit.  
-On va la sortir. confirmai-je, essuyant la larme qui s'était, une nouvelle fois, égarée sur ma joue. Juste en concert, pour la 2e partie de la tournée. Je veux vraiment qu'on la travaille avec Bella pendant nos congés. ajoutai-je.

Les garçons acquiescèrent alors que mon téléphone sonnait de nouveau. A l'autre bout, mon père expliquant qu'elle commençait à se réveiller, ouvrant les yeux quelques secondes de temps à autre et qu'elle murmurait mon prénom. Elle regagnerait bientôt sa chambre, mais serait certainement groggy jusqu'au lendemain.  
Je répétai tout cela aux garçons, soulagé par son réveil. Mais, quelque chose me taraudait encore, ce que Jasper ne manqua pas de constater.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il.  
-Je voudrais tant pouvoir être quelques heures à ses côtés. soufflai-je. Mais…  
-On a trois jours de relâche avant le concert à Washington, tu devrais y aller. me coupa Jasper tandis qu'Emmett appelait déjà Tanya sur son téléphone.

La grande blonde débarqua dans ma chambre avant même que je ne puisse réagir, grognant, comme à son habitude, lorsque nous bouleversions son emploi du temps si bien huilé.

-Tanya, écoute ça et je suis certain qu'après, tu contacteras toi-même l'aéroport ! annonça Emmett tout en relançant le morceau de Bella.  
-ça va se placer tout en haut des charts dès la sortie si vous voulez mon avis ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle après quelques minutes.  
-Avec le cadeau qu'elle fait au groupe, tu peux bien dégoter un vol pour qu'Edward puisse aller voir Bella ce weekend, n'est-ce pas, Tanya ? renchérit le batteur.  
-Je m'en occupe ! Mais tu dois être à Washington lundi ! exigea-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.  
-Pas de souci, Tanya, je serais là. confirmai-je, exultant déjà à la perspective de voir Bella d'ici quelques heures.

x

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital me paraissait interminable et je ne pouvais empêcher le tressautement nerveux de ma jambe droite.  
-Calme-toi. Ne t'en fais pas, avec les médicaments qu'on lui donne, elle dormira encore quand nous arriverons. intervint mon père, faisant pouffer de rire ma mère assise à l'arrière.

J'étais sorti de l'aéroport à 2h du matin et il était à peine 7h. Mais je dormirai plus tard. Pour l'instant, je ne voulais qu'une chose : voir Bella, l'embrasser tendrement et respirer son parfum.

Une fois à l'hôpital, mon père posa quelques questions à l'infirmière de nuit et ouvrit la porte sans un bruit. Là, dans la pénombre de la chambre, dans des draps blancs, Bella, ma Bella, dormait. La moitié de son visage était recouverte d'un pansement et sa main était bandée jusqu'au coude mais cela m'importait peu.  
-On va aller prendre un café à la cafétéria du rez-de-chaussée. Appelle-nous quand elle sera réveillée. me souffla ma mère, un sourire sur les lèvres.

J'acquiesçai et fis quelques pas dans la pièce, observant attentivement la jeune femme allongée dans le lit, auprès duquel trônait une perfusion. J'ôtai mon blouson et mon bonnet pour les déposer sur la table rangée sous la fenêtre et approchai silencieusement de son lit, me penchant vers elle pour déposer le plus légèrement possible mes lèvres sur son front. Dieu comme la douceur de sa peau m'avait manqué !  
J'avançai le fauteuil au plus près de son lit puis m'y installai en déposant ma main juste à côté de sa main perfusée, heureux d'être près d'elle.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, je sentis sa main bouger contre la mienne, signe qu'elle se réveillait. J'observai en silence son visage qui dessinait cette mimique que j'avais déjà maintes fois observée lorsqu'elle se réveillait. Ses paupières battirent plusieurs fois mais elle les referma de nouveau avant de souffler longuement. Alors je fis légèrement bouger ma main tout contre la sienne et ses yeux s'ouvrirent franchement cette fois.

-Bonjour Darling. chuchotai-je lorsque ses prunelles croisèrent les miennes, faisant disparaitre toute cette angoisse qui me hantait depuis plusieurs jours.

Bella resta interdite, la bouche entrouverte, me fixant. Je souris à sa surprise et me levai bien vite pour m'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

-Bonjour Darling. répétai-je alors que sa main se posait sur mon bras, comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel.  
-Mais Edward…murmura-t-elle…  
-Je suis en weekend et j'avais terriblement envie de voir ma petite amie. la coupai-je en attrapant prudemment sa main pour la porter à mes lèvres.  
-Et tes concerts ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix plus claire.  
-On a quelques jours de relâche avant Washington. J'ai un vol lundi matin. Jusque là, je ne te quitte pas. la rassurai-je en me mettant debout.  
-Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix alors que je sortais mon téléphone de ma poche.  
-Non, je veux juste me mettre là. indiquai-je en m'installant sur le bord du matelas.

Bella comprit aussitôt et se décala de quelques centimètres pour que je puisse m'installer contre son flanc puis elle déposa sa tête contre mon épaule tandis que j'envoyais un court message à mon père.

-Ces semaines ont été si longues…chuchota-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon torse.  
-Chut…je suis là…répondis-je en embrassant ses cheveux.  
-Et tu es tout ce qu'il me manquait. Merci d'être venu. me dit-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus contre moi.

(BPOV)

Confortablement installés dans le canapé du salon, enfoncée dans les bras d'Edward, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais sortie de l'hôpital ce matin, privilège d'avoir un éminent médecin à domicile, sans aucun doute. Mais pour une fois, je n'allais pas me plaindre de ce « régime de faveur » puisqu'il me permettait de passer la journée entière avec Edward avant son départ du lendemain. Eléazar avait tenu à faire lui-même mes pansements avant ma sortie et était plutôt satisfait des premiers résultats même si je n'avais encore rien vu.

-ça te dit qu'on écoute ton nouveau chef d'œuvre ? murmura Edward à mon oreille, provoquant, comme à chaque fois, des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

J'acquiesçai et il attrapa son ordinateur portable pour lancer l'enregistrement.

Ce fut à cette écoute que je me rendis compte d'un son « parasite ». Cette constatation me tétanisa quelque peu, ce qu'Edward ne manqua pas de percevoir puisqu'il resserra un peu son étreinte autour de mon corps.  
Sur cette maquette, enfin, sur cet enregistrement basique d'un projet de chanson, je murmurais. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, une « mélodie » sortait de mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en sois aperçue.

Pendant près de trois minutes, j'entendis de nouveau ma « voix » et quelques larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler.

Que penser de cela ? Moi qui avais juré de ne plus laisser une note sortir de ma bouche… Ce n'était pas de la tristesse ou des regrets…non, c'était plutôt comme un trop plein d'émotions. Comme si je me souvenais subitement que j'avais été capable de faire ressentir tant de choses par le biais de ma voix…une pointe de nostalgie peut-être…

La musique se termina mais Edward ne me lâcha pas pour autant, se mettant même à me bercer tandis que je restais silencieuse. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il relança à nouveau le morceau. Mais cette fois, il se mit à chanter, emplissant le silence du salon de mes notes et de mes mots avec sa voix si chaude et si essentielle pour moi. Alors, je fermai les yeux, m'abandonnant totalement contre son torse, ses lèvres à mon oreille, et je profitai du moment.  
Déjà, des arrangements prenaient vie dans mon esprit, imaginant la voix de Jasper se poser çà et là pour soutenir Edward, pensant à ce qu'Emmett pourrait faire à la batterie ou encore à ce que reprendraient les chœurs…  
Lorsque la voix d'Edward se tut et que la musique disparut, je rouvris les yeux pour tomber sur Carlisle et Esmée, enlacés à l'entrée du salon, Esmée des larmes sur les joues.

-C'est…magnifique…finit-elle par dire, la voix enrouée par ses pleurs. C'est toi qui… ? poursuivit-elle en nous rejoignant sur les canapés. C'est ce que tu faisais jeudi ?  
-Oui…je…j'ai eu une idée pendant la nuit et ensuite, c'était comme si tout venait naturellement… les notes, les paroles…je n'avais plus composé ainsi depuis longtemps. expliquai-je en me redressant alors que Carlisle prenait place dans le canapé face au notre.  
-Et quelle déclaration d'amour ! J'en ai encore des frissons. commenta Esmée en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Je ne répondis rien et baissai un peu la tête, quelque peu gênée par mes joues que je devinais rouges. Ce mouvement fit sourire Edward qui s'empressa de me serrer dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser.

-C'est vrai. Tu me fais une superbe déclaration d'amour, Darling. Jamais je ne saurais t'écrire de choses aussi fortes. souligna-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, me laissant sans voix.  
-On peut la réentendre une fois ? quémanda Esmée après de longues minutes de silence où nous étions dans notre bulle, les yeux dans les yeux.

Edward sourit sans me lâcher du regard et remit l'enregistrement en route.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? verdict ?**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Que 2018 vous apporte de la joie et surtout la santé.**_

 _ **Me voilà avec bien du retard….encore une fois… je suis désolée pour ce long contre-temps mais je vais essayer de me tenir à mon délai de 2 semaines puisque ça va enfin mieux ! 2018 sera « spéciale » pour notre petite famille puisque la cigogne passera nous déposer un joli bb en juin (si tout se passe bien). Et, contrairement à ma 1**_ _ **e**_ _ **grossesse qui avait été sans aucun souci, celle-ci était, pour le 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **trimestre, plutôt éprouvante… mais tout va mieux désormais.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre et merci aussi à celles qui me laissent leurs impressions sur mes fics précédentes.**_

 _ **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

* * *

(BPOV)

-Bien. Isabella, tu es prête ? me demanda Eléazar alors que nous étions assis face à face dans son bureau.  
Un petit plateau métallique avec différents instruments avait été déposé sur une tablette à roulettes et Carlisle s'était proposé de tenir le rôle de l'assistant dès notre arrivée.  
-Je pense que oui…soufflai-je d'une petite voix.  
-Tu n'as pas triché en soudoyant ce cher Carlisle pendant qu'il changeait tes pansements ? me demanda le chirurgien en plaisantant.  
-Non. Et pourtant, je lui ai proposé plusieurs fois un miroir ! répondit aussi sec Carlisle, faisant rire son confrère et me faisant sourire par la même occasion.

C'était vrai. Carlisle m'avait plusieurs fois offert la possibilité de me voir bien avant le délai fixé mais j'avais tout simplement refusé, préférant attendre le feu vert d'Eléazar. Peut-être par superstition. Ou bien parce qu'il me fallait du temps pour me faire à l'idée que mon visage allait de nouveau être modifié. Dans un coin de ma tête, j'imaginai retrouver mon visage d'avant…mais je n'étais plus celle d'avant et je craignais de ne pas supporter ce décalage entre l'image renvoyée et ce que j'étais désormais…

-On y va ? redemanda Eléazar en plantant son regard dans le mien.  
-On y va. confirmai-je.

Les deux hommes se mirent à travailler, Carlisle passant pinces, ciseaux ou encore compresses à Eléazar. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que je ne sente l'air sur ma joue complètement découverte.  
-Et voilà ! s'exclama Eléazar en déposant une pince ainsi qu'un pansement sur le plateau.  
Immédiatement, je plantai mon regard dans celui de Carlisle qui guettait mes réactions avant de me sourire légèrement. Comme Edward lui ressemblait dans ces moments-là…  
-Bon. La joue est dégonflée. La cicatrice est propre. Les fils se résorbent bien. Et la peau reste plutôt souple. analysa Eléazar en faisant bouger mon visage et en y passant les doigts.

Le chirurgien se tourna pour regarder Carlisle et j'eus l'impression d'une conversation silencieuse entre les deux. Lorsque les yeux de Carlisle croisèrent de nouveau les miens, il m'observa attentivement durant une ou deux secondes avant de se remettre à sourire, tandis qu'une émotion fugace éclaira ses pupilles.

-Prête ? me demanda Eléazar en me tendant un miroir.  
-Euh…je…est-ce qu'on pourrait regarder mon bras d'abord ? balbutiai-je, en ressentant soudainement une bouffée de peur.  
-Si tu veux. répondit Eléazar après m'avoir fixée quelques dixièmes de seconde.  
Il se tourna donc de nouveau vers Carlisle pour attraper le nécessaire et il se remit à la tâche.

Cette fois, mes yeux ne quittèrent pas une seconde les mains du chirurgien et il me sembla que mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite à mesure que ma peau apparaissait sous la couche de gaze blanche. Et lorsqu'enfin le pansement disparut totalement, je restai muette. Comment avait-il pu arriver à ce résultat ? Ma cicatrice était pourtant si grosse…  
Je remuai prudemment mes doigts, comme pour m'assurer que c'était bien ma main et cela fit rire Eléazar qui prit ma main entre les siennes.

-Oui, c'est bien ton bras, Bella. intervint-il en me regardant, un sourire sur les lèvres. Est-ce que tu sens ça ? demanda-t-il en faisant glisser le bout du manche de l'un des instruments sur ma peau, provoquant des frissons dans tout mon bras.  
-Oui. chuchotai-je, encore totalement hypnotisée par mon « nouveau » poignet.  
-C'est encore sensible, et c'est normal. Pour cette semaine, on va s'en tenir aux massages mais tu pourras commencer la rééducation dès la semaine prochaine. compléta Eléazar en relâchant mon bras.  
N'y tenant plus, je passai prudemment mon index sur la cicatrice rosée qui avait pris la place de celle que je n'osais même plus regarder depuis toutes ces années. Il était encore difficile pour moi de croire que cette simple ligne rose remplaçait désormais les boursouflures qui me rappelaient continuellement mon passé.

-Prête à voir ton visage ? me demanda Carlisle, me sortant de ma contemplation.  
Je relevai les yeux vers lui et tombai sur les deux médecins, m'observant attentivement. Je répondis d'un simple mouvement de tête et Eléazar me tendit un miroir.

Le moment était venu.

Je soufflai longuement pour tenter de trouver un peu de courage et finis par lever le miroir jusqu'à hauteur de mon visage. Et enfin, mon regard se posa sur ma joue.

Là encore, je mis plusieurs secondes à me rendre compte que le reflet qui m'était renvoyé était bien le mien.  
Là encore, j'eus bien du mal à avoir une réaction.

-Tu cicatrices bien pour le moment. Et j'ai bon espoir, qu'en suivant consciencieusement les soins, cette cicatrice devienne tellement fine que tu ne la remarqueras même plus. Je ne peux rien te promettre mais je suis plutôt confiant. Qu'en penses-tu ? dit Eléazar, brisant le silence de la pièce.  
Mais je n'avais aucun mot pour lui répondre.  
-Bella ? m'appela Carlisle que je sentis s'asseoir à côté de moi tandis que je ne lâchai pas le miroir des yeux.  
Là encore, je ne pus que poser mes doigts prudemment sur ma joue pour essayer d'absorber la réalité.

Eléazar avait réussi…. Il avait réussi…

Cette phrase résonna dans mon esprit tandis que je ne me lassais pas de faire aller et venir mon doigt sur cette nouvelle cicatrice qui symbolisait tant de choses pour moi.

Je ne sus ce que les deux hommes pouvaient lire sur mon visage mais soudain, je me retrouvai dans les bras de Carlisle tandis qu'Eléazar avait attrapé ma main. Et ce fut à cet instant que mon cerveau sembla intégrer la réalité : la page se tournait. Et je ne pus retenir les larmes de soulagement qui apparurent en cet instant.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence. De temps à autre, je sentais le regard de Carlisle sur moi, mais je ne trouvais pas de mot à mettre sur mon état du moment. Fidèle à lui-même, le médecin ne disait rien, respectant mon besoin de silence pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes émotions.  
Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, Esmée nous attendait dans l'entrée. A peine avais-je fait deux pas dans la maison que je me retrouvais enfermée dans une de ces étreintes maternelles, dont Esmée avait le secret, à laquelle je cédais bien volontiers pour quelques minutes, me donnant l'impression d'être dans un cocon rassurant et familier.  
-Veux-tu en parler ? murmura-t-elle dans mes cheveux.  
-Pas encore. répondis-je sur le même ton, n'ayant pas encore vraiment réalisé la situation.  
-Comme tu veux. Si tu as besoin, je suis là. poursuivit-elle en me berçant encore pendant quelques minutes.  
Puis la « vie quotidienne » reprit son cours dans la maison sans qu'on n'aborde plus le sujet. Esmée m'embaucha pour installer les décorations de Noël dans le salon tandis que Carlisle sortait une échelle pour faire de même dans les arbres du jardin…m'offrant la normalité que j'avais toujours souhaité au fond de moi.

Je mis quelques jours à vraiment reconnaitre mon nouveau reflet dans le miroir. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un « nouveau » reflet puisqu'en face de moi, se trouvait de nouveau « Izzie »…avec des cheveux courts et bruns… et un regard bien plus « marqué » que durant ces années d'insouciance et de paillettes…

Matin et soir, Carlisle s'occupait de ma joue, y passant un baume avant de faire quelques massages bien spécifiques pour que la cicatrice soit la plus réussie possible. Les premiers temps, je grimaçai sous les tiraillements mais désormais, cela se passait très bien. Ce qui était un très bon signe selon Eléazar.  
J'avais de nouveau pu prendre ma guitare en main. D'abord pour de courts moments, m'arrêtant dès que cela devenait douloureux. Puis vint le moment où je pus jouer un morceau entier… puis deux… et un soir, Edward m'annonça qu'il serait là dans trois jours…A partir de là, mon sourire ne me quitta plus.

(EPOV)

Les jours, puis les semaines avaient défilé et nous approchions enfin de la fin de la tournée sur la côte Est. Tanya avait déjà réservé nos billets d'avion pour notre retour. Chacun avait prévu de passer les fêtes en famille et nous devions tous nous retrouver à Seattle début janvier pour travailler avec Bella sur le nouveau morceau que nous voulions dévoiler pour la seconde partie de la tournée.

Lors de nos discussions téléphoniques quotidiennes, je sentais que ma belle allait de mieux en mieux, qu'elle reprenait confiance en elle. Ses séances de rééducation se passaient bien et elle pouvait retoucher à sa guitare, ce qui avait gonflé son moral à bloc malgré mon absence.

Ma mère m'avait expliqué, lors de l'une de nos conversations, que Bella composait de nouveaux morceaux et j'avais hâte de les entendre. Elle avait même cru l'entendre chantonner alors qu'elle jouait quelques ritournelles au piano mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Et cette nouvelle m'avait empêché de fermer l'œil de la nuit, partagé entre la joie de réentendre son talent mais également inquiet de, peut-être, la voir me quitter pour repartir sur les planches…Au fond de moi, je savais cela impossible : Bella avait été claire sur le fait que jamais plus elle n'approcherait d'une scène…

Elle ne m'avait que très peu parlé de son opération, n'acceptant que rarement de discuter par nos webcams, mais parfois, elle s'épanchait sur ce que cela avait provoqué en elle et sur ce qu'elle avait pu résoudre avec l'aide du psychologue de l'équipe d'Eléazar.

Se réapproprier un visage.  
Ne plus chercher à masquer son profil.  
Ne plus avoir à se maquiller longuement tous les jours.  
Cette opération avait été un bouleversement dans sa vie. Un tournant profond. La dernière trace visible de ses tortures avait été effacée, lui offrant une nouvelle page blanche, avec nous…avec moi…

Encore 48 heures et je pourrais la serrer tout contre moi, admirer son si beau visage et respirer son parfum alors qu'elle dormirait à mes côtés…

Cette Bella libérée de son passé sombre qui acceptait enfin ma présence auprès d'elle m'inspirait et je ne cessais d'écrire sur elle. Quelques phrases ne cessaient de tourner dans mon esprit...Quelques phrases qui représentaient à peine, pour le moment, un simple refrain que je réussirais un jour à inclure dans une chanson. Une chanson rien que pour elle, pour lui rappeler que je serais là quoiqu'il advienne, pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi, que je serais son soutien.

 _But you'll never be alone… I'll be with you from dusk till dawn…  
Baby, I am right here…I'll hold you when things go wrong…_

-Hé Ed' ! ça te dit une séance rapide de shopping de Noël pour nos dulcinées pendant qu'elles sont occupées au spa ? lança à la volée Emmett en entrant dans ma chambre, suivi de Jasper.  
-Je viens ! répondis-je aussitôt, abandonnant mon ordinateur pour attraper mes lunettes de soleil et mon bonnet.

x  
x 

Une heure…encore une heure avant que ce foutu avion ne se pose…Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus…Encore une fois, j'attrapai le petit écrin de velours sombre qui ne quittait plus ma poche de pantalon depuis la sortie de la bijouterie, et l'ouvris.  
-Arrête de t'en faire Edward, Bella va l'adorer. me dit Alice, assise de l'autre côté du couloir, fraîche et pétillante comme à son habitude alors que j'avais exigé le 1er vol de la journée, nous faisant nous lever à 4h du matin.  
-Oui mais…  
-Oui, c'est Bella. Donc, elle va certainement te dire que c'est beaucoup trop pour elle mais au final, elle ne le quittera plus. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas. me coupa mon amie tandis que je refermai la boite.

Et finalement, le pilote amorça sa descente vers l'aéroport de Seattle. Lunettes sur le nez, bonnet jusqu'aux oreilles, nous récupérâmes nos valises avant de nous diriger vers la sortie, accompagnés par Sam qui passerait les fêtes avec nous. Je retins mon souffle lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, m'attendant au brouhaha habituel dû aux paparazzis mais rien ne vint.  
-Tanya a bien bossé ! Sa cousine croit vraiment tout ce qu'on lui dit ! Quelle cruche ! rit Alice, entrainant nos rires.

Tanya avait « innocemment » appelé Irina pour discuter de leur réunion familiale de Noël et avait subrepticement lâché que « nous » arriverions à L.A. aux environs de 11h…sans préciser ce que représentait le « nous »… et Irina avait visiblement gobé tout ça puisqu'aucun photographe n'était à Seattle ! J'étais prêt à parier que tous les photographes se tenaient devant le LAX, guettant notre groupe…Emmett allait adorer !

\- Oh, ils sont là-bas ! annonça Alice en levant la main.

Je levai la tête aussitôt. Je ne pus manquer les silhouettes qui patientaient devant deux voitures aux vitres teintées. Alors, je pressai le pas sous les moqueries de Jasper. Je me retins tout juste de faire les derniers mètres en courant et finis par relâcher le souffle que j'avais retenu lorsque je pus la prendre dans mes bras. Je fondis sur ses lèvres, bien trop pressé de la retrouver. Ses lèvres avaient beau être froides, la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne fit palpiter mon cœur. Bien malgré moi, mes bras vinrent entourer sa taille pour la rapprocher un peu plus de moi et je ne pus que soupirer lorsque l'air vint à manquer, m'obligeant à la relâcher un peu pour nous laisser reprendre de l'air…

-Bonjour Darling. murmurai-je contre ses lèvres tandis qu'autour de nous résonnaient quelques rires.

Bella me sourit et je finis par me détacher d'elle pour la regarder. Les yeux brillants, le sourire bien présent, les joues un peu rougies par les températures hivernales…et surtout plus aucune grosseur barrant sa joue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mon pouce sur sa joue, comme si constater par le toucher rendait cela plus réel.

-Bonjour fiston ! lança mon père, me sortant de ma contemplation, tandis que les autres riaient de plus belle.  
Je lâchai donc Bella à regret et saluai mes parents ainsi que ceux de Jasper, sous leurs taquineries bon enfant.  
-Allez, tous en voiture sinon, on va finir par attraper la grippe. lança mon père avant que chacun ne rejoigne les voitures.  
Je montai à l'arrière et attrapai aussitôt la main de Bella, assise juste à mes côtés, pour la porter à mes lèvres. Elle m'avait bien trop manquée pour que je ne me tienne sagement de mon côté de la banquette.  
Mon père prit la rocade et bientôt, la voiture fila sur l'autoroute en direction de la maison.  
-Tu es magnifique, Darling. ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire alors que je m'étais complètement tournée vers Bella pour la regarder.  
Elle sourit, rougissant, comme à son habitude, sous mon compliment.  
-Rien n'est encore gagné mais c'est en très bonne voie. Et un peu de fond de teint masque totalement la marque. répondit-elle d'une petite voix en pointant sa joue.  
-Oui, Eléazar est très confiant sur le résultat…ajouta mon père en nous regardant par le rétroviseur intérieur. Et moi aussi, surtout avec une patiente aussi consciencieuse…ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil auquel Bella rit brièvement, dévoilant la complicité qui s'était liée entre ma belle et mes parents.  
Je pris délicatement sa main et observai son bras. Tout comme pour le visage, l'énorme cicatrice gonflée avait disparu, remplacée par une fine ligne un peu rouge qui n'attirait pas du tout le regard.

Eléazar avait fait un très beau travail. Et en regardant ma belle dans les yeux, en croisant de nouveau ses pupilles chocolat emplies de cette lueur si caractéristique d'elle avant tout ce désastre, je me dis qu'Eléazar n'avait pas uniquement gommé les cicatrices physiques. Il avait également permis d'effacer les ombres du passé qui hantaient Isabella depuis bien trop longtemps.  
Emu, je passai sans un mot mon bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre moi et je plongeai mon nez dans ses cheveux. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon pull et nous ne bougeâmes plus jusqu'à la maison.

x  
x

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux en ce matin de Noël, je ne pus que sourire tendrement devant le visage endormi et serein de Bella, tourné vers moi. A son cou brillait mon cadeau, une simple et fine chaine en or à laquelle pendait une petite guitare dont le manche était rehaussé de trois petits diamants. Je l'avais immédiatement repérée dans la vitrine d'un de ces célèbres bijoutiers et m'étais précipité à l'intérieur, suivi d'Emmett et Jasper.  
Bien entendu, Bella avait protesté lorsqu'elle avait découvert le bijou sagement posé dans son écrin de velours. Mais j'avais tenu bon en lui passant le collier autour du cou tandis qu'elle murmurait que c'était beaucoup trop pour elle. Je lui avais répondu que ce n'était qu'une toute petite preuve de mon amour pour elle et de l'importance qu'elle avait dans ma vie. J'avais ensuite embrassé la peau tendre de sa nuque une fois le fermoir verrouillé, scellant ainsi mon geste, ce après quoi elle n'avait plus rien dit.

-Bonjour…murmura-t-elle soudain d'une petite voix, me sortant de mes pensées.  
-Bonjour Darling, répondis-je sur le même ton avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.  
Très vite, sa main vint se perdre dans mes cheveux et, comme à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions aussi proches, le désir nous rattrapa.  
Comme si nous ne pouvions nous rassasier l'un de l'autre.

Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir pu dormir trois heures la première nuit de mon retour, avide de son parfum, du gout de sa peau contre mes lèvres, de son regard enfiévré par le désir…jamais je n'avais connu cela auparavant. Comment cela pouvait-il être aussi fort ?

-Crois-tu que nous pourrions nous absenter demain ? chuchota Bella, le visage enfoui tout contre mon cou, alors que nous avions enfin réussi à calmer nos rythmes cardiaques.  
-Je pense que oui. Où veux-tu aller ? répondis-je.  
-à Forks…c'est à deux heures d'ici. lâcha-t-elle, me faisant ouvrir les yeux avant de me tourner pour lui faire face.  
-Forks ? Tu es sûre ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.  
-Oui. Je…ça me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps. J'en ai même parlé avec le psy. Et je pense qu'après l'opération, ce serait bien pour que je puisse totalement tourner la page. avoua-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.  
Et je n'y vis aucune trace de peur ou de doute…non, juste de la détermination et de l'assurance…comme avant…

(BPOV)

Le trajet jusqu'à Forks dura presque 4h… sous la pluie… J'avais oublié ce climat qui me faisait tant pester lorsque nous vivions encore ici…

Lorsque le moteur se tut une fois garés sur le parking désert du cimetière de Forks, je mis plusieurs minutes avant de bouger, le regard fixé vers l'allée centrale. Les garçons devaient certainement avoir conscience de mon état nerveux car ils restaient silencieux.

J'avais retardé ce moment le plus possible, guidant Sam jusqu'au parking de l'unique collège de la ville après être passés devant ce qui avait été ma maison…J'avais même poussé jusqu'à les emmener sur la route côtière qui longe la plage de la Push, gagnant ainsi du temps avant ce pourquoi j'étais venue ici…

Après avoir soufflé longuement une nouvelle fois, je finis par passer le bonnet noir d'Edward, l'enfonçant quasiment jusqu'à mes yeux, puis avais attrapé la rose blanche que j'avais achetée lors d'une pause de quelques minutes aux environs d'Olympia, avant d'ouvrir la portière.

-Tu veux que je vienne ? avait simplement demandé Edward.  
-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. refusai-je avant de refermer la voiture et de relever la capuche de mon manteau sous la force de la pluie.  
Je rejoignis rapidement la grille de l'entrée tout en scrutant les allées pour détecter un éventuel promeneur ou pire, un journaliste. Mais personne ne hantait le petit cimetière de Forks…surtout sous cette pluie glaciale…  
Je pris presque machinalement la 4e allée sur la gauche et me retrouvai devant la petite pierre tombale grise, indiquant simplement « _Renée Swan-Dwyer_ ».

La revoir après tant d'années passées si loin d'ici me fit une sensation étrange. Enfant, j'y venais souvent, seule ou avec Charlie. Je m'asseyais face à la pierre, sur l'herbe, quand celle-ci n'était pas détrempée par la pluie, et je parlais à ma mère durant quelques minutes, lui racontant ma journée, mes cours ou lui chantonnant mes premières compositions que je gardais juste pour moi et l'intimité de ma chambre de l'époque.  
Puis il y avait eu Billy, Los Angelès et tous ces kilomètres…et tout le reste…  
Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que je pourrais dire à ma mère…mais rien ne vint… Bien entendu, elle gardait une place dans mon cœur mais elle était partie si tôt…et j'avais vécu tant de choses sans l'avoir auprès de moi…  
Une bourrasque soudaine me fit légèrement courber l'épaule et je ne pus manquer la tombe suivante…celle de Charlie…J'y posai le regard trois secondes à peine et revins sur celle de ma mère, ne souhaitant soudainement plus que partir d'ici.

-Salut maman…chuchotai-je en déposant la fleur que je tenais entre mes doigts, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue…mais tu n'es plus seule puisque tu l'as retrouvé… j'espère juste que tu n'as pas vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé et que tu es heureuse à ses côtés désormais…Sache juste que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille…Grâce à leur soutien, je réussis enfin à tourner la page…Alors aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois que je viens ici. Adieu maman. finis-je en posant la rose sur la pierre, veillant tout de même à poser une pierre sur la tige pour que le vent ne l'emporte pas aussitôt.  
Je restai là encore quelques secondes, silencieuse, mes doigts glacés attrapant la guitare qui n'avait plus quitté mon cou depuis Noël, comme si elle était mon point d'ancrage, et finis par faire demi-tour.

Lorsque j'ouvris la portière arrière de la voiture, je fus surprise d'y trouver Edward, le visage inquiet. Je me dépêchai à entrer pour me mettre à l'abri.  
-Tu es trempée, Darling. dit-il simplement en m'aidant à enlever mon manteau avant de placer le sien sur mes épaules.  
-Merci. chuchotai-je en profitant de la tiédeur du vêtement.  
-ça va ? demanda-t-il en plantant son regard inquiet dans le mien.  
-ça va. le rassurai-je en plaçant ma main sur la sienne. On peut rentrer à la maison ?  
-Des désirs sont des ordres, Darling. répondit-il alors que Sam mettait le contact.

* * *

 _ **Une page se tourne pour Bella…pas facile de retranscrire ce bouillon d'émotions mais j'espère que cela vous aura tout de même plu. J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Je sais, je vous avais parlé de deux semaines mais ça passe si vite…surtout avec tous ces virus hivernaux qui perturbent le quotidien… bref… Voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre et merci aussi à celles qui me laissent leurs impressions sur mes fics précédentes. Merci aussi pour tous vos bons voeux pour ma grossesse.  
**_

 _ **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

(EPOV)

-Non ! Non, non et non, Em' ! Je te demande de faire durer ce hi-hat sur 2 temps ! Tu dois accompagner le chœur et pas le dépasser ! C'est quand même pas compliqué ! rugit Bella depuis sa chaise en lançant son crayon sur la table installée devant elle, interrompant le morceau.  
-T'es jamais contente…souffla Emmett, cible principale depuis la veille des remarques d'Isabella.  
-T'as qu'à battre la mesure correctement ! Tu veux que j'aille chercher un métronome ? railla-t-elle alors que Peter soupirait à ma gauche.  
-Darling…tentai-je de calmer un peu la situation.  
-Tu n'entends pas qu'il se retrouve à contre-temps ? me répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux assombris par la colère me visant désormais.  
-Si…mais il suffit de reprendre au début le morceau…Ce n'est que notre 3e répétition tous ensemble sur le morceau… Pas besoin de s'énerver comme…voulus-je la calmer.  
-Ah mais si tu es d'accord avec lui, je n'ai plus besoin de perdre mon temps ici ! me coupa-t-elle en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise.  
-Darling…  
Mais elle ne répondit pas et nous tourna le dos pour quitter rapidement le garage des parents de Jasper, aménagé en mini-studio de répétition pour nos 2 semaines avant la reprise des concerts.

-Laisse-la. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour la brusquer un peu. Elle va aller bouder dans son coin et elle reviendra. intervint Emmett alors que la porte du garage claqua violemment, preuve que Bella était en colère.  
-C'est ta faute aussi ! réagit Rose, qu'avais-tu besoin d'aller lui dire qu'elle devait arrêter de faire semblant et qu'elle était capable de chanter puisque tu l'avais entendue ?  
Emmett avait, en effet, fait fort hier midi. Nous étions quelques-uns à avoir surpris les « chantonnements » de Bella lorsqu'elle se croyait seule. Mais personne n'en avait parlé, conscient que ce sujet était tabou chez Isabella. Pourtant, je mourrais d'envie de la réentendre chanter clairement.

De ce que j'avais pu entendre, sa voix semblait fragile et nécessiterait de reprendre quelques séances avec un coach vocal pour ne pas l'abîmer plus qu'elle ne l'était. Mais la technique était toujours là. Et même si je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne se retrouverait plus jamais devant un micro, j'espérais secrètement, qu'un jour, nous pourrions chanter ensemble. Juste pour nous.

Mais Emmett avait « foncé » tête baissée. Pendant les répétitions d'hier, alors que Bella reprenait Charlotte et Jasper pour leur expliquer ce qu'elle avait en tête, Emmett, pas du tout patient pour deux sous, avait dit à Bella qu'une démonstration valait mieux que ses explications. Bien entendu, Isabella avait répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire…comme elle nous l'avait déjà répondu auparavant…mais Emmett n'avait pas lâché et avait fini par lui dire qu'il savait qu'elle mentait puisqu'il l'avait entendue chanter. A ces mots, le visage de Bella avait blêmi. Sans dire un mot, elle avait rassemblé ses notes et avait quitté la pièce, nous laissant stupéfaits.  
Je l'avais rejointe quelques secondes plus tard, la rattrapant alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon de mes parents. Elle n'avait pas voulu souper avec nous, s'excusant auprès de mes parents et s'était isolée dans notre chambre. Je lui avais laissé un peu de temps seule puis étais finalement monté la rejoindre pour lui proposer de regarder un film. La nuit avait été entrecoupée de cauchemars, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment.  
Ce matin, j'en avais aussitôt parlé à Emmett et ce dernier avait promis de calmer le jeu. Mais Bella, elle, n'était pas prête à se calmer…

-J'y vais. lançai-je en déposant ma guitare sur son pied.  
Jasper fit pareil et Charlotte soupira.  
-Dis-lui que je suis désolé…lança Emmett.  
-Oh non, tu lui diras toi-même, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me faire arracher les yeux en évoquant ton prénom. répondis-je en enfilant mon manteau.

Je retrouvai Bella dans la cuisine, non loin de ma mère.  
-Je vous laisse les enfants. réagit celle-ci en me voyant entrer, comprenant certainement que quelque chose était arrivé.  
Je souris à ma mère et elle quitta la pièce.  
-Darling…dis-je simplement en déposant mes mains sur ses épaules crispées.  
Mais elle se rebiffa et me fit face, son visage tendu par la colère mais son menton tremblant, comme si elle retenait des larmes.  
-Tu n'as rien dit ! lança-t-elle en pointant son doigt contre mon torse.

Où voulait-elle en venir ? A propos de quoi n'avais-je rien dit ? à propos de sa voix ? sur son altercation avec Emmett ? ou encore sur le fait qu'Emmett n'était pas exactement dans le bon rythme ? Mais à voir la lueur dans ses yeux, je me doutais un peu de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Calme-toi, chérie… oui, il était un peu en retard mais…  
-Tu m'as entendue chanter et tu ne m'as rien dit ! me coupa-t-elle. Je l'ai vu à ta tête lorsqu'Emmett a osé le dire hier. Tu m'as entendue et tu n'as rien…  
-et qu'aurais-tu voulu que je te dise, Bella ? la coupai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains et en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Si je t'avais fait la remarque, tu te serais tue aussitôt. Te réentendre signifie tant de choses pour moi…pour nous tous d'ailleurs…que voulais-tu que je fasse ? lui demandai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Ses pupilles vacillèrent, passant de la colère à l'incertitude.  
-Je ne sais pas mais…je ne veux plus chanter et tu aurais dû me faire la remarque…et…tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer, son regard cherchant à fuir le mien, me faisant clairement comprendre que j'abordais là quelque chose de bien plus sensible  
-Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus chanter ? Tu es libre de chanter sans devoir enregistrer un disque ou passer à la télé, Darling… soufflai-je en caressant du pouce sa joue pour tenter de l'apaiser un peu.  
-Je…j'ai…balbutia-t-elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, se taisant.  
-Chanter, c'était ta vie, ton oxygène…lui rappelai-je, me souvenant parfaitement de tous ces moments où nous l'avions côtoyée au gré de l'émission. Ce qui t'es arrivé est horrible et ce que ton père t'a fait est tout simplement abject…mais qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de chanter ici, là, maintenant ? en faisant la vaisselle, la cuisine ou même sous la douche ? Physiquement, tu es capable de chanter et tu ne peux pas le nier puisque nous t'avons entendue. Donc c'est autre chose. Mais quoi, Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ? insistai-je, n'ayant toujours pas lâché ses joues de peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne, conscient que je jouais peut-être ma relation avec Isabella en cet instant.

La connaissant, si j'allais trop loin, elle prendrait la fuite...disparaitrait...mais elle avait tellement avancé depuis que nous l'avions retrouvée… Il fallait que ça sorte. Pour elle comme pour moi.

Ses grands yeux chocolat me fixèrent durant quelques secondes, comme s'ils sondaient mon esprit, puis des larmes apparurent et je la sentis trembler entre mes doigts.  
-Lui…chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux emplis d'eau ne lâchant plus les miens. C'est lui…répéta-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Quand je me rends compte que je chante, je le sens encore…ce…c'était si…je ne veux plus chanter…bredouilla-t-elle avant d'être secouée par de lourds sanglots qui m'obligèrent à libérer son visage pour l'entourer de mes bras et la serrer contre moi de peur de la voir chuter au sol.

Combien de temps restâmes-nous ainsi, dans la cuisine, Bella pleurant douloureusement dans mon épaule et moi souffrant de la voir dans un tel état ? Ma mère, ayant certainement entendu les pleurs d'Isabella, n'avait pu s'empêcher de passer la tête à la porte pour nous observer, silencieuse et les yeux attristés par la scène.  
Après plusieurs minutes, alors que Bella se calmait un peu, je l'emmenai avec moi vers notre chambre, conscient qu'un cocon rassurant et plus « intime » l'aiderait. Elle se laissa faire, la joue posée sur mon épaule tandis que nous montions les escaliers. Je m'installai contre la tête de lit et ouvris les bras pour qu'elle puisse se blottir contre mon torse. Le silence nous enveloppa un long moment avant qu'elle ne finisse par le rompre.

-Ce jour-là, dans la voiture…j'ai cru mourir…avoir un canon enfoncé contre ma gorge juste à cause de mes chansons…je…jamais plu…jamais… murmura-t-elle, son nez contre ma mâchoire, ses mains agrippées à ma chemise.  
Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de la serrer encore plus fort contre moi, comme si la fondre en moi enlèverait ce traumatisme.

.

(BPOV)

Edward ne parlait pas, se contentant de me serrer entre ses bras. Et qu'aurait-il pu dire ? tenter de me raisonner, de me faire comprendre que je ne risquais rien lorsque je chantais au beau milieu de la salle de bain…

Chanter m'était devenu tellement insurmontable…enfin, je voulais dire chanter « volontairement », en ayant conscience de l'exercice, du mouvement des muscles, du son des notes à produire…

Je devais bien l'avouer, mon corps prenait parfois inconsciemment le dessus, et je me retrouvai à chantonner des airs tout en faisant autre chose, concentrée sur ma tâche du moment et non sur ma voix…

C'était dans ces moments-là que les autres m'avaient entendue. Dans ces instants où j'étais tellement détendue et en confiance que des notes sortaient de nouveau de ma gorge malgré moi, comme si mon corps agissait plus vite que ma raison. Mais dès que je me rendais compte de ce qu'il se passait, je me fermais telle une huitre et aucun son ne sortait plus...jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne reprenne le dessus…  
Jusqu'à hier, je pensais que ces petits « incidents » n'avaient été que pour moi, sans aucun auditoire. Mais je m'étais trompée. Et savoir que d'autres m'avaient entendue me mettait en colère. Je me sentais trahie. Trahie par mon propre corps, par ma propre voix. Trahie par les autres qui s'étaient tus, me laissant briser la promesse indéfectible que je m'étais faite de ne plus jamais laisser une note sortir de mes lèvres. Déployer tant de force pour ériger de telles barrières autour de moi et se laisser dépasser par son propre corps…Trahie et traitre en même temps…

Nous avions regagné le rez-de-chaussée à l'heure du dîner, sans reparler de la situation. Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Edward me regardait, allongé sur son flanc, tourné vers moi. Avant même que je ne dise un mot, il se pencha vers moi et chuchota contre mes lèvres qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, que je chante ou non. Ses mots eurent un écho étrange en moi, que je ne saurais vraiment décrire. Ne sachant que répondre, je me contentai de fondre sur ses lèvres, cherchant à faire taire cette sensation étrange qui m'avait prise.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Edward se leva pour rejoindre les autres mais je prétextai un coup de main à donner à Esmée pour ne pas me retrouver tout de suite devant le groupe. Edward m'observa une ou deux secondes, cherchant à percer mon mensonge, mais il finit par quitter la maison pour la répétition.  
Je me réfugiai dans le bureau de Carlisle, assise dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir patiné, face au jardin. Les mots d'Edward tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Et j'aurais dû être flattée et rassurée par ceux-ci. Mais je ne pouvais ôter de mon esprit cette impression que mon attitude peinait Edward.

Quelques petits coups légers portés à la porte me firent sortir de mes pensées.  
-Coucou. Je ne dérange pas ? demanda la voix douce d'Esmée.  
Je lui souris et elle entra dans la pièce, deux mugs fumants en main.  
-Un petit chocolat fait maison ? offrit-elle en proposant la tasse. J'y ai ajouté des…  
-chamallows. la coupai-je en attrapant la faïence brulante.  
-C'est un bon remède quand on se sent mal. dit-elle en s'asseyant dans l'autre fauteuil, face à moi.  
Je ne répondis rien et baissai un peu la tête, soudainement préoccupée par les volutes de fumées et les dessins faits par la mousse sur le haut de la tasse.  
-Edward t'a parlé ? finis-je par demander d'une petite voix après avoir rassemblé mon courage.  
-Non. Mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le dise, chérie. Une maman sent ces choses  
A ces mots, je ne pus que relever brusquement la tête pour regarder Esmée. Maman… à y réfléchir quelques instants, oui, il était évident qu'une maman qui connait ses enfants par cœur verrait aussitôt que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais je n'avais pas connu cela…  
-je ne sais pas trop…répondis-je simplement avant de replonger le nez dans mon chocolat.  
Un silence d'une bonne minute plana dans la pièce avant qu'Esmée ne reprenne la parole :  
-que se passe-t-il, Chérie ? c'est ton opération ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
-Non...non, non, de ce côté-là, je ne remercierai jamais assez Eléazar…ni vous d'ailleurs, car sans Carlisle et toi, jamais je n'aurais eu cette chance. Et puis, il y a aussi les parents de Jasper…  
-Tu n'es plus toute seule, Bella. Quoiqu'il arrive désormais, nous serons toujours là pour toi. intervint Esmée, toujours de sa voix douce.  
Encore une fois, le silence nous entoura et je pris mon temps pour finir ma boisson, les yeux fixés sur le jardin.  
-Je sais que c'est ridicule…qu'il ne peut rien me faire…mais j'entends toujours sa voix chuintante dans mon oreille alors que le métal froid était appuyé sur ma peau…son souffle puant contre ma jour… « _je ne veux plus entendre ta voix_ »...finis-je par dire sans quitter le paysage des yeux.  
Esmée se déplaça légèrement et posa sa main sur la mienne. Je savais qu'elle ferait ce geste… Une mère ferait ce geste…  
-Je sais très bien qu'il est loin d'ici et qu'il doit certainement pourrir en prison…Je sais très bien que je suis capable physiquement de chanter…Je sais que je peux chanter dans la salle de bain ou la cuisine et pas uniquement pour en faire du profit et monter sur scène…Je sais tout ça mais…poursuivis-je avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains, essayant de rester calme et de garder le contrôle.  
Je sentis la main d'Esmée bouger pour se poser sur mon épaule. Toujours silencieuse.  
-Jusqu'à ces derniers jours, ne plus chanter était évident pour moi. Mais depuis quelques jours, mon propre corps me trahit…On dirait que je ne réussis même plus à contrôler mes cordes vocales…expliquai-je avant de me taire.  
-Mais ? lança Esmée me surprenant et me faisant ainsi relever la tête pour croiser son regard bienveillant.  
-Mais ? risquai-je d'une petite voix, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa question.  
-Tu dis que jusqu'à ces derniers jours, ne plus jamais chanter ne te faisait rien. Vu ton état d'hier et de ce matin, je suppose que ce n'est plus aussi catégorique. Alors quel est cet élément qui est venu troubler ta certitude ? qu'y-a-t-il après le petit « mais » qui aurait pu poursuivre ta phrase ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
-Je…je ne sais pas trop mais…tentai-je d'esquiver.  
Mais Esmée avait bien analysé la situation et son regard transperçant ne put que me faire poursuivre :*  
-Je pense que c'est ce qu'Edward m'a dit ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, que je chante ou non. avouai-je.  
-Et j'en suis certaine. renchérit Esmée en souriant. Et il en est de même pour Carlisle et moi, tu sais. Mais en quoi cette phrase…  
-Je veux qu'il aime la vraie Isabella…la coupai-je.  
-et c'est le cas, chérie.  
-Non, la vraie Isabella, elle chante…et….oh mon Dieu, je ne pensais jamais redire ça un jour…balbutiai-je un peu. Je veux qu'il aime cette Isabella…moi et ma voix…finis-je par dire juste avant de me mettre à pleurer.  
Esmée se releva pour venir s'asseoir sur l'un des accoudoirs de mon fauteuil et m'entoura de ses bras.  
-Je ne veux pas redevenir Izzie mais…chanter, c'était comme respirer pour moi…mais j'ai toujours la voix de cette brute en tête et du coup…tentai-je d'expliquer sans pouvoir aller plus loin à cause de mes larmes.  
Esmée me serra un peu plus fort contre elle et je plongeai volontiers dans cette étreinte rassurante et réconfortante.  
-Ne te mets pas une telle pression, Bella. Tu as déjà beaucoup travaillé sur toi. Laisse-toi du temps. Un jour, un mois, un an…qu'importe, nous serons toujours là. Chante si tu en as envie et quand tu en as envie, dans un endroit qui te rassure et tu verras comment ton corps réagit. me dit-elle de sa voix douce alors qu'elle essuyait mes larmes de ses doigts, ce qui me fit sourire.  
-Merci Esmée. murmurai-je.  
-Si tu veux être tranquille, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles, n'hésite pas à investir le cabanon au fond du jardin. Jasper et Edward ont commencé là-bas pour épargner nos oreilles. Et si jamais tu as besoin que je te tienne la main pour t'aider à chasser tes mauvais souvenirs, n'hésite surtout pas. me dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.  
J'acquiesçai en essuyant mes dernières larmes.  
-Tu m'aides à préparer le déjeuner ? offrit la mère de famille, ce que j'acceptai volontiers car je ne me sentais pas encore prête à me présenter face au groupe, et surtout face à Emmett…

Je terminais le dressage de la table lorsque le groupe entra dans la salle à manger, discutant bruyamment depuis l'entrée. Edward tourna la tête en riant à une blague d'Emmett et m'aperçut. Il fit le tour de la table et vint me rejoindre.  
-ça va ? demanda-t-il à voix basse après m'avoir embrassée.  
-ça va. le rassurai-je en lui volant un second baiser.  
Les autres approchèrent alors pour me saluer et je me retrouvai inévitablement face à Emmett.  
-Salut Bellissima…tu sais, je suis désolé pour hier…dit-il d'une toute petite voix, ce qui contrastait avec sa carrure impressionnante.  
-On oublie ? le coupai-je en lui tendant la main. Je n'ai pas été très sympa non plus…  
-Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il en attrapant ma main pour me tirer vers lui et me serrer plutôt rudement contre son torse.  
Lorsque le batteur daigna enfin me relâcher, les autres prenaient place à table tandis qu'Esmée disposait les plats sur la table.  
Je rejoignis ma place juste à côté d'Edward et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'attraper ma main pour en embrasser le dos.  
-ça va ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, ses yeux inquiets sondant les miens.  
-ça va, je te promets. confirmai-je en lui prenant la main à mon tour. J'ai longuement parlé avec ta mère. souhaitai-je le rassurer un peu. La répétition avance ? m'intéressai-je.  
-c'est pas mal. Mais on aura besoin de ton avis. testa-t-il, certainement pour savoir si je comptais retravailler avec eux.  
-Ouais, tu verras, Bella, j'ai bossé sur mon hi-hat. lança Emmett assis face à moi en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
-Bien sûr. répondis-je à Edward en souriant.  
Ce dernier m'embrassa furtivement, visiblement heureux de ma réponse, avant de se servir.

Le repas se fit dans une ambiance détendue et nous reprîmes les répétitions dans la bonne humeur.  
Les garçons avaient vraiment travaillé depuis la veille et le morceau commençait franchement à ressembler à ce que j'avais en tête en l'écrivant. Emmett ne put s'empêcher de me faire un immense sourire lorsque je lui fis signe que j'étais satisfaite de son passage.  
Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, mon téléphone sonna et je m'éclipsai quelques instants, le temps de prendre l'appel.  
A mon retour, le groupe ne jouait plus, m'attendant simplement. Edward vint aussitôt à ma rencontre.  
-C'était la mère de Jasper. Ils ont eu une réponse de la maison de disques et ils voudraient discuter de tout cela avec moi. lui expliquai-je. Juste le temps pour eux de revenir ici et…  
-vas-y, on terminera sans toi. me répondit-il.  
-Tu…pourrais venir avec moi ? lui demandai-je d'une petite voix. Je suis consciente que je vous empêche de travailler mais…j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois là pour être certaine que j'ai bien tout compris. insistai-je.  
-Bien sûr. me rassura-t-il immédiatement.

Une heure plus tard, je m'asseyais dans l'un des canapés du bureau d'Alistair, ma main serrant celle d'Edward.

-Voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. commença le père de Jasper tandis que son épouse me glissait un tableau récapitulatif sous les yeux, me rappelant les millions de dollars qui planaient au-dessus de ma tête. En ce qui concerne les assurances, c'est réglé. Tu vas obtenir le remboursement des sommes qui t'ont été indûment réclamées, et avec les intérêts. Maria a rédigé les accords, les représentants juridiques ont signé, il ne manque plus que ta signature pour valider tout cela. dit-il en me tendant différents feuillets alors que Maria sortait un stylo. Une fois ces documents enregistrés, tu percevras les sommes dans un délai de deux mois.  
J'attrapai le crayon et m'exécutai, paraphant chaque bas de page, suivant les demandes de Maria.  
-ça représente combien ? demandai-je d'une petite voix en signant la dernière feuille.  
-Pour ce qui est des assurances professionnelles, cela s'élève à 450000$. annonça Maria. A cela viennent s'ajouter les accords que nous avons passés avec tes anciens sponsors publicitaires lorsque nous avons abordé le sujet des ruptures abusives…ici, nous n'avons pas pu obtenir un remboursement intégral car certains documents étaient signés de ta main. Mais le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant et s'élève à…600000$. poursuivit-elle après avoir regardé quelques secondes une feuille. Nous avons joué sur les clauses non respectées et sur le fait que nous étions prêts à aller en justice pour faire valoir tes droits. Ils ont préféré régler cela à l'amiable plutôt que d'obtenir une mauvaise publicité.

Un million de dollars…là, comme ça… Ma dette s'allégeait d'un million de dollars en quelques signatures…incroyable…pour le commun des mortels, il aurait fallu des années et des années pour tenter de rembourser pareille somme, tout en suant sang et eau…

Je dus pâlir car Edward s'empressa d'attraper mon autre main pour me forcer à le regarder.  
-Darling, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il tandis que j'essayai d'assimiler ce que représentait cette énorme somme.  
-Tiens Bella. intervint Maria en me tendant un verre d'eau.

J'avais pourtant baigné dans un milieu où des chiffres pareils ne choquaient personne…mais après m'être retrouvée avec quelques poignées de dollars pour vivre, cette masse pécuniaire était bien trop étourdissante.

Après un moment, Alistair demanda s'ils pouvaient poursuivre et j'acquiesçai, serrant plus fort la main d'Edward.  
-Pour ce qui est des emprunts faits en ton nom mais signés par ton père, ils sont tous déclarés nuls. Là encore, tu recevras le remboursement des sommes indûment perçues et ça s'élève à…  
-830000 $. Ils se sont tous allègrement servis sur la vente de ta villa. D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être songer à intenter une action contre les notaires et huissiers qui n'ont pas été très nets dans la répartition des sommes… intervint Maria, songeuse.  
-Chaque chose en son temps, chérie. nota Alistair. Pour le moment, nous sommes en pourparlers pour des compensations mais les banques sont plutôt longues à répondre à ce sujet. reprit-il. Elles seraient certainement plus rapides si nous amorcions une action en justice. Et c'est pourquoi nous voulions te voir aujourd'hui, Bella. Le plus gros morceau de ton dossier concerne ta maison de disques. Et elle refuse un accord à l'amiable en se cachant derrière le fait que les papiers sont bien signés « Swan ». expliqua l'avocat en me tendant un long courrier avec un en-tête doré que je ne connaissais que trop bien.  
-Mais je n'ai pourtant pas signé toutes les demandes d'avance de mes cachets…m'étonnai-je.  
-Nous le savons très bien et une analyse graphologique suffira à le prouver. Ils estiment que Charlie et toi étiez solidaires et que cela leur suffisait bien pour accepter l'avance de fonds. Encore une fois, cela sera facile à démontrer mais pour cela, il faut que nous allions en justice. Le pré-dossier déposé devant le juge de Los Angelès ne semble pas suffire pour les faire plier alors il faudrait…  
-On y va. le coupai-je d'une voix plus forte que je ne l'aurais pensé.  
Alistair me regarda, bouche bée quelques secondes, étonné que j'accepte aussi facilement. Il s'attendait surement à devoir argumenter bien plus. Mais j'en avais assez.  
-Tu es certaine ? demanda Edward.  
-un procès comme celui-ci risque d'attirer les journalistes. nota Maria, comme si elle voulait me laisser une porte de sortie.  
Je me tournai vers Edward pour avoir son avis. Je ne voulais surtout porter préjudice au groupe.  
-Ce sera un peu difficile d'assister à tout cela sans toi mais…  
-Pourquoi ne serais-je pas là ? souffla Edward, ses yeux se plantant dans les miens.  
-Si tu es là, notre couple sera dévoilé au grand jour et je ne veux pas que cela te fasse du mal ou ne fasse du mal au groupe. expliquai-je. Et puis, peut-être serez-vous encore en tournée lorsque je serais convoquée au tribunal…  
-Je serais là, Darling. Et je me fiche bien des journalistes. C'est toi qui m'importes et si tu estimes être assez forte pour lancer une telle procédure, je veux pouvoir te soutenir. Tu es certaine d'être prête ? me coupa Edward.  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je sais que certains moments vont être difficiles… Mais je dois le faire. Je veux définitivement tourner la page et si cela ne peut se faire qu'en passant devant un juge, eh bien, je vais le faire. assurai-je en me souvenant de mes discussions en loge avec Jimmy après notre émission. Je ne suis certainement pas la seule artiste à avoir été abusée par sa maison de disques ou son manager. Alors si me montrer quelques heures dans un tribunal peut aider d'autres, je veux bien essayer. 

* * *

_**Alors ? qu'en pensez-vous ?**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Je sais, je ne tiens pas mes délais mais le temps passe si vite… j'aimerais avoir bouclé cette fic avant l'été et la naissance de ma 2**_ _ **e**_ _ **Choupinette mais j'ai l'impression que cela sera compliqué… bref…**_

 _ **Voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre, même si elles se font rares… je suis consciente que cela est certainement dû à mon retard dans la publication…mais quand je vois le temps que je passe à écrire et le peu d'avis laissés (pour le chapitre 21 : 849 vues pour 7 reviews laissées), ça ne m'encourage pas à tenter de dégager plus de temps dans mon emploi du temps déjà bien rempli.**_

 _ **Merci aussi aux nouvelles qui découvrent mon histoire : vos reviews m'ont reboostée pour écrire les 2 dernières pages qui manquaient à ce chapitre !**_

 _ **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Faded…**_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux._

(BPOV)

Deux jours…il nous restait deux jours…seulement deux jours….et Edward serait de nouveau loin de moi…

Bien entendu, la tournée passait par Seattle et Los Angelès, ce qui me permettrait de le revoir brièvement mais il partait de nouveau pour de longues semaines… et puis les dernières dates n'étaient pas à plus de 6 heures de route de L.A….mais je redoutais déjà cette absence.

Esmée et Carlisle m'avaient proposé de rester avec eux et je m'étais empressée d'accepter même si je savais qu'un jour, je devrais bien rentrer à L.A., notamment pour le procès dont la date était fixée désormais.

Dans trois mois, j'allais pouvoir dire ma vérité et régler mes affaires. Bien entendu, même si nous l'emportions, il me resterait des dettes mais bien moindres qu'avant de rencontrer les _Twilight_. Et puis, mes disques recommençaient à passer régulièrement en radio, faisant grossir doucement mon compte en banque un peu mieux alimenté depuis que le groupe m'avait rétribuée pour mon travail sur leur dernier album.  
Après tant d'années de galère, je commençais à percevoir le bout du tunnel. J'avais fait du chemin depuis ce premier soir face à Edward et Jasper. J'avais repris quelques kilos, mes cicatrices étaient devenues insignifiantes, j'avais réappris à faire confiance aux autres et j'avais de plus en plus envie de chanter.

Durant les derniers jours, j'avais réussi à m'isoler un peu dans le fameux cabanon, soutenue par Esmée qui était là pour me tenir la main tandis que je fixais mes yeux dans les siens pour garder un pied dans la réalité et ne pas me perdre dans mes souvenirs lugubres. Après les longues hésitations de la première fois, j'avais fini par prendre le dessus et j'avais osé me « lancer », la main d'Esmée serrant la mienne, me permettant de me concentrer sur cette sensation plutôt que sur cette réminiscence du métal froid contre ma gorge.

Le constat avait été rapide après un simple couplet : ma voix était fragile, un peu abîmée par le manque d'entrainement mais cela pouvait se corriger à force d'exercices. J'allais avoir du travail, m'astreindre à refaire des vocalises de tout niveau ainsi que des exercices de diction pour remuscler ma gorge. Mais un fait me faisait sourire : tout n'était pas perdu. Moi qui me refusais à chanter depuis si longtemps, voilà que je me sentais soulagée de pouvoir chanter à nouveau. Pour Edward.  
Juste pour Edward.

Il ne nous restait que deux jours tous ensembles et ils repartiraient…

Les répétitions avaient été très productives et le groupe était prêt pour cette seconde partie de tournée. Nous avions modifié quelques orchestrations, histoire d'offrir de la nouveauté et un moment particulier au public qui se déplaçait en masse pour les concerts des _Twilight_. Tanya, qui nous avait rejoints hier, toute bronzée et encore survoltée de l'atmosphère de L.A., était persuadée que l'album live qui découlerait de la tournée raflerait certains prix et exploseraient les ventes grâce à mon morceau.

Comme discuté la veille au repas, les parents de Jasper et d'Edward vinrent s'asseoir juste à côté de moi, au fond du garage, pour profiter, en petit comité, des nouveautés travaillées pendant ces vacances studieuses du groupe. Harry avait également été convié et se tenait non loin de moi. J'étais un peu anxieuse de connaitre son avis sur mes réorchestrations et surtout sur mon morceau. Néanmoins, je réussis à me détendre dès que les premières notes retentirent. A ma droite, Esmée frappait dans les mains tandis qu'Harry hochait régulièrement la tête en souriant, signe qu'il appréciait ce qu'il entendait. Rassurée, je me pris au jeu et me laissai porter par les morceaux, me surprenant à fredonner en même temps qu'eux. Je ne me lassais pas d'observer Edward qui se donnait à 100% sur cette scène improvisée. Il avait une telle présence sur scène qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire autre chose que ce métier.  
Lorsque la dernière note s'éteignit dans le garage, je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever de ma chaise pour les applaudir, mes yeux emplis de larmes rivés dans ceux d'Edward. Nous avions réussi !

Le repas du soir fut largement occupé par les compliments et les remarques des parents des garçons sur leur nouveau morceau. Esmée ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser une petite larme lorsqu'elle revenait sur certains de mes mots et clamait haut et fort tous les quarts d'heure environ qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de cette chanson, me faisant rougir de plus belle, sous les rires d'Emmett tandis qu'Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embrasser ma joue.

Debout devant le miroir éclairé de la salle de bain tout en me brossant les dents, je dodelinais de la tête en suivant Edward qui chantonnait notre chanson depuis la chambre tandis qu'il choisissait un film pour notre moment à deux. Mais soudain, alors que je prenais une gorgée d'eau pour me rincer, une nouvelle ritournelle « explosa » dans ma tête. Quelques notes qui, chantées par Charlotte lors du refrain, rendraient parfaites la chanson. C'était une évidence. J'en fus tellement surprise que j'avalais l'eau et le dentifrice plutôt que de les recracher. Je me précipitai dans la chambre aussitôt, surprenant Edward qui leva un regard interrogatif sur moi.

-Bella ?  
-Rechante le refrain s'il te plait. lui demandai-je abruptement, comme si cela était une urgence vitale.  
-Le refrain ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant surement rien à la situation.  
Mais j'étais tellement enthousiasmée par cette découverte qu'il fallait que je la partage avec lui le plus rapidement possible.  
-Oui le refrain. " _Cause you know you know, you know…_ _That I… »_ chantonnai-je aussitôt pour le faire commencer.  
Et Edward se mit à chanter. Je le suivis en chantant la partition de Charlotte et au moment opportun, je modifiai de quelques notes mon chœur pour lui faire entendre ce que j'avais en tête.  
-C'est…waouh ! réagit-il en cessant de chanter, des larmes au bord des yeux.  
-Je trouve aussi ! exultai-je, totalement transportée par ma découverte. C'est fou ! Quatre notes et ça renforce tellement le refrain ! Bon, ma voix n'est pas aussi juste qu'il le faut mais Charlotte pourra largement nous faire entendre ça demain et…  
Edward ne dit rien mais fondit sur moi pour me serrer puissamment contre son torse, me faisant taire. Lorsqu'il me relâcha enfin, je ne pus manquer les larmes sur ses joues.  
-C'est si fort que ça ? demandai-je en essuyant du pouce les gouttes salées.  
-Non…enfin si…mais ce n'est pas pour ça…bredouilla-t-il avant de se reprendre. C'est tellement bon de pouvoir chanter avec toi…avoua-t-il me laissant totalement muette.  
Prise dans le moment, je ne m'étais absolument pas rendue compte de cela. J'avais chanté…avec Edward…  
-Merci Darling. murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser à m'en faire perdre haleine sous la force du moment.  
Pressée contre son torse musclé, mes lèvres bataillant avec les siennes, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes bras derrière son cou pour le rapprocher encore et encore de moi. Répondant à mon geste, les mains brulantes d'Edward passèrent sous mon pull et se posèrent sur ma peau fraiche, l'enflammant aussitôt.  
-Si tu savais depuis quand je rêve d'entendre ta voix…me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de réattaquer mes lèvres, ce à quoi je répondis aussitôt, oubliant tout le reste. 

(EPOV)

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil avait déjà inondé la chambre. J'étendis la main pour trouver Bella mais mes doigts rencontrèrent son oreiller froid. Je tendis l'oreille, guettant le moindre bruit s'échappant de la salle de bain mais il n'y avait que le silence.

Où pouvait-elle être ?

Je me levai et me glissai sous la douche, fermant les yeux pour profiter de la sensation de l'eau chaude coulant sur les muscles de mon dos. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à notre soirée de la veille. Réentendre Bella chanter volontairement avait été une telle surprise pour moi…entendre dans sa bouche les mots qu'elle m'avait écrits…sa voix se joignant à la mienne…  
Ce moment n'avait duré qu'une minute à peine mais il avait déclenché une tempête en moi. La surprise. L'admiration. La fierté.  
Tout cela s'était télescopé en moi en trois secondes à peine. Puis tout avait été effacé par l'insondable vague d'amour et d'envie d'elle qui m'avait envahi. Je n'avais pu me rassasier d'elle avant une heure avancée de la nuit, mon esprit complètement enivré par ce duo de quelques secondes, refusant de la laisser s'éloigner de moi.

La séparation allait être un déchirement…  
Ne plus la voir, ne plus la toucher, ne plus sentir son odeur durant ces longs mois….

Je fermai le robinet et sortis de la douche pour ne plus penser à ce moment qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Lorsque je rejoignis la cuisine, je fus surpris d'y trouver Emmett et Jasper, prenant un café avec ma mère.

-Où sont les filles ? demandai-je, surpris.  
-Bella nous les a enlevées voilà une heure et nous avons interdiction d'approcher du garage jusqu'à nouvel ordre. révéla Emmett en attrapant une brioche dans le plat.  
A cet instant, Alice arriva dans la cuisine, survoltée, comme à son habitude.  
-Bon, vous venez ? lança-t-elle, déjà prête à repartir dans l'autre sens sans avoir donné une seule explication. Dépêchez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle, obligeant Emmett à avaler en une seule bouchée sa viennoiserie.

Nous traversâmes le jardin au pas de charge, notre groupe mené par une Alice qui semblait ne pas toucher le sol tant elle réussissait à mettre de la distance entre nous.  
-C'est nous ! cria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte et en entrant dans le garage, nous laissant un peu essoufflés sur le pas de la porte.  
Au fond de la pièce s'empilaient toujours toutes les caisses contenant les instruments que nous avions loués pour ces « vacances », prêts à repartir chez leur propriétaire. Sur la droite, Bella, Rose et Charlotte discutaient près d'une grande table sur laquelle avait été réinstallée la mini-console son que Bella manipulait pendant nos répétitions.  
-Les micros vous attendent les garçons ! nota Bella tandis qu'elle repassait derrière la console pour appuyer sur quelques boutons.  
Emmett, ne chantant pas, grogna dans sa barbe qu'il aurait pu rester dans la cuisine pour gouter à d'autres brioches, et rejoignit Bella pour s'asseoir sur l'une des caisses.  
Ne comprenant pas très bien la situation, Jasper et moi prîmes place derrière les deux micros sur pied tandis que Rose et Charlotte rejoignaient les leurs. Alice se glissa entre Emmett et Bella, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Bon, je sais que vous n'avez pas chauffé vos voix mais on ne va pas forcer et ça devrait aller. intervint Bella en contournant la table pour se mettre juste à côté de Charlotte, me faisant ouvrir des yeux étonnés quant à ce « déplacement ».  
J'aurais voulu l'interroger du regard mais jamais elle ne tourna la tête vers moi. Je regardai alors vers Emmett qui haussa les épaules, surpris lui aussi tandis qu'Alice, elle souriait franchement.  
-Tout le monde est prêt ? lança la petite brune juste avant d'appuyer sur la console.  
La bande instrumentale enregistrée voilà 2 jours par Bella résonna dans le garage. Complètement surpris, je démarrai ma première ligne de chant avec deux secondes de retard que je rattrapai bien vite sous les rires moqueurs d'Emmett qui tenait son téléphone bien face à nous, sans doute pour nous filmer. Je me remis bien vite dans la chanson et me tournai vers Jasper lorsqu'il posa sa voix avec la mienne pour le second couplet. Et vint la fin de ce couplet, là où Charlotte intervenait pour la première fois, juste avant le refrain, travaillé pour nos voix soutenues par la choriste. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'entendre la voix de Bella mêlée à celle de Charlotte, reproduisant ces petites ritournelles que nous avions à peine abordées hier soir. Je ne pus que me tourner vers elle, manquant quelques mots sous la stupéfaction.  
Bella chantait. Là. Devant nous. Volontairement et clairement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Mon regard croisa le sien et je ne pus que remarquer sa moue devant mon « absence ». Elle fit un signe de la main vers moi, me faisant comprendre que je devais me reprendre. Ne voulant pas risquer de la voir arrêter de chanter, je me repris et reposai les yeux sur Emmett qui, lui, ne riait plus du tout, le regard fixé sur Isabella, le téléphone toujours à la main.

Au moins, nous aurions un souvenir de ce moment si particulier…

Le refrain se termina et je poursuivis le chant sans les chœurs, jetant de temps à autre un regard vers Jasper qui semblait tout aussi ému que moi. Puis revint le moment tant attendu. Et cette fois, je n'allais pas le manquer. Je me tournai clairement vers ma belle lorsque sa voix réapparut et je ne pus que sourire devant son visage qui s'illumina lorsque toutes nos voix se lièrent juste comme il le fallait pour créer encore plus de frissons. J'eus du mal à retenir mes larmes lorsque j'attaquai la première phrase du refrain, mon regard plongés dans les yeux de ma belle.

Comment allais-je pouvoir chanter cette chanson qui mettait si bien à nu ce que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre devant des milliers de spectateurs sans avoir la voix qui tremble ou les larmes qui coulent tandis qu'elle serait à des centaines de kilomètres de moi ?

Mon dernier mot chanté, je me précipitai vers Bella pour la prendre dans mes bras et la faire tournoyer, là, au beau milieu de tout notre groupe.  
-Merci Darling. chuchotai-je contre sa tempe alors que je la serrai puissamment contre moi.  
Mon regard croisa le sien et j'y repérai quelques petites larmes que je m'empressai d'essuyer avant de relever la tête vers les autres. Rose et Charlotte souriaient, tout comme Alice qui, en plus, sautillait derrière la table de mixage. Debout devant son siège, Emmett, lui, semblait figé, des larmes sur les joues, fixant Bella d'un regard illisible pour moi malgré toutes ces années d'amitié.  
Bella, elle, sembla y comprendre quelque chose et se détacha de mes bras pour rejoindre le batteur et passer ses doigts fins sur les joues d'Emmett comme je l'avais fait voilà quelques secondes avec elle. Emmett baissa la tête vers la jeune femme et, après trois ou quatre secondes d'immobilité, l'entoura de ses bras en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille.

Emu par ce moment, je détournai le regard pour trouver Jasper, au bord des larmes lui aussi.

-J'espère qu'Emmett a bien enregistré tout ça. me dit mon ami de toujours, conscient que ce moment n'était qu'un petit instant éphémère et que nous n'aurions pas Isabella avec nous sur scène.  
J'acquiesçai en observant Bella et Emmett. Oui, il fallait que la vidéo soit réussie car j'allais la regarder des milliers de fois durant notre tournée.  
-Bon, on la refait une fois ? lança Isabella en retournant vers les micros après quelques minutes.  
De l'autre côté de la table de mixage, Alice était déjà prête à filmer. C'était certain désormais, je pourrais me passer en boucle ce moment…

Et très vite, il fut l'heure de reprendre l'avion. J'attendis le dernier moment, debout, Bella dans mes bras, à l'abri derrière les vitres teintées du salon VIP qui nous cachaient des regards indiscrets. Les autres s'étaient groupés près de la porte dédiée à l'embarquement, nous laissant un peu d'espace et d'intimité. Je respirai une dernière fois son parfum, mon nez enfoui dans sa chevelure brune, et fermai les yeux pour ne pas laisser les larmes passer. Bien sûr, nous allions pouvoir nous voir par écrans interposés mais cela était si difficile de la lâcher pour cinq si longues semaines….cinq semaines avant de se revoir en coup de vent pour nos trois concerts programmés à Seattle.

-Ils t'attendent, Edward. murmura Bella.

A regret, je dus m'éloigner et la lâcher pour me diriger vers mes amis. Lorsque je passai la porte, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner une dernière fois pour la regarder. Mes parents et ceux de Jasper l'avaient rejointe. Je la laissais entre de bonnes mains mais ces semaines allaient être si longues… Bella me sourit et m'envoya un baiser du bout des doigts, ce à quoi je répondis par un clin d'œil avant de tourner le dos à la pièce pour rejoindre mon siège. 

(BPOV)

 _-Edward, Jasper, nous sommes ravis de vous recevoir dans nos studios de Seattle pour notre émission matinale quotidienne. Sachez que notre standard a d'ores et déjà explosé sous les quantités d'appels de nos auditeurs.  
_ Les rires de Jasper et d'Edward se firent entendre derrière la voix du présentateur et je ne pus me retenir de sourire également.

Ce soir, après leur 1e concert à Seattle, j'allais enfin pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras et sentir sa chaleur si rassurante.  
Esmée me versa un grand verre de jus d'orange et je lui souris pour la remercier. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Carlisle sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé dans la pièce. Nous suivions tous les trois l'émission radio et ne voulions surtout pas en manquer une miette.

L'animateur radio et les garçons échangeaient dans une atmosphère légère et détendue entre les diffusions des titres les plus connus du groupe.

 _-…vous avez réorchestré quelques-uns de vos morceaux pour cette seconde partie de tournée. Pourquoi ?_ demanda le présentateur en reprenant l'antenne après la coupure pub.  
 _-Au moment des enregistrements en studio, nous avions plusieurs maquettes en tête mais il a fallu choisir puisque nous ne pouvions pas les mettre toutes sur l'album…et cela n'a pas été chose facile car nous aimions toutes nos versions._ répondit Edward.  
 _-Une tournée aussi longue que la nôtre est donc une bonne occasion pour jouer ces versions. On se fait plaisir, on a l'impression de repartir dans un nouveau spectacle, ce qui nous rebooste pour tenir ces longues semaines loin de chez nous. Et surtout, on fait plaisir au public qui découvre de nouveaux morceaux._ compléta Jasper.  
 _-Parlons de nouveaux morceaux !_ rebondit le présentateur. _Vous présentez dans cette seconde partie de tournée un tout nouveau morceau « Far away ». Vous créez le buzz avec une ballade rock totalement inédite et pour cause, puisqu'elle n'est disponible sur aucun support pour le moment. Des quantités d'extraits filmés par les spectateurs foisonnent sur le net et l'engouement de vos fans est indescriptible mais le morceau ne sera disponible que sur l'album live qui sortira après votre tournée. Si vous saviez comme je suis frustré de ne pas pouvoir passer le disque durant mon émission !_ lança-t-il, faisant rire les garçons  
- _C'est vrai que c'est plutôt inhabituel mais nous voulions offrir quelque chose à notre public pour le remercier de venir de plus en plus nombreux nous porter. Sans le public, nous jouerions encore au fond du garage de nos parents. Nous avions en tête de faire quelque chose de particulier pour nos fans et l'occasion de cette chanson s'est présentée._ expliqua Edward.  
- _Et quelle chanson ! Vous savez comme les bruits vont vite dans le milieu…_ commença-t-il, me mettant la puce à l'oreille.

A mes côtés, Esmée se tendit légèrement, pensant certainement comme moi que mon nom allait bientôt sortir. Ce qui fut le cas.

- _Je me suis laissé dire que vous deviez ce superbe morceau a une personne bien particulière pour vous puisqu'il s'agit de celle qui vous a lancés dans le milieu, la talentueuse Izzie !_ termina-t-il, lançant l'info qui avait fuité voilà plusieurs semaines mais qu'aucun membre de l'équipe n'avait confirmé. _C'est d'ailleurs à elle également que vous devez le mixage de votre dernier album.  
_ - _En effet_ … répondit Edward d'une voix que je remarquai légèrement tendue mais cela allait certainement passer inaperçu auprès du public.

Il était certain que mon nom allait revenir dans leurs interviews et nous avions préparé avec Tanya des réponses suffisamment claires pour que les garçons ne soient pas harcelés à mon propos pendant leurs interviews.

- _Lorsque nous avons tenté l'aventure X Factor, travailler aux côtés d'un aussi grand auteur-compositeur-interprète était inespéré pour nous. Alors, avoir de nouveau l'occasion de le faire aujourd'hui, c'est tout bonnement un privilège_. poursuivit Jasper.  
- _Et en plus, l'album est un chef d'œuvre !_ renchérit le présentateur radio, vraiment enthousiaste.  
- _C'est vrai_. rebondit Edward. _Nous avons beaucoup travaillé pour que cet album soit le meilleur possible pour notre public. Mais grâce à Isabella, il a cette touche supplémentaire qui le rend tout bonnement formidable.  
_ - _Vous êtes en tête des charts grâce à cette collaboration et devriez recevoir un disque de platine pour les ventes de cet album d'ici quelques semaines. Est-ce que ce succès augure de futures collaborations avec Isabella Swan ? Peut-être même d'un single ?_ tenta l'intervieweur.  
- _Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour mais nous serions ravis de pouvoir continuer à travailler avec Isabella._ répondit Edward, un sourire dans la voix, pensant certainement à nos futures journées de travail en studio quand ils auront terminé leur tournée.  
- _Une apparition sur scène lors de vos prochaines dates peut-être ?  
_ - _Isabella a plutôt été claire sur ce sujet lors de son interview. Mais il est vrai que ce serait un rêve pour nous_. intervint Jasper.  
- _Pouvoir rechanter sur scène avec celle qui nous a permis d'en être là aujourd'hui, oui, ce serait un rêve._ confirma Edward.  
- _Merci beaucoup les garçons pour avoir passé ce moment avec nous. Je vous dis à ce soir car je serais bien sûr parmi votre public pour ne pas manquer le concert de l'année._ salua le présentateur avant de poursuivre en annonçant le prochain morceau à être diffusé à l'antenne.

 _Ce serait un rêve_ …pensai-je en portant mon café à mes lèvres.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? qu'en pensez-vous ?**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Toc toc….il y a encore quelqu'un ?**_

 _ **Je suis désolée pour cette si longue absence et je comprendrais que plus personne ne lise cette fic. Le temps a filé depuis le dernier chapitre, entre les « joies » de la fin de grossesse puis les journées plus que chargées une fois bébé né…  
J'ai repris le travail, mon aînée a repris l'école, ma tout petite puce se fait au rythme de la nourrice…et je retrouve enfin un peu de temps en soirée pour reprendre l'écriture de cette fic.**_

 _ **Voici donc le nouveau chapitre si longtemps attendu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis  
**_

* * *

(BPOV)

Les yeux fermés pour tenter de contrôler mon souffle erratique, je tentai de visualiser une échappatoire à cette situation horrible. J'essayai de trouver dans mes souvenirs datant de quelques heures si j'avais aperçu une porte de secours non loin de mon refuge actuel… mais impossible de me concentrer suffisamment avec les nausées qui dansaient dans mon estomac…

-Bella ! Allez, sors de là ! Il reste 10 minutes ! résonna soudainement la voix d'Alice après avoir tapé plusieurs fois sur la porte.  
-Alice….tentai-je de la rabrouer sèchement mais ce fut un échec pitoyable, ma tentative d'autorité ressemblant plus à une plainte d'agonie.  
-Bella, laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait. demanda alors Esmée tandis qu'Alice s'était enfin tue dans le couloir.  
J'ouvris les yeux et posai mon front contre la porcelaine blanche devant moi. Pitoyable. J'étais pitoyable…  
-Bella ?  
-c'est ouvert…répondis-je d'une voix lasse après avoir tendu péniblement le bras pour ôter le verrou.  
La porte s'entrouvrit, me laissant entendre le brouhaha du backstage et le concert. Esmée entra et referma derrière elle avant de se diriger vers moi.  
-Oh ma chérie. réagit-elle en me voyant.

Elle fit couler de l'eau et une serviette humide et fraiche vint se poser sur ma nuque. Je me relevai péniblement et m'assis au sol, au pied de la cuvette. Esmée ne dit rien mais elle s'agenouilla et passa le linge sur mon visage alors que ses yeux inquiets me scrutaient. Comme une maman devant son enfant malade. Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques instants avant que je ne me mette à parler.

-J'ai fait des centaines de concerts, de plateaux télé en tout genre…j'ai chanté l'hymne national devant le Président…et là, je me retrouve à vomir mes tripes comme si c'était ma première audition…expliquai-je.  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit ce matin, tu n'es absolument pas obligée de faire cela. intervint-elle en caressant mes cheveux.  
-Je sais…soupirai-je. Mais…c'est l'anniversaire d'Edward et…avouai-je alors que mon estomac semblait enfin se calmer un peu.  
-Chérie, tu ne dois pas t'obliger à monter sur scène pour faire un cadeau à Edward. Tu ne dois le faire que si tu en as envie. Juste toi. me coupa Esmée en souriant.  
J'acquiesçai, réfléchissant encore et encore.

Assister au premier des trois concerts prévus à Seattle voilà quelques jours avait été…indescriptible…  
J'étais entrée dans le bâtiment avec la boule au ventre, tendue et stressée. Mais dès les premières notes, lorsque les lumières s'étaient brutalement allumées sur le groupe, tout cela s'était envolé et je m'étais sentie comme transportée. Comme lorsque j'étais sur scène, face à mon public.  
Et ce soir-là, en rentrant à la maison avec les Cullen, une folle idée avait germé dans mon esprit : vouloir cela de nouveau. Pas en tant que tête d'affiche, non. Mais juste faire partie de la fourmilière pour ressentir depuis les ténèbres de la scène cette énergie qui avait été mon moteur pendant tant d'années. Et quelle meilleure occasion que leur série de concerts à Seattle ?

-Quelle idée j'ai eu…marmonnai-je tandis qu'Esmée m'aidait à me relever.  
-Et c'est une merveilleuse idée, Bella, n'en doute pas. releva la mère de famille.  
Je soupirai longuement, ne sachant que faire.  
-Bella. reprit Esmée en attrapant mon menton dans ses doigts pour que je la regarde. En as-tu envie là ? poursuivit-elle en pointant mon cœur.  
Je pinçai les lèvres deux longues secondes et acquiesçai. Oui, j'en avais envie. Réellement envie.  
-Pour faire plaisir à Edward ou pour toi ?  
-Je sais que cela fera plaisir à Edward….  
-Te voir suffit à lui faire plaisir, chérie. me coupa-t-elle en souriant.  
Je souris en retour, comprenant très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
-Je veux y aller. murmurai-je après quelques nouvelles secondes de silence.  
Esmée sourit franchement et me serra contre elle quelques instants.  
-Alors, vas-y. m'encouragea-t-elle.

Je profitai du moment encore quelques secondes et finis par me diriger vers la porte pour retrouver Alice, adossée face à la porte.  
Mon amie sembla surprise de me voir apparaitre et resta quelques instants bouche bée.

-Alice, on y va. lui dis-je simplement.

A ces mots, elle retrouva aussitôt vie et m'empoigna le bras pour m'amener jusqu'à un technicien son.

Ce dernier ne dit aucun mot, attrapa un boitier qu'il plaça dans la poche intérieure de ma veste avant de me tendre des oreillettes pour le retour son. Alice, elle, semblait survoltée mais réussissait à rester silencieuse, consciente que je m'enfuirai à toutes jambes si elle se mettait à me parler.  
Je mis plusieurs secondes à placer correctement mes écouteurs, mes mains tremblant beaucoup trop pour faire cela du premier coup. Le technicien fit un rapide test pour être certain que mon matériel fonctionnait et il nous escorta le long de la scène, bien à l'abri des regards, derrière les tentures, jusqu'au niveau de la place réservée à la choriste.

J'avais parlé de mon idée à Alice alors que nous étions en chemin pour le 2e concert. Enjouées par l'idée, nous avions échafaudé un plan en moins de vingt minutes pour me permettre de réaliser ce que je voulais être un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Edward : chanter notre chanson, avec lui, sur scène, le jour de son anniversaire. Mais comment chanter sur scène sans affronter la foule ? Alice avait alors suggéré de mettre Charlotte dans la confidence.

-attendez-là la fin de la chanson. Charlotte viendra vous chercher. indiqua le technicien avant de repartir vers sa console.  
Ce fut à cet instant que mon angoisse refit surface. Alice dut le lire sur mon visage car elle attrapa fermement mes mains pour que je la regarde.  
-ça va être fantastique ! me glissa-t-elle.  
-J'ai peur, Alice. avouai-je. Si je loupe une note ? Après tout, je n'ai plus chanté depuis longtemps…et si le public me voit ? Oh non, je ne…..  
-Bella, stop ! dit fermement mon amie. Tout va bien se passer. Charlotte sera avec toi, elle chantera avec toi et aucune lumière n'est prévue au-dessus d'elle. me rappela-t-elle.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que le lourd rideau noir s'écarta, dévoilant Charlotte qui me tendit une main.  
-Allez, on y va ! annonça-t-elle, ses yeux brillants d'excitation.  
Emportée par l'effervescence de mes deux amies, je me laissai tirer derrière le rideau jusqu'au micro placé pour Charlotte.

Retrouver la moiteur étouffante de la scène, voir les jeux de spots, ressentir les vibrations des cris de la foule qui applaudissait la fin du morceau….tout cela sembla me dénouer et ce fut avec un immense sourire que je me plaçai à la gauche de Charlotte puisque nous allions chanter toutes les deux dans le même micro. Je pris trois secondes pour observer le reste de la scène replongée pour un bref instant dans le noir, trouvant à quelques mètres devant moi, le profil d'Emmett assis derrière sa batterie, en train de vider une bouteille d'eau. Quelques mètres un peu plus en avant, Peter faisait de même. L'obscurité ne me permettait pas de voir Edward et Jasper, à l'avant de la scène. Mais je distinguai tout de même les faibles reflets argentés des pieds de leurs micros.

Emmett battit la mesure avec ses baguettes, signal discret quasi inaudible des spectateurs pour lancer le morceau. J'attrapai la main de Charlotte à mes côtés et lui souris tandis que les premières notes s'élevaient, accompagnées d'une clameur puissante du public qui attendait ce morceau inédit avec impatience. Et soudain, les spots se rallumèrent, me laissant voir la foule massée devant le bord de la scène et le dos des garçons qui se replaçaient derrière leurs micros. Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur ma respiration profonde.

Puis la voix d'Edward s'éleva, chantant mes mots, effaçant par la même occasion la moindre parcelle de peur qui pouvait encore m'habiter. Lorsqu'arrivèrent les notes que je devais chanter, je rouvris les yeux, regardant droit devant moi, persuadée que regarder vers le bord de scène, et donc vers les spectateurs et surtout vers Edward, me déstabiliserait assurément, même si mes cauchemars ne venaient plus me hanter comme auparavant. Je fixai la silhouette rassurante de mon batteur et ne pus que laisser faire à mon corps ce pour quoi il était fait : chanter.

Ma voix se mêla à celle de Charlotte et je sentis un immense sourire se peindre sur mon visage. Charlotte secoua nos mains, signe qu'elle était vraiment enthousiasmée par ce qui se passait et je me tournai légèrement vers elle pour lui sourire. A cet instant, je ne pus rater le regard d'Emmett, tourné vers notre micro. Me voyait-il clairement dans ce mélange d'ombres et de lumières ? ou avait-il pour habitude de regarder Charlotte de temps à autre ? Je me posai la question durant un quart de seconde mais lorsqu'il pointa une de ses baguettes vers moi, comme avant, je sus qu'il savait que j'étais là. Et ce simple petit geste fut un déclic dans mon corps et ma tête. A cet instant, ce fut comme si toutes les barrières que je m'étais imposées ces dernières années n'avaient jamais existé. Je sentis cette vague indescriptible envahir mon corps, ce mélange d'émotions tellement intenses qui me transportaient à chaque fois que je me mettais à chanter. Lorsque ma partie se termina, je tournai automatiquement la tête vers les garçons, de dos, avec leurs guitares, suivant leurs déplacements en travers de la scène. Il me sembla que Jasper, en se tournant subrepticement, regarda dans ma direction mais je n'en étais pas certaine.

-ça va ? lus-je sur les lèvres de Charlotte après que celle-ci ait un peu tiré sur mon bras pour que je la regarde.  
Je levai le pouce et acquiesçai fortement, toute à la joie que je ressentais.

Et lorsque revinrent les chœurs, je ne me posai plus aucune question et ne lâchai plus Edward des yeux. Il entama sa partie et cette fois, se mit un peu plus de profil pour pouvoir apercevoir notre coin sombre. Du moins, c'était ce que j'espérais. Le retour dans ses oreillettes était-il suffisamment clair pour qu'il perçoive la voix de Charlotte et la mienne ? ou ne se rendrait-il compte de ma présence qu'une fois de retour en coulisses ? En tout cas, je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et chantai mes notes quand elles arrivèrent.

Je ne sus à quel moment je lâchai la main de Charlotte pour empoigner le micro. Tout comme je ne sus à quel moment Charlotte arrêta de chanter pour me laisser le faire seule. Non, je ne me rendis compte de rien. Je vivais juste ces quelques minutes à fond, comme je l'avais toujours fait sur scène, laissant mon corps s'exprimer, laissant mes émotions sortir par ma voix, oubliant tout pour juste vivre. Vivre normalement…comme avant…

Lorsque les dernières notes résonnèrent et que la scène fut subitement plongée dans le noir, je me tournai sur la droite pour y voir Charlotte, éloignée du micro, un immense sourire sur le visage, qui m'observait, les yeux brillants de larmes. Et ce fut à cet instant que je me rendis compte de ce que je venais d'accomplir. J'avais osé chanter… sur scène… et seule… Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus car Charlotte attrapa ma main pour que nous reculions un peu vers les rideaux, les lumières commençant à se rallumer pour laisser saluer le groupe. Le rideau s'écarta légèrement, laissant apparaitre Alice tandis que Charlotte reprenait sa place derrière le micro, sachant très bien qu'un spot allait l'éclairer dans quelques instants quand Jasper égrènerait les noms des musiciens.

Dans un état second, je rejoignis Alice côté backstage et tombai sur Esmée et Maria, en larmes. A peine arrivée auprès d'elles, Esmée se précipita pour me serrer dans ses bras.  
-Tu l'as fait, ma chérie. Tu l'as fait. Et tu étais magnifique…me dit-elle avant de passer ses mains sur mes joues.  
J'observai quelques instants son visage, radieux et fier, avant de me tourner vers Alice et Maria, qui arboraient elles aussi cet air.  
-Je l'ai fait. dis-je tout bas, réalisant enfin l'énormité de ce qui venait de se passer.

Un technicien vint rapidement me déséquiper alors que nous entendions le public chanter « Happy birthday Edward », me faisant sourire encore plus.

Alice nous mena rapidement jusqu'aux loges du groupe.  
-Vous pensez qu'il m'a entendue ? risquai-je.  
-Bien entendu ! répondit aussitôt Tanya sortant de je ne sais où. Le retour son était parfait. Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir l'enregistrer avec eux ? poursuivit-elle, la professionnelle reprenant rapidement son rôle.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car Emmett arriva en trombe, suivi par Rose et Charlotte. Il surgit près de moi et me prit dans ses bras, me décollant du sol comme si je ne pesais que quelques grammes.

-Bellissima, c'était grandiose ! éclata-t-il en me serrant fort contre son torse, me faisant rire.  
-Emmett, tu es tout dégoulinant…me plaignis-je en riant, mais je ne le repoussai pas le moins du monde et profitai de l'instant. Tu crois qu'il m'a entendue ? lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.  
-Avec le retour son qu'on avait ce soir, un sourd t'aurait entendue. Il doit être fou de joie. C'est un super cadeau d'anniversaire. me répondit le batteur en me relâchant tandis que Peter entrait dans la loge.  
-Il arrive. me dit-il simplement, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Et je sentis se tordre mon estomac. Qu'allait-il penser de mon intervention ? Je savais très bien qu'il voulait chanter avec moi mais cette manière de faire allait-il lui plaire ? ou serait-il vexé de ne pas avoir participé à la mise en place ?

Je me rappelais très bien combien je détestais être mise devant le fait accompli lorsque Charlie décidait de changer quelque chose durant un spectacle sans m'en avoir parlé auparavant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus que la porte se rouvrit de nouveau, laissant passer Jasper et Edward, leurs oreillettes pendant sur leurs tee-shirts, une serviette en éponge autour du cou. Alice sautilla aussitôt jusqu'à Jasper.

-C'était….époustouflant ! lança-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou du musicien.  
-Mieux que ça ! la coupa Tanya. C'était….  
Mais je n'écoutai pas la suite, bien trop obnubilée par Edward qui ne me lâchait pas du regard, toujours silencieux, le visage illisible.  
-Je me doutais que c'était une mauvaise idée….marmonnai-je en soupirant. J'aurais dû…  
Mes mots moururent alors contre les lèvres chaudes d'Edward qui avait traversé la pièce en une seconde pour me prendre par la taille et me plaquer contre lui.  
-C'était… formidable. chuchota-t-il contre ma bouche après l'avoir relâchée. C'est….c'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que je pouvais recevoir aujourd'hui. Tu es mon plus beau cadeau, Bella. ajouta-t-il en plongeant dans mes yeux.  
-Oh…réagirent les filles dans la loge.  
Je ne sus lui répondre, l'émotion étranglant ma voix. Edward dut le comprendre car il sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau.

.  
(EPOV)

-Bella est prête pour la semaine prochaine ? me demanda Jasper en refermant l'un des magazines apportés par Tanya voilà à peine une heure.  
-Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas encore eue au téléphone. Elle est en rendez-vous avec tes parents pour préparer le procès. répondis-je en regardant à nouveau mon téléphone, guettant l'heure à laquelle je pourrais enfin l'appeler.

La convocation pour la première audience de son procès était arrivée le lendemain de mon anniversaire, voilà maintenant un mois.

Cet anniversaire-là resterait gravé à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. Notre concert ce soir-là avait été…je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de qualificatif pour expliquer ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque la voix de Bella était apparue dans mon retour-son. J'avais bien eu l'impression de l'entendre, mêlée à celle de Charlotte, lors du premier refrain. Alors, je m'étais légèrement retourné pour vérifier mais je n'avais rien pu distinguer au fond de la scène, hormis le reflet argenté du pied de micro du coin choriste. J'étais tellement heureux que Bella soit présente dans la salle ce soir avec mes parents que j'avais probablement imaginé sa voix. Mais le second refrain arriva et sa voix prit la place de celle de Charlotte…mon cœur manqua un battement….tout comme mes doigts manquèrent quelques notes….J'avais aussitôt jeté un coup d'œil vers Jasper qui, à en croire son regard, avait entendu la même chose que moi. Nous poursuivîmes la chanson comme si de rien n'était mais je n'avais eu qu'une seule envie : tout faire stopper pour la faire venir à côté de moi et reprendre le morceau, mes yeux plongés dans les siens.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle accepterait de monter sur scène avec nous pour nos dates à Los Angelès. La presse va se déchainer quand elle nous rejoindra pour le dernier morceau. Quand on voit le tumulte que la photo de Seattle à créer….  
-ça va être dingue ! le coupa Emmett en attrapant lui aussi un magazine.  
-Je sais. soufflai-je en survolant un énième article revenant sur la photo de Bella et moi à la sortie de la salle de spectacle, le soir de mon anniversaire. D'un côté, quand on sait tout ce qu'elle a souffert ces dernières années, j'aimerais qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle ne monte pas sur scène avec nous. Mais d'un autre côté, elle a fait tellement d'efforts ces derniers mois, elle a tant travaillé sur son passé…  
-Bella a repris du poil de la bête, a retrouvé sa voix…et en plus, elle accepte volontiers de remonter sur scène avec nous. Alors, on la laisse faire et surtout on en profite un max ! intervint le batteur en souriant largement, faisant rire Jasper.

J'acquiesçai tout en fixant la fameuse photo. Elle était plutôt sombre mais on me reconnaissait très bien, enlaçant étroitement Bella pour l'escorter jusqu'à la voiture de Sam. Personne n'avait parlé de son intervention sur scène ce soir-là mais depuis, la presse people s'en donnait à cœur joie. J'étais guetté par tous les paparazzis du pays qui espéraient certainement revoir Bella à mes côtés. Mais ma douce était rentrée à Los Angelès avec Alice pour préparer son procès et se trouvait donc à des centaines de kilomètres de cette pression médiatique….du moins pour quelques heures encore puisque notre tournée allait faire étape pour quelques jours à L.A.

Mon téléphone bipa, me sortant de mes pensées. Bella était de nouveau au loft et je pourrais l'y rejoindre demain.

.  
(BPOV)

-Prête ? me demanda Edward alors qu'il était sorti quelques secondes pour boire un peu d'eau.  
-Prête. confirmai-je en mettant en place ma seconde oreillette.

Edward repartit sur scène aussitôt tandis que le public scandait le nom du groupe.

« _Twilight ! Twilight_ »

Toujours ce rythme binaire, ce son capable de te tordre les tripes…

« _Izzie ! Izzie_ ! » entendis-je dans mes souvenirs….

Tout cela était si semblable….et pourtant si différent….tant de choses étaient passées…Quand je repensais à ces derniers mois, je ne me reconnaissais plus vraiment…ou plutôt, je retrouvais enfin la vraie Isabella, celle qui avait choisi la musique pour credo de vie.

La voix d'Edward remerciant le public me ramena au présent. Le technicien son me tendit un micro main et je me positionnai juste à l'entrée du plateau, observant la scène. Cette fois, je n'étais pas à l'arrière. Non, j'allais devoir entrer et rejoindre les garçons pour chanter avec eux face au public.

Hier encore, mes jambes flageolaient rien qu'à cette idée mais aujourd'hui, étrangement, je me sentais plutôt sereine. Pourtant, toute la presse avait été prévenue de ma présence pour les concerts de Los Angelès et j'étais certaine que de nombreux journalistes avaient réussi à obtenir des places pour assister à cet « évènement » comme certains magazines l'avaient affiché en une. Tanya avait reçu des centaines d'appels de journalistes me demandant une interview mais elle les avait toutes refusées, comme nous l'avions convenu. Cette tournée restait celle des Twilight et je ne voulais pas que ce retour éphémère ne les relègue au second plan.

- _Ce soir, comme vous le savez déjà, nous accueillons quelqu'un de très cher au cœur des Twilight. Sans elle, nous ne serions pas devant vous aujourd'hui pour vous interpréter cette magnifique chanson qu'elle nous a écrite voilà quelques semaines. Elle nous fait le plaisir de chanter avec nous pour nos dates à Los Angelès. Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Isabella !_ annonça Edward dans le micro, aussitôt suivi d'un vacarme de cris et de sifflets qui se transforma en des applaudissements très nourris alors que l'un des assistants plateau me fit signe que je pouvais entrer sur scène.

Je soufflai une bonne fois, serrai fortement dans ma main droite le collier qu'Edward avait attaché à mon cou le soir de Noël et je me mis à marcher droit vers le centre de la scène. Lorsque je mis le pied dans la zone éclairée, de nouveaux cris montèrent dans la salle et quelques « Isabella » fusèrent. Edward, qui avait déposé sa guitare, s'avança à ma rencontre, souriant et me tendit la main pour m'escorter jusqu'au tabouret haut qui m'attendait, sagement placé entre les pieds des micros des garçons, me faisant sourire de plus belle. Il dut certainement sentir mes doigts tremblants entre les siens car il resserra quelque peu sa prise pour me montrer son soutien. Je passai devant Jasper qui me fit un rapide clin d'œil avant que je ne prenne ma place. Edward lâcha ma main pour attraper son instrument et je profitai de ces deux secondes pour me tourner rapidement vers Emmett qui ne manqua pas de me saluer avec sa baguette. Sou sourire était toujours aussi lumineux qu'avant mais j'y trouvai un petit quelque chose d'autre…comme une pointe de nostalgie…on en avait vécu des concerts ensemble….Je levai discrètement le pouce à son attention et pivotai pour me confronter à l'immense salle qui était légèrement éclairée, me laissant apercevoir l'énorme foule qui trépignait, criait, frappait des mains à quelques mètres de moi. Emmett bâtit la mesure et les premières notes de la guitare de Jasper montèrent, tout comme les cris des fans. Puis Edward vint se positionner derrière son micro et commença à chanter, provoquant quelques cris féminins. Et le moment tant attendu arriva. Je montai le micro devant ma bouche et me mis à chanter. Lorsque le morceau se termina, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Edward dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que la disparition de la dernière note dans un silence quasi religieux, plutôt surprenant dans une salle emplie de milliers de gens. Ce fut à cet instant qu'une clameur incommensurable s'éleva, me faisant frissonner tant elle était forte. Edward me sourit franchement, me mimant des lèvres un « bravo » qui fit bondir mon cœur.

Je l'avais fait. J'étais remontée sur scène…sur le devant de la scène…et c'était si…merveilleux !

Je me tournai alors vers Jasper qui, lui aussi, arborait un sourire franc. Il me tendit la main, m'invitant à descendre de mon siège et me fit faire deux pas vers l'avant de la scène sans lâcher ma main.  
-Mesdames, messieurs, Isabella ! annonça-t-il dans son micro, faisant de ce fait, redoubler les applaudissements avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.  
-Merci Bella. lus-je sur ses lèvres, me faisant certainement rougir un peu.  
Edward nous rejoignit et saisit ma main libre pour la porter à ses lèvres tandis que le public hurlait de plus en plus fort « Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! ».

Transportée par toute cette ambiance, je questionnai Edward du bout des lèvres, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait m'entendre avec tout ce vacarme.

-On recommence ?  
-Si tu veux ! me répondit-il après avoir consulté Jasper du regard.

Je me tournai vers mon ami qui acquiesça. Alors, je pivotai pour trouver Emmett, debout derrière sa batterie, applaudissant à tout rompre. Comprit-il ma demande à mon simple regard vers lui ? Certainement car il se réinstalla aussitôt et pointa ses baguettes vers moi avant de battre la mesure.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? que pensez-vous de cette Isabella ?  
Je vais tenter de revenir à mon rythme de départ mais ai-je encore des lecteurs intéressés ? ou est-ce que je dois me résoudre à arrêter la fic là ? Merci pour vos futurs avis.  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**3 semaines….j'avais annoncé 2 semaines, j'y suis presque ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont énormément touchée ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre mais je les ai toutes lues et je vous remercie d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour moi. Quel bonheur de voir que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous et cette fic vous plait toujours autant malgré le délai entre les chapitres. MERCI**_

 _ **Sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

(BPOV)

-C'est bon, on peut y aller. dis-je en sortant de ma chambre après m'être observée une dernière fois dans le miroir.  
-Tiens, je pense que ce sera utile. intervint Alice en me tendant une paire de lunettes de soleil plutôt larges.  
Je la remerciai d'un sourire un peu crispé et attrapai la main qu'Edward me tendait pour m'emmener vers la porte.  
-Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, les parents de Jasper peuvent très bien te représenter. tenta-t-il encore une fois.  
-Je veux y aller, Edward. Je sais que ça va être difficile mais je veux y être. Et puis, en médiatisant le procès, je vais peut-être aider d'autres musiciens abusés par leurs managers ou leurs maisons de disques.  
-Alors, on y va. acquiesça-t-il en me souriant.

J'avais longuement réfléchi à cette situation. Devais-je ou non me présenter au tribunal ? Après tout, les parents de Jasper pouvaient très bien faire sans moi. Mais je voulais y aller.  
Pour montrer à mon public que je m'étais enfin relevée de toutes ces années d'angoisse.  
Pour prouver à d'autres que personne, aussi riche qu'il ait pu être, n'était à l'abri des menteurs et des manipulateurs.  
Pour enfin tourner la page.

Je le devais à Edward, à Jasper, à Emmett, à tous mes amis qui me soutenaient depuis ces si longs mois.  
Je le devais aux parents d'Edward et Jasper qui me considéraient désormais comme un membre de leurs familles.  
Je le devais à Billy qui avait toujours été là pour moi, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment son ami avait pu placer un tel poids sur les épaules de son unique enfant.  
Et surtout, je me le devais.

Le trajet jusqu'au tribunal fut silencieux. Edward s'était installé à l'arrière, avec moi et sa main n'avait jamais lâché la mienne.

-Il y a du monde. nota Sam alors qu'il contournait le bâtiment institutionnel pour trouver l'entrée du parking où une place réservée nous attendait.

Je regardai l'attroupement qui patientait sur le trottoir face à l'entrée principale : des dizaines de caméras braquées vers le tribunal devant lesquelles certains journalistes tenaient des directs sur « le procès Swan ». Un peu plus loin, j'aperçus un groupe brandissant des pancartes. Et lorsque je pus lire leurs mots, je ne pus que sourire : certains fans avaient fait le déplacement pour me soutenir.

-Tes fans sont là. chuchota Edward en pointant du doigt le groupe.

J'opinai, émue de leur geste.  
Enfin, Sam pénétra dans le parking souterrain et immobilisa la voiture juste à côté de celle des parents de Jasper.

-Prêts ? demanda le garde du corps en se tournant vers nous.

J'acquiesçai et il ouvrit sa portière.

-J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir t'accompagner pendant ces trois jours. me dit Edward avant de prendre délicatement mon visage entre ses mains puis de m'embrasser.

Les garçons étaient en concert pour trois jours à Phoenix. Edward voulait faire la route matin et soir pour me soutenir pendant le procès mais j'avais refusé, ne voulant pas qu'il soit encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était déjà avec cette fin de tournée. Et puis sa présence à mes côtés aurait immanquablement rajouté de l'huile sur le feu des paparazzis. Alors, il avait fini par accepter de rester à Phoenix à la seule condition que Sam soit mon garde du corps pour ces trois jours.

-Tout va bien se passer. Je ne serais pas toute seule, les parents de Jasper et Alice sont là. tentai-je de le rassurer…ou peut-être essayai-je de me rassurer moi-même ?  
-Tu seras là pour le dernier concert ? demanda-t-il.  
-Bien sûr. Je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde. confirmai-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.  
-Tu acceptes toujours de chanter avec nous ? s'inquiéta-t-il, ce qui me fit sourire malgré tout.  
-Oui. Je ne vais pas rater cette dernière occasion de chanter _Far away_ sur scène avec vous. Qui sait quand cela se reproduira ? le rassurai-je.

Phoenix était la dernière ville de la tournée. Et pour la toute dernière date, Tanya avait organisé un super évènement en invitant plusieurs groupes et chanteurs amis des Twilight à venir chanter avec eux sur scène.

Alors qu'Edward montait dans la voiture qui le ramenait vers Phoenix, je me dirigeai vers Maria et Alice. Sam se plaça à ma gauche et nous rejoignîmes alors l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent au niveau du rez-de-chaussée, un brouhaha se fit entendre, contrastant avec la petite musique d'ambiance diffusée dans l'ascenseur.  
Alistair sortit le premier, nous entrainant ainsi en direction du hall. Au fur et à mesure de nos pas, nous nous rendîmes compte que le lieu était empli de journalistes et que ce que nous avions vu sur le trottoir n'était qu'une infime partie. Instinctivement, je m'approchai de Sam et de son imposante carrure.  
Fort heureusement, la sécurité du tribunal avait placé des barrières pour nous créer un passage dégagé jusqu'à la salle d'audience. Alice glissa ses lunettes sur son nez et je fis de même, juste avant qu'un des journalistes ne nous aperçoive et ne se mette à crier mon nom.

-On ne s'arrête pas. rappela Sam tandis qu'il allongeait ses pas pour traverser la pièce le plus rapidement possible.

Autour de nous des « Isabella » fusaient de toute part. Je ne pus m'empêcher de relever un peu la tête pour regarder cette foule bruyante. Je remarquai quelques affiches de soutien et sourit alors aux gens qui les tenaient haut. Arrivés de l'autre côté du hall, Sam poussa une lourde porte battante et le bruit disparut aussitôt la porte refermée.  
La salle d'audience était paisible malgré les personnes déjà présentes. Le personnel du tribunal était déjà en place et il ne manquait que le juge. Alistair et Maria nous guidèrent jusqu'à nos places et je profitai de ce moment d'attente pour observer ceux à qui j'allais être confrontée. Une quinzaine d'avocats attendait tout comme nous, représentant la maison de disques et certaines banques qui avaient refusé de négocier à l'amiable. Derrière nous, une quinzaine de personnes patientait, pianotant sur leurs téléphones ou griffonnant sur des carnets. Des journalistes. Sur proposition du juge et en accord avec les avocats, quelques journalistes triés sur le volet avaient été autorisés à assister à l'audience qui allait même être filmée.  
Enfin, une sonnerie retentit et nous nous levâmes tandis que le juge prenait place dans son fauteuil.

.  
(EPOV)

 _« À la sortie de cette 2_ _e_ _journée de procès, Isabella Swan est apparue plutôt souriante, entourée de ses avocats. La matinée était réservée aux plaidoiries des avocats de la maison de disques et de certains organismes bancaires. Puis, les avocats d'Isabella ont repris la parole pour éclaircir certains points. Le juge Wilson devrait rendre son verdict demain dans la journée »_

Le flash ne dura qu'une petite minute, noyé au beau milieu des informations de la journée. Quelques images de Bella traversant le hall du tribunal accompagnée des parents de Jasper, d'Alice et de Sam illustraient les propos du journaliste.

-Les journalistes vont rester calme jusqu'au verdict. Par contre, après, ça risque d'être chaud…dit Emmett en éteignant la télé installée dans la loge.  
-Vivement demain soir que tout cela soit terminé. soufflai-je.  
-Quoi donc ? le procès ou la tournée ? réagit Jasper.  
-Les deux, Jazz…les deux…j'adore mon métier mais là, j'ai besoin de vacances. répondis-je.  
-Ah non ! pas tout de suite ! Il y a la promotion du nouveau single à assurer avant la sortie de l'album live ! intervint Tanya. J'ai enfin réussi à trouver une date qui convienne à tout le monde pour la photo de la pochette.  
-Tanya…réagis-je.  
-Oui, je sais. Je ne dois pas pousser Isabella. Mais sache que, pour le coup, c'est elle qui a insisté pour la séance photo. me rétorqua Tanya en me tirant la langue.  
-J'espère que je serais sur la photo avec vous ! lança Emmett, hilare.  
-Pas du tout ! Et pour les contestations, adresse-toi à Bella car c'est elle qui va gérer la séance ! Elle a des idées très précises et j'ai préféré lui laisser carte blanche. Après tout, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ça vous a plutôt réussi. répondit la grande brune.  
-Quand Bella a une idée en tête…. soupira Emmett.  
-J'aurais adoré bosser avec elle, mais Charlie Swan était un rempart infranchissable….rêvassa Tanya en pianotant sur son téléphone. Allez les garçons, préparez-vous, le show commence dans 20 minutes ! lança-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut. Il était temps que la tournée se termine. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me lever tôt. Pourtant, je m'étais juré d'appeler Bella avant le début de cette dernière journée de procès…  
Je tendis la main pour attraper mon téléphone et y trouvai un message de ma belle me disant simplement « _à tout à l'heure_ ». Je zappai sur les chaines d'info en continu mais aucune nouvelle d'un quelconque jugement rendu. J'allais devoir patienter.  
Les répétitions commencèrent tôt car nous devions caler toutes les interventions des chanteurs et groupes qui avaient accepté de chanter un titre avec nous durant ce dernier concert. Entre chaque morceau, je jetai un œil à mon téléphone mais aucune nouvelle de ma belle.  
A quelle heure le juge allait-il rendre son verdict ?

Alors que nous répétions avec Bruno Mars, Tanya déboula sur le plateau, nous stoppant.

-ça y est ! C'est fait ! Elle a gagné ! m'annonça-t-elle.

Et ces simples mots me suffirent. Jasper pianota sur son téléphone tandis que je recevais un message de Sam indiquant qu'il rejoignait l'aéroport avec Alice et Bella.

.  
(BPOV)

C'était fait. Le juge avait rendu son verdict. Et il me donnait raison. Il reconnaissait que la maison de disque et Charlie m'avaient flouée, profitant de mon nom pour brasser des dollars. Je ne fis même pas attention à la somme que la maison de disques allait me devoir. Le simple fait d'être reconnue victime me suffisait pour définitivement tourner la page. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie désormais : rejoindre Phoenix pour enfin retrouver Edward.

La presse était déchainée à la sortie de l'audience. Comme nous l'avions prévu avec les parents de Jasper, j'avais pris la parole pour quelques mots, expliquant combien j'étais soulagée par le verdict. J'avais également remercié tous ceux qui m'avaient soutenue ces derniers temps et avais eu quelques mots pour mes fans qui s'étaient déplacés jusqu'au tribunal.

Puis Sam nous embarqua, Alice et moi, dans une berline aux vitres teintées pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Si tout se passait bien, nous devrions être à Phoenix à la fin des répétitions, ce qui me permettrait de faire un petit calage pour notre chanson.

Je pestai en regardant ma montre. Nous avions presque 3 heures de retard….

-arrête de regarder aussi méchamment cette montre, tu vas faire peur aux aiguilles ! blagua Alice assise à côté de moi.  
-comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que je risque de louper les répétitions ? Je ne veux pas planter la dernière chanson de leur ultime concert ! répliquai-je, tendue.  
-Bella, tu ne planteras rien du tout. souffla Alice en attrapant ma main. Les ingénieurs son sont les mêmes qu'à L.A. et je suis certaine que les réglages sont déjà parfaits. Et même si les réglages n'étaient pas bons, vous êtes tous de très bons professionnels, tout va bien se passer. Tu devrais essayer de te détendre un peu.

J'acquiesçai en soufflant, sachant très bien qu'elle avait raison.

Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa devant l'une des entrées réservées aux équipes techniques, nous étions à 3 minutes du début du concert. Nous traversâmes l'immense dédale des coulisses au pas de course tandis que la rumeur de la foule gonflait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'enfin nous arrivâmes là où les garçons devaient monter sur scène, Jasper et Edward étaient déjà prêts à entrer sur scène. Ils nous aperçurent et je n'eus que le temps de faire un petit signe de la main à Edward avant qu'il ne sorte de l'ombre des coulisses.  
Le public se mit à hurler et je pris quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle.

-Ah vous voilà enfin ! dit Tanya. Alice, tiens, voilà ton pass pour la zone VIP. Bella, viens avec moi, tu t'équiperas dans la loge.

Je la suivis sans protester, bien trop pressée de pouvoir tester mon micro et mes oreillettes. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était de tomber nez à nez avec les artistes qui attendaient leur tour dans la zone des loges, chanteurs et musiciens que je connaissais pour la plupart, ayant fait moi-même des duos avec eux pour différentes occasions. Les premières secondes furent silencieuses, comme si nous ne savions pas vraiment comment réagir après toutes ces années. Mais ce fut une voix masculine qui fit exploser cette bulle de gêne : Bruno Mars se leva de son siège pour venir me serrer dans ses bras. Les autres suivirent alors le mouvement, venant me saluer, me demander des nouvelles et me féliciter pour le résultat du procès. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que Tanya n'intervienne pour me rappeler d'aller en loge afin de me préparer.

.  
(EPOV)

Debout dans la pénombre, les micros en place, Jasper et moi attendions le top départ pour entrer sur scène. Le vol d'Alice et Bella avait pris énormément de retard. Je savais par un message de Sam qu'ils s'étaient enfin posés à Phoenix mais ils étaient désormais coincés dans les bouchons. Nous n'avions pas pu répéter « _Far away_ » avec Isabella mais les techniciens son avaient réglé son micro à l'identique du concert de Los Angelès. Je savais combien Isabella était professionnelle et je ne doutais absolument pas que tout se déroulerait à merveille quand viendrait notre moment.

Mais j'aurais juste aimé la voir un peu avant de monter sur scène.  
Pour lui demander comment elle se sentait après ces trois jours de procès.  
Pour la féliciter d'avoir aussi bien gérer ces derniers jours si difficiles pour elle.  
Pour lui dire combien elle m'avait manqué.  
J'aurais aimé la voir quelques minutes juste pour la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer contre moi et respirer son parfum. Je me consolais en me répétant qu'elle serait là tout à l'heure et qu'enfin nous pourrions passer nos journées ensemble.

Le retour son apparut dans mes oreilles, signe que notre entrée n'était qu'une question de minutes.

J'essayai de me vider la tête mais les mêmes mots revenaient sans cesse.

 _But you'll never be alone, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. Baby, I am right here, I'll hold you when things go wrong._ _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn._

Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'une ébauche de texte hantait mon esprit dès qu'un moment de calme survenait. Et ce peu de paroles me semblait tellement lié à Bella. J'aimerais tant lui proposer un duo. Un vrai duo. Pas seulement sa voix posée dans les chœurs. Une chanson où nous partagerions l'affiche, comme au tout début du groupe…Demain, promis, je m'y mettrai…

Le technicien son dévolu aux instruments se pencha sur sa console et nous fit signe que nous pouvions prendre nos guitares. J'attrapai le manche et passai la sangle sur mon épaule, tout comme Jasper, l'estomac se nouant tout à coup sous l'effet du trac. Dans moins d'une minute, nous entrerions sur scène.  
Ce fut à cet instant que je perçus du mouvement derrière nous, me faisant me retourner. J'aperçus, dans l'une des allées, ma belle suivie par Alice. Je donnai un coup de coude à Jasper, lui indiquant où se trouvaient les filles. Bella leva la main pour nous saluer au moment même où le régisseur décomptait les secondes.

-5…4…3…

Je souris à Bella et lui fit un clin d'œil, espérant qu'elle le verrait et je franchis le pas alors que le régisseur annonçait le top. Les instruments se mirent à jouer et je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus, me laissant porter par l'ambiance survoltée, la musique et l'adrénaline.

Les chansons s'enchainèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, ne me laissant même pas l'impression de profiter du moment. Lorsqu'arriva le moment du dernier morceau, je n'avais pas la sensation que nous étions sur scène depuis près de 2h30. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide sur ma droite et repérai Bella vêtue d'une longue robe sombre, micro en main, patientant à l'abri des regards des spectateurs. Je déposai ma guitare sur son pied et attrapai mon micro pour faire quelques pas vers le public, provoquant des cris enthousiastes.

- _Ce concert touche à sa fin et nous tenons absolument à vous remercier pour ce formidable accueil que vous nous avez réservé tout au long de cette immense tournée qui nous a menés aux quatre coins de notre belle Amérique._ lançai-je alors que la salle avait été rallumée pour que nous puissions distinguer les gens.  
- _Nous voulons remercier tous ceux qui ont accepté de venir chanter avec nous ce soir._ enchaina Jasper tandis que le public hurlait de joie, rendant la liste des noms des musiciens présents dans les coulisses quasi inaudible.  
Je me tournai vers Jasper puis vers nos musiciens, ébahi par la ferveur de la foule présente ce soir. Notre public était toujours très expressif et enthousiaste mais il fallait avouer que, ce soir, c'était encore plus fort.  
Un technicien amena rapidement un tabouret haut pour Bella, qui attendait toujours dans l'ombre. Le public dut comprendre ce qui allait arriver car il se mit à scander « Far away…Far away ». Je les laissai faire quelques secondes, voulant montrer à Bella combien sa musique touchait les gens.  
Je reculai, tout comme Jasper, pour reprendre ma guitare. Je refixai le micro sur son pied et la salle s'éteignit de nouveau, faisant aussitôt monter de nouvelles clameurs.  
Jasper commença à jouer les premières notes.

- _Mesdames et messieurs, pour cette dernière chanson, merci d'accueillir celle sans qui nous ne serions pas ici ce soir_ , annonçai-je alors que Jasper commençait à jouer les premières notes, _Isabella Swan !_

Bella s'avança alors vers nous, micro en main. Dès qu'elle fut visible, le public se mit à applaudir et ma belle finit son petit trajet en saluant de la main vers la salle. Elle se plaça entre nous, accrocha son micro sur le pied et tourna la tête vers moi pour me sourire. Ses yeux pétillaient et son visage était radieux. Je me forçai à la lâcher de temps à autre du regard, mais c'était difficile pour moi. Après tous ces kilomètres qui nous avaient séparés, après toutes ces journées difficiles pendant lesquelles Bella s'était battue pour relever la tête, après ce procès qui avait certainement dû la bouleverser mais cela, elle ne le montrait pas, je ne voulais qu'une chose : la prendre dans mes bras.  
La chanson se termina et le public exulta. C'était fini. La tournée venait juste de s'achever avec ce dernier morceau. Je posai ma guitare et me penchai pour embrasser Bella sur la joue.  
-Merci Darling. chuchotai-je avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse après avoir salué la salle tandis que le public continuait de hurler.

Bella disparue dans les coulisses, je fis signe aux musiciens de nous rejoindre sur l'avant-scène sous les applaudissements de nos fans. Nous restâmes là plusieurs minutes, profitant simplement de l'ambiance survoltée qui régnait. Puis le régisseur annonça dans les oreillettes la fermeture du rideau et nous regagnâmes les coulisses alors que le public hurlait nos prénoms et réclamait une nouvelle chanson.

Tout le monde nous attendait à la sortie de scène, souriants et émus. Je me précipitai vers Bella et entourai solidement sa taille pour la plaquer sur mon torse, la faisant rire.

-On dirait bien que je t'ai manqué. se moqua-t-elle tout bas avant de plonger son nez dans mon cou tandis que j'avalai d'un trait une bouteille d'eau.  
Dans la salle, les cris ne faiblissaient pas et semblaient même se renforcer, comme si le public ne voulait pas quitter la salle. Jasper se tourna vers moi et je lus la même interrogation dans son regard.  
-T'as une idée ? lançai-je à mon ami de toujours, sachant qu'il comprendrait très bien mon intention.  
Mais ce fut Bella qui répondit le plus vite, à mon grand étonnement.  
-Votre toute première chanson. proposa-t-elle.  
Je compris tout de suite ce qu'elle voulut dire : la première chanson offerte par Isabella après l'émission. Nous n'avions plus chanté ce morceau depuis longtemps.  
-On n'est pas du tout calés dessus. intervint Emmett qui était resté à côté de nous.  
-Pas besoin. Un guitares/voix fera très bien l'affaire. répondit Bella, faisant grogner Emmett qui était manifestement prêt à remonter sur scène.  
-ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas jouée. Je vais la planter. m'inquiétai-je.  
-ça n'arrivera pas. Et si ça arrivait, le public ne vous en voudrait pas. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est vous voir encore quelques minutes. me contra gentiment ma belle.  
-Mais ça veut dire que tu vas chanter avec nous ? me devança Jasper, ce morceau étant écrit pour trois voix.  
-Si vous êtes d'accord. dit-elle en me regardant.  
A côté de Jasper, Alice exulta.  
-On y va ? lançai-je à Jasper.  
-On y va. confirma-t-il en reprenant son micro.

Je le suivis et nous réapparûmes sur la scène, provoquant de nouveaux applaudissements. J'attrapai ma guitare et débutai la mélodie. Un technicien lumières éteignit de nouveau la salle et braqua une poursuite sur nous. Bella nous rejoignit et sa voix se mêla aux nôtres. Pas juste comme choriste, non, comme chanteuse à part entière. Sa voix était magnifique et d'une parfaite justesse, comme si elle n'avait jamais arrêté sa carrière.

Je voyais sur son visage combien chanter ce morceau la transportait et j'en eus la preuve lorsqu'elle fit, sans y penser, quelques pas vers l'avant, se retrouvant ainsi sur le devant de la scène. Jasper me fit un clin d'œil et nous la rejoignîmes quelques secondes plus tard. Je ne me lassai pas de la regarder chanter, voyant combien elle était sereine. Son aura semblait envelopper la scène et j'aurais presque pu arrêter de chanter juste pour l'admirer. Le public avait dû comprendre qu'il assistait à un moment de grâce car aucun bruit ne venait perturber la chanson.  
Lorsque les dernières notes se turent enfin, un silence de plusieurs secondes demeura, comme si le public voulait profiter au maximum de ce moment hors du temps. Puis les applaudissements fusèrent. Bella tourna la tête vers moi, ses yeux brillants d'émotions et de larmes contenues, me mimant un « je t'aime » du bout des lèvres qui fit exploser mon cœur. L'Isabella que j'avais tant admirée voilà des années était là devant moi. Elle était revenue de si loin et aujourd'hui, elle me faisait cet incommensurable cadeau. Sans réfléchir, écoutant juste mon cœur, je passai ma guitare dans mon dos, fis les quelques pas qui me séparaient de ma belle, plaçai mes mains sur ses joues rosies de bonheur, plantai mes yeux dans les siens et capturai ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manqué. Une seconde plus tard, Bella passa ses bras autour de mon cou et répondit à mon baiser.  
Autour de nous, des sifflements montèrent, des applaudissements retentirent et des flashs crépitèrent. Nous mîmes quelques secondes à percevoir le tumulte qui se jouait dans la salle, bien trop enfermés dans notre bulle. Ce ne fut que lorsque nos bouches se séparèrent que je réalisai ce que je venais de faire.

-Désolé de te mettre dans cette situation. murmurai-je tout contre ses lèvres.  
-Tant que tu restes à mes côtés, je m'en accommoderai. répondit-elle sur le même ton.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? vos impressions ?**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**(arrive sur la pointe des pieds…)**_

 _ **Toc toc toc, il y a encore quelqu'un ? Je suis désolée pour ce loooooooooong, très long silence. Le temps file entre mes doigts, et entre le travail, mes filles (les devoirs, l'école, la nounou, bref, le quotidien avec un bébé de huit mois et une petite fille de 6 ans….) et le quotidien de la maison, je n'ai plus qu'un petit quart d'heure (que je prends sur ma pause-déjeuner au boulot, et encore, pas tous les jours...) pour pouvoir écrire. Je fourmille d'idées mais je n'ai plus le temps pour les écrire…à mon grand désespoir...**_

 _ **Alors, voilà enfin le chapitre 25…Je pensais qu'il serait le dernier mais au final, il y aura encore un chapitre (ou peut-être plus si je suis très inspirée ?).**_

 _ **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me touchent énormément ! J'espère que vous serez encore au rendez-vous. Merci aussi à toutes les anonymes qui me laissent leurs impressions et à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Et enfin merci à toutes celles qui continuent à me lire, sur cette fic ou sur mes anciennes (je reçois encore des reviews et des mises en favoris sur mes précédents fics et cela fait tressauter mon petit cœur à chaque fois).**_

 _ **Je vous fais une promesse, même si cela me prend encore plusieurs mois, je terminerai cette fic.**_

 _ **MERCI !**_

 _ **Sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre et quelques indications en bas de la page. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

(BPOV)

-Et voilà, c'était la dernière signature. Toutes mes félicitations, mademoiselle Swan ! conclut le notaire en reprenant la liasse de documents. Ma secrétaire vous fera parvenir une copie complète de tous ces documents. Voici les différents trousseaux de clés ainsi que les codes pour les alarmes. poursuivit-il en poussant vers moi un petit plateau argenté sur lequel étaient disposés tous les éléments.  
-Merci. répondis-je en attrapant la main d'Edward, assis à mes côtés.  
Edward me regarda, souriant et je ne pus que sourire largement en retour.

C'était fait. Dès demain, les parents de Jasper feraient enregistrer tous les documents nécessaires et je pourrais commencer les recrutements.

Une heure plus tard, j'ouvrais la porte principale, la main légèrement tremblante au moment de franchir le seuil.

-Bah alors, Bellissima, tu ne te rappelles plus comment on fait ? se moqua Emmett, dans mon dos.  
-Emmett…soufflai-je en secouant la tête avant de réussir à tourner la clé et de le regarder en souriant.

Emmett avait encore une fois fait ce qu'il fallait pour alléger la situation. Mon grand frère de toujours.

Nous pénétrâmes tous dans le hall désert. Quelques cartons étaient empilés dans un coin, à la place de la machine à café que la société de location avait certainement récupérée au moment de la liquidation.

-Un bon coup de nettoyage, un peu de shopping pour le matériel et c'est reparti, n'est-ce pas Bellissima ? demanda Emmett en avançant vers le couloir desservant les studios.  
-Oui, Em. C'est ça. répondis-je en prenant enfin conscience de ce que je venais de faire. : j'étais désormais propriétaire des studios de Billy.

J'avais déjà contacté quelques-uns des ingénieurs son formés par Billy voilà quelques années et certains s'étaient montrés intéressés par la réouverture des studios. La maison de disques des garçons avait d'ores et déjà préparé un contrat pour que le prochain album du groupe soit mixé ici…

-Tu es bien pensive. me dit doucement Edward, me tirant de mes pensées tandis que les autres discutaient dans le hall.  
-Oui…je me disais juste que tout avait changé si vite…. Je crois que j'ai encore un peu de mal à assimiler tous les changements depuis que nous nous sommes revus ici. expliquai-je en ressortant du bâtiment, suivie par tous les autres.

Les semaines suivantes filèrent entre mes doigts. Je passais une bonne partie de mes journées aux studios pour les recrutements des membres du personnel et également pour surveiller l'avancée des travaux. Emmett et les autres m'avaient fait une immense surprise en faisant accrocher sur la façade une nouvelle enseigne au nom que j'avais choisi au moment de la signature : « _studios Black Swan_ ». Emmett avait été un peu surpris de me voir associer ces deux noms mais je ne pouvais faire sans un clin d'œil à Billy.  
Les installateurs prirent ensuite la place des ouvriers et en quelques jours, tous les studios d'enregistrement retrouvèrent leurs matériels et étaient désormais prêts à fonctionner.

Je rangeai mon bureau en prévision de l'interview du lendemain lorsqu'Edward arriva, un énorme bouquet à la main.  
-Elles sont magnifiques. soufflai-je en humant les parfums délicats.  
Je les déposai sur ma table et l'embrassai.  
-Tu as un peu de temps avant de rentrer à la maison ? demanda-t-il tout en me tenant dans ses bras.  
-Bien sûr.  
Je n'eus pas le temps d'en demander plus qu'il saisit ma main et m'emmena à sa suite. Il se dirigea vers le studio 7.  
-J'ai quelque chose à te faire écouter et j'aimerais avoir ton avis. annonça-t-il en ouvrant la porte menant au studio de prise de son.  
Il se mit au clavier et me fit signe de m'asseoir près de lui.  
J'obtempérai alors qu'il installait une partition griffonnée sur le pupitre de l'instrument.  
-C'est quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment….depuis le début de la tournée en fait…expliqua-t-il alors que ses mains jouaient doucement un air que je ne connaissais pas.  
-Tu as déjà commencé le prochain album. compris-je.  
-Non…cette chanson, c'est juste pour toi…après si tu veux qu'elle soit sur l'album, je n'y vois aucun souci…me coupa-t-il avant de commencer à fredonner ce qui ressemblait à une ballade.  
Edward ferma les yeux et se laissa emmener par sa musique… il était si beau ainsi…

Je l'écoutai attentivement, me mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas réagir aux mots qu'il me chantait :

 _But you'll never be alone  
_ _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
_ _Baby, I am right here  
_ _I'll hold you when things go wrong  
_ _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
_ _Baby, I am right here  
_ _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
_ _Baby, I am out here  
_ _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
_ _Baby, I am right here…_

Ces mots, il me les avait toujours dits…Il m'avait toujours soutenue, même quand je ne voulais pas de son aide…Et je savais combien je pouvais compter sur lui, même s'il était à l'autre bout du pays…Oui, tout cela, je le savais. Mais l'entendre ainsi…Juste côte à côte, ses mains courant sur le clavier…

-Bella, ça va ? me demanda sa voix douce, me faisant reprendre pied.  
Incapable de répondre sans me mettre à pleurer, j'acquiesçai.  
-Tu pleures. réagit-il en essuyant mes larmes du bout des doigts. Ça te plait ?  
-c'est très beau. réussis-je à dire avant de me jeter à son cou.  
Je restai ainsi, blottie contre lui quelques minutes, le temps pour moi de me remettre de ce tumulte d'émotions.  
-Tu me la rechantes ? demandai-je une fois remise.  
Edward me répondit d'un sourire et replaça ses mains sur le piano alors que je débutai un enregistrement sur mon téléphone.

Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de l'entendre me chanter de telles choses. 

(EPOV)

-Bella, tu es prête ? Alice ? demandai-je depuis le couloir alors que Sam venait d'annoncer que la limousine nous attendait au parking.  
-Encore une minute et c'est bon ! répondit Alice depuis la chambre qu'elle avait réquisitionnée pour que les filles puissent s'habiller, se faire coiffer et maquiller pour l'occasion.

Nous avions fait plusieurs tapis rouges et remises de prix depuis la sortie de notre album et cela s'était relativement bien passé. Nous avions remporté plusieurs prix et notre album avait passé l'été puis l'automne en tête des charts.  
Bella tenait admirablement bien les rênes de sa maison de disques et elle signait régulièrement de nouveaux contrats d'enregistrement. Ses journées étaient plutôt chargées mais elle ne montrait jamais aucun signe de fatigue.

Depuis le concert de Phoenix, notre relation était connue du grand public et les paparazzis s'étaient mis à me suivre d'encore plus près dans mes déplacements, souhaitant faire un cliché avec Bella. Ils avaient également fait le pied de grue devant le studio d'enregistrement, guettant la sortie de ma belle. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée ce premier soir de « traque », pâle et encore tremblante, une colère sourde était montée en moi. J'avais aussitôt appelé Sam pour qu'il lui assigne un de ses collègues mais Bella, rassurée d'être enfin chez nous, avait tempêté, arguant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée, que cela se tasserait.

Mais ça ne s'était pas vraiment apaisé.

Deux paparazzi s'installaient en terrasse de l'autre côté de la rue tous les soirs aux heures de sortie de ses bureaux. Sam, malgré le refus de Bella, était allé discuter avec eux et ils avaient fini par lui expliquer qu'ils espéraient faire une photo de moi venant la chercher aux studios car les magazines people étaient prêts à payer cher la première photo de notre couple depuis notre baiser à Phoenix… Jamais ils ne la lâcheraient tant qu'ils n'auraient pas obtenu ces clichés…  
Aussi, sur les conseils de mes parents et de Tanya, et pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de cette presse people, nous avions fini par accepter de faire une série de photos et une unique interview pour un magazine. Cela calmerait l'ardeur du public et la presse passerait à autre chose, l'exclusivité n'en étant plus une.  
Et en effet, en leur donnant un peu de nous, la pression médiatique autour de notre couple était assez vite retombée et nous pouvions désormais sortir dans les rues de L.A. sans être suivis par une horde de photographes. Quelques flashs crépitaient parfois mais toujours à bonne distance. Lorsque des journalistes abordaient la question en interview, je répondais simplement que tout allait bien pour nous deux. Quelques magazines traitant de l'actualité musicale avaient fait des demandes d'interviews auprès de Bella pour parler des studios Black Swan et quand le sujet de notre couple était abordé au cours de l'entretien, Isabella les recadrait rapidement.

En aout, après de longues discussions, Bella avait accepté de m'accompagner pour les MTV music awards à New York mais ne souhaitait aucunement intervenir devant un micro. Nous avions remonté le tapis rouge main dans la main, suivant de près Alice et Jasper. Tanya nous avait attendus au bout de ces quelques mètres, juste avant la zone prévue pour le photocall et les interviews télévisées. Alors que je prenais la pose à côté de Jasper sous les cris des photographes qui hurlaient nos prénoms, Tanya avait habilement fait entrer les filles dans la salle, les mettant ainsi à l'abri des regards et des micros.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent…

Les Grammy…

Des chaines télé retransmettaient l'évènement en direct depuis le matin et surtout, le tapis rouge était d'une longueur impressionnante, ponctué de nombreux arrêts devant les micros de différentes chaines télé.  
Tanya avait déjà un programme minuté de toute cette remontée du tapis rouge avec les emplacements des différents journalistes devant lesquels nous devions nous arrêter. Nous avions passé la semaine à répéter les réponses que nous donnerions devant les micros ainsi que les chansons que nous devions chanter sur scène. Un duo avec une chanteuse anglaise, Adele, multi récompensée des Grammy, avait été mis en place pour le tout début de la cérémonie. _Far away_ était en lice pour le prix de la meilleure chanson de l'année et nous aurions à la chanter si nous raflions l'award. Enfin, les organisateurs nous avaient demandés un troisième titre et Jasper et moi avions choisi de chanter notre toute première chanson, celle que Bella nous avait écrite au sortir d'X Factor.

-C'est bon, on arrive ! cria tout à coup Alice, me sortant de mes pensées.

Jasper me rejoignit en souriant en entendant les rires d'Alice dans le couloir. Et elles apparurent… ou plutôt elle apparut… car je ne vis qu'elle. Glissée dans une longue, très longue robe en dentelle noire laissant ses bras nus et soulignant la blancheur de se peau, ses cheveux savamment coiffés et ses yeux mis en valeur par un maquillage soutenu, elle attirait incontestablement le regard. Elle avait été magnifique quelques mois plus tôt lorsque nous avions organisé son « bal de promotion » mais là….je n'avais plus aucun mot pour décrire l'émerveillement qu'elle provoquait en moi.

J'attrapai sa main et me penchai pour lui faire un baise-main, ce qui la fit rougir.  
-Tu es…époustouflante. lui glissai-je sans lâcher sa main. Alice, tu es magique ! la remerciai-je après enfin avoir tourné le regard vers mon amie.  
Alice, moulée dans une robe bordeaux, se mit à rire.  
-C'est mon œuvre d'art ! Bon, la base est déjà magnifique, je n'ai fait qu'y ajouter un peu de …  
-Arrête Alice, quand je pense au prix de tout cela, j'en attrape des sueurs. la coupa Bella.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. la sermonna Alice. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te prêtes à l'exercice.  
-Je sais mais je n'étais jamais à l'aise avec tout cela. répondit Bella en soupirant.  
-Je ne te lâcherai pas une seule seconde. chuchotai-je à son oreille juste avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.  
Le téléphone de Jasper bipa, signe que Sam s'impatientait dans la voiture.  
-Allons-y Mesdames, votre carrosse vous attend. annonça Jasper en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.  
J'attrapai le trousseau de clés et passai rapidement la main contre la poche intérieure de ma veste, vérifiant que tout était bien là.  
Une fois la porte fermée, la main fine de Bella s'accrocha à mon bras et je me sentis fier d'avoir une aussi merveilleuse femme pour compagne.  
.

(BPOV)

Depuis 20 minutes, Alice exultait dans le salon, le bristol crème à la main.

-Alice…tentai-je de la calmer…en vain.  
-Les Grammy ! Bella ! Les Grammy ! criait-elle en sautillant entre les canapés depuis qu'elle avait ouvert l'enveloppe déposée par le coursier.  
-Je sais, Alice. Je connais. répondis-je en serrant les dents pour ne pas montrer l'émotion qui montait en moi depuis l'instant où elle avait ouvert l'enveloppe destinée à Jasper.  
-j'adorerais porter du Balenciaga ou du Valentino…ou même du Chanel ! continua-t-elle sans lâcher le précieux sésame des yeux, ce qui lui aurait certainement permis de remarquer que je tremblais.

Mais Alice était bien trop excitée pour se calmer ainsi. Et, il fallait l'avouer, qui ne serait pas dans cet état en recevant une invitation officielle à participer aux Grammy ? Mais voir ce carton faisait remonter trop de choses d'un seul coup et je n'avais pas du tout l'envie de fêter cette sélection pour le moment. Alors, je laissai Alice toute à sa joie et m'éclipsai discrètement vers ma chambre, et plus particulièrement vers le dressing, devenu comme une sorte de refuge pour moi.

Edward m'y avait souvent retrouvée, assise au fond de la penderie, ma guitare entre les mains lorsque j'avais besoin de réfléchir sur quelque chose. Je m'y étais installée quasi quotidiennement lorsque j'avais décidé de rouvrir les studios mais ces dernières semaines, je n'en avais plus ressenti le besoin. Tout tournait bien, les studios avaient plusieurs contrats en cours, la presse s'était considérablement calmée à mon encontre et j'avais recommencé à griffonner un petit carnet pour une collaboration sur le prochain album des Twilight qui devrait sortir l'année prochaine.

-Bella, ça va ? me demanda la voix douce d'Edward, me faisant sursauter et lâcher le tissu blanc que je tenais en main.  
Je me tournai vers la porte pour l'y trouver, inquiet, le carton d'invitation aux Grammy dans les mains.  
-c'est juste qu'en voyant ça, expliquai-je en montrant le bristol, tout s'est un peu agité là et là. poursuivis-je en pointant ma tête puis mon cœur.  
Edward fit quelques pas et passa ses bras autour de moi.  
-Pour mes derniers Grammy, j'ai porté cette magnifique robe que j'ose à peine toucher tant les souvenirs affluent lorsque je la vois… expliquai-je en reprenant délicatement entre mes doigts la dentelle immaculée. Et la semaine suivante, tout était terminé…finis-je en soupirant avant de me tourner pour regarder Edward. J'ai tellement peur que tout s'arrête. avouai-je avant d'enfuir mon visage dans son épaule chaude et rassurante.  
Edward ne dit rien, se contentant de me bercer de longues minutes puis il se mit à fredonner doucement ma chanson… celle qu'il m'avait écrite voilà quelques semaines…

 _But you'll never be alone  
_ _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de la chantonner avec lui. Posant pour la première fois ma voix sur ses mots et ses notes, tentative pour exorciser toute cette peur qui était encore en moi.

-C'est magnifique…souffla Alice, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux, toujours enlacés dans mon dressing.  
Le compliment de mon amie me fit rougir et je ne sus que répondre.  
-Sérieusement, vous devriez l'enregistrer en studio. dit-elle en approchant. Bella, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vu que tu allais mal. Je…j'étais tellement excitée par cette invitation que j'en ai oublié ma meilleure amie. s'excusa-t-elle.  
-Ne t'en fais pas Alice, ça ira. tentai-je de la rassurer – et de me rassurer. Pas mal de souvenirs sont remontés mais ça ira…  
-Tu comptes mettre cette robe ? questionna-t-elle en regardant la robe Dior.  
-Absolument pas. Elle est un vestige d'une autre époque et je ne veux plus vivre dans ce passé. la coupai-je aussitôt en regardant Edward dans les yeux.  
Edward sourit à ma déclaration.  
-Je peux m'occuper de ta tenue alors ? demanda Alice, sa voix remontant dans les aigus.  
-Oui Alice. ris-je devant son enthousiasme débordant.  
Cette dernière cria de joie et fila vers le salon en appelant Jasper., nous faisant rire de plus belle.  
-On les rejoint ? proposai-je à Edward en lui tendant la main.  
-Tes désirs sont des ordres, Darling. répondit-il en attrapant mes doigts.

Les semaines suivantes défilèrent rapidement. Les Twilight étaient très régulièrement invités en radio ou sur les émissions de télé en vue de la cérémonie des Grammy. Le travail aux studios occupait bien mes semaines et lorsque la fin de journée arrivait, j'aspirais juste à m'installer confortablement dans le canapé, lovée dans les bras d'Edward lorsqu'il n'était pas pris par une interview… mais c'était sans compter sur la tornade « Alice » qui voulait régler le moindre détail quant à la remise de prix.

Quelques jours après avoir reçu l'invitation aux Grammy, j'étais rentrée à l'appartement pour trouver le salon transformé en un immense dressing. Des portants débordant de tissus de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes, de toutes les longueurs avaient investi les lieux tandis que des tas de housses noires siglées de grands noms de la mode étaient étalées à leurs pieds. Le salon était méconnaissable et semblait tout petit sous cet amas de broderies, tulles, soieries et autres tissus luxueux. Rose et Charlotte étaient là, passant en revue les tenues avec Alice. J'avais aussitôt compris que les heures suivantes allaient être un calvaire pour moi. Au bout de la huitième robe, j'avais supplié Alice de m'accorder une pause, qu'elle m'autorisa après que Rosalie, après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil, lui ait suggéré de commencer ses essayages. J'avais remercié Rose d'un large sourire et avais quitté les filles pour préparer le diner. Rosalie m'avait rejointe en cuisine une demi-heure plus tard après avoir déclaré forfait, Alice souhaitant essayer toutes les robes, ce qui allait prendre des heures…

Le lendemain matin, je m'étais levée aux aurores, n'ayant que peu fermé l'œil de la nuit. Un café dans la main, je m'étais mise à déambuler entre les portants, profitant du silence et du calme de la pièce pour regarder les robes une à une, passant ma main libre sur les tissus luxueux, comme si je cherchais une sorte de connexion, de lien avec le vêtement.

Pas de blanc…je ne voulais pas repenser à la robe Dior…Pas de rouge, Alice ayant flashé sur une robe rouge aux environs de minuit. Pas de bleu nuit ni de rose pâle, couleurs choisies par Rosalie et Charlotte qui nous accompagneraient aux after après être passées sur scène pour les prestations du groupe… Au détour du cinquième portant, ma main s'arrêta sur une dentelle noire et lorsque j'écartai les autres robes pour observer plus attentivement la tenue noire, j'eus comme un déclic : c'était celle-ci. Noire, près du corps, sans extravagances…à l'exact opposé de ma robe Dior…Je déposai ma tasse sur un coin de table et profitai d'être seule pour passer le vêtement. Seule au milieu du salon, la riche dentelle noire rebrodée de strass contrastait avec le blanc laiteux de ma peau. J'observai plusieurs minutes mon reflet dans l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse et finis par ôter la robe non sans regrets. Le choix était fait.

-Bella, ta coiffeuse t'attend ! cria Alice depuis l'autre côté de la porte.  
-J'arrive. grognai-je en sortant de la douche, déjà tendue à l'idée de ce que j'allais affronter tout à l'heure.  
Mais je prenais sur moi. Pour Edward. Pour Jasper. Pour tous les autres.  
J'avais contacté deux fois mon psy depuis l'annonce des Grammy et cela m'avait permis de me sentir mieux face à cet évènement. Mais mon estomac, noué depuis mon réveil, le resterait jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte les lieux…

Je m'installai donc de bonne grâce devant me coiffeuse et attrapai un crayon pour griffonner quelques pages dans mon nouveau petit carnet. L'inspiration me vint car je ne vis pas le temps passer. Je repris pied dans la réalité lorsqu'Alice se planta devant moi, un écrin en velours noir dans les mains.

-Bon, les bijoux puis tu mets tes chaussures et ta robe et on pourra y aller.  
Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour être bien certaine d'être réveillée et me penchai vers le miroir.

Face à moi, le reflet d'une jeune femme élégamment coiffée d'un chignon bas, aux yeux très maquillés et attirant tous les regards…Elles avaient fait un superbe travail. Par réflexe, je traçai la ligne désormais quasi invisible de ma cicatrice et souris à mon reflet. Derrière moi, Alice exultait, sautillant malgré ses hauts talons et sa robe bordeaux. Elle me tendit l'écrin ouvert et j'attrapai du bout des doigts les bijoux qu'elle avait choisi pour moi, essayant de ne pas penser au nombre de dollars qu'ils représentaient. Puis enfin, la dentelle noire se posa sur ma peau. Et sans savoir pourquoi, je me sentis apaisée. Comme si la porter effaçait mes derniers Grammy…Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un bout de tissu, certes sublime…ou peut-être fallait-il cette « transformation » pour que je puisse enfin tourner la page ?

-Bella, tu es magnifique. s'extasia Alice, en attrapant mes mains, visiblement émue.  
-Pas de larmes ! prévins-je en pointant ses yeux maquillés.  
-C'est du waterproof ! me coupa-t-elle en riant.  
-Alice ? entendîmes-nous de l'autre côté de la pore.  
-C'est bon, on arrive ! répondit mon amie.  
Elle attrapa son téléphone et le tendit à la coiffeuse qui venait de ranger son matériel pour une photo souvenir.  
-Tu as beau faire, mon côté groupie ressort toujours dans ces moments-là. J'en ferai un poster que tu me dédicaceras. plaisanta-t-elle en me tirant vers le couloir.  
Je ris de bon cœur et nous rejoignîmes les garçons qui nous attendaient dans l'entrée.

-On y est. indiqua Sam depuis l'avant de la 1e limousine.  
-Bon, on répète une dernière fois. Jazz ?  
-Hugo Boss.  
-Edward ?  
-Dior.  
-Bella ?  
-Givenchy, Louboutin et Cartier. annonai-je, faisant rire les garçons. Ça fait 10 fois que tu nous le fais répéter.  
-Je ne veux pas que vous vous plantiez devant le micro de Giuliana sinon, la Fashion Police se moquera de nous.

Voilà bien l'un des exercices que je détestais le plus dans ce genre de « manifestations »…

La voiture ralentit fortement puis s'immobilisa.  
-Prête ? me demanda Edward en embrassant le dos de ma main.  
-Prête. confirmai-je après avoir pris une longue inspiration.

La porte de la limousine s'ouvrit et les cris et le cliquetis des flashs nous parvinrent aussitôt. Jasper sortit le premier, et des « _Twilight_ » et des « _Jasper_ » fusèrent. Alice attendit une dizaine de secondes et le rejoignit.

-Je ne te lâche pas. me souffla Edward avant de sortir de l'habitacle.

Je l'observai levant la main vers le public qui hurlait désormais « Edward » et je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son visage resplendissant tandis qu'il saluait. Puis il tendit sa main vers moi, se penchant légèrement pour m'observer.

-Prête ? me demanda-t-il à nouveau.  
-Prête. répétai-je en déposant ma main dans sa paume tiède. 

* * *

_**Pour la chanson de ce chapitre, j'ai choisi un duo très récent qui m'a plu dès la première écoute**_ _ ** _ **(« Disk till Dawn », Zayn ft. Sia)**_. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Je ne suis fan ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Mais la performance est plutôt réussie et je trouvais que le texte collait plutôt bien avec mon histoire. **_

_**Pour la robe de Bella, vous la trouverez en cherchant sur Google: robe nicole kidman + givenchy + golden globes**_

* * *

 _ **Alors ? vos impressions ?**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**(arrive sur la pointe des pieds…) Toc toc toc, il y a encore quelqu'un ?**_

 _ **Je sais, voilà si longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre….Mais comme toujours le temps file trop vite et je ne trouve pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire quelque chose qui me plait. Alors, j'ai pris sur moi, grapillant quelques minutes d'écriture par ci par là pour enfin terminer correctement cette histoire.**_

 _ **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me touchent énormément ! J'espère que vous serez encore au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre. Merci aussi à toutes les anonymes qui me laissant leurs impressions et à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Et enfin merci à toutes celles qui continuent à me lire, sur cette fic ou sur mes anciennes (je reçois encore des reviews et des mises en favoris sur mes précédents fics et cela fait tressauter mon petit cœur à chaque fois).**_

 _ **Sans plus attendre, voici le dernier chapitre de Faded...**_

 _ **Je vous retrouve en bas et attends vos impressions avec impatience !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _-Prête ? me demanda-t-il à nouveau.  
_ _-Prête. acquiesçai-je en déposant ma main dans sa_ _paume_ _tiède._

Je sortis lentement de la voiture, et lorsque je fus debout tout près de lui, Edward passa aussitôt son bras autour de ma taille, faisant crier plus fort le public et les photographes.

Sam referma la portière derrière moi et la voiture s'éloigna lentement pour laisser la place à la suivante. A quelques mètres devant nous, Tanya patientait tandis qu'une certaine effervescence semblait déjà emplir la zone couverte, dédiée aux photocall et aux interviews. Des caméras, des projecteurs, des dizaines de micros…Instinctivement, mon corps reprit ses réflexes d'avant durement acquis pendant mon adolescence : se tenir droite, redresser la tête et lever un peu le menton pour que les photos soient parfaites, se greffer un sourire et ne jamais montrer combien cela est éprouvant…Mais chose nouvelle, je n'étais plus seule « à faire le job »…alors, je serrai encore plus fort la main d'Edward et nous nous lançâmes dans la meute de journalistes.

(EPOV)

Je me réveillai en sursaut et levai aussitôt les yeux sur le réveil : 3h24 du matin. Par habitude, je tendis la main vers Bella mais ne trouvai que les draps froids…encore une fois… Je secouai la tête pour me réveiller un peu mieux et soupirai avant de sortir du lit.

L'appartement était silencieux et plongé dans l'obscurité. Mais je savais où la trouver. Depuis des jours, c'était là que je la retrouvais lorsqu'elle n'était pas à mes côtés. Sans bruit, je traversai le couloir et pénétrai dans la chambre de Bella, où elle ne dormait plus depuis bien longtemps. La pièce lui servait occasionnellement de bureau lorsqu'elle ramenait des dossiers à la maison. Elle y avait également entreposé les quelques affaires auxquelles elle tenait plus que tout et qui résumaient sa vie. Ainsi, ses différentes guitares étaient sagement installées sur leurs pieds, juste à côté de la vieille malle en cuir qui renfermait les trophées de son « ancienne vie » comme elle aimait le dire. Un Grammy étincelant, celui que nous avions gagné voilà quelques mois pour _Far away_ , se tenait fièrement sur le couvercle, une photo glissée entre les formes du métal doré. Et cette photo, je la connaissais par cœur. Une photo de Jasper, Isabella et moi, tenant notre trophée après la cérémonie.

Cette photo avait fait la une de nombreux magazines dans le monde entier dès le lendemain de la cérémonie. Bella, entre nous deux, étincelait littéralement. Un immense sourire franc, les yeux pétillants, le menton légèrement relevé, vainqueur, on ne pouvait que voir la joie et la fierté qui irradiaient d'elle en cet instant. Lorsque notre nom avait été annoncé au micro, elle avait eu un moment de flottement, ses grands yeux plongés dans les miens, n'y croyant pas.  
-C'est vrai ? C'est vous ? avais-je lu sur ces lèvres tant les applaudissements étaient forts.  
J'avais acquiescé tout en attrapant ses mains pour la faire se lever avant de la prendre dans mes bras pour quelques courtes secondes. Je lui avais murmuré à l'oreille je ne sais combien de « merci » avant de finalement monter sur scène avec Jasper pour recevoir notre prix. Son regard fier empli de larmes fixé sur moi alors que nous prenions la parole restera à tout jamais dans ma mémoire.

Quelques notes jouées à la guitare me sortirent de mes souvenirs. Comme à chacune de ses nuits d'insomnie ces dernières semaines, elle avait trouvé refuge dans son dressing. Je pris quelques secondes pour écouter ses accords et finis par frapper doucement sur le bois de la porte.

-Hé Darling. dis-je doucement en m'accroupissant pour la voir, assise au fond de la penderie, sa guitare entre les mains.  
Elle releva la tête et me fit un petit sourire triste.  
-Je n'y arrive pas…me dit-elle.  
-C'est la nuit, tu es fatiguée. Viens te coucher. l'invitai-je en tendant la main.  
-Je vois Bradley dans deux semaines et je n'ai rien. me coupa-t-elle vivement.  
-Appelle-le et demande-lui un délai, il n'est pas….  
-Non. Je dois y arriver. me coupa-t-elle encore plus énervée.  
Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'observer son profil fermé et ses mains qui attaquaient durement les cordes.  
-Bon, allez, tu viens avec moi. pris-je la décision en attrapant la guitare pour la lui enlever des mains.  
-Mais…  
-Sans discussion. réagis-je, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler. Tu es fatiguée, je suis fatigué, c'est la nuit, on dort. Point final.  
Je sortis du dressing, replaçai la guitare sur son pied et me retournai pour rejoindre Bella qui attendait près de la porte.  
-Je suis désolée. chuchota-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix.  
-Chut. Ce n'est rien. Tu es fatiguée et tu ne feras rien de bon dans cet état. Allez, on va se coucher. conclus-je en l'embrassant sur la tempe avant d'attraper sa main pour l'emmener dans notre chambre.

Bella s'endormit la tête à peine sur l'oreiller.

Voilà plus de trois semaines qu'elle dormait mal, obnubilée par la « commande » de Bradley Cooper pour son prochain film, un remake d'un vieux classique américain des années 30 « _A star is born_ ».

Bradley était venu à notre rencontre au cours du traditionnel after des Grammy. Il s'était présenté à Bella et lui avait aussitôt dit qu'il voulait qu'elle écrive une chanson pour son film. Depuis, ils s'étaient rencontrés 2 fois pour discuter du projet et Bradley était même venu diner chez nous. Alice était restée en admiration devant lui toute la soirée, nous faisant bien rire. La date du prochain rendez-vous approchait et Bella avait promis à Bradley qu'elle aurait quelque chose à lui faire écouter. Mais avec le travail aux studios, elle n'avait eu que peu de temps pour avancer sur le projet. Elle avait bien trouvé quelques ritournelles mais elle n'en était pas satisfaite et se heurtait désormais au syndrome de la page blanche.

.

(BPOV)

Je n'avais toujours pas avancé sur le morceau et j'avais rendez-vous avec Bradley…demain…et j'étais dans un état pitoyable…  
Je ne dormais quasiment plus, bien trop obnubilée à trouver les premières notes qui débloqueraient ma créativité.  
J'avais pris un retard monstre aux studios. J'étais sur les nerfs, agressive avec tous mes amis et encore plus avec Edward…  
Je hurlais, je répondais à peine ou lorsque je le faisais, c'était sur un ton plus que critiquable, je prenais la mouche à la moindre remarque…puis je me mettais à pleurer, m'excusant inlassablement pour mon comportement méprisable.  
Mes amis et Edward connaissaient la situation et essayaient de m'aider. Mais à chaque fois, ce bras tendu me vexait et cela finissait de nouveau en dispute. « Dites tout de suite que je ne suis pas capable d'écrire une chanson » était ma phrase du moment avant que je ne sorte de la pièce en furie...  
Bref, rien n'allait…

-Pourquoi tu ne lui proposes pas votre chanson ? me suggéra Alice alors qu'elle m'avait forcée à venir m'installer sur les chaises longues de la terrasse pour boire un café avec elle et Rosalie.  
-Notre chanson ? demandai-je, ne voyant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.  
-oui, celle que tu chantes parfois avec Edward. Tu sais… _But you'll never be alone, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn…lalala…_ se mit-elle à chanter, me renvoyant immédiatement à la chanson qu'Edward m'avait écrite voilà quelques mois.

Depuis cette soirée où il me l'avait chantée pour la première fois, elle avait bien changé. Passée d'un morceau solo au piano, elle était désormais un duo abouti avec une orchestration complète.

-non, je ne peux pas faire ça. lui répondis-je un peu sèchement en me relevant.  
-Mais pourquoi ? Je suis certaine qu'Edward n'y verra…  
-J'ai dit non ! la rabrouai-je plus durement avant de traverser la terrasse.  
-Bella ! m'appella Rose mais je ne me retournai pas et entrai dans le salon par la porte-fenêtre pour stopper la conversation.

Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, les filles ne laissèrent pas tomber.

-Tu aurais au moins quelque chose à présenter à Bradley puisque tu refuses de repousser votre rendez-vous. m'interpella Rose, entrant derrière moi.  
-Je ne peux pas lui donner ce morceau, un point c'est tout !  
-Pourquoi ? insista la grande blonde.  
-Parce que ça ne correspond pas du tout….  
-Arrête, ça pourrait tout à fait coller avec ce que tu nous as expliqué du projet de Bradley. renchérit Alice.  
-Non ! la coupai-je avant de claquer la porte de ma chambre, terminant ainsi la discussion.

En colère, je me dirigeai vers mon lit et me jetai dessus. Dans le mouvement, mon pied bouscula la table de chevet, ce qui fit tomber la lampe qui s'y trouvait directement sur le coin de ma vieille malle, brisant ainsi l'ampoule.

-Merde. soufflai-je en m'agenouillant pour ramasser les morceaux dispersés au pied de la malle.

Voilà un moment que je ne l'avais pas rouverte. Depuis le procès en fait. La dernière fois que je l'avais touchée, c'était pour y ranger la copie du jugement du tribunal. Comme pour clore cette « première vie ».

Machinalement, je passai ma paume sur le dessus, délaissant ma tâche ménagère. Cet objet m'avait suivie partout. Rien qu'en le voyant, rien qu'en le touchant, des dizaines de souvenirs remontaient aussitôt : des séances d'enregistrements, des répétitions, des voyages, des concerts…  
Et soudain, un souvenir particulier me revint. Je m'assis sur mes talons, ôtai prudemment le Grammy remporté par les garçons pour « _Faded_ » et ouvris le couvercle. Je plongeai ensuite ma main dans la caisse pour y attraper la liasse de mes petits carnets d'écriture, défis le long ruban sombre avec lequel je les avais rassemblés pour les offrir aux garçons, en gardai un bien précis en main et me mis à le feuilleter, à la recherche d'une page particulière.

Parcourir de nouveau ces petites pages griffonnées voilà 6 ou 7 ans m'envahit d'une nostalgie surprenante après tout ce qui m'était arrivé. A l'époque de la rédaction de ce carnet, je rentrais de ma 2e tournée nationale pendant laquelle j'avais passé plusieurs mois dans les états du Sud que nous avions évité lors de la 1e tournée, axée uniquement sur les grandes villes pour « offrir une meilleure couverture médiatique » à la jeune star que j'étais.

Moi qui jusque-là n'avais connu que l'humidité et la forêt du comté de Forks puis le brouhaha ininterrompu de Los Angeles, j'étais tombée sous le charme de ces territoires où les hauts buildings de verre des grandes villes cohabitaient naturellement avec les grandes plaines ensoleillées dédiées aux troupeaux. A cette époque, le bus de tournée s'arrêtait encore dans des petits hôtels et nous déjeunions dans de simples restaurants locaux. Et dans ces petites villes du Texas, de l'Arkansas ou du Tennessee, nos diners étaient tous bercés par la country. Je n'avais jusque-là jamais prêté une oreille attentive à ce genre de musique mais je m'étais prise au jeu et j'avais plusieurs fois discuté avec les chanteurs locaux qui acceptaient de me laisser jouer un peu avec eux. Les thèmes récurrents dans les chansons country me parlaient : l'amour de sa terre, les drames, le lien avec sa mère… Leurs textes avaient une certaine résonance en moi et j'avais l'impression que cela parlerait à mon public. Alors, en quittant cette tournée, j'avais tenté d'écrire quelques chansons de ce style. Mais cela n'avait plu ni à mon père, ni à ma maison de disques, qui s'escrimaient à me démontrer que cela réduirait mon public. J'avais proposé quelques textes avec des arrangements plus pop mais je n'avais reçu que des critiques, me disant que les thèmes étaient trop vieillots ou alors beaucoup trop larmoyants…Bref, ils n'en avaient pas voulu et avaient tout rejeté en bloc. Alors j'avais refermé soigneusement mon petit carnet et l'avais rangé avec les autres bien au fond de ma malle. Jusqu'à un jour éventuel mais...

Soudain, je trouvai la page que je cherchais. Je parcourus rapidement les lignes laissées là voilà si longtemps et mon cœur tressauta. Arrivée au bout de ma lecture, je me surpris à sourire et recommençai à la première ligne.

-Je l'ai…murmurai-je pour moi tout en attrapant un crayon.  
Je fis quelques ratures, barrant certains mots pour les remplacer par d'autres et finis par attraper la guitare la plus proche.

.  
-Vous êtes prêts ? demandai-je à tout le monde alors que nous venions de finir de diner.  
-En tous les cas, merci Bella pour ce sublime gâteau au chocolat ! s'exclama Emmett en sortant de la cuisine.  
Je lui souris et laissai les autres arriver derrière lui.  
-Ce diner est bien la moindre de choses que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner mon comportement abject de ces dernières temps. répondis-je alors que tous s'installaient dans les canapés du salon. Pardon… Vraiment… De tout mon cœur, je vous demande pardon. m'excusai-je en les regardant un à un en terminant par Edward qui sourit tendrement à ce moment.  
-Bah, si tu nous fais des repas de ce genre à chaque fois que tu es désagréable avec nous, je vais te mettre en colère plus souvent. s'esclaffa Emmett, allégeant ainsi le moment.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour que je te cuisine quelque chose, tu le sais bien. lui répondis-je.  
-Mais tu as tellement de boulot aux studios que tu…  
-Emmett, arrête de te plaindre pour ton estomac. Et à mon avis, elle risque d'être occupée les prochaines semaines. le coupa Alice en se levant pour venir vers le piano derrière lequel j'étais assise, bien trop impatiente pour rester en place.  
-ça, je ne le sais pas encore. Tout va dépendre de ce que décidera Bradley. dis-je en regardant ce dernier qui s'était installé face à moi.  
Ce dernier me sourit et je poursuivis :  
-C'est encore une version à travailler mais je voudrais vos premières impressions. conclus-je avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de laisser mes doigts courir sur le clavier.

 _« Tell me something girl… »_

-Ce sera un chanteur ? réagit Emmett, me faisant stopper et lui valant une tape derrière la tête de la part de sa femme.  
Je ris à sa réaction et secouai la tête.  
-Non, je l'ai imaginé comme un duo entre les deux personnages principaux. Bradley pourra peut-être faire chanter les acteurs. suggérai-je.  
-Oh, bah, ça ne va pas laisser tellement de choix sur les acteurs capables de tenir le film alors ! s'écria Emmett, survolté ce soir.  
-Em, dégage à la cuisine ! intervint encore une fois Rosalie, en pointant la porte, ce qui nous fit rire pendant plusieurs secondes.

Enfin, je repris mon calme et recommençai le morceau.

 _Tell me something girl, are you happy in this modern world ?_

Me laissant emportée, je fermai les yeux et poursuivis ma démonstration.

 _Tell me something boy, aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?_

Cette chanson sonnait tellement bien. Collant à l'histoire racontée dans le film. Collant à ma vie. Ces phases, je les avais traversées. Seule. Puis avec Edward et les autres. Que me serait-il arrivé s'ils n'avaient pas tous été là ? Ils avaient permis ma renaissance. Grâce à eux, j'étais sortie de ces ténèbres…

 _In the shallow, shallow…We're far from the shallow now_

Je laissai la dernière note s'éteindre dans le silence religieux qui planait avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je tombai immédiatement dans le regard bleu azur de Bradley, indéchiffrable. Manifestement, cela ne lui avait pas plu…

-tu ne t'attendais pas à ça mais je peux revoir ma copie. Ce n'est qu'une première proposition mais je peux changer…  
-Non, surtout pas ! me coupa-t-il. C'est…c'est…j'adore ! finit-il par dire, ayant visiblement du mal à trouver ses mots.  
-C'est vrai ? demandai-je d'une petite voix après avoir regardé les autres.  
-C'est…superbe…intervint Alice en essuyant ses larmes.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur Edward qui confirma d'un hochement de tête.

-ah….ok…trouvai-je juste à dire, tentant de reprendre contenance devant les flots d'émotions suscités chez mes amis. Elle n'est pas encore au stade final et j'ai encore du travail dessus. As-tu déjà des noms pour les acteurs principaux ? Je pourrais adapter la partition…débitai-je alors.  
-J'aimerais bien l'entendre avec une voix masculine, histoire de me rendre compte. C'est faisable ? me coupa Bradley en me regardant.  
J'ouvris la bouche, prise au dépourvu, et me tournai vers les autres, ne sachant que répondre.  
-Je vais le faire. lança Edward, en me rejoignant sur le tabouret.  
Je déplaçai légèrement vers lui ma partition et les paroles et me remis à jouer.

(EPOV)

-Tu es prête ? Sam nous attend. demandai-je depuis l'entrée.  
-J'arrive. me répondit Bella.

J'attrapai les clés et vérifiai la poche intérieure de ma veste. Sentir la douceur du velours sous mes doigts me ramena un an en arrière, lorsque j'avais fait le même geste, juste avant notre départ pour les Grammy. J'avais pensé que c'était le bon moment mais je m'étais ravisé. Mais aujourd'hui était le bon jour. Consécration ou non.

-Qu'en dis-tu ? me demanda ma belle en me rejoignant dans une robe en dentelle beige agrémentée de cristaux.

Encore une fois, elle était phénoménale…Ces dernières semaines, je l'avais vue dans de nombreuses robes haute couture et j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois, elle était de plus en plus belle.

-J'adore. dis-je dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser prudemment pour ne pas ruiner son maquillage. Allons-y. ajoutai-je en la guidant vers l'ascenseur.

Le trajet se fit dans le calme et je respectai le silence de Bella que je sentais tendue à côté de moi. Nous avions fait de nombreuses remises de prix : les Golden Globes, les Grammys, les BAFTA à Londres,….et Bella avait plutôt bien géré tout cela. Mais là, nous étions aux Oscars. Les Oscars ! Et même si je n'avais aucun enjeu à cette cérémonie, je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de battre plus fort. Les Oscars ! Rien que de penser à ce mot, mon cœur accélérait encore plus. Et savoir que j'avais une chance de monter sur scène avec Bella n'arrangeait rien. Les Oscars !

Après une interminable attente dans la limousine, patientant de longues minutes pour pouvoir en descendre car l'arrivée était un cérémonial des plus millimétré, ce fut enfin notre tour et j'aidai ma belle à descendre de voiture sous les cris et acclamations du public et des photographes massés de l'autre côté de l'avenue.

.  
(BPOV)

-C'est complètement fou. murmurai-je à l'oreille d'Edward alors que ce dernier avait passé son bras dans mon dos pour faire face au mur de flashs qui crépitaient de l'autre côté de la rue.

Ces mots, je les lui disais souvent depuis ces derniers mois. Depuis la sortie du film de Bradley en fait. En acceptant ma chanson, en demandant à ce qu'Edward et moi l'interprétions et en la mettant en avant dans la bande annonce, Bradley nous avait fait un immense honneur.

Le souvenir de la soirée où j'avais présenté ma première ébauche de « _Shallow_ » restait un peu confus pour moi, parce qu'accepter le titre tel quel, dans un premier jet non encore travaillé, était pour moi complètement inconcevable. J'avais l'habitude de peaufiner mes morceaux, les écrire, les réécrire, les rectifier, les améliorer, revoir les notes, les harmonies, les arrangements…  
Mais Bradley avait dit oui tout de suite, malgré une interprétation bancale avec Edward qui avait accepté au pied levé de chanter ce duo, juste pour que l'acteur se rende compte de ce que la chanson pourrait donner, malgré la simplicité de la musique qui demandait des choses plus travaillées pour vraiment révéler son potentiel  
Bradley avait dit oui le soir même. Et la semaine suivante, il avait décidé qu'Edward et moi serions les interprètes, qu'importaient les futurs acteurs du film. Et aujourd'hui, grâce à lui, j'étais sur le tapis rouge des Oscars, en lice pour la meilleure musique de film. Le prix que mon père aurait tellement souhaité pour ma première carrière allait peut-être être entre mes mains dans quelques heures.

-Tanya nous attend. me souffla Edward en me prenant la main.

Nous remontâmes une partie du tapis rouge jusqu'à rejoindre notre amie.

-Vous êtes superbes. nous accueillit-elle. Bon, vous avez cinq arrêts télé et 2 radios jusqu'au hall. 1 minute 30 à chaque micro. Maxi 2 minutes. Je vous ferais un petit signe. Toujours les mêmes questions : le choix de Bradley, chanter en couple, un nouvel album pour les _Twilight_ , un retour à la carrière de chanteuse…Bref, vous connaissez par cœur vos réponses désormais.  
-ça, c'est sûr, on est rodés. grognai-je en me remémorant le nombre d'avant-premières pour le lancement du film et les prix auxquels ma chanson concourrait.  
Cela fit rire Edward qui me serra contre lui avant d'embrasser ma tempe et de re-déclencher les cris des photographes…  
-Edward…soufflai-je.  
-ça me fait rire ! me répondit-il.  
-Tu devrais moins traîner avec Emmett. répondis-je.  
-Allez, on répète une dernière fois les marques de vos tenues, ordre d'Alice ! demanda Tanya.  
-Alice…marmonnai-je tout bas.  
-c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime. me souffla Edward en souriant. Armani. fanfaronna-t-il en pointant sa veste de ses pouces.  
-il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de trainer avec Em'….répétai-je tandis que Tanya secouait la tête de dépit. Armani pour la robe, chaussures Aquazzura et bijoux Mauboussin. récitai-je à Tanya.  
-Bien. On se retrouve dans la salle. A vous de jouer ! Et on sourit ! ajouta Tanya avant de filer par un chemin bien plus court que le nôtre.  
Et Edward me tira doucement la main pour que nous nous mettions en marche vers notre premier micro.

.  
Confortablement installée au fond du fauteuil qui m'était réservé, j'essayai de me détendre un peu. Voilà 2 heures que nous étions là et le prix allait bientôt être annoncé.

-tout va bien ? me questionna Edward assis à ma gauche, juste à côté de Bradley et de son épouse.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai d'attraper sa main pour me rassurer un peu. Jimmy Fallon refit son apparition pour annoncer la catégorie de la meilleure musique de film et les deux acteurs porteurs de l'enveloppe apparurent. Je serrai la main d'Edward plus fort et me penchai un peu pour trouver le regard bleu azur de Bradley sur moi. Il me sourit et me montra ses doigts croisés en signe de chance. La liste des nominés apparut sur l'écran, énumérant les 5 chansons retenues pour cette année.

-Et l'Oscar de la meilleure chanson originale de film est décerné à…

Je sentis mon cœur accélérer encore plus dans ma poitrine alors que l'actrice décachetait l'enveloppe rouge. Et je retins mon souffle.

- _Shallow_ , d'Isabella Swan ! annonça fortement Constance tandis que Chadwick levait fièrement le poing.

Et j'eus l'impression d'être heurtée par un train tant l'annonce de ma victoire était encore improbable dans mon esprit malgré les derniers awards remportés.

Je mis une demie seconde ou peut-être même une seconde avant de bouger, abrutie par la nouvelle, puis instinctivement, je me tournai vers Edward qui irradiait de joie. Je me jetai contre lui, ayant le besoin de le sentir contre moi pour prendre la mesure de cette annonce.

-Bravo Darling ! me félicita-t-il à l'oreille. Il faut que tu montes sur scène. poursuivit-il en se relevant, m'entrainant à sa suite.

A peine debout, Bradley vint vers moi, souriant lui aussi. Je ne pus m'empêcher là encore de me jeter dans ses bras

-Bravo Bella. Et merci. me dit-il avant que je ne me retourne pour monter les marches menant à la scène.

Je rejoignis les deux acteurs en tentant de retenir mes larmes de joie. Mais je sus que j'échouai lorsque je sentis le métal froid de la fameuse statuette au creux de ma paume. Constance sourit à ma réaction et me serra contre elle quelques secondes, me félicitant encore et encore. Puis Jimmy apparut juste derrière elle. Lui aussi avait des larmes au bord des yeux mais il savait mieux les retenir que moi.

-Bravo Bella ! Quelle revanche ! murmura-t-il alors qu'il me prenait quelques secondes dans ses bras.

Je me retournai vers la salle et me plaçai alors derrière le micro, la statuette entre les mains.

-Je…Je…Pardon….bafouillai-je pour tenter de retrouver une voix correcte tandis que je balayai la salle du regard.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur Bradley qui m'applaudissait puis sur Edward qui me fit un petit signe de tête pour m'encourager à parler alors que le public faisait silence.

-Bradley, merci. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi pour la musique de ton film. Et merci pour avoir décidé que je chanterai cette chanson avec Edward. débutai-je en regardant l'acteur.  
Puis mon regard glissa sur Edward, juste à côté. Cette « revanche » comme l'avait si bien dit Jimmy, c'était grâce à lui.  
-Edward, il n'y a pas une seule personne sur cette planète qui aurait pu chanter cette chanson avec moi à part toi. Merci d'avoir cru en moi. Merci de m'avoir poussée à redéployer mes ailes. Merci d'avoir cru en nous quand je n'avais plus gout à la vie. réussis-je à dire avec quelques tremolos dans la voix.

Je vis son regard briller plus fortement à mes mots et il m'envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres.

-Si vous êtes chez vous, que vous êtes assis dans votre canapé et que vous regardez ceci, tout ce que j'ai à dire est que c'est du travail acharné. J'ai travaillé dur, pendant longtemps, et ce n'est pas à propos de gagner mais c'est à propos de ne pas laisser tomber. J'avais laissé tomber, vous le savez tous. J'avais été rayée du jour au lendemain, effacée. Mais lorsque la flamme de la passion est en vous, vous ne pouvez la laisser endormie éternellement. J'ai connu la gloire, les grands hôtels, les réceptions, les fastes mais j'ai aussi connu le plus bas, la faim, le froid, les douleurs, l'humiliation. Mais grâce à certaines personnes, j'ai retrouvé foi en moi et en mon talent. Si je suis là ce soir avec cet Oscar dans les mains, c'est aussi grâce à elles : Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmée, Tanya, Maria, Alistair, Peter, Charlotte, Harry : à vous qui êtes derrière l'écran, je ne vous dirais jamais assez merci. poursuivis-je en ayant retrouvé ma voix. Si vous avez un rêve, battez-vous. Il y a une discipline pour la passion, Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas le nombre de fois où on te rejette, où tu es abattu, mais le nombre de fois où tu te relèves et tu continues. Persévérez. Croyez en vous. Merci ». terminai-je avant de reculer d'un pas pour retrouver Jimmy et Chadwick.

Jimmy m'embrassa encore une fois sur la joue, me murmurant un « tu as été grandiose ». Puis Chadwick m'offrit son bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le fond de la scène sous les applaudissements nourris de la salle afin d'atteindre les loges.

-Encore bravo. me dit mon escorte alors que je tentai de reprendre mon souffle, solidement ancré à son bras tant je tremblais.

Tanya apparut alors derrière les techniciens et elle se mit à courir vers moi.

-Bella ! s'extasia-t-elle en se jetant contre moi. C'est…époustouflant ! dit-elle en se reculant un peu pour me regarder.  
-Madame Swan, vous passez dans 10 minutes dans la salle de presse. Vint annoncer une personne du staff organisateur de la soirée. Tanya, voilà le programme minuté jusqu'à l'after. ajouta-t-elle en glissant une feuille dans la main de mon agent.  
-c'est chargé. réagit-elle en lisant rapidement le document. Bon, tu as 10 minutes pour reprendre tes esprits puis conférence de presse pendant une vingtaine de minutes. 10 minutes pour vous équiper toi et Edward et vous passez sur scène pour la chanson en live.  
-Edward… il va m'attendre ! réagis-je en m'écartant un peu pour tenter de trouver une porte menant vers la salle.  
-Je suis là. entendis-je non loin de moi.

Je me retournai vivement et tombai dans ses bras, ne réussissant plus à retenir mes larmes. Je profitai de ces quelques secondes de réconfort avant que Tanya ne m'emmène vers les loges aménagées spécialement avant le passage devant la presse. Retouches maquillage, retouches coiffure…à peine le temps de souffler vraiment puis, déjà, la salle de presse avec ses caméras et ses flashs. Trente minutes pour tenter d'expliquer combien ce prix me touchait et pour remercier encore et encore Bradley. Puis vint l'heure du « show ».

Le réalisateur de la soirée nous avait demandé de reprendre nos places dans la salle et ce fut avec une certaine émotion que je retrouvai Bradley alors que d'autres prix étaient remis. J'entendis le top lançant notre séquence dans l'oreillette qui m'avait été remise avant de quitter les coulisses et les lumières de la salle se tamisèrent lentement. Jimmy présenta notre duo avant de nous laisser la place et, comme aux répétitions auxquelles nous avions dû participer sans être certains de gagner ce soir, une équipe de techniciens amena un immense piano à queue au milieu de la scène. Quelques notes de guitare montèrent, reprenant la ligne mélodique de _Shallow_ et je vis entrer en fond de scène Jasper, jouant ma partition puisqu'il ne m'était pas possible de porter ma guitare avec la sublime robe qui m'avait été prêtée. Je respirai une bonne fois, plaçai un sourire sur mes lèvres et me tournai vers Edward. Il saisit ma main et se leva pour nous emmener vers la scène. Nous avançâmes main dans la main vers le centre du plateau tandis que Jasper rejouait encore et encore les notes de l'introduction, attendant que nous soyons prêts. Edward s'installa derrière le clavier, bien meilleur pianiste que moi, et je restai debout, me plaçant comme durant les répétitions, dans le creux de la ceinture de l'instrument, une main touchant le bois laqué. Puis les notes de piano retentirent enfin, se mêlant à celles de Jasper.

 _Tell me something girl…are you happy in this modern world ?_

Comme à chaque fois que nous l'interprétions ensemble, des frissons galopèrent le long de ma colonne et ce fut avec émotion que je me mis à chanter. J'avais chanté avec quantité de personnes et, à chaque fois, quelque chose se passait, rendant le duo unique. Mais chanter avec Edward était tout autre chose. Les yeux dans les yeux, plus rien n'existait autour. Ni les caméras, ni les spectateurs. Juste nous.

… _we're far from the shallow now._

Lorsque la dernière note s'éteignit et que les applaudissements fusèrent, je repris pied et souris à celui qui détenait mon cœur. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Je l'avais lui et j'espérais que cela serait pour l'éternité.

Je me tournai vers la salle qui se rallumait progressivement pour trouver le public debout, applaudissant à tout rompre, me tirant de nouvelles larmes. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward me rejoindre et tendis la main pour que nous saluions ensemble tandis que les applaudissements duraient.

Puis, comme dans chaque mécanique hollywoodienne bien huilée, nous finîmes par regagner les coulisses, sa paume chaude contre la mienne.

Dès les rideaux passés, une équipe de techniciens vint tourbillonner autour de nous pour récupérer le matériel. Je lâchai donc la main d'Edward pour me permettre d'ôter correctement mes oreillettes et mon micro. Une fois déposés dans la boite tenue par le technicien, je me tournai pour retrouver Edward mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Je pivotai plusieurs fois sur moi-même, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu disparaitre en moins de dix secondes. Ce fut à cet instant que j'aperçus l'immense stature d'Emmett, riant avec Jasper, Rose et Alice. A n'en pas douter, Edward était déjà avec eux. Heureuse de voir tous mes amis, je les rejoignis.

-Oh Bellissima ! s'exclama Emmett en remarquant mon arrivée. Tu as été phénoménale !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que mon géant de batteur me souleva de terre pour me faire tournoyer.

-Félicitations, petite sœur. me glissa-t-il à l'oreille alors que mes pieds retouchaient enfin le sol.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce qualificatif, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'étreindre quelques secondes de plus.  
Puis ce fut au tour d'Alice et Rosalie de me prendre longuement dans leurs bras. Et Jasper. Je leur devais ma place ici ce soir.

-Edward n'est pas avec vous ? m'étonnai-je alors que nos embrassades se terminaient.  
-Je suis là. entendis-je dans mon dos, me faisant me retourner.

Alors que j'allais m'avancer pour le retrouver, il mit soudainement un genou à terre. Tout autour de nous, l'agitation habituelle des coulisses ronronnait mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner.

-Edward….chuchotai-je, le regardant pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Mais il ne me laissa rien dire de plus et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une petite boite sombre. Et mon cœur cogna fort dans ma poitrine.  
Des « ohhh » se firent entendre autour de moi et je tournai instinctivement le regard quelques dixièmes de seconde vers mes amis pour trouver une Rose à la limite des larmes.

-Bella…j'aurais pu écrire des dizaines de chansons pour te dire combien je t'aime, et ce depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue sur l'écran de la télé de mes parents. dit Edward en ouvrant l'écrin, révélant une bague ornée d'un diamant brillant de mille feux. Mais jamais aucun texte ne sera assez bon pour te dire combien ta présence dans ma vie est essentielle. Alors, je vais faire simple : Bella, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je lui souris, retenant vainement mes larmes, alors qu'à ma droite, Alice reniflait plus ou moins discrètement. Je pris quelques secondes pour le regarder, si beau dans son smoking, me regardant en retour. Que pouvais-je lui dire qu'il ne savait déjà ? Il savait combien il était important pour moi. Il m'avait vue dans les plus beaux moments de ma carrière mais aussi dans les pires moments de ma vie et il était toujours là. Inamovible. Mon phare dans la tempête. Mon ancre dans le tumulte. Mon astre.

Mes yeux dans les siens, je souris et répondis un « oui » empli d'émotion. Des applaudissements se firent entendre autour de nous tandis qu'Edward me passait la bague à l'annulaire. Puis il se releva, posa ses main sur mes joues et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Suite à l'actualité « Oscars » avec la chanson de Lady Gaga pour le film A star is born, j'ai modifié légèrement ma trame pour pouvoir inclure la chanson et la cérémonie des Oscars dans mon histoire. Je trouve que ça colle plutôt pas mal, qu'en dites-vous ?**_

 _ **Pour le discours de Bella, j'ai repris celui fait par Lady Gaga lorsqu'elle reçoit son Oscar et ai ajouté quelques éléments pour le rattacher à ma fic.**_

 _ **Pour la robe, tapez : « robe Armani, Cate Blanchett, Oscars 2015 ».**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, c'est fini…J'ai toujours quelques idées de nouvelles fics en tête mais il faut que je réussisse à trouver du temps pour ne pas vous faire attendre pendant 6 mois entre chaque chapitre… si ça se concrétise, je vous ferais signe !**_

 _ **Alors ? vos impressions sur ce dernier chapitre?**_

* * *

 _ **En tous les cas, MERCI pour votre fidélité et j'espère à bientôt dans une prochaine fic !**_


End file.
